Poupées russes
by LilyTom
Summary: Emma et Henry sont heureux ensemble et pensent se suffire l'un à l'autre. Ils n'espèrent pas grand chose de la vie jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Regina Mills, médecin malentendante, qui va leur montrer les légèretés de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant - Propos**

 _« Écoute... Je n'aime pas faire la morale, mais je vais te donner un conseil qui te servira à jamais. Dans la vie tu rencontreras beaucoup de cons. S'ils te blessent, dis-toi que c'est la bêtise qui les pousse à te faire du mal. Ça t'évitera de répondre à leur méchanceté. Car il n'y a rien de pire au monde que_ _l'amertume et la vengeance. Reste toujours digne et intègre à toi-même. »_

 ** _Persepolis - la grand-mère de Marjanne à M_** ** _arjane Satrapi_**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Coup de vent

Tout s'agitait avec effervescence. La salle d'attente était blindée, des enfants pleuraient, des adultes gémissaient, d'autres râlaient de cette attente interminable et lui, était seul, assis, observant ce qui ressemblait au chaos. Et pourtant, tout était incroyablement millimétrés. Un patient partait, un autre arrivé, celui – ci partit était soigné puis renvoyé pour libérer la place à un autre. Les médecins et infirmiers s'agitaient partout, pas une minute à eux, débordés et essayant de ne pas paraître stressés devant leurs patients.

« Henry Swan ? » Cria une infirmière.

 _''Henry Swan ? C'est moi ça, enfin''_ se dit le jeune garçon qui sauta de son siège pour aller rejoindre la jeune infirmière. Il grimpa sur un fauteuil roulant que l'infirmière tenant en main et se laissa pousser jusqu'à la salle d'auscultation. Ils arrivèrent et elle aida le jeune garçon à grimper sur la table. La salle était éblouissante se dit – il. Blanche en tout et pour tout. Il n'y avait que ça a dire de cette pièce : blanc. Des murs blancs, des étagères et meubles blanc, un sol blanc, une porte blanche … même l'infirmière était blanche. L'infirmière. Bavarde c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« J'ai appelé ta mère et elle doit arriver. Okay ? ». Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, impatient. « Bien, peut – tu me dire si tu as mal ailleurs qu'à ton épaule ?

-J'ai mal qu'ici », répondit – il.

-Okay, la radio va nous dire si ton épaule est déboîtée ou non. Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-En tombant, répondit – il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas bien bavard toi », souffla l'infirmière faisant souffler le jeune garçon. Cette phrase est si commune des adultes. Combien de fois l'a – t – il entendu ? « Le médecin qui s'occupe de toi est génial tu vas voir et puis elle parle autant que toi » dit – elle en un clin d'œil avant d'être interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une femme, grande, élancé, belle pensa Henry. Il nota le contraste de la pièce blanche avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit.

La médecin sortie un bonjour rapide avant de s'asseoir et d'allumer une espèce de tableau illuminé sur lequel elle glissait une radio. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers les deux qui l'observaient. Elle se leva et se présenta :

-Henry Swan, c'est ça ? Je suis le docteur Regina Mills. Ton épaule est déboîtée, je vais devoir te la remettre en place, ça sera rapide ne t'en fait pas. Je vais te demander de retirer ton tee – shirt, s'il te plaît.

-Comment vous voyez que c'est déboîté ? Demanda le jeune garçon tout en retirant son tee – shirt, aider par l'infirmière mais fixant ladite radio.

La jeune femme se retourna surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, plus encore un enfant, lui posait une telle question. Elle regarda l'infirmière blonde qui lui fit un signe de la tête afin qu'elle explique. Le docteur Mills souffla et se positionna à côté de la radio.

-Tu vois cet os, là ? Et bien c'est ton épaule, normalement soutenu par l'os qui se trouve derrière. Ton épaule est donc censée être plus haute vois – tu, je vais donc te la remonter afin de la réaligner avec l'os qui est pour le moment invisible.

-Vous allez bouger mes os ? Demandant le jeune garçon, peu rassurer.

-C'est la meilleure, elle a des vrais doigts de fée tu n'as pas à t'en faire Henry, rassura l'infirmière désespéré par le manque d'instinct maternel de sa collègue.

-Je sais surtout faire mon travail.

Cette dernière réplique fit sourire Henry. Bon c'est sûr, il se serait bien passé finalement des détails, des films d'os qui bougeaient en lui étaient en train de tourner dans sa tête et ça ne le rassurait pas des masses, mais la jeune médecin ne lui avait pas parlé comme un enfant, elle semblait juste avoir envie de le soigner sans s'éterniser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon sursauta en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule gauche. Elle commença à la malaxer.

-Tink, pourrais – tu aller me cherche une attelle s'il te plaît ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait, s'enjoua la blonde.

-Elle s'appelle Tink, vraiment ? C'est bizarre. Remarqua le garçon.

-En réalité elle s'appelle Chloé, ça c'est qu'un surnom qu'elle a depuis des années. Elle était fan de la fée Clochette, plus jeune.

-Vous êtes amie alors ?

-Oui.

-C'est cool.

-Oui.

-J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis moi.

-L'important n'est pas le nombre.

-C'est ce que ma mère me dit aussi. Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné qu'elle sort toujours.

-Elle n'a pas tort, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il faut chercher la solitude. Il faut simplement savoir s'entourer des bonnes personnes, celles qui seront toujours là pour toi.

-Et comment on fait pour les trouver ? … Aïe … Oh ! C'est fini ? Demanda l'enfant surpris de n'avoir presque rien senti et de ne déjà plus rien sentir.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes doué.

-Merci Henry... Dis – moi, comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-Je suis tombé, répondit – il une lueur de colère et de honte passant dans ses yeux et n'échappant pas au regard de la brune.

-Et comment es – tu tombais ?

-En jouant.

-Et bien tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois et jouer à un jeu moins dangereux. Il y a plein d'autre façons de s'en sortir que de se faire mal. Tu me parais malin alors soit plus malin que ton jeu, répondit – elle en accentuant son ton sur le mot jeu.

Henry releva les yeux surpris. Il était sûr qu'elle avait compris et il sourit à ce conseil à peine déguisé, elle ne le forcerait pas à parler, à s'expliquer à la différence des autres. Et c'est peut être cette attitude qui le poussa à se confier.

-Les élèves à l'école sont méchants. Ils se moquent toujours de moi et je sais bien que j'ai étais bête mais ils ont insulté ma mère et j'ai vu rouge. J'ai foncé dans Peter mais il est plus grand que moi et il m'a jeté par terre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être harcelé mais ce que je sais c'est que combattre le mal par le mal, ça fonctionne cinq minutes et puis ensuite ça ne sert plus. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de les faire arrêter sans être violent, je suis certaine que ta mère te l'a déjà dit.

-Oui je sais mais ils sont chiants, s'énerva – t – il au même moment où l'infirmière revenait avec l'écharpe. Elle la déposa au côté du jeune garçon avant de s'éclipser à nouveau de la pièce.

-Et pourquoi se moquent – ils de toi ? Reprit – elle.

-Parce que j'ai pas de papa et que maman est jeune. Je suis le filleul de ma maîtresse et le premier de ma classe. Et puis de toute façon je les trouve bêtes et ennuyants.

-Ah c'est donc de la jalousie. La belle affaire ignore les le temps de trouver un moyen de leur faire ravaler leurs venins. Tu sais toi que tout ce qu'ils disent est faux non ?

-Oui, c'est ...

-Alors ne t'énerve pas parce qu'ils sont ignorants. Tant que toi tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'ils disent tout ça seulement pour te blesser, il n'y a pas de raison que toi, soit blessé de ces mots.

-Parce que ce serait rentrer dans leurs jeux et alimenter le feu alors qu'il ne fait pas si froid que ça, récita le jeune garçon, plus pour lui – même.

-C'est ça.

-HENRY ! Hurla une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui entra en trombe dans la pièce. « Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai eu un appel de Mary et d'une infirmière. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es tu battus, gamin ?

-Je vais bien maman et ils m'ont énervé.

-Henry, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu cède à la violence, réprimanda la jeune mère.

-Ouais, je sais c'est bon, souffla le garçon.

-Excusez – moi. Je suis Emma Swan, la mère d'Henry, se présenta la blonde au médecin qui s'était assise à un petit bureau pour écrire quelque chose.

-Docteur Mills.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Rien de grave. Juste l'épaule déboîté, je l'ai remise en place et un petit coup sur la tête. Voici une ordonnance pour du paracétamol et un antidouleur à prendre. Je pense que tu devrais prendre cela ce soir et demain matin, ensuite tu verras selon ta douleur Henry. Il faudra que tu prennes rendez – vous chez ton médecin d'ici trois semaines afin de voir si ton épaule s'est bien consolidée ou s'il te faut des séances de kiné.

-C'est … c'est pas possible que ce soit vous qui fassiez mon suivi ? Demanda Henry, timide.

-Henry, c'est un médecin des urgences, il faut un médecin traitant comme Killian.

-Je veux bien le faire si vraiment c'est ce que tu souhaites, s'imposa le médecin après avoir constaté la mine triste et renfrognée du petit garçon.

-Cool.

-Bien, j'ai d'autres patients. À dans trois semaines Henry.

-Au revoir docteur Mills.

La famille Swan quitta l'hôpital sous la nuit et un froid grisant. Ils coururent rapidement jusqu'à la voiture où la jeune mère mit le chauffage à fond pour se réchauffer tout en frottant les mains.

-Pourquoi as – tu voulus que ce soit – elle ton médecin ?

-Je l'aime bien.

-Parce que Killian tu ne l'aimes pas, rétorqua – t – elle l'air rieur.

-Si, mais elle est intéressante.

-Mouais okay j'ai compris elle t'a tapé dans l'œil. Tu sais qu'elle est un peu vieille pour toi, gamin ? Dit – elle en riant.

-MAMAAANNN ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, souffla le jeune garçon presque outré de tel propos.

-Mouais bon ! Direction pharmacie et le Granny's, on va aller commander un truc à bouffer.

-Trop bien !

 **() () ()**

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que cela vous à plus et vous a mis l'eau à la bouche.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à bientôt !**


	3. CHAP 2: Sur les chemins d'un renouveau

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie grandement pour vos commentaires et follows. Je vais donc commençait par répondre aux guest puis je ne vous retiens pas plus ;**

 _ **GUEST 1 : Merci pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que les autres t'intrigueront tout autant.**_

 _ **GUEST 2 et 3 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;).** _

_**GUEST 4 : Sur Wattpad ça n'est pas la suite mais la même histoire. Je publie à la fois sur et wattpad.**_

 **Voilà ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus en espérant que je ne vous décevrez pas avec ce chapitre. BoNNe leCtuRe à tOUs :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Sur les chemins d'un renouveau**

Dans un vieil immeuble de Boston, retentissait une musique à fond dans la cuisine. Une mère et un fils dansaient et chantaient à tue – tête tout en faisait le petit déjeuner. La jeune mère se déhanchait tout en préparant des pains – de – cakes tandis que le petit garçon mettait la table de sa main libre et préparait, maladroitement, un jus d'orange pressé.

Ce petit duo n'avait pas été gâté par la vie mais lorsque l'on les observait, on pouvait y voir une énorme complicité entre eux. Une tendresse et un amour infini. Les deux étaient bien plus qu'une mère et un fils, ils étaient toutes leurs vies, ils étaient de vrais confident.

Emma avait eu Henry très jeune, à 16 ans et avait longtemps songé à accoucher sous X. Elle avait confié Henry jusqu'à ses 18 ans à Granny comme on aimait la surnommer, afin de terminer ses études et pouvoir offrir à son fils un semblant de stabilité. Elle ne se voyait pas l'offrir au système instable des foyers, à la vie qu'elle – même avait détesté. Elle avait rencontré Granny lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans et si la vieille dame, par manque de moyen, n'avait jamais pu l'adopter légalement, officieusement Emma était sa petite fille adorée et Granny avait veillé à son éducation et à panser ses plaies, à sécher ses pleurs et à apaiser ses doutes.

La famille Swan était plutôt atypique car seul Henry et Emma avaient des liens biologiques communs. Concernant le reste de la famille, ils étaient plus une famille de cœur qu'une famille biologique et personne ne s'en plaignait.

-Comment va ton épaule aujourd'hui gamin ?

-Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais c'est tout. C'est surtout encombrant en fait.

-Deux semaines encore. Courage ... Allée ! On se grouille, je te dépose chez Mary et ensuite je vais bosser. Je te récupère à 16:00, ça joue ?

-Ouais c'est tôt !

-Yep je sais, si tout se passe bien hein. Et après si ça te dis on va au cinéma et on va sur le marché de Noël, il vient d'ouvrir.

-Déjà, c'est tôt cette année non ?

-On y va un autre jour si tu veux.

-Non non non non non, prépare – toi, tu vas être en retard sinon, hurla le garçon en rigolant.

Les deux acolytes quittèrent l'appartement une heure plus tard, en retard. La jeune femme largua, littéralement, son fils à la porte de son amie avant de redémarrer afin de ne pas arriver encore une fois en retard. La ponctualité avait toujours été la bête noire d'Emma, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde elle n'arrivait jamais à être à l'heure, si bien que lorsqu'elle arrivait seulement avec 30 minutes de retard, ses amis la louaient et la charriaient durant des heures. Ce qui ne se produirait pas ce matin puisqu'elle arriva au poste de police de Boston avec une heure dix de retard. Une chance que son collègue et frère de cœur la couvrait à chaque fois.

-Hey, princesse ! Alpagua le dit collègue.

-Hey, Pinocchio ! Lui répondit la blonde.

-Une heure dix, putain tu le fais exprès. J'ai pas pu te couvrir, Cavanaugh voulait te voir au sujet du braquage de l'épicerie.

-Pfff j'ai pas compris on était super en avance pourtant avec Henry. Bon c'est pas grave, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas engueulé de toute façon, dit – elle en un clin – d'œil avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

La blonde posa sa veste avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau du chef du poste de police. Cavanaugh était un commissaire relativement libéral et la plupart du temps il laissait ses hommes gérer leur travail et leur temps comme ils le souhaitaient, mais histoire de maintenir son rôle et son autorité quelques fois il n'hésitait pas à remonter les bretelles de ses subordonnés et en général cela tombait sur Emma.

Il aimait bien Emma. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir, elle et August (aka Pinocchio) un jour dans les forces de l'ordre. La première fois qu'ils les avaient rencontrés il était encore sur le terrain avec son collègue Vince Korsak : ils les avaient arrêtés alors qu'ils avaient fugué, puis pour vol, et pour deux autres fugues encore. Et un jour, ces deux garnements avaient débarqué aux postes et à la surprise des deux collègues ils faisaient une équipe aussi originale qu'astucieuse. Ils faisaient la plupart du temps un 100% de réussite dans leurs enquêtes travailleurs, ils n'abandonnaient jamais et c'est bien pour cette raison que Cavanaugh leurs laissés du leste, parce qu'ils étaient bon.

Mais il faut bien reprendre même les meilleurs éléments. Alors pendant une trentaine de minutes il a réprimandé Emma pour ses retards incessants et également son manque de tact avec les personnes qu'elle interrogeait. Ayant vécu dans des foyers et des familles d'accueil peu recommandable pour des enfants, August et Emma avaient appris à se défendre et à avoir du répondant, si bien qu'en général ils ne laissaient aucune chance à leurs suspects, faisant certes d'eux de bon enquêteurs et notamment lors d'interrogatoires mais des enquêteurs un peu trop brut de décoffrage parfois. Comme à son habitude, Emma se braqua justifiant son manque de délicatesse comme étant nécessaire puis elle esquiva habilement le sujet en revenant aux derniers éléments qu'August et elle avaient pu trouver.

Finalement elle ressortis du bureau de son chef passablement énervé même si elle savait qu'elle avait eu bien moins que ce qu'elle méritait.

-Ça va princesse ?

-Ouais génial et j'ai toute cette putain de paperasse a finir.

La jeune femme détestait ça : c'était une femme de terrain, pas une femme de bureau prête à rester assise à lire et rédiger des dossiers ennuyants. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait August et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire chacun à fois la moitié de chaque rapport. L'un s'occupant des preuves, l'autre des procès – verbaux ce qui allait bien plus vite et leurs enlevait un poids conséquent.

Mais ça ne les empêchèrent pas néanmoins à passer la matinée à faire de la paperasse jusqu'à recevoir un appel d'urgence pour un cambriolage quelques rues plus loin. Ni une ni deux, Emma et August étaient déjà dans leur voiture filant à vive allure à l'adresse indiquant.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un vieil immeuble alors qu'un homme vêtu tout de noir sortait en trombe dudit immeuble. Les deux policiers comprirent instantanément que le voleur allait leur échapper et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Les ruelles étaient étroites et le voleur semblait désespérément chercher un moyen de semer les deux policiers à ses trousses. Il renversa les poubelles afin de freiner leur course et Emma se demanda pourquoi les fuyards s'évertuaient toujours à renverser tout ce qu'ils trouvaient alors qu'au final cela ne faisait que freiner, en réalité, leurs propres fuites au lieu de freiner les policiers qui les poursuivaient. Et elle eut raison, August finit par rattraper le voleur et se jeta sur l'homme qui tenta de se défendre. L'individu fut bien vite plaqué au sol et menotté et après s'être assuré que la victime irait bien, le duo ramena le malfrat au poste de police. _Et c'était reparti pour encore de la paperasse_ , pensa Emma dans un long soupir.

Elle adorait son métier, vraiment. Elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose et si parfois ses activités étaient dures elle aimait les effectuer, sauf ça. La paperasse, elle avait horreur de ça et cela ressemblait toujours à une énorme punition pour elle. Elle se mit à penser à son fils.

 **() () ()**

La journée n'avait pas été non plus finie tranquillement pour Henry. En effet, alors qu'il était en train de préparer le repas avec sa marraine, Mary – Margaret, celle – ci s'était entaillée la main avec un couteau assez profondément pour avoir besoin d'aller aux urgences. Une nouvelle fois, cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans cette atmosphère chaotique. Les deux acolytes furent toutefois plus rapidement pris que la première fois même s'il fut demandé au petit garçon de patienter à nouveau dans une seconde salle d'attente le temps des soins de sa marraine.

Il était seul et commençait à cruellement s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui. Il se leva et prit le parti d'aller la saluer.

-Mademoiselle Tink ? Appela le petit garçon.

-Oh mais tu es le garçon de la dernière, le timide, euh …

-Henry.

-Oui ! C'est Regina qui t'as dit qu'on me surnommait comme ça ? Ah si je l'attrape. Que fais – tu ici ?

-Ma marraine s'est coupée la main et on est en train de la recoudre.

-Outch, ça fait mal ça.

-Est – ce que vous savez où se trouve le docteur Mills, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais bien la voir.

-Elle doit être dans son bureau mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je suis en pleine ronde mais … Oh ZELENA ! Hurla la blonde en faisant de grands signes de la main à une grande rousse portant une blouse rose.

-Hey, Tink ! Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? On est dans un hôpital pas chez toi, gronda la grande rousse.

-Désolé. Je te présente Henry. Henry Zelena. Il est à la recherche de Regina mais j'ai pas le temps de l'emmener, tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

-Parce que je ne travaille pas peut – être ?

-Oh ! Allée s'il te plaît ? Supplia la blonde.

-Oui c'est bon, va travailler pour une fois, souffla la rousse avant que Tink ne lui tire la langue et ne s'en aille.

-Bon, suis – moi. Qu'est – ce – que tu lui veux à ma sœur ?

-Votre sœur ? Vous vous ressemblez pas, constata le jeune garçon, perplexe.

-Pas le même père, répondit la rousse.

-Elle a soigné mon bras et elle était gentille. Je voulais juste lui dire bonjour.

-Regina a un don pour rassurer ses patients. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, ça lui changera les idées. Dit – elle en marchant si vite que le jeune garçon avait un peu de mal à la suivre. Nous y voilà ! La jeune rousse toqua à la porte en bois et n'attendit aucune réponse pour entrer. Regina ?

La brune était de dos, assise sur son bureau un paperboard face à elle. Zelena rappela la médecin mais celle – ci ne répondit toujours rien. Henri observa la scène ne sachant quoi faire et ne comprenant pas l'inaction du médecin. Soudain il se fit une réflexion qui ne lui avait aucunement traversé l'esprit jusque – là : cette femme était sur son lieu de travail, n'allait – il pas la déranger ? _Bien – sûr que si espèce de banane_ , se réprimanda le petit.

La rousse en parallèle se retourna et alluma deux fois la lumière du bureau. Ce stratagème attira l'attention de Regina qui se retourna et souris aussitôt en apercevant sa sœur. Cependant, elle eu un léger recul en apercevant le bonhomme derrière et haussa les sourcils.

-Zelena, Henry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda la jeune femme, une main passant dans ses cheveux.

-Il te cherchait alors je l'ai conduit à toi. Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la femme.

-Oui, j'avais mal à la tête et je bute toujours sur le cas Beauchourt, rassura la brune.

-Mmh tu devrais faire une pause, je suis sûr que tu n'a même pas mangé. Qu'est – ce – que je disais ! S'énerva la sœur après que la seconde ait eu un sourire timide d'approbation.

-J'en ai plus pour longtemps et j'attends Kat et David.

-Mouais okay, bon je te laisse le devoir m'appelle ! Et la jeune femme partie en coup de vent coupant court à toute suite de conversations.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, les deux ne sachant trop quoi faire. Finalement, c'est Regina qui brisa le silence.

-Bien, dis moi Henry, que fais – tu ici ?

-Ma marraine s'est coupé la main du coup on est venu ici et un médecin est en train de la recoudre. Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous dire bonjour et vous remercier pour la dernière fois.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Henry, j'ai fais mon travail. J'espère que ta marraine va bien ? Et toi, comment va ton bras ?

-Elle va bien, moi aussi. Et moi, c'est surtout mon attelle qui m'énerve, je ne peux rien faire avec.

-Patience. Et à l'école ? Questionna – t – elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé positionné à côté de la porte tout en passant une main (nerveuse ?) dans ses cheveux laissant apparaître un appareil ne passant pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Henry.

-Ça va en ce moment, souffla le jeune garçon.

-On ne t'a pas embêté ?

-Non, ils s'en veulent un peu de m'avoir cassé le bras.

-Ton bras n'est pas cassé mais tant mieux.

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa où les deux ne savaient plus trop comment faire. Il y avait indéniablement une bonne entente entre ces deux – là, mais leur timidité naturelle les empêchait de trouver quoique ce soit à dire. Regina adorait les enfants mais dès qu'elle était avec eux elle perdait ses moyens et ne savait plus trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, consciente que certains de ses propos ainsi que sa vision des choses n'était bien souvent pas adaptée aux enfants. Quant à Henry, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder les gens. S'il s'entendait mieux avec les adultes plutôt qu'avec les enfants de son âge il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il peinait souvent à trouver quoi dire notamment avec des inconnus.

Finalement, il se lança et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Dites ? Est – ce ... C'est quoi ce que vous avez aux oreilles ?

-C'est un appareil auditif.

-Vous êtes sourde ? Demanda le petit garçon surpris.

-Oui.

-Mais vous ...

-J'ai perdu une partie de mon ouïe lorsque j'avais 16 ans dans un accident de voiture.

-Ah... je suis désolé... Et c'est pour ça que vous ne nous avez pas entendu à notre arrivé ?

-Oui, je peux amplifier ou baisser totalement le son et ne plus rien entendre.

-Je peux savoir comment ça fonctionne ?

-Bien – sûr. L'appareil est composé d'un microphone, d'un processeur et d'un haut – parleur. Le microphone capte les bruits de notre environnement et les transmet au processeur. Celui – ci amplifie les bruits et convertit le son en signaux électriques, comme un code pour que le haut – parleur transmette les signaux à l'oreille. Et afin que les sons ne se mélangent pas, les systèmes auditifs amplifient de manière ciblée les bruits nécessaires à la communication et réduisent les bruits de fond.

-Wouah ! Et rien qu'avec ça on peut entendre ?

-Non. Ce genre d'appareil est utile pour ceux qui ont une baisse d'audition seulement. D'autres appareils, appelé implant cochléaire qui se pose dans la tête, derrière ton oreille existent et sont pour les gens qui n'entendent plus du tout. Et puis pour d'autres ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Alors vous vous pouvez entendre sans ?

-Non, sans je perçois des sons lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de bruit mais sinon je ne distingue pas les mots. Mais j'ai entendu.

-Ça doit faire bizarre de plus entendre ...

-Au départ oui. Maintenant c'est plutôt utile : lorsque je ne veux pas entendre les gens je coupe mon appareil et youpla plus rien.

-C'est pour ça que vous nous aviez pas entendu entrer ?

-Oui, je réfléchis sur un patient qui me donne du fil à retorde et j'avais mal à la tête.

-Mmh mmh, fit Henry prit d'une intense réflexion comme s'il était en train de résoudre toutes les maladies du monde.

-Bon, ta marraine doit avoir fini maintenant et elle va te chercher partout. Je vais te ramener.

Henry hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre la jeune femme. Il continua à poser des questions avec elle durant le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa marraine. Il se mit à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Après une rapide salutation entre les deux femmes, le petit repartit non sans lancer un dernier au revoir à Regina ainsi que de lui rappeler de manger parce que « sa maman disait toujours que c'était ultra important ». Regina fût surprise par cette attention mais lui promit toute de même qu'elle mangerait à sa faim. Elle resta à observer le jeune garçon de dos qui semblait raconter quelque chose à Mary – Margaret avec enthousiasme et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle adorait ce gamin et qu'il lui tardait de le revoir.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je devrais améliorer.**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : Les montagnes russes

**Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont ! Le soleil est enfin revenu et je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, mais avant je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent un peu plus à chaque fois ! Place aux GUEST :**

 _ **GUEST : Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire. J'en ai pris compte et du coup je suis un peu en train de reprendre les prochains chapitres afin de sortir de l'hôpital. J'espère que tu trouveras celui - ci moins anxiogène. **_

_**DANIEL : Bonjour, à vous ! Je vais très bien merci. Je vous remercie pour ce commentaire et voici ma réponse : douze chapitres sont écrits et je suis loin d'avoir fini. Je tiens à me relire à chaque fois avant de poster afin de traquer de potentielles erreurs qui me seraient passée inaperçues. Toutefois, à moins d'être réellement surchargé de travail, je devrais poster une fois par semaine, dans les 7 à 10 jours suivant la précédente publication. **_

_**O1 : Merci pour ce commentaire, j'espère que vous penserez toujours la même chose par la suite. **_

** LyliTom. **

**Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à tOUs :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Les montagnes russes**

Éreintée ! Éreintée était le mot parfait pour d'écrire l'état d'esprit actuel de Regina Mills. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 26 heures et sa garde n'avait absolument pas été calme. Elle avait quitté les urgences pour reprendre le service de traumatologie comme à son habitude mais l'arrivée de plusieurs blessées suite à un carambolage n'avait en rien rendu ses heures de travail tranquilles. Elle n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les cas, plus stressants les uns que les autres, le temps ne pouvant être perdu.

Elle s'appuya sur un mur épais sur le toit et observa la ville. Malgré la nuit celle – ci était encore parfaitement illuminée et active. Elle souffla. Depuis une semaine, Regina Mills, bourreau du travail, Reine de cet hôpital comme aimaient l'appeler les employés, n'avait pas totalement la tête à sa tâche. A vrai dire, cela était probablement une conséquence directe de sa rencontre pour la troisième fois avec le jeune Henry Swan et pour la seconde fois avec Emma Swan. _Emma Swan._

Une semaine avant, le jeune garçon était venu pour sa visite de contrôle avec sa mère. La médecin avait déjà quitté les urgences pour reprendre son poste en traumatologie et était en opérations à leur arrivée, mais le Henry avait catégoriquement spécifié vouloir l'unique docteur Mills pour le soigner et sa mère n'avait pas réussi à l'en dissuader. Si bien qu'ils avaient finis par attendre deux heures trente avant que la brune ne débarque, se confondant d'excuse.

La jeune femme s'installa directement afin de ne pas plus faire patienter la petite famille et posa ses questions d'usage tout en faisant faire à Henry des mouvements circulaires avec son épaule. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Henry se leva de la table d'auscultation pour prendre un panier en osier que portait sa mère, muette jusque – là. Tellement discrète que Regina l'en avait d'ailleurs oubliée. Elle s'attarda donc sur la femme blonde face à elle et ne put s'empêcher de se dire, aussi cliché soit - il, que cette blonde était probablement la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais pu voir. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer avant d'être sortie de sa contemplation par Henry qui lui tendait ledit panier. Et le jeune garçon, s'il n'avait pas déjà conquis son cœur, l'avait désormais totalement conquis à coup sûr.

En effet, là – dedans se tenait un repas entier pour la brune qui, surprise, écarquilla les yeux alternant son regard entre le fils et la mère. Emma comprenant que la brune demandait une explication et qu'Henry ne semblait pas se décider à en donner une, prit le relais.

-La dernière fois qu' Henry est venu ici, il a cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas toujours le temps de vraiment manger. Alors il a insisté pour que nous vous préparions quelque chose en venant ici, dit – elle dans un sourire presque timide mais éblouissant.

-Bon sang, mais ... mais il ne fallait pas Henry, c'est ...

-Faut bien manger ! Matin – midi – soir , c'est ce que maman répète toujours, récita – t – il.

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose. Ne voulez – vous pas vous joindre à moi, si vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné ? S'il vous plaît, quémanda la brune, son regard accrochant celui de la blonde.

Les Swan acceptèrent et ils entamèrent le déjeuner avec joie, tous les trois étant affamés. Regina avait passé un déjeuner absolument merveilleux, adorant toujours un peu plus Henry. La jeune femme, d'ordinaire joviale, avait l'impression d'être prise d'une euphorie soudaine chaque fois qu' Henry passait. Et sa mère, _bon sang, sa mère était tout aussi charmante qu' Henry._ Emma Swan semblait toutefois un peu mal à l'aise par la situation, ce qui fit redoubler Regina d'effort pour la détendre. Henry s'était mis à raconter leurs vies et la médecin avait appris qu' Emma était orpheline et que Swan était le nom de famille qu'elle s'était elle – même choisie lorsqu'elle en eut l'âge. Il parla d'August et de Mary – Margaret qui avaient, semble – t – il, grandi ensemble. Les trois s'entendaient finalement très bien et même Emma se prêta au jeu en racontant des anecdotes par – ci par – là sur Henry, faisait bien rire la brune. Au bout d'une heure, le beeper du médecin sonna et elle dut partir à la hâte remerciant toutefois chaleureusement les deux personnes qui avaient égaillé sa journée.

Si bien qu'elle avait un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle se sentait si légère et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Le reste de la journée se passa d'une lenteur affligeante. La jeune femme était si excitée qu'elle ne tenait pas en place, faisant d'ailleurs rire son infirmière, Tink, qui se désespérait presque du comportement enfantin de son amie, ou plutôt de n'avoir rien pu en tirer... En réalité, Regina n'arrêtait pas de penser à Henry et plus encore, à Emma Swan. Elle avait tout de suite senti que cette famille était quelque peu atypique et que les deux avaient probablement dû vivre des choses difficiles. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré l'apparente joie de vivre d' Henry, le petit garçon lui semblait morose parfois et trop réaliste pour son âge. Et sa mère, sa mère semblait n'avoir que son fils dans sa vie, en tout cas c'est ce que la jolie brune avait déduit en observant le comportement de la blonde envers son fils : un comportement adorateur et sur – protecteur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Regina se languissait de pouvoir raconter sa journée à quelqu'un et attendait avec impatience la fin de sa journée afin de pouvoir tout raconter à ses meilleurs – amis, Katherine et David. Et c'est finalement à 20:00 tapante que ses deux amis débarquèrent à son bureau pour l'enlever, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Bras – dessus, bras – dessous, le trio s'en alla pour aller manger dans leur restaurant favori depuis leur arrivée à la fac : Le Charleston.

Regina s'était empressée de raconter sa journée à ses amis, ne les laissant même pas finir. Katherine était déjà « gaga » d' Henry tandis que David se moquait de la brune et de son cœur d'artichaut.

Les trois étaient inséparables depuis le bac à sable leurs parents étant de très bon amis ce qui les avaient conduit à grandir et faire leurs études ensemble. De nombreuses fois d'ailleurs, les gens avaient cru qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ou bien que Regina et David sortaient ensemble au lycée, à cause de leur amitié. David était un célibataire endurci tout comme Regina et était dans la police quant à Katherine, elle était sur le point de se marier et s'était engagée en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur.

Les trois amis étaient désormais installés dans la chaleur ambiante de club – restaurant et avaient passé leurs commandes. Pendant ce temps, Katherine parlait de son mariage et du nombre incalculable de choses restante à faire avant la date butoir, à savoir dans 14 mois ... Inutile de préciser que la jeune femme se mettait dans un état de stress bien trop tôt, mais cela amusait grandement ses deux acolytes.

Regina avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage, écoutant attentivement tous les rêves de sa meilleure amie qu'elle trouvait aussi adorable qu'exaspérante en ces conditions. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer une de ses phrases sarcastiques dont elle seule avait le secret lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être hurlé à travers le restaurant. Elle releva la tête à la hâte, se redressant instinctivement, apercevant ainsi Henry Swan tirant sa mère par la main jusqu'à leur table.

-Henry ! Décidément, je n'en finis plus de te rencontrer, salua la brune avec un sourire plus grand qu'auparavant si cela était possible.

-C'est le destin ça. Comment allez – vous ?

-Bien depuis ce midi je te remercie et toi ?

-Génial, j'ai pu rebattre à plate couture oncle August aux jeux vidéos, s'exclama le garçon.

-Rêve mec, je t'ai juste laissé gagner pour te faire plaisir ! S'offusqua un homme barbu.

-Vous savez jouer à Forge of Empires ? Demanda Henry après avoir roulé des yeux, faisant rire les trois personnes assises.

-Non, je ne joue pas à ça, rigola la jeune femme.

-Vraiment ?! S'étonna grandement Henry.

-Bon Henry, si tu les laissais tranquilles un peu. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement mais Henry ne parle plus que de vous, s'excusa Emma.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas, vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, sourit Regina.

-Yep, vous ne nous dérangeait tellement pas que l'on vous propose même de vous attabler avec nous si vous le souhaitait, proposa Katherine.

-Oh oui maman ! S'exclama Henry.

-Henry ... soupira Emma.

-Katherine a raison, après tout ça ne sera pas la première fois. Allez assis – toi ici et raconte – moi ce que tu feras ce wenk – end, demanda Regina tout en tirant une chaise à Henry afin de couper court à toute bataille potentielle.

-Je voulais aller voir l'exposition sur Ramsès II au musée des RuNEs.

-Vraiment ? Elle est déjà passée l'année dernière et c'était vraiment très intéressant. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller cette année.

-Henry est un malade de Ramses II et de l'Égypte, ne le lançait pas sur ce sujet ou vous n'en finirez jamais d'en entendre parler.

-Mais tais – toi c'est juste que t'aime pas te cultiver, grogna Henry faisait apparaître une air faussement outré sur le visage d'August. Vous saviez que les légendes sur les momies venaient de lui ? Parce que quand ils ont exhumé son corps, son bras ...

-... a eu un dernier tressautement, confirma Regina dans un sourire.

Henry l'observa avec de grand yeux ronds et ne put se dire que plus le temps passait, plus il l'appréciait.

Finalement, qu'Henry et Regina aient ou non passer la soirée en tête à tête n'auraient rien changé à ce soir. Ils n'ont pas cessé de débattre histoire, Regina racontant son voyage à Israël et en Égypte tandis qu'Henry expliquait sa passion historique du moment : les révolutions françaises. Et à sa grande surprise, sur ce sujet aussi Regina était implacable. Il découvrit alors que la jeune avait en réalité des origines françaises, son père étant français et qu'elle y passait souvent ses vacances lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours plus subjuguée par l'intelligence du jeune garçon. Mais à vrai dire ça n'était pas la seule chose dont elle était subjuguée : Emma. Emma Swan. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais, la blonde l'intriguait profondément. Tous étaient en grande conversation, mais seule Emma était muette, et ce, depuis le début du repas. La blonde semblait très attentive aux conversations environnantes, mais n'y prenait part. C'est donc naturellement que la brune décida d'en découvrir un petit peu plus sur la mère pendant que le fils était parti _« faire la petite commission »_.

-Je vous ai connu plus bavarde madame Swan, sourit Regina.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Il est certain que je le suis moins que vous, répondit la blonde qui se sentit immédiatement vexé.

-Et que votre fils.

-Henry n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Il est fragile et réservée.

-J'avais remarqué oui, mais il est encore plus intelligent et peut être un peu trop réaliste.

-Je sais, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus innocent parfois, soupira la jeune les yeux dans le vide.

-Pardon ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Peu importe. Henry semble vraiment vous apprécier.

-Je l'aime bien aussi, vous avez fait du bon boulot, mademoiselle Swan. Henry est un garçon très intéressant, répondit Regina en accentuant sur le mademoiselle dans un sourire narquois.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Emma en haussant les sourcils, l'accentuation n'ayant pas été passée inaperçue et ne fit qu'accroître son agacement injustifié. Mais comme je viens de le dire, Henry est fragile et il a tendance à se faire des films un peu trop vite.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'attache à vous et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente mal lorsque vous vous serez lassée de lui, affirma la blonde dans un regard presque noir qui mis un instant mal à l'aise Regina avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire.

-Pour qui me prenez vous ? J'aime bien Henry et je pense que vous ne lui facilitez pas la tâche en le prenant pour une petite chose fragile. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser mademoiselle Swan, répondit Regina presque vexée.

-C'est simple à dire ça, répondit la jeune femme en s'adossant à sa chaise.

-Comment ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter toutes les cinq minutes, vous savez ?

-Alors arrêtez de marmonner ! Répondit Regina qui s'agaçait de plus en plus de voir la mère sans cesse sur la défensive. Elle ne s'était clairement pas imaginée que la conversation prendrai une tournure aussi glissante.

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda Henry alors que les deux jeunes femmes se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

-De toi.

Emma fit de grand yeux, ne pensant pas que la jeune femme allait vendre la mèche aussi rapidement.

-Euh pourquoi ?

-Pour rien Henry, madame Mills était juste en train de me dire qu'elle te trouvait très réfléchi.

-Mademoiselle Mills. Puis nous avons dérivé sur le comportement totalement rabat – joie de ta mère, répliqua Regina faisait se retourna leurs amis qui, jusque – là, n'avaient pas suivis la conversation.

Regina aurait pu en profiter pour passer à autre chose, mais malgré – tout la remarque de Swan l'avait un peu vexé et elle était bien trop joueuse pour perdre cette joute verbale. Emma, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas du culot de la jeune femme. Elle pensait que la brune allait se tenir mais il n'en fût et Emma avait toujours appris à ne pas perdre à une joute verbale là probablement l'un de leur principal défaut.

-Je ne suis certainement pas rabat – joie, je vous faisait juste une remarque, ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes si susceptible ?

-Pardon ? Moi susceptible, mais enfin c'est vous qui n'avez pas arrêté d'être sur la défensive alors que j'essayai juste de vous faire la conversation.

-C'est la meilleure celle – là, s'exclama Emma avant de baisser la voix, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

-Co ... Comment ? Demanda Regina s'en voulant déjà de poser la question lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de la blonde se poser sur elle. Regina détestait ce genre de situation, elle avait l'impression de perdre la face lorsqu'elle demandait quelqu'un de répéter, mais Regina n'avait pas saisi les derniers mots et elle n'avait pas réussi à lire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle – ci ayant balancé sa tête en arrière, et elle ne souhaitait aucunement perdre.

-Emma, arrête, c'est peut être pas le moment de ... tenta Mary – Margaret, sans aucun succès.

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi sourde bon sang ! Le bruit est pas si fort, vous êtes médecin vous feriez mieux d'aller consulter ! S'exclama Emma faisait s'étouffer David et Katherine soudain inquiets pour leur amie et choquant par la même occassion Henry qui s'exclama :

-Maman arrête, c'est ...

-Vous avez raison, je prendrais soin d'appeler mon ORL dès demain matin mademoiselle Swan, dit Regina dans un rire presque amer. Quant à moi je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller tirer un coup et de vous détendre. Et sachez que je me suis trompée, il semble qu' Henry n'ait pas acquis son respect de vous et je pense donc que vous devriez en prendre exemple. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je vous offre ce repas princesse, cracha Regina avant de s'en aller payer pour tous les commandes et sortir.

-Je pense que vous devriez avoir honte mademoiselle Swan, répliqua David avant de suivre sa sœur et Regina à la sortie.

La jeune brune marchait rapidement d'un pas déterminé et énervé avant d'être tiré en arrière par Katherine.

-Bon sang, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passera comme ça, cette femme est vraiment ... elle est ... s'énerva Regina ne trouvant pas ses mots.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Katherine.

-Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait une remarque pareille.

-Bah dis donc on peut dire que vous vous entendez bien toi et la Swan, soupira David en prenant Regina par le bras pour commencer à avancer.

-Mais c'était le cas ce midi, je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus envie de sortir quand même. Argh ça m'énerve d'être comme ça à cause de cette nouille.

-Cette nouille ? Je t'ai connu avec plus de répartie, mais no souci, ça te dit soirée bouffe – film chez moi ? S'enthousiasma David.

-Euh, David, on sort de table, rigola sa sœur.

-Pfff j'ai même pas fini de manger, bougonna Regina.

-Nickel ! Direction mon nid douillet.

-Ouais, bah sans moi, Fred m'attend.

-Ça c'est nul !

-Oula est – ce – que tu vas râler comme ça toute la soirée ? Ria David.

-Bien – sûr que non, dès que tu m'auras fait à manger, je serai un amour chéri, railla Regina.

-Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins, tu sais à quoi t'attendre de cette fille et que tu n'en tireras rien, assura Katherine.

-Bah à vrai dire, avec ça, j'ai encore plus envie de la voir, répondit timidement Regina.

-Quoi ?! Non, non, non Mills ne te lance pas dans ce genre d'histoire, prévint Katherine.

-Les amis ! S'exclama Regina en s'arrêtant. J'ai mal à la tête.

La médecin éteignit son appareil faisant comprendre à ses amis qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas. Dans un sourire, elle se remit à avancer : oh oui, si elle recroisait Emma Swan elle ferait en sorte de lui retirer le balai qui lui était coincé dans …

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Au risque de me répéter, j'espère que cela vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **LyliTom.**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : Sur de nouvelles bases

**Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre assez court cette fois - ci. Je vous remercie pour tous les votes que j'ai reçu sur mon histoire ainsi que les commentaires. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à publier et écrire. J'en profite ici pour répondre aux GUEST :**

 _ **GUEST 1 : Merci à toi de me laisser tes commentaires. Dans le mille, Emma est une maman poule et la seule culture qu'elle a pour ainsi dire est celle qu'elle acquiert par son fils. Henry quant à lui est ravi de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un avec les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, une conciliation est à faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera envie de poursuivre encore ma fiction. **_

_**REGINAMILLS1011 : Tant mieux si les répliques de Regina t'on fait rire, c'est le but. J'en ai un peu marre (même si c'est le personnage) de voir une Regina froide et terne. Merci pour ton commentaire. **_

_**ANGIE : C'est à moi de vous remercier de me lire et d'en laisser une trace. Voici la suite, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi enthousiaste. **_

**_LilyTom_. **

**Sur ce, BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Sur de nouvelles bases**

-Non mais avance bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ça ! QUI A BIEN PU TE DONNER CE PUTAIN DE PERMIS !

Seulement cinq minutes qu'Emma Swan était coincée derrière un camion poubelle, mais cela lui suffisait pour avoir envie d'écraser tous les pauvres cyclistes qui avaient le malheur de passer devant elle et de foncer dans _ce fichu camion qui bouchait cette ridicule petite rue, parce que bien – sûr il avait fallu, pour ne pas être en retard, prendre ce raccourci pourri. Bravo Swan, excellente idée !_

À vrai dire, cette humeur massacrante semblait être la nouvelle humeur de la policière. Cela faisait quelques jours que la jeune femme était irascible et de mauvaise humeur, prenant la mouche pour un rien. Ce n'était pas un problème de fatigue et d'humeur à proprement dit parlé, mais simplement à cause du fait que la jeune n'arrivait pas à se décider à faire quelque chose. Des excuses. _Des excuses ? En même temps, elle n'en savait rien. Bon sang, et puis cette fille, elle ne la connaît même pas ça n'a pas lieu de l'atteindre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait simplement trouvé affreusement agaçante et immature._

-Bon en même temps, question comportement t'as pas fait mieux Swan. Elle voulait juste discuter... Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le camion à ordures redémarra et la route fut enfin dégagée, laissant enfin la blonde arriver à son bureau où elle se laissa tomber avec le peu d'élégance qui lui restait.

-Là, tu fais fort Swan. T'es censée être là pour 08:00 par 11:00, lui répliqua August.

-Pas le moment et puis je suis passée à l'entrepôt histoire de vérifier si personne n'était retourné.

-En même temps, en ce moment, c'est jamais le moment ! Et j'ai rien contre à jouer les cow – boys, j'adore ça et tu le sais, mais fais pas ça seule, il pourrait t'arriver un truc de nul.

-Soit pas rabat – joie veux tu ? Souffla Emma.

-Et Henry, comment vas – t – il ?

-Il me fait toujours la gueule, grogna – t – elle.

-Tu t'es excusé ?

-Je la connais même pas.

-Et alors ? Ça te ressemble assez peu ce genre de pensée : est – ce que tu veux que je te rappelle la Emma qui m'avait tiré les oreilles, littéralement, pour que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'une fille totalement inconnue et d'ailleurs qui l'est restée, juste parce que je m'étais moqué de ses collants ?

-August, on était des gamins.

-Bah, il semblerait que la Emma enfant eût plus de valeur que celle adulte.

L'agent clôtura la discussion en balançant son stylo sur son ami et repartit dans ses songes, se disant que peut être, avait – il raison et était – elle allée un peu trop loin. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir et que cette femme l'insupportait... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

 _Les deux amis de la brune avaient à peine quitté le restaurant qu'Henry se retourna vers sa mère pour la disputer._

 _-Non, mais ça va pas maman ? Qu'est – ce qu'il t'a pris ?!_

 _-Mais rien, elle m'a énervé, c'est tout et faire en sorte de me faire répéter ce que je dis m'énerve encore plus et tu le sais, donc pas la peine d'en faire un plat, mange le tiens d'ailleurs._

 _-Mais elle est malentendante, répondit Henry en se tapant le front de sa main droite._

 _-Hein ? Demanda Emma dont son assurance et son agacement redescendaient peu à peu._

 _-Elle est sourde. Quand y a plein de bruit autour, elle distingue pas tout._

 _-J'ai rien vu, même ce midi... Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Questionna Emma, soudainement mal à l'aise._

 _-Quand je l'ai vu lorsqu'on est allée à l'hôpital pour Mary, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était malentendante._

 _-Ah ... Non mais de toute façon cette femme est agaçante, reprit Emma pour ne pas perdre contenance._

 _-Ah oui ? Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ? Accusa Henry, les sourcils froncés._

 _-Dis – donc toi, où as – tu vu que l'on parlait comme ça à sa mère ?!_

 _-En même temps, à peine elle avait commencé à te parler que tu t'es énervé, princesse, se risqua August._

 _-Non, mais je rêve tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. C'est bon, ce qui est fait est fait._

 _-Absolument, manque plus que d'aller t'excuser, ordonna presque Henry._

 _-Pfff, certainement pas, se moqua Emma._

 _-Emma ... commença Mary – Margaret avant d'être coupé par Henry._

 _-Si tu t'excuseras parce que t'étais méchante et que même si tu l'aimes pas, ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas du tout justifié, elle n'a rien fait pour ne pas avoir ton respect. Alors tu t'excuseras._

 _La jeune mère observa son fils d'un air perplexe, partagée entre l'envie de lui rappeler sa place d'enfant et une fierté incommensurable de voir la maturité dont son fils faisait preuve, maturité que même à 28 ans, elle ne semblait pas avoir._

 _-Bien, bien, okay j'irais m'excuser. Bon mangeons maintenant qu'elle a payé ça serait bête de gaspiller._

 _-Emma, enfin ! C'est horrible ce que tu dis, s'offusqua Mary – Margaret._

 _-Pour le coup, elle a carrément raison, on se doit de finir ça et je dirais même de finir leurs plats. S'extasia August en se servant dans les pommes – de – terre de Katherine._

 _-Oh seigneur !_

 _La soirée se termina tout de même dans la bonne humeur et avec plus de nourriture que prévues. Mais Henry n'était pas le fils de sa mère pour rien et avait hérité du caractère têtu de celle – ci. Aussi, il s'était de suite mis en tête de la bouder tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusé auprès du médecin._

Et cela durait depuis 4 jours.

Quatre jours qu'Henry la boudait et elle détestait ça. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait devant les portes de l'hôpital à ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. C'est probablement pour cela (et avec une mauvaise foi assurée) qu'elle se promit que malheureusement elle ne trouvait pas la brune et bien cela ne dépendait plus d'elle, puisqu'elle avait fait le déplacement.

Mais bien – sûr, le karma en décida autrement. A peine Emma avait – elle passée les portes, qu'elle pu apercevoir le médecin accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil en train de remplir un dossier, un café à la main. L'agent souffla un bon coup puis, le cœur battant, ordonna à ses pieds d'avancer.

A un mètre du médecin, Emma se racla la gorge faisant relever la tête de la brune qui, à la plus grande surprise de la blonde, laissa naître un immense sourire sur son visage. _Toujours ce sourire._

-Mademoiselle Swan, quel plaisir de vous revoir, salua Regina.

-Bonjour ... je ... hurm ... je viens vous présenter mes excuses, tenta Emma.

-Vos excuses ?

-Pour mon comportement déplacé de l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû vous manquer de respect.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé.

-Non, je vous ai manqué de respect ...

-Et je suis entrée dans votre jeu. J'imagine que c'est Henry vous aura demandé de me faire des excuses.

-Okay, vous avez raison. Henry est la principale raison de mes excuses, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous n'aviez rien fait et que je n'avais pas à vous traiter ainsi.

-Il est vrai que vous avez été assez odieuse.

-Bon, je vous ai présenté mes excuses, maintenant si vous ne les acceptait pas ce n'est pas mon problème...

-Je peux savoir pour qu'elle raison vous vous braquait ainsi à chaque fois ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir vous dire sans que vous vous énerviez. Ais – je fais quelque chose de déplacé ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Pour tout vous dire je vous trouve agaçante.

-Quant à moi, je vous trouve toujours odieuse.

-Avec un comportement immature.

-Rabat – joie.

-Bon, c'est ...

-Je n'attendais aucunement vos excuses parce que pour tout vous dire je m'en fiche. J'aime bien Henry et c'est dommage que nous ne nous entendions pas, mais je ne vais pas me battre avec vous. C'est ridicule et, justement, peu mature. Alors si vous permettez.

La brune referma le dossier et le donna à la secrétaire avant de faire demi – tour et de planter la blonde. Cette dernière resta figée un temps avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la brune. Elle ne l'aimait pas, assurément, mais elle n'avait certainement pas envie de rester en mauvais terme avec elle et ne plus la voir ... _pour Henry, bien – sûr._

-Attendez, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que je me suis sentie menacé et mon réflexe de toujours est de blesser les gens avant qu'ils ne le fassent eux – mêmes.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça, mais, involontairement, elle avait envie de parler à cette brune avec qui elle se sentait comme en confiance.

-Menacée ? Mais de quoi ? Questionna la brune, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, cela fait des semaines que Henry n'arrête pas de parler de vous et je crois que j'ai eu ma dose « docteur Mills » ce jour là. D'autant que j'avais eu une salle journée et ... et non ça n'excuse rien en fait. Je n'aurais pas du me comporter comme ça.

-Vous avez de la chance, si je n'avais pas été moi, j'aurais pu être vexée. Mais je suis moi et certes, j'ai était énervé deux heures peut - être et ensuite, c'était passée. Toutefois, je me demande vraiment ce que vous auriez fait si je m'étais sentie blessée ... avec vos précédentes excuses qui finalement étaient des reproches, précisa le docteur face au regard incompris d'Emma.

-Euh ... bah ... j'aurais ... un chewing-gum ? Bégaya Emma, avant de lui tendre un chewing-gum à la menthe.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontre une personne aussi peu douer pour faire des excuses.

-Manque d'habitude, essaya Emma.

-Toutefois, ça reste original. Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas vu cette marque depuis ...

-Au moins 1998, yep. J'ai une histoire d'amour avec cette marque. Ils n'en font plus au Etats – Unis. Jusque là j'en ai retrouvé en Angleterre et au Canada. Du coup, je les commande d'Angleterre.

-Vous êtes folle, s'amusa Regina.

-Je pensais qu'on arrêtait de s'insulter ? Que vous regrettiez ce que vous aviez dit ? Sourit Emma, faussement vexée.

-Folle n'est certainement pas une insulte et encore moins dans ce contexte. Et puis je m'excusai de vous avoir jugé sans vous connaître, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis pas trompé. Vous êtes peut – être une rabat – joie qui à juste besoin d'être détendue, mais je ne vous connaît pas assez pour le déduire. Par compte folle vient d'être certifié.

-Mouais okay et après on ose dire de moi que je suis nulle en excuse. Vous devez pas en faire beaucoup non plus, je me trompe ? Demanda Emma subjuguée par la répartie de la brune et son regard innocent en même temps. Comme ci, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pouvait vexer quelqu'un comme ça.

-Je me dispute rarement. Mais, j'ai une sœur qui aime jouer les pitbulls alors j'ai eu de quoi observer.

-D'accord.

Les deux femmes, face à face, s'observèrent un moment. L'une jaugeant l'autre, l'autre jaugeant l'une, se défiant du regard. Nul n'aurait pu savoir quelles étaient les pensées de ces deux femmes à ce moment. Positives ? Négatives ? La seule chose que l'on pouvait observer était ce désir flagrant de compétition entre ces deux - là, et cela, à n'en pas douter, leur plaisait irrémédiablement.

-Henry est allé voir l'exposition finalement ? Demanda Regina.

-Oui, il était intenable d'ailleurs, répondit Emma surprise de cette reprise de conversation brusque et sans lien.

-Je comprends. Écoutez, Henry m'a parlé de sa passion pour l'astronomie et il se trouve que j'ai un collègue qui donne un séminaire sur les astres pour l'ouverture de son planétarium. Je ne sais pas si ça intéresserai Henry, mais j'ai le droit d'inviter quelques personnes et je pense qu'Henry en serait le plus digne.

-Vraiment ? C'est sûr qu'il serait ravi mais ...

-Vous êtes bien sûr aussi convié, interrompit Regina, nerveuse. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Emma.

La policière se rendit compte que la brune tenter d'apaiser les choses en proposant se rendez - vous et qu'elle se soucier réellement d'Henry, ce qui gonfla son cœur. Elle décida donc de mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois et d'accepter.

-Je suis probablement pas la plus digne, se moqua Emma. Mais ça serait avec plaisir. Henry sera ravi.

-Super, mercredi - 18:30 - ici ?

\- Ca me va !

-Bien, je dois y retourner. A mercredi.

-Bien - sûr, à mercredi.

La blonde regarda la brune s'enfoncer dans les grands couloirs blancs. _Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça_ , pensa Emma. Un long sourire naquit sur son visage en repensant à leur conversation et à l'attitude de la brune. Elle la trouvait toujours un peu bizarre mais ce qu'elle pensait être de l'immaturité semblait être remplacé par en réalité une innocence enfantine, presque naïve, le tout parsemé d'intelligence.

Une recette que finalement Emma appréciait et était impatiente à tester.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques ;)**

 **A bientôt.**


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : La tête dans les étoiles

**Bonjour me revoilà avec mes réponses à vos commentaires (je vous remercie pour tous vos follows et reviews … ça m'encourage de fou !).**

 _ **REGINAMILLS1011 : Merci. Contente que les excuses d'Emma t'ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre en sera de même. **_

_**GUEST 1 : J'aime bien aussi cette relation chien et chat et je vais essayer de maintenir ceci le plus possible :) Exactement, dans le mille encore une fois. Oui, Henry est tout pour Emma et elle ne fait rien sans avoir son accord et sans être sûr que cela sera dans son intérêt. C'est une maman poule ici. J'espère que cette visite au planétarium te plaira !**_

 _ **ANGIE : Merci beaucoup. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long cette fois - ci, même si la longueur de mes chapitres dépends souvent de mon inspiration et des mes idées. J'espère que cette soirée te plaira. **_

_**GUEST 2 : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. **_

_**LyliTom. **_

**BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : La tête dans les étoiles**

La tête dans les étoiles, la jeune médecin arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle avait besoin et envie de lui parler, mais la rousse était introuvable. Zelena était gynécologue et marié et mère d'une petite fille, Margot. Les deux sœurs, si jadis, n'étaient pas très proche, avaient réussi à se forger une complicité à toute épreuve. Elle décida d'aller voir tout de même dans le bureau de sa sœur. La gynécologue n'y était jamais préférant être en contact avec les gens et faire ses pauses à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Là était une grande différence avec Regina qui, dès qu'elle avait un moment, préférait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler et ne mangeait encore moins à la cafétéria.

Les deux sœurs Mills, à vrai dire, étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre. L'une rousse, l'autre brune. L'une extravertie, l'autre introvertie. De plus que, si elles avaient la même mère, elles n'avaient pas le même père ce qui dans leurs jeunesses leur avait valu bon nombre de disputes et jalousies. La mère de Zelena et Regina, Cora, avait rencontrait Henry alors qu'elle était encore enceinte de Zelena. Les deux étaient alors tombés amoureux au premier coup d'œil et cela ne s'était aucunement estompé au bout de 32 ans de relation.

-Bon sang ! Non, Zelena ! C'est une blague ! S'écria Regina avant de faire demi – tour et de refermer la porte de son bureau en quatrième vitesse, les joues rougies.

Elle arriva rapidement à son bureau et s'affala sur le divan, tout en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. Elle rentra ses mains dans ses poches avant de sentir un morceau de papier qu'elle sortie de sa poche pour l'observer.

C'était l'emballage du chewing-gum qu'Emma lui avait offert. _Emma Swan_ , soupira – t – elle en repensant à leur joute verbale. Il lui tardait à la revoir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par cette femme. Il y avait quelque chose de l'ordre du fabuleux et de l'intriguant qui se dégageait de cette femme.

Cela faisait au moins 10 bonnes minutes que Regina était perdu dans ses songes, rêvant de cette blonde au sang – froid, lorsque sa sœur débarqua tout en râlant après sa sœur.

-Hé ! On t'as pas élevé ?! Tu sais pas qu'il faut toquer, puis attendre, puis rentrer ?!

-Tu toques et tu rentres ... Tu n'attends jamais que je te dise d'entrer, sis'.

-Parce que y a moyen que, toi, tu ne m'entendes pas.

-Tu pouvais fermer la porte à clef, sinon, suggéra la brune en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez et en fermant les yeux pour ne pas penser à l'horrible vision qui avait été offerte à ses yeux : sa sœur et son beau - frère en plein coït sur le bureau.

-Emporter par la passion, répondit nonchalamment la rousse tout en haussant les époules.

-En même temps, ça fait des années que je me doute que vous ne faisiez pas que du mat – cramé.

-Mmh, breeeef, passons. Robin sera tellement mal – à – l'aise, n'en joue pas, avertis la grande sœur. Bon, que me voulais – tu ?

-Rien finalement.

-Ah non ! Tu peux pas interrompre mes parties de jambes en l'air pour me parler et ensuite ne plus rien avoir à me dire. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ces derniers temps, sis' ? Je sais quand quelque chose te perturbes ... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-A vrai dire c'est rien de grave, je stresse juste pour rien. Tu me connais, rassura la plus jeune en tentant un sourire, tout en triturant l'emballage dans ses mains.

-Tu stresses à propos de l'opération de Monsieur Beauchourt ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te préparer ?

-Non, je suis sûr de moi. Y a pas de problème pour ça.

-Bon, alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de maltraiter ce pauvre morceau de papier... Ouah, ça existe encore cette marque ? S'étonna Zelena après avoir arraché le morceau des mains de sa sœur. J'ai pas vu ça depuis ...

-1998. Ils n'en font plus au Etats – Unis. Seulement en Angleterre et au Canada. Celui – ci vient d'Angleterre, récita Regina.

-Okayyy. Donc maintenant, tu joue les obsessionnelles de chewing-gums ?

-Mais non ! C'est la mère d'Henry, le gamin que tu m'a amené la dernière fois, qui m'a offert ce chewing-gum, s'agaça légèrement la brune en récupérant le papier pour le ranger dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu sembles rendre cet emballage comme un truc sacré ?

-...

-Oh que non ! Regina Lana Mills ! Je connais ce regard. Ne me dis pas que tu es sous le charme de cette femme ?! S'esclaffa – t – elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Je ne suis pas ...

-Ne me mens pas. Ou ne te mens pas à toi - même. Je ne sais pas. Merde, Regina, cette femme t'a manqué de respect de la pire des manières.

-Comment sais– tu ça ?!

-Katherine.

-Elle s'est excusée, se justifia Regina après avoir grognée en sachant que sa meilleure amie avait fait les mouchardes auprès de sa sœur.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a trouvé comme excuse pour avoir joué les miss ronchons ?

-Un chewing-gum ?

-Tu poses la question, là ?

-Zelena ...

-Tututut, pour s'excuser elle t'offre un chewing-gum ? Quel genre de personne fait ça ?

-Non, mais en plus de ça elle a avoué qu'elle avait eu tord. Et puis je suis encore assez grande pour gérer mes relations, non ?

-Ouais, bah quand on voit comment tu les gères, marmonna Zelena.

-Je l'ai invité, elle et Henry, ce soir à la conférence.

-Tu me désespères.

-J'adore ce gosse et je suis sûr que ça pourrais lui plaire.

-Y a certainement pas que pour le gosse que tu as proposé ça. Elle a accepté ?

-Oui.

-Katherine m'a dit que le courant passait super bien avec le p'tit, mais justement, c'est peut - être le fond du problème, réfléchissait Zelena.

-De quoi parles – tu ?

-Bah, ça paraît clair maintenant. La maman est jalouse.

-Mais qu'est – ce – que tu racontes Zelena ? Jalouse de qui ?

-Mais jalouse de toi grande maligne !

-Je crois, sis', que l'après sexe ne te réussis pas bien. Tu débloques, c'est sa mère, elle ne peut pas être jalouse de moi.

-Katherine m'a dit que toi et Henry, vous les aviez limite snobé de toute votre courte soirée à ne parler que de voyage et histoire et trucs que je ne pensais que seule toi étais intéressé. Alors, j'imagine très très très bien que la petite maman Swan a dû se sentir mise de côté par son fils.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, soupira Regina de plus en plus mal – à – l'aise.

-Tu te souviens lorsque Margot ne jurait plus que par toi parce que tu lui avais appris à nager ? Et bien, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'agaçait. A quel point j'avais l'impression que tu me volais pas fille.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? J'aurais fait attention. Je suis déso ...

-Non, stop ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, ma belle. Je ne t'ai jamais rien parce que, en plus du fait que tout le monde sait que je suis d'une jalousie maladive et que je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment justifié, je te connais. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, que tu es et a toujours été comme ça. Altruiste et bienveillante envers tout le monde. Je n'allais pas te demander de changer alors que tu entraînais ma fille. Mais je sais que tu n'en a pas conscience, mais certains de tes actes peuvent blesser les gens même sans le vouloir.

-Alors je fais quoi ? Je me montre froide et distante ?

-Sois pas bête.

-Tu me rassures pas avec tout ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu stressais ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette famille m'attire. Elle encore plus, mais Henry est vraiment un gamin incroyable. Il est rafraîchissant et tellement intéressant. Et puis elle, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie que tout se passe bien. On verra bien plus tard ce qu'il en est, mais pour le moment ce que je sais, c'est que je m'entends bien avec le gosse et que j'aimerais que ce soit de même avec la mère, s'expliqua la jeune médecin.

-Mmh, je sens que toute cette histoire va finir par être bien trop compliqué ! Tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive, mais fait attention quand même.

-Oui maman.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Y a bien des gens qui doivent travailler, s'exclama Zelena après avoir tiré la langue à sa jeune sœur.

La rousse sortie aussi vite qu'elle n'était entré, laissant sa sœur à nouveau dans ses rêves.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Une heure trente - six et vingt - huit secondes. Cela faisait précisément une heure trente - six et vingt - huit secondes que la conférence avait commençait et Regina avait l'impression qu'Emma allait faire une crise d'ennui.

Les Swan étaient arrivés en retard, avec trente minutes de retard, les empêchant de parler au plus grand dam de Regina. Henry avait cependant eu le temps de faire part de son enthousiasme de voir pour de vrai le « génial Hubert Reeves ». L'homme défendait une théorie selon laquelle la pression atmosphérique pouvait guérir de nombreux trouble tel que la mucoviscidose. Le petit était réellement intéressé, posant même des questions à Regina lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas un terme.

Et si Emma avait trouvé cela vraiment captivant au début, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une introduction. Et depuis une heure, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle était assise, à écouter un vieil homme parlait d'accrétion, d'albédo, de séquence de Hubble et autres trucs dont elle ne saisissait clairement pas le sens.

Et si elle ne s'en étonnait pas, elle commençait sérieusement en s'ennuyer. Surtout en songeant qu'elle aurait pu avancer sur son enquête qui n'avançait pas. Mais non, elle ne pouvait rien refusait à Henry et l'enfant était si enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ce vieux parleur qu'elle n'avait pas voulu annuler. Et Regina sentait cette tension croissante, ce qui la stressait encore plus.

Finalement, c'est quarante - six minutes plus tard que la conférence toucha à son terme. Mais Henry était bien trop curieux pour s'en aller de suite. En effet, il avait passé son après - midi à rédiger une série de questions qu'il s'était toujours posées, pour les soumettre à Hubert Reeves. Au plus grand désarroi d'Emma.

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda Regina, observant Henry trépigner d'impatience pour rejoindre l'astrophysicien.

-Moi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Entendre parler de méridien céleste, d'astérisme ou je ne sais plus quoi me passionne. S'exclama Emma, sarcastique.

-Oui, il vaut mieux avoir appris son cours avant de venir ici.

-Dites – moi ? Y a un truc que vous ne sachiez pas ? Demanda Emma, en se détendant.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur tous ces trucs dans l'espace, l'histoire française n'a pas de secret pour vous et l'Egypte encore moins.

-Oh. J'ai toujours eu cette manie curieuse de vouloir me documenter sur tout. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, ma grand - mère n'a jamais cessé de me répéter que l'on pouvait sauver n'importe quoi et n'importe qui avec un peu d'esprit. Léonard de Vinci était à la fois artiste, organisateur de spectacles et de fêtes, scientifique, ingénieur, inventeur, anatomiste, peintre, sculpteur, architecte, urbaniste, botaniste, musicien, poète, philosophe et écrivain. Mon rêve était d'avoir autant de facettes que lui, alors je me suis lancé dans l'apprentissage de tout ce qui m'était humainement possible. J'adore apprendre.

-Une intello donc, sourit Emma.

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-J'ai jamais était aussi passionné que vous. Je peinais vraiment à aller en cours, je détestais ça.

-L'école n'était pas non plus le domaine que je préférais.

-Laissais moi deviner : parce que vous saviez déjà tout ! ... Henry est pareil et la seule chose qui fait qu'il aime à peu près l'école, c'est l'immense bibliothèque qui s'y trouve, expliqua Emma après que Regina lui ait lancé un regard d'incompréhension. C'est dommage en tout cas, l'introduction me plaisait bien, soupira à nouveau Emma.

Regina la regarda intensément, mettant presque mal à l'aise Emma avant de se retourner et de planter Emma sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune blonde ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir dit quelque chose de vexant ... encore.

Elle observa cependant la brune, qui s'était arrêtée près d'un vieil homme avec une canne. L'homme hocha la tête frénétiquement de haut en bas et Regina revint rapidement vers la blonde, aussi rapidement que lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. Venez. Imposa la brune.

-Quoi ? Ça va pas, je ne peux pas laisser Henry ...

-Si vous le voulez bien, l'homme là - bas peut garder un œil sur Henry. Le temps que je vous montre quelque chose.

-Il est de confiance ? Se méfia – t – elle.

-C'est le directeur de l'hôpital et mon parrain de surcroît, se justifia Regina.

-Bien, capitula Emma.

La jeune mère appela Henry pour le prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas visible un certain temps. Le garçon, à vrai dire, n'en avait pas vraiment cure à cet instant. La seule chose qui lui importait était de poser ses questions.

La brune attrapa la main de la blonde et commença à la tirer. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la docteure avait un sérieux problème. Mais en même temps, allez savoir pour quelle raison, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde lâché la main de la brune.

Celle – ci la tira jusqu'à une espèce d'amphithéâtre arqué, mais la brune continua sa course pour atterrir dans une espèce de laboratoire.

-Où sommes - nous ? Demanda Emma observant les alentours, presque émerveillé. Dans le laboratoire se trouvaient toutes sortes d'arbres, exotiques semble – t – il, et en plein milieu, un énorme bloque de pierre noir et rouge.

-C'est un laboratoire qui a été créé il y a quelques années, lorsque Reeves a développé sa théorie sur l'espace et le médical.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené, ici ?

-1) parce que je pense que ça sera plus intéressant et que comme ça 2) vous aurez moins l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps crucial. Enfin, j'espère. Et 3) je pense que vous mériter de voir ce spectacle.

-Henry n'a pas le mérite pas ? Demanda – t – elle, haussant un sourcil et posant une main sur sa hanche, la rendant désespérément sexy aux yeux de Regina.

-Si. Mais ce soir non.

La blonde rigola a cette réponse quelque peu abrupte. Pour tout dire, tout chez la brune semblait être à la fois d'une délicatesse infinie et d'une brutalité non contrôlée.

-Grimper sur ce bloc de pierre, indiqua Regina d'un coup de tête alors qu'elle venait d'allumer un ordinateur.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit ?

-Bien – sûr que non.

La réponse de Regina était si sérieuse et paraissait si logique qu'Emma n'osa plus bouger, ne sachant plus où la brune plaisantait. Elle attendit donc quelques secondes encore que la brune finisse. Celle – ci revint vers elle en lui prenant la main pour la faire monter sur le bloc de pierre.

-Reeves dirait que c'est un sacrilège et que je suis une profanatrice,lorsque je fais ça. Commença Regina en s'asseyant sur le bloc, rapidement suivie d'Emma. Mais moi, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus fabuleux que de se retrouvait à la fois sur Terre et à la fois dans l'espace et que si les astres ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres n'avaient pas voulu que je grimpe dessus, alors ils ne m'auraient certainement pas mise sur la route de cette comète, expliqua – t – elle alors que la pièce se plongeait dans le noir.

-Co ... comète ?

-Oui. Elle a environ 800 ans et a été découverte au Rwanda, expliqua – t – elle en s'allongeant alors que des étoiles apparaissaient sur le plafond. Regardez.

Emma leva la tête et fut émerveillée parce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de la brune et observa ce ciel fictif parsemé d'astres.

-C'est magnifique, soupira Emma, émerveillée.

-J'ai encore mieux.

La brune appuya sur un bouton qui fit changer la protection. Le point de vue était différent, mais désormais, la blonde avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'espace tout en observant les étoiles. Elle pouvait également apercevoir la planète Terre.

-Ce sont des images filmées par des astronautes. Théoriquement, nous sommes dans une espèce de tunnel, en gros. C'est un peu l'autoroute des météorites. En général, elles restent bloquées ensuite dans ce tunnel. Les étoiles meurent ici. Vous imaginez : nous avons un cimetière d'étoile juste au - dessus de nos têtes.

-C'est fabuleux. Je n'ai pas de mot. Le soir, lorsque j'ai eu une dure journée, il y a un banc sur mon trajet qui m'offre une vue parfaite sur le ciel sur lequel je me pose. Je croyais n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux, mais ce paysage - là est encore plus reposant et époustouflant.

-Je viens souvent ici pour me reposer et recentrer mes idées aussi. Je pourrais m'y perdre durant des heures.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à observer ces comètes faire leur trajet encore un long, très long moment, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Regina ne se mette à vibrer. Gold, le directeur, était en train de l'appeler pour lui demander si elle avait l'intention de récupérer le petit. Cela devait faire à peu près une heure qu'elles s'étaient perdues dans les étoiles.

Elles se relevèrent, non sans mal, ne voulant pas laisser cet endroit. Elles reprirent le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver Henry avec Gold et Hubert Reeves qui semblaient être en grande conversation. Henry et Emma proposèrent à Regina de venir manger avec eux, même celle – ci refusa ayant une garde à assurer dans moins de 10:00.

Cependant, la jeune femme les raccompagna jusqu'à leur voiture. Henry s'extasiait et ne cessait de répéter les réponses que lui avait fournies le physicien. Mais très honnêtement, aucune des deux femmes ne l'écoutaient vraiment. Elles étaient encore, psychologiquement, sous ce ciel majestueux où personne ne pouvait les déranger. Emma se sentait légère et commençait à prendre en considération le fait que la brune n'était pas quelque chose de si mauvais. Regina se sentait flottante quant à elle et savait une chose : si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, elle finirait par tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse des Swan. D'Emma.

Arrivé à la voiture, Henry fit un énorme câlin à Regina, en la remerciant pour cette soirée. Puis il rentra dans la voiture.

-Il est euphorique là, mais dans cinq minutes, il dormira, sourie Emma. Je vous remercie pour cette soirée, ce n'était pas si chiant que ça finalement, plaisanta – t – elle.

-Je vous remercie aussi, vous avez fini par être agréable vous aussi, renchérit Regina.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent, se contemplèrent encore un instant, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de cette espèce de bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient toutes deux enfermées.

-Je serais ravie de revoir Regina.

-Vous avez mes coordonnées.

-Oui.

-Bien. Rentrez – bien alors, salua Regina.

-Reposez - vous bien, Regina, salua Emma.

La brune observa ensuite la coccinelle jaune s'éloigner, contrastant avec la nuit. Elle alluma son téléphone afin de voir qu'elle heure il était. Elle tomba sur un message de sa sœur lui demandant de la tenir au courant de sa soirée et de lui envoyer un message si Emma avait besoin de se faire remettre à sa place.

Regina répondit :

 _J'ai fini par lui mettre la tête dans les étoiles..._

 _Et elle a fini par me mettre des étoiles dans les yeux…_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous laisse faire exploser ma boîte mail par vos avis !**

 **A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu.**


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : Enquêtes approfondies

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'emblée de mon retard, mais mon ordinateur, pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait a trouver judicieux de supprimer mon histoire. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais lorsque j'ai voulu publier mercredi, la publication ne s'est pas faite et impossible de retrouver mon dossier partis je ne sais où. C'est certain, c'est le karma puisqu'il me restait tout au plus de chapitre avant de boucler cette histoire. Autrement dit, j'ai perdu 48 chapitres ! C'est ce que j'appelle le seum ! J'ai refait ce chapitre le plus vite possible, inutile de dire que du coup il n'est pas génial, mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis. Je ne me suis pas relu 10 000 fois par conséquent, alors je m'excuse pour les probables fautes et coquilles qui me seront passés inaperçues. De plus, n'ayant pas beaucoup de tant pour moi jusque fin mai je ne sais pas si je pourrais assumer la publication toute les deux semaines, mais je tâcherais de faire tout mon possible.**

 **Je réponds aux GUESTS et je ne vous retiens pas plus :**

 _ **EVILREGINA06 : Merci, et voici enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. **_

_**GUEST 1 : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois. Limite sauvage ? … Oui, j'aime bien le fait que Zelena soit "sans gêne". Regina est une rêveuse, contrairement à Emma qui est plus pragmatique mais c'est justement pour ça que Regina lui fait et va lui faire du bien : un peu de magie dans ce monde ! Voici la suite, j'attends ton avis ! ;) **_

_**REGINAMILLS1011 : Merci, j'avoue avoir adoré écrire ce dernier chapitre et je suis contente qu'il t'ai aussi procuré des étoiles dans les yeux.**_

 _ **LyliTom.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Enquêtes approfondies**

-... on a qu'à faire comme ça. Je dépose Henry là et ensuite on se rejoint au square, on verra bien ce qu'on trouvera. Bye ! Raccrocha Emma tout en se garant dans le parking sous – terrain.

Emma et Henry sortir rapidement puis montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient presque pas en retard. L'ascenseur s'arrête et Emma retrace le chemin pris un mois plutôt. Un mois que les Swan n'avaient pas revu leur fameux docteur et inutile de dire à quel point cela leur avait manqué. Toutefois, si l'un le reconnaissait avec plaisir l'autre ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, même pas à sois même. En effet, la belle blonde n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la belle brune comme à cet instant.

Le lendemain de leur soirée, la policière avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa bulle encore. Elle se sentait légère et n'avait qu'une envie en réalité, retomber dans cette ambiance féerique.

Après réflexion d'ailleurs, la brune lui plaisait. Elle était magnifique et élégante, peut être un peu brute mais également douce. Et si Emma n'avait pas remarqué d'emblée, ne serait ce que la beauté de la femme de ses pensées, c'était parce qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude. A trop avoir été déçu par tous, Emma était résignée à n'avoir, dans sa vie, que son fils et ses amis. Jamais elle ne pourrait partager sa vie avec qui que ce soit et pour rien au monde elle ne le souhaiterait.

L'amour, pour Swan, n'était qu'un doux rêve inventé par les humains pour se sentir moins seul. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé, c'est lorsque cet amour fini par tomber en désuétude et qu'il nous laisse, agonisant, suffoquant et plus seul que jamais. Emma Swan avait essayé et s'était juré que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Mais, comme l'exception qui confirme la règle, la jeune mère n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rêver du médecin. De ses formes parfaitement disposées, du son visage rayonnant et symétrique, de ses yeux sans cesse pétillants et émerveillés par tout, de ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, de son intelligence ... Oui, Emma Swan adorait, mais cette adoration serait également un secret aussi choyé que son fils.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au planétarium. Emma poussa la porte et découvrit la brune de ses pensées, assise sur une chaise.

-Bonjour, Regina ! S'exclama Henry, enthousiaste.

-Bonjour, Henry. Mademoiselle Swan.

-Bonjour, salua Emma, presque timide devant le sourire éclatant de Regina.

-Tu as passé de bonne vacances ? S'intéressa Regina.

-Oui, on a fêté Noël et le nouvel an famille, et vous ?

-Très bonne aussi, merci. Prêt à travailler ?

-Affirmatif.

A la rentrée, la maîtresse d'Henry avait chargé les élèves de préparer un exposé sur une chose qui avait révolutionnée le monde. Et une semaine auparavant, Henry avait envoyé un mail à Regina en lui demandant son aide pour préparer son exposé : la radio. Regina avait bien entendu accepté et avait proposé de passer la journée à travailler sur ce projet, puisqu'elle même était de repos toute la semaine. Les deux avaient récolté des informations chacun de leurs côtés et Regina avait donné rendez-vous dans le laboratoire afin qu'Henry puisse lui - même concevoir son propre radium. Emma les abandonna rapidement et les deux se mirent à la tâche.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

20 minutes plus tard, Emma se gara sur le parking devant le square et sortie de sa voiture pour rejoindre August qui l'attendait, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

-Tu as déjà vu quelque chose ? Demanda d'emblée Emma.

-Non, je viens d'arriver aussi, répondit – il en se mettant en marche.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le square et aperçurent rapidement un groupe de jeunes adolescents, assis en rond, sur leurs skateboards. Il allait de soit que les jeunes adolescents allaient se méfier de la « flicaille », mais Emma et August avaient toujours eu un bon coup avec les enfants de la rue.

-Bonjour, commença Emma se faisant totalement ignorer par les enfants.

-On cherche Vlad Porquet, entama August, toujours ignoré.

-Hey, on vous parle, s'agaça Emma.

-Tout doux ma blonde, on se calme, répondit une des garçons visiblement en train de planer.

-Dis donc microbe, pour qui me prends tu ?

-On ne sait pas où il est, ça doit faire une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas vu, répondit une petite brune, les yeux dans le vague.

-Mais ta gueule putain, Wendy.

-Vous deviez le voir quand ? Questionna Emma.

-Y a trois jours, mais absent de ch'ais absent. Personne n'en a entendu parler. En même temps, tant mieux, on lui devait encore de l'argent, ria un autre enfant vêtu tout de vert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux coéquipiers se remirent en marche en réfléchissant et élaborant des théories dont la plus probable : le corps découvert il y a deux jours était probablement celui de Vlad Porquet. Mais ça, bien - sûr, ils ne pourraient pas le savoir tant que Spike n'aurait pas fait l'autopsie.

Spike était le second légiste du commissariat et donc celui d'Emma et August. _Mais autant dire qu'il avait eu son diplôme de légiste dans un Kinder surprise_ , se moquait souvent Emma. En effet, à part être arrogant au possible, le légiste n'était pas vraiment bon dans son domaine même s'il prétendait le contraire. Des autopsies manquées, contaminées, oubliées, interminables croulaient à la pelle. En général, Emma se tournait vers l'autre médecin légiste, la chef, qui était bien plus compétente et dans de nombreux domaines, qui plus est : Maura Isles.

Ce légiste était l'inverse de Spike : belle, raffiné, humble, intelligente et utile ! Bon sang oui, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu les sauver d'un bon nombre d'enquêtes avec son encyclopédie dans la tête. D'habitude, Maura jetait discrètement un coup d'œil au cadavre et donnait son avis tout en orientant le sens de l'autopsie afin que, part la suite et en brossant bien dans le sens du poil, les deux coéquipiers puissent soumettre les observations à Spike mais étant elle - même sur une grosse enquête en ce moment, la légiste n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'observer le cadavre et de trouver un moyen d'identifier le corps retrouvé.

Dépités, les deux collègues rentrèrent au poste et essayèrent de trouver de nouveaux indices en allant rendre une petite visite à la brigade des stup' et en essayant de booster _le merveilleux légiste_. Mais aucune des deux situations n'ont abouties, l'enquête ne pouvant avancer sans 1) l'identification du mort et 2) de nouveaux indices.

Finalement, c'est aussi énervé que jamais et frustrée, qu'Emma quitta le poste pour aller récupérer Henry qui aura probablement passé une journée bien plus productive qu'elle. Certitude fut acquise lorsque à son arrivée elle découvrit les deux collègues de fortune assis à terre, en train de bricoler une espèce de grand plateau noir. La brune était assise par terre, de dos, en train d'écrire quelque chose pendant qu'Henry était en train de faire des joints. Elle les observa un instant, tout deux en train de travailler, silencieux et concentré sur leurs tâches.

-Hey ! S'exclama – t – elle finalement.

-Maman ! S'enthousiasma Henry tout en agitant les mains devant les yeux de Regina. Celle – ci releva les yeux et suivit du regard Henry qui courus dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ça était, demanda – t – elle à Henry tout en jetant un œil sur la jolie brune qui s'était retourné pour finir son travail.

-Super, génial ! J'ai appris plein de choses et Regina a ramené plein de gâteaux, il faut que tu goûtes. Ils sont trop bon, dit – il en l'entraînant vers les dits gâteaux tout en poursuivant : là, on est en train de construire la machine pour faire les radios c'est vraiment génial.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé miss Mills tout faire toute seule, provoqua Emma en attrapant un gâteau, semble – t – il au chocolat, et croquer à pleine dent dedans.

-Mais non voyons ! La seule chose que j'ai pas fait ce sont les calculs parce que c'est trop compliqué, mais le reste c'est moi.

-Henry est très appliqué, affirma soudainement Regina.

-Je sais, sourit Emma.

-Il faut finir de faire les branchements et normalement ça devrait être bon, expliqua Henry.

-Je vais finir et tu n'auras plus qu'à venir le récupérer demain ou lundi, proposa Regina tout en s'approchant de la petite famille.

-Non, mais je veux finir !

-Je suis encore loin d'avoir fini le circuit et il doit bien rester encore deux à trois heures de montage.

-Henry a raison, vous n'allez pas continuer ça toute seule. C'est le travail d'Henry, c'est à lui de finir.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vous propose de finir demain ? Capitula Regina.

-Ouais !

-Ça me va ... En attendant, pour vous remercier de votre, ça vous dit de manger avec nous ? Proposa Emma, s'étonnant elle – même.

-Oh non, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas et ...

-Si, accepte Regina ! Supplia Henry, le tutoiement ayant été instauré, imposé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer...

-Alors c'est parfait ! Ça sera pas de la grande gastronomie, pizza, ça vous va ?

-Je n'ai donc pas le choix, s'amusa Regina.

Les trois acolytes s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur voiture et Regina les suivit jusqu'à l'appartement des Swan. L'immeuble était typique et vieux, donnant sur une étroite ruelle. La brune suivit les Swan jusqu'à leur appartement qu'Henry fit visiter pendant qu'Emma mettait des pizzas au four.

L'appartement était petit, intime mais joli. Les couleurs dans des tons crème rendaient l'atmosphère cosy. Regina s'attarda sur des tableaux et des photos accrochés ici et là. La maison était accueillante.

Les pizzas furent rapidement cuites et les trois se mirent à manger tout en riant, Henry monopolisant la conversation, racontant ses exploits de la journée.

-Et toi maman, ça était ?

-Pfff, non, j'ai pas avancé d'un pouce sur mon enquête et j'ai bien l'impression que sans Maura je ne vais pas aller plus loin.

-Tu t'es encore disputé avec Spike ? Se moqua Henry, connaissant bien de vue et de nom le dit légiste.

-Même pas ! Hé, je te jure ! J'ai même pas essayé, on est partis tout de suite, rajouta Emma après qu'Henry lui ai jeté un regard qui voulait dire _« je ne te crois clairement pas »_.

-Ça m'étonne ! Ria Henry, rapidement suivit de sa mère sous les yeux perdus de Regina

-Spike est le légiste incompétent de ma section qui par exemple, lorsque l'on a un corps avec les mains et les pieds calcinés et le visage tuméfié, empêchant toute reconnaissance, celui – ci préfère commencer par dent et les habits au lieu d'essayer d'identifier le cadavre, expliqua Emma afin de ne pas laisser Regina trop longtemps dans le trouble.

-Mais l'examen des dents et des habits peut révéler des choses, non ?

-Oui, mais pas quand c'est Spike parce qu'il ne fait pas ça pour être à la recherche d'indices probants, mais juste pour faire l'inventaire de mec. Inutile en somme.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas reconstruire le visage en le dessinant ? Questionna Regina.

-Hein ? Questionna à son tour Emma, désormais perdue.

-Et bien, vous pouvez redessiner le visage en prenant ses mesures. Ça donnerai au moins un résultat approximatif de l'individu si les os ne sont pas trop endommagés.

-Et vous sauriez faire ça ?

-Tout dépend de l'état du visage, mais je peux toujours essayer, proposa la brune.

-Merde, carrément si ça vous dérange. Ça serait génial. Si ça fonctionne, c'est carrément génial comme idée.

-Cool ! On peut faire ça ce soir ! S'écria Henry.

-On ? Tu rêves, toi. Il est hors de question que tu mette ne serait qu'un œil dans la morgue. Tu vas pas bien ou quoi.

-Mais ça pourrait être cool.

-Dis donc espèce de sociopathe, tu sais qu'on parle d'être humain ! Gronda Emma.

-Je peux venir quand même et attendre.

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai.

-Et de toute façon, on verra ça demain.

-Oh, si vous vouliez faire ça ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non, certainement pas. Vous êtes en repos et vous monopolise déjà assez pour qu'en plus ...

-Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, miss Swan. Tout au plus, je vais rentrer chez moi et travailler. Alors, travailler sur autre chose ne me gêne pas et j'ai vraiment envie de vous aider.

-Bon, okay ! Capitula Emma. Toi, je te dépose chez Mary en même.

-Mais ... commença à protester Henry, avant de se taire rapidement à la vue du regard que lui lança sa mère.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Pendant qu'Emma déposait Henry chez Mary, Regina était partie chez elle pour récupérer quelque chose. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le parvis du commissariat et les deux jeunes femmes partirent directement en direction de la morgue. Celle – ci était encore plus morbide que d'habitude, les lumières éteintes et les couloirs vide accentuant le sentiment angoissant de la mort.

Emma conduisit la brune jusqu'au dit cadavre qu'elle découvrit, après s'être assuré, par un accord tacite de la brune, que celle – ci était prête à ce genre de vision. La médecin eut besoin de quelques instants pour s'accommoder à la vision de cet homme défiguré. Voir des personnes en sale état, mais savoir que l'on pouvait les réparer n'avait clairement pas le même impact que celui de voir des personnes en sale état sans pouvoir les réparer.

La brune déposa son sac sur une petite table et en sortis des feuilles ainsi qu'un fer à friser, étonnant au plus au point Emma.

-Euh, je suis pas sûr que jouer à coiffeuse ici soit une bonne idée ... ironisa Emma, perplexe.

-Non, le fer à friser facilite la dissection une fois la rigidité cadavérique installée. Ça réchauffe la masse musculaire ce qui permet d'inciser sans causer de dommage au tissu environnant. Et ici, ça va surtout permettre à la masse de se repositionner partiellement sur les os, afin que je puisse prendre les mesures. Ça m'évite de faire fondre la peau pour avoir une vue parfaite sur le crâne, expliqua Regina.

-Sans déconner ? Vous êtes sérieuse, là ? Wouah bah merde alors, je l'avais pas vu venir celle – là. Comment vous savez ça ?

-Ma mère. Elle a été pendant un temps médecin légiste et elle m'emmener quelques fois sur son lieu de travail.

-Votre mère vous emmenez à la morgue ? C'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Si, sans doute. Mais j'ai toujours était véritablement passionné par le corps humain, alors ma mère s'est dit qu'elle pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Au grand dam de mon père.

-Je le comprends. Je laisserai pas Henry venir.

-Et je ne laisserais pas mes enfants venir dans une morgue non plus.

-Mmh... Emma observa alors la jeune brune s'affairer à sa tâche. Elle l'observa probablement de manière intensive, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. La sulfureuse brune était penchée au - dessus de visage tuméfié, le fer dans sa main droite et une règle dans sa main gauche la lèvre mordu et la tendresse dans le regard de la brune troubla Emma. _Elle était carrément magnifique, magnifique à en damner un saint._

... Et vous n'avez pas voulu poursuivre en tant que légiste ? Questionna Emma.

-Je voulais être légiste pour deux raisons : personne à qui rendre des comptes si ce n'est pas supérieur et aucun risque de perdre son patient. Mais, il me manquait indéniablement quelque chose ...

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Questionna Emma, voyant que la brune ne poursuivait pas.

-J'ai besoin d'être en permanence stimulée intellectuellement, sans quoi j'angoisse et je trouvais qu'être légiste ne me procurais pas assez de stimulation. Alors que médecin avec les vivants, si je puis dire, offre une perspective infinie de nouveau cas et puis si il faut que je me confronte aux familles et bien soit.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez autant de culture ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, la philosophie de ma famille et particulièrement la mienne est la suivante : la connaissance apporte le savoir, le savoir apporte la liberté et permet de se confronter à tout. J'adore savoir que je ne sais rien, mais que je peux y remédier partiellement... Et vous ? Avez – vous toujours voulu être flic ?

-Oula, non. J'étais clairement pas prédestiné à ça. A vrai dire, je rêvais d'être architecte plus jeune.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Regina en relevant la tête.

-Yep, mais j'avais clairement pas l'argent pour entrer dans une telle école et puis j'étais plus du genre à faire connerie sur connerie plutôt que de me plonger dans mes rêves.

-Et aujourd'hui, vous ne voudriez pas une reconversion ?

-Non, j'adore mon métier. Vraiment. On a eu beaucoup de chance avec August d'avoir étaient tant aidé pour pouvoir avoir nos diplômes. Et aujourd'hui, même si je n'apprécie pas des masses l'aspect autorité – droiture j'adore résoudre des enquêtes. Vous avez besoin d'être stimulé intellectuellement en permanence, moi, c'est physiquement. Je ne tiens pas en place. Et mon métier me permet d'avoir autant d'adrénaline que je le souhaite, il me permet de me défouler parfois et surtout d'apporter ma contribution pour que les choses soient un peu moins à chier.

-C'est une jolie conception de la chose, sourit Regina.

La conversation se termina l'instant d'après. Emma tenta de reprendre la conversation, notamment en proposa un de ses fameux chewing-gums, mais en réalité aucune des deux n'avaient envie de parler. Elles aimaient cette possibilité de n'avoir besoin de ne rien dire lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

Regina continua la reconstitution du visage durant deux heures encore, s'appliqua à reproduire le moindre détail. Finalement, elle présenta le dessin à Emma :

-Putain ! J'avoue que j'avais quelque doute mais là je suis sur le cul. Merci, vraiment, c'est génial.

-Vous le reconnaissait ?

-Oui. On se doutait un peu que c'était lui, mais là au moins j'ai une preuve. Je vous remercie.

-Pas de quoi.

Malaise. Encore. À nouveau. Toujours ce malaise lorsque les deux femmes étaient face à face : comment deux êtres qui s'intéressaient tant pouvaient avoir tant de peine à être à l'aise l'un face à l'autre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma laissa Regina repartir chez elle. Heureuse d'avoir pu avancer sur son enquête piétinante et surtout d'avoir pu revoir la brune, jusqu'à, assurément, la prochaine fois.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse me donner vos avis et conseil ;) en espérant que cela vous aura plus.**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. CHAPITRE 7 : La vie en rose

**On m'a fait remarqué à juste titre que je m'étais trompé : exact ! Je parlais bien du légiste dans Rizzoli & Isles qui se nomme PIKE et non SPIKE ****comme je pensais l'avoir entendu. Autant pour moi.**

 **Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour cette longue attente mais entre EVJF, partiel, stage, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais dans trois semaines, tout sera passé et alors je pourrais exercer pleinement à l'écriture de _"Poupées russes"_. J'ai d'ailleurs un OS en cours d'écriture qui devrait sortir incessamment sous peu. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit je vous remercie vraiment pour tous vos commentaires, ajouts et votes qui m'encouragent à écrire et publier et me montrent qu'au moins quelques personnes apprécient le style ainsi que l'histoire.**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre un peu triste et choquant notamment sur la fin, mais également philosophique. Sur ce : **

**Je vous souhaite une BoNNe leCtuRe à TOus :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : La vie en rose**

Trois mois avait passé depuis qu'Henry avait réquisitionné l'aide de Regina. Trois mois avait passé depuis qu'Emma avait réquisitionné l'aide de Regina. Et si, Henry et Regina n'avait pas eu le temps de se voir, ne communiquant que par mail, Emma et Regina avait instauré une douce routine dont aucune des deux ne se voyaient rompre un jour.

Au départ, Emma avait simplement invité Regina à prendre un café pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé sur son enquête. C'était assez étonnant, pour les deux à vrai dire, parce que sans même s'en rendre compte, elles ne se forçaient à rien. Si elles avaient quelque chose à raconter, elles le racontaient si elles n'avaient rien à dire, s'instaurait alors un plaisant silence.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina, Emma était enfin à l'aise et moins méfiante à son égard. Il s'avérait même que finalement Emma était bien plus bavarde qu'il n'y paraissait. Regina adorait écouter Emma, elle l'a trouvé divinement intéressante et drôle. A vrai dire, même si Emma se mettait à parler chiffons, Regina avalerait, sans aucun doute, ses paroles de la même façon. Et heureusement pour elle, il semblerait qu'Emma ne puisse plus se passer de ses services.

La jeune femme préférait sans aucun doute parler de ses affaires et demander l'avis d'un expert à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à cet incompétent Pike et elle ne pouvait pas plus surcharger son amie Maura qui l'était déjà bien assez par ses propres enquêtes. Donc, Emma avait commencé par demander quelques petites indications par – ci par – là, par messages, à Regina. Celle – ci se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Et puis finalement, elles avaient fini par se rencontrer le midi pour discuter, au départ, des affaires.

Emma rejoignait Regina à l'Hôpital et elles allaient manger soit dans son bureau soit dans le laboratoire. Emma racontait sa journée et ses enquêtes et Regina écoutait attentivement, éclairant parfois Emma par ses connaissances qui semblaient égaler celles de Maura. Mais ce dernier mois était particulier : les deux femmes commençaient vraiment à sentir qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se passer l'une de l'autre.

Emma adorait manger avec Regina, l'a trouvant, au – delà de sa beauté, merveilleuse. Regina quant à elle, se sentait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de la blonde. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus que son prénom à la bouche et ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne faisait rien. Chaque fois qu'Emma la quittait le midi, Regina s'empressait d'appeler David puis Katherine pour lui raconter son merveilleux midi et le deux se moquaient d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était complètement accro et qu'il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi entichée.

Mais Regina refusait de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, de peur de la brusquer. Et pour cause. Emma lui avait avoué ne pas croire en l'amour et n'avoir aucune envie de se remettre avec quelqu'un un jour. _« Je pense que l'amour au sens je t'aime et t'aimerais pour toute la vie est une sacrée connerie. Cet amour qui soit disant ne se rompt que par la mort et encore. C'est juste un truc inventé par les hommes pour trouver une raison au pourquoi ils vivent ensemble. J'ai cru avoir été amoureuse. Ça c'est fini. Ce n'était donc pas de l'amour ? Et tu sais quoi ? A bien y réfléchir, si Neal a vraiment été ma seule relation, c'est aussi la relation qui m'a le plus fait souffrir. Et j'ai connu des relations merdiques. Sans compter que chaque personne qu'on s'autorise a aimer, c'est quelqu'un que l'on s'autorise à perdre et à nous faire souffrir un jour. Alors si être amoureux ça rime à ça, merci mais non. En plus, je m'en sors bien toute seule donc y a pas de raison de changer ça. »,_ avait – elle dit un midi.

Et Emma avait parlé avec tant de conviction que Regina ne s'est pas vue essayer de lui expliquer par mille mots à quel point elle avait tort et à quel point elle croyait en l'amour véritable. Elle savait très bien que la seule chose qui pourrait faire changer d'avis cette femme et la guérir était les actes et beaucoup de patience. Alors Regina s'exerçait à montrer à Emma tous les bons côtés des choses lorsque celle – ci râlait et elle s'était fait la promesse solennelle qu'elle ferait connaître à Emma les joies d'être aimé comme un amoureux, et ce même si ce n'est pas avec elle. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Cependant, Regina n'avait pas pensé qu'elle allait aussi devoir montrer à Henry que la vie était merveilleuse. En effet, même si le garçon s'émerveillait beaucoup, il restait timide et surtout, vivait très mal ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Si bien que, alors que cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Henry débarqua un lundi dans le bureau de Regina. Celle – ci étant en service, c'est le directeur de l'hôpital, monsieur Gold qui l'avertit. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait tenté de parler avec le garçon, mais celui – ci semblait fermé comme une huître. Il lui raconta également qu'il avait vu qu'il était écorché à sa main et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne de quoi le désinfecter. Regina essaya donc de faire au plaisir et de se faire remplacer afin d'aller voir Henry.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, Regina retrouva Henry assis dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre et cette vision de ce petit garçon si triste, perdu dans l'horizon, lui brisa le cœur. Elle ferma la porte et le petit se retourna, les yeux larmoyants, avant de courir dans les bras de Regina et se mettre à pleurer.

-Hey, p'tit homme. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, tout en le conduisant sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Tu n'est pas censé être à l'école ? Reprit – elle.

-Je ne veux plus jamais y aller. Je les déteste tous ! Enragea – t – il.

-Il t'embête toujours ? Henry hocha la tête. Et ta main ? Que s'est – il passé ? Demanda – t – elle en l'examinant. Henry ? Si tu es là, c'est que tu voulais me parler alors explique - moi.

-J'ai frappé Peter.

-Et tu crois que c'était intelligent ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi l'as - tu frappé alors ?

-Parce que ... renifla – t – il alors que Regina soignait sa main. Il n'arrête pas d'insulter maman et Mary – Margaret. Il dit des choses horribles sur elles et ils se moquent tout le temps parce que j'ai pas de papa. Il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis voulu par personne et que c'est pour ça que mon père est parti. J'en ai marre de ça, se remit – il à pleurer.

-Chut, ça va aller. Ça va aller, le rassura – t – elle en le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Ta mère et Mary – Margaret sont elles au courant de tout ça ?

-Pas que j'ai frappé Peter et que je suis en train de sécher, répondit – il tout penaud.

-Je vais appeler ta mère ...

-NON ! Non, s'il te plaît. Elle est pas bien en ce moment, je veux pas rajouter ça.

-Henry, ces enfants doivent apprendre que ce qu'ils font est débile. Et pour ça tu dois en parler avec ta mère.

-Mais ils n'ont pas tort sur tout.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah ils ont raison sur un point : j'ai pas de père, il a pas voulu de moi alors que je suis son fils.

-Ouais ... euh ... ( _et merde qu'est – ce – que tu fais ? C'est clairement pas une discussion que tu peux tenir, banane ! Qu'est – ce – qu'on répond à ça ? Ton père est un con qui ne te mérite pas ? Il avait ses raisons ? ..._ , paniqua – t – elle)... Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père n'est pas là, mais tu dois savoir que toutes les familles ne sont pas composées d'un papa, d'une maman, de deux enfants et d'un chien insupportable, Henry. Et ça n'est pas parce que tu as un lien du sang que vous êtes obligé d'être ensemble et d'avoir un quelconque rapport. Regarde Emma, August et Mary – Margaret : ils n'ont en aucun cas de liens du sang et pourtant, ils forment une famille, ta famille.

-Maman, elle parle jamais de lui ...

-Et je ne pense pas que tu doives en parler avec moi. Au pire, tu peux poser des questions à August ou Mary – Margaret. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Mais n'oublie pas que tu es un petit garçon génial, intéressant et intelligent et que tu mérites et d'être aimé et d'être heureux. Okay ?

-Merci, hocha – t – il la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Est – ce que ça devient plus facile ?

-Tu veux dire la vie ?

-Oui. Elle devient plus facile ?

-Bah, je pourrais te dire que oui, que plus tu grandis plus c'est simple. Les bons sont toujours valeureux et loyaux, les méchants sont facilement reconnaissables à leurs cornes pointues et leur chapeau noir. Et les bons sont toujours victorieux et les méchants rôtissent en enfer. Personne ne meurt jamais. Tout le monde vit heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais tu as une mère pour ça, haussa – t – elle les épaules.

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-On la mange à pleine dent. Soit gourmand de la vie parce que c'est du sucre dont tu dois t'enivrer. Et puis un jour tu auras forcément un trop – plein de sucre, alors tu vas ralentir. Mais pas longtemps et quelques jours plus tard, tu pourras à nouveau croquer la vie à pleine dent. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce sucre parce qu'il t'a déjà rendu malade une fois. Ça n'est pas toujours comme ça. Il faut que tu retiennes la phrase que je vais te dire. Ça était et c'est encore parfois un mantra pour moi : Hier est derrière, demain est mystère, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle le présent.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Regina avait envoyé un message à Emma pour lui dire qu'Henry était avec elle et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui indiqua également qu'elle le ramenait chez eux. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Swan, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'Emma n'ouvre la porte à la volée, prennent Henry dans ses bras pour ensuite le tirer dans la maison en l'engueulant. Résultat : cela faisait cinq minutes que Regina était sur le pas – de – porte, n'osant ni entrer ni partir, à regarder une Emma particulièrement hystérique.

-Bon sang ! C'EST ENCORE A CAUSE DE CES PETITS CONNARDS ?! Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer ! Gosses ou pas gosses ! Répéta Emma après qu'Henry lui ait expliqué, en pleurs, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mary proposa à Regina d'entrer lorsque celle – ci vit que le médecin était toujours à l'entrée. D'ailleurs, même Regina n'avait pas vu la petite brunette, trop focalisée sur l'évidente perte de sang – froid d'Emma. Henry lui avait raconté qu'elle était en ce moment sur une affaire compliquée de maltraitance d'enfant et cela perturbait fortement Emma et August qui étaient stressés et d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps.

-Bon sang ! Et toi tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler plus tôt ? S'énerva Emma contre Regina quelques minutes après qu'Henry soit parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non mais y a pas idée d'attendre autant ! Il doit aller à l'école que ça se passe bien ou non ! Qu'est – ce – qu'il a besoin d'aller te voir ?

Mary – Margaret allée arrêter Emma avant que celle – ci ne se mette à dire des choses blessantes pour la brune, mais Regina l'arrêta. Elle s'installa tranquillement sur une des chaises hautes disposées autour du bar et laissa Emma la disputer. Regina commencée à bien connaître Emma, et même si elle savait que la jeune femme risquait d'être blessante, elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait en temps normal. Alors elle s'efforça de ne pas se sentir blessée par les accusations d'Emma et resta impassible, écoutant la jeune blonde durant encore un petit quart d'heure. Emma finit finalement par s'arrêter, la respiration erratique, face à Regina toujours assise.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Regina en soupirant de manière nonchalante. Bien. Mademoiselle Blanchard, je vous ramène Emma d'ici quelqu'un temps, s'adressa – t – elle à Mary – Margaret sans même laisser à Emma le temps de répondre. Viens, ordonna Regina à Emma en se levant sans même attendre Emma ou bien chercher à discuter plus avec elle.

Emma la regarda partir ne sachant pas quoi faire, trop surprise par le comportement sans appel de la brune.

-Je ne suis pas sûre ... Mais je crois que tu devrais la suivre, supposa Mary pas vraiment certaine d'elle non plus, n'ayant pas tout compris à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ouais... Désolé.

-Non c'est bon, je comprends moi. Henry et elle peut – être pas par compte, ne l'oublie pas, remarqua l'institutrice en regardant Emma partir.

Elle retrouva Regina assise sur son capot, l'attendant. À peine Regina avait – elle vu Emma passer la porte qu'elle était partie s'installer dans sa voiture, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'il fallait qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle démarra aussitôt et un silence, pour la première affreusement pesant pour Emma, s'installa jusqu'à ce que Regina ne le brise.

-Henry a débarqué en pleurs à l'Hôpital parce que ses camarades vous avez insulté, toi et Mary – Margaret, et qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Que c'était pour ça que son père l'avait abandonné. Ça n'est clairement pas moi qui vais te donner des conseils en matière d'éducation, mais je pense que tu devrais, toi ou quelqu'un qui est en capacité de le faire, répondre aux questions d'Henry sur son père. Je ne t'ai pas appelé parce qu'il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Alors non, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait que d'avoir un gosse. Mais en attendant, je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus quant il m'a supplié de ne pas t'appeler parce qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger et parce qu'il voyait que cela faisait des jours où tu n'étais pas bien. Et j'imagine que ta crise d'hystérie de ce soir résulte de ce mal être.

Alors j'ai fais ce que je pensais juste, un point c'est tout et je pense que ce ne n'était pas bête. Mais Henry essaie vraiment de paraître fort pour toi, mais je pense ne pas trop m'avancer quand je dis qu'il ferait mieux de rester encore un peu insouciant tant qu'il le peut. Et seconde chose : je m'en fiche un peu, j'ai l'habitude que l'on me juge et que l'on me prenne de haut, mais passer tes nerfs sur moi à chaque fois qu'Henry a préféré aller voir quelqu'un de neutre, merci, mais je veux bien passer mon chemin.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi à tous ce que ...

-Je sais et j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses. Elles ne servent à rien, puisque je ne t'en veux pas et j'ai horreur des excuses par principe, alors n'en fais pas à moi, dit – elle en se garant devant une grande maison blanche sur laquelle le soleil se couchait. Une jeune femme, qu'Emma reconnut comme étant Katherine, était assise sur les marches.

-On ... on est où ?

-Je déteste le sport, mais il y a des années, j'ai trouvé de quoi me défouler. Voici donc un de mes punching bull.

-Salut.

-Salut, voici les clefs. Touche pas aux assises et au premier étage. En vrai, si tu pouvais t'énerver sur la cuisine ça serait génial. Bonne soirée, ma puce. Embrassa Katherine avant de partir tout en saluant de la tête Emma.

Regina entra dans la maison suivit d'Emma qui restait timide et sur sa réserve, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Tu as décidé de me punir avec des travaux manuels ? Plaisanta Emma.

-Mets ça, ordonna Regina en lui tendant des lunettes de protection.

-Quoi ?

-Met ça. Écoute je sais que tu es en colère : contre tout le monde, contre moi, contre toi aussi. Bref. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas parce que tu n'en parle pas et tu es furieuse, et lorsque je suis furieuse, moi non plus je n'aime pas parler. Mais tu sais ce que j'aime faire par compte ? Regina saisit une grande masse pour venir la fracasser contre un mur de la cuisine. J'aime démolir des trucs.

-Woh, vraiment, sursauta Emma.

-Tu peux tout détruire ici, déclara – t - elle en tendant la masse à Emma.

-Okay, répondit – elle plus que septique.

Mais elle avait conscience qu'elle avait désespérément envie de détruire plein de truc alors elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa dans une des vitres d'une petit armoire situé en hauteur. Et elle se sentit comme soulagé d'un énorme poids, comme libéré.

-Ça fait du bien ?

-Ouais, répondit – elle prête à recommencer, un rire de bien être s'échappant.

-Attends ! Ne fais pas ça comme ça. Je veux que tu réfléchisses bien, que tu penses à quelque chose qui te mette en colère puis tu frappes.

-Ouais. Okay.

Emma parcourra sur quelques pas la cuisine, réfléchissant, puis elle brandit à nouveau la masse pour l'abattre sur le comptoir. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer de bien être et son ventre se libérer de toute angoisse. Elle tourna sur ses pieds et fit à nouveau rencontrer la masse dans un mur. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Regina se saisit d'une seconde masse et se mit à démolir la cuisine aussi.

Et en symbiose, elles frappèrent simultanément les meubles. Le comptoir. L'étagère. Les tiroirs. Une étagère s'effondre les faisant rire. Elles prirent des briques effondrées pour les jeter dans les vitres. Puis elles recommencèrent à frapper, détruisant le carrelage posait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois. Respire. Une angoisse qui s'envole. Quatre. Respire. Cinq. Une angoisse de brisée. Six. Une tête, un monstre détruit. Frappe. Encore. Frappe. Encore. FRAPPE.

Elles durent faire ça durant deux heures. Quoiqu'il en soit elles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il ne restait plus rien à détruire. Allongées par terre, en dessous d'une grande fenêtre vitrée, le souffle saccadé, elles laissaient le soleil couchant les caresser.

-Je suis orpheline, débuta Emma. Mais j'ai été placé dans plusieurs familles. Il y a des gens qui passent dans une famille et celle – ci est géniale d'emblée et ils y restent des années. Ça n'a pas été mon cas, ni celui d'August et de Mary. August et moi on a fait des tonnes de familles. Des familles qui nous prenaient pour l'argent, des familles qui nous prenaient pour des Cendrillon ambulantes, des familles qui pensaient que l'on devait être corrigé et qui s'accordaient le droit de se faire plaisir sur nous. J'ai rencontré August quand on avait 7 ans. Il est né le 15 et moi le 22 octobre. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était dans cette maison, mais on est devenu très vite inséparable. La famille nous a fait vivre dans la cave : August devait s'occuper du bricolage, des courses et moi avec une autre petite fille, on devait faire ménage, la cuisine et s'occuper de leurs « vrais enfants ».

Un jour, le père m'a demandé de venir dans sa chambre et m'a demandé de me déshabiller. C'est jeune, mais je savais ce que ça voulait dire ... l'ayant déjà vécu, chuchota – t – elle. Mais August nous avait vu entrer dans la chambre et il a déboulé en lui hurlant dessus pour lui dire de me laisser. L'homme l'a frappé, mais on s'est enfui avec l'autre fille et on a couru aussi vite que l'on a pu. On a vécu trois jours dans la rue. Notre première fois à tous les deux. Et la police nous a ramenés. On a tout raconté et heureusement, on a pas été à nouveau placé dans cette famille. Rita était mon assistante sociale et nous a cru. Je l'adorais. Elle était une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai pu rencontrer. Elle faisait vraiment attention à nous. Elle a compris qu'August et moi nous nous étions grandement rapprochés au point d'avoir besoin chacun l'un de l'autre. Et chaque fois que l'on a était placé dans des familles d'accueil après, on a presque toujours étaient placé ensemble.

-Et Mary – Margaret ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez rencontré au foyer aussi ?

-Oui. Mais plus tard. Trois ans plus tard. On avait 10 ans et elle, 7 ans. On venait d'arriver dans le foyer Perkins, celui derrière la mairie. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle était là. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture et Mary était la seule survivante. Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. Tout à fait discrète. Un jour, un groupe de bécasse s'amusait à se moquer d'elle, alors on l'a défendu. Avec August on a décidé de la garder sous notre aile, mais en vrai on a pris beaucoup de temps à l'apprivoiser et à faire en sorte qu'elle puisse nous parler sans avoir peur. Il faut savoir que lorsqu'elle était petite Mary bégayé beaucoup et était d'une timidité maladive, à tel point que rien que de devoir dire bonjour à des inconnus lui faisait faire des malaises. Et à l'inverse, parfois elle pouvait entrer dans des colères noires. Franchement, entre August et moi j'étais la plus colérique et j'étais connu comme la fille qui se battait souvent et qui était toujours sur la défensive. Mary était timide, gentille alors la première fois que je l'ai vu entrer en colère ça m'a surprise. C'était même pas de la colère, c'était de la rage. Et un jour, elle nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la seule famille où elle a été accueillie.

Elle n'avait rien dit parce que c'était une famille respectable et que le père lui avait fait promettre qu'il la détruirait si elle disait quoi que ce soit. Elle a passé deux mois chez eux avant d'essayer de poignarder la mère. Elle avait voulu la prévenir, mais la femme lui avait dit que c'était une vilaine fille qui mentait à sa famille. Environ 10 mois plus tard, Mary était à nouveau entrée dans une rage folle, elle s'est mise à pleurer et nous a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bien et que c'était horrible. Ce fils de pute l'avait violée. Une gamine de 6 ans. Résultat, elle n'a connu que cette famille refusant catégoriquement d'aller dans une autre, ayant trop peur. Et c'est nul ce genre de chose parce que la famille de Mary avait féerique : elle en parlait vraiment souvent. Elle racontait les pique – niques des wenk – end, les soirées dansantes avec son père ... Elle méritait pas ça. Et vivre ça alors que tu as eu une famille parfaite auparavant est d'autant plus traumatisant. Moi, j'ai toujours connu ça alors je m'y suis faite. August vivait avec des parents toxico qui lui faisaient goûter leur merde, ce qui l'a rendu addict malgré lui. Mais Mary à débarqué d'un monde rose à un monde gris.

-Et cette affaire ? Pourquoi vous a – t – elle touché autant ?

-La mère détestait sa fille et l'a battait. On le savait, mais on avait aucune preuve et la fille refusait de témoigner. Finalement, n'ayant plus de nouvelle depuis hier, on a décidé d'aller voir. On est entrée dans la maison et on l'a retrouvé enchaîné par terre, dans la cuisine en brassière culotte, complètement déshydrater.

-C'est ignoble, s'exclama Regina, choquait.

-Cette ignominie est pourtant courante. L'Homme est un chien.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-L'Homme entier n'est pas un chien comme tu dis. Comme dans tous, il y a quelque chose de pourri, mais tout ça ne représente pas la majorité du monde. Et si tu as cette impression, c'est surtout parce que tu as grandi et que tu vis dans un contexte pareil.

-Non, les gens en général ne sont pas dignes de confiance. C'est rare, infime même de trouver quelqu'un qui ne te plantera jamais de couteau dans le dos.

-Et pourtant ça existe et c'est à ça qu'il faut se raccrocher. Aux gens qui sont là pour toi, qui seront là pour toi. Il faut apprendre à se laisser aller et à faire confiance aux gens.

-J'aime bien cette insouciance que tu as parfois quand tu parles. Mais là, tu te trompes, tu vis dans un monde de bisounours. Tout ça parce que tu n'as jamais rien vécu de tel. Mais la vie n'est pas géniale ni attrayante. Elle est juste merdique, mais puisqu'on la commençait, il faut la terminer.

-Ne me dit pas que je n'ai rien vécu d'horrible. Tu me juges encore une fois sans savoir. Mais je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Henry aujourd'hui : la vie est un sucre dont on doit s'enivrer. Il peut rendre malade parfois, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois, deux, trois qu'il faut arrêter de le croquer à pleine dent. Il faut est gourmand de la vie si tu veux vivre un minimum heureuse. C'est peut – être une vision enfantine, peu réaliste si tu veux. Mais vivre ainsi est au moins plus serein et apaisant que la vie sans goût que tu t'offres. J'ai appris un mantra à Henry tout à l'heure, je t'en fais part aussi : Hier est derrière, demain est mystère, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle le présent. Et tu dois retenir ça si tu veux te sentir apaisé.

Emma ne répondit rien. Elle ferma simplement les yeux et se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de la brune. Elle les trouvait niaises et fausses certes, mais, il était vrai que cette vision des choses semblait bien plus attrayante que sa vision des choses qu'elle savait parfois trop noire. Voir la vie en rose n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée non plus.

Elles se levèrent quelque temps plus tard et Regina ramena Emma. Celle – ci se sentait plus sereine et plus encline à parler avec son fils. Regina se gara et sortie de la voiture avec Emma qui fit le tour de la voiture pour la retrouver.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir monter ?

-J'ai planté mon service, il faut que je remplace mon collègue un jour.

-Je suis désolé qu'Henry et moi t'ayons accaparé.

-Non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je suis contente en tout cas d'avoir à peu près réussi à vous avoir calmé.

-Tu as plus que réussi. Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Donc pour m'excuser, que dirais – tu de venir dîner à la maison un soir ou un dimanche ?

-J'accepte, mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'excuses. Ça ne m'a dérangé de faire une journée « gérance de crise chez les Swan ». Je veux que mon amitié te soit utile et soit solide.

Emma sourit et embrassa Regina sur la commissure de sa bouche, faisant battre à mille à l'heure le cœur de Regina. Un nouveau pas venait d'être avancé en ce jour.

 _... Et je sens, très chère, que nous vivons le début d'une très belle amitié_ , poursuivit – elle alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui d'Emma.

Elle se recula puis parti sans un mot. Elle démarra sa voiture un sourire béat sur le visage : la douceur du sucre enivrant son cœur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire péter ma boîte mail de vos avis, conseils ou remarques ;)**

 **A bientôt,**

 _ **LyliTom.**_


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : Samedi en jeu

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà après ce long moment d'absence qui ne tient pas vraiment en excuse : entre mes obligations, mes problèmes de santé et le fait d'avoir perdu toute mon histoire, et désormais, ne m'en souvenir que par bribe m'avait quelque peu découragé. Je m'en excuse dors et déjà.**

 **Mais cette histoire finira, il n'y a pas de doute sur ça. Quand ? Telle est la question.**

 **Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus, voici un nouveau chapitre, court certes. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews et qui me suivent encore. C'est grâce à vous que je continue ;)**

 **Bref :**

 **BOnnE leCtuRE à TOUs ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Samedi en jeu**

-Bien, tu n'auras plus qu'à faire réchauffer le plat à son arrivée, conseilla une petite dame brune à l'accent italien.

-Merci beaucoup Angela. Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi, remercia Emma.

-Sans problème ma belle. Je suis heureuse que tu te laisses enfin voir quelqu'un.

Il est vrai qu'Emma avait réfléchi toute la semaine à ce rapprochement qui avait eu lieu lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et après réflexion, elle s'était enfin décidée à se laisser une chance. Après tout, la jolie brune ne cessait d'occuper son esprit depuis leur première rencontre et elle semblait honnête. Toutefois, la jolie policière restait encore sur sa réserve, de peur de se faire trahir, à nouveau.

Quoiqu'il fût important de noter qu'Emma avait l'impression n'avoir jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant. Chose qui l'a terrifiait. Elle trouvait tout cela bien trop simple avec la brune, tout était d'une évidence implacable.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Emma avait appelé à l'aide Angela. Elle souhaitait faire de ce repas à la fois un facteur pour la remercier et un facteur qui ferait avancer leur relation. Enfin, si elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées ... _Non, commence pas à faire machine arrière_ , se fustigea Emma.

Et Angela avait bien évidemment accepté. Angela Rizzoli. Emma considérait cette dernière comme sa mère. L'italienne l'avait accueilli alors qu'elle était enceinte d'Henry et à la rue. Elle l'avait alors soutenu et convaincu de ne pas abandonner le petit à sa naissance, lui promettant qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais lâché : Angela était devenu la mère et la grand – mère de substitution des Swan pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

-On verra où ça mène, mais ça ne peux pas faire de mal, supposa Emma en haussant les épaules.

-C'est bien ce que je me tue à te dire depuis des années. Lance toi ! Qui sait : ça sera peut – être la femme de ta vie, rêva Angela faisant paniquait Emma, ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt. Quoiqu'il en soit : ne te mets pas la pression. Soit à l'aise en toute circonstance, donne toi une chance et prend ton temps, rassura et conseilla Angela.

Emma se contenta d'un simple sourire, nerveuse à l'idée de se laisser croire à une potentielle histoire. Angela était restée encore une heure afin d'en savoir plus sur la brune, puis, à l'arrivée d'Henry, elle se fit mettre à la porte afin qu'ils se préparent.

Et c'est à dix – heures tapante que Regina arriva. Henry sauta de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir à la brune avant de l'enlacer, trop heureux de l'avoir chez lui. Il la fit entrer, extatique, et lui retira son long manteau bordeaux ainsi que son chapeau noir pour les poser sur un petit banc posé à côté de la porte. Puis, il la guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eut une parfaite vision des fesses d'Emma penchées devant le four. La blonde se retourna et se figea à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Tu ... tu es magnifique, putain. S'extasia Emma face à la jeune femme qui portait une robe olive ras – de – cou, à mi manche descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, le tout finit par de petites chaussures noires, cirées.

-B... Merci, toi aussi ... souffla Regina tout en s'approchant et détaillant la blonde recouverte d'un pantalon blanc taille haute et d'un haut noir transparent en dentelle, les cheveux relevés en un chignon fouillis.

Les deux femmes se firent face, subjuguées, l'une par l'autre, l'autre par l'une sans réagir pendant un certain temps.

Finalement, Henry les bougea en tirant Regina pour lui faire visiter officiellement sa maison et lui montrer ses livres et maquettes qu'il avait fait de la révolution française. Depuis qu'il avait construit sa machine avec Regina, il s'était pris d'une passion de faire une maquette pour chaque chose qui pouvait le passionner ... Autant dire, pour tout.

Ils finirent par se mettre à table et Emma servit un gratin de pâtes au saumon.

-Mon dieu, Emma. Tu m'as menti, c'est délicieux. Tu sais cuisiner ! S'exclama Regina dont les papilles s'affolaient.

-Ah, mais j'ai pas menti. C'est d'ailleurs, pour cela que je n'ai pas préparé ce repas seule, pour te dire la vérité. Angela est venue m'aider.

-Qui est Angela ? Demanda Regina qui n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de cette personne.

-Angela, c'est comme ma mère. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Henry. A l'époque j'avais pas un rond et elle m'a accueilli et m'a aidée avec la naissance d'Henry et finalement elle a adopté Henry comme petit – fils et moi comme fille, au grand profit de sa fille, Jane. C'est par elle que j'ai rencontré Angela qui la tanne pour qu'elle se case avec un mec et lui fasse des petits enfants.

-Jane et Angela se chamaillent souvent à ce sujet - là, s'amusa Henry en repensant aux innombrables reproches de l'italienne auprès de sa fille.

-Votre amie ne veut pas d'enfant ?

-Si, elle adorait mais, faut - il trouver la bonne personne, répondit Emma.

-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? Demanda Henry.

-Oh ... euh, si ... peut être un jour. J'aimerais bien, répondit Regina mal à l'aise ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Emma qui s'empressa de changer de sujet.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, serein et avec des rires remplissant l'appartement encore une bonne partie de la soirée. Puis, Henry finis par proposer de se rendre à la fête foraine qu'il savait bientôt fini. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en marche.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

-Mais non, c'est pas juste ! Râla pour la énième fois Regina qui venait une fois encore de perdre contre Emma au lancé de lasso.

Sur le chemin, elles avaient croisé August et David sur des stands différents. Les deux femmes avaient essayé chacune les deux stands en n'en remportant qu'un seul, différent, pour chacune d'elles. Elle se sont alors lancée le défi de gagner le plus de stands possibles et les trois hommes avaient été obligé de les suivre dans leur délire, bien qu'ils adoraient voir la complicité naissante entre les deux femmes.

Toutefois, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Regina était à ce stand, désespérant de ne pas réussir alors qu'elle avait assuré être imbattable.

Mais en réalité, ce qu'elle n'avouait pas, était qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer entre Emma collée à elle pour la déconcentrer et le bruit environnant qui commençait à sérieusement lui broyer les méninges, la soirée étant avancée, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à leur arrivée.

Regina relança une nouvelle fois pour le rater encore. Elle souffla ou plutôt grogna tout en se massant les tempes avec ses mains, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Emma et David. Ce dernier aller intervenir lorsqu'il fut devancé par une Emma qui s'approcha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Regina :

-Éteins ton appareil si tu veux, proposa Emma qui se souvint que la brune supportait difficilement de tels bruits, et puis, n'était - ce pas le bon moment pour annoncer sa surprise ?

-Non, c'est bon ...

-Arrête, je sais que tu serais bien mieux sans et toi aussi.

-Nan, je veux t'entendre, répondit trop vite Regina sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu peux me lire, sourit Emma qui reprit face à l'incompréhension de Regina : '' Éteins appareil, pour une fois, c'est nous qui nous habituons toi ''.

Battement de cœur raté.

Regina la fixa avec d'énormes yeux, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma venait de signer, il manquait certains mots, mais elle venait de signer.

-Tu parles la langue des signes, demanda Regina, surprise.

-A dire vrai, j'apprends, pour toi. Pour que tu éteignes ton appareil quand tu en ressens le besoin. Alors fais – le.

La jolie brune resta encore une instant à fixer Emma, totalement surprise, avant d'accepter et d'éteindre le bruit. Le silence total réapparut, puissant, comme un couperet. Et elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce maudit jeu. Elle lança le lasso et ...

-OUI ! Hurla Regina en sautant dans les bras d'Emma qui ne put que la réceptionner.

-''Tu sais que tu as toujours perdu ?'' Signa à nouveau Emma sous le regard incompris d'Henry, August et David.

-''Tant pis, j'en ai marre'', signa Regina avant de se pencher et chuchoter : il n'en demeure pas moins que d'habitude, je suis très habile de mes mains, Miss Swan... Bien, ça vous dit de manger ? Demanda – t – elle sans attendre de réponse, laissant Emma pantoise.

Chacun sa vengeance.

Ils achetèrent une barbe à papa et la mangèrent puis August et David finirent par les laisser et le trio rentra chez les Swan, chewing-gum à la bouche tout en faisait un concours de la plus grosse bulle, sans faire de tour de la Grande – Roue, Regina ayant affirmé qu'elle ne monterait pas sur un « truc aussi haut et dangereux ».

Henry alla se coucha en moins de deux, épuisé et les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour les deux. Sereines de cette soirée idyllique.

-Quand as – tu appris la langue des signes ? Demanda Regina dont la question lui pesait depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce secret.

-En ce moment, répondit Emma avec un grand sourire. ''Et je galère'', signa Emma ...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _''Non, plutôt comme ça'', corrigea Madame Scritta, la professeure de langue des signes d'Emma, alors qu'elle plaçait les mains de la blonde dans la bonne position._

 _Emma répéta le signe, l'ajustant comme on venait de lui montrer et se fit féliciter. Sa professeure avait affirmé qu'Emma apprenait très rapidement pour une personne de son âge et qu'elle avait rarement eu des élèves aussi déterminés._

 _Quoiqu'Emma se trouvait parfois ridicule en apprenant cette langue, le fait de ne la parler qu'avec sa professeure ne rendant pas la chose réellement réelle et elle avait plutôt l'impression d'apprendre une langue secrète que seule Madame Scritta connaissait et ne savait pas vraiment si Regina allée comprendre cette langue peu ordinaire._

 _Mais elle ne renonça pas, non. Si quelque chose devait se passer, Emma voulait absolument que Regina soit sur le même pied qu'elle et qu'elle puisse lui partager cette partie d'elle._

 _Quitte à plonger dans le vide, autant y plonger à fond, non ?_

 _''Bien, que dites vous si l'on essayait une conversation ?''_

 _''Euuuuh'', les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Ne se sentant pas assez bonne, à tort._

 _''Nous irons doucement, ne vous inquiétez pas... Bonjour''_

 _''Bonjour''_

 _''Comment vous appelez vous ?''_

 _''Emma. Et vous ?_

 _''Madame Scritta. Enchantée. Comment allez – vous ?''_

 _''Bien. Et vous ?''_

 _Mme Scritta baissa les mains d'Emma et releva sa tête afin que celle – ci cesse de fixer ses mains et ne la regarde elle. Et elle continua à parler, la conversation dérivant sur des choses plus compliquées et ..._

 _ **Fin**_

'' ... Et depuis un mois, chaques jours, je suis des cours pour pouvoir te parler quand tu ne peux pas entendre'' finit Emma. Elle avait raconté toute son histoire en signant à voix haute alors que Regina la regardait, surprise et les larmes aux yeux.

''Ça me touche énormément Emma, jamais on n'avait fait ça pour moi''.

''C'est normal...''

''Non, en général les gens que je courtise sont gênés par ma cécité alors je fais en sorte de ne pas leur imposer et ...

-Oula stop, s'exclama Emma en baissant les mains de Regina. J'ai pas tout compris là !

La brune répéta à l'oral tout en signant sa phrase lentement.

-''Yep, et ben c'est qu'elles ne te méritaient pas.''

-Mais toi, si ? Demanda Regina en s'approchant.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ...

-Je le dis alors. Emma Swan, au premier abord, vous êtes une adorable mère, puis une adorable peste, puis une femme terriblement sexy, intelligente, belle et visiblement attentionnée et gentille. Et maintenant, avec tout ça, je veux vous embrasser Miss Swan... cita – t – elle à voix haute tout en se rapprochant doucement d'Emma.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Emma, lui offrant la possibilité d'engendrer ou de couper ce baiser.

Emma prit une légère respiration et elle s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme si ce baiser était le premier de toute leur vie, comme si ce baiser était le baiser rêvé de leur vie. Et c'est par ce baiser qu'elles se rendirent compte de la gravité de leur état qui n'appelait à aucun retour possible. Là, s'engageait une nouvelle histoire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me permet et de m'améliorer et de voir si cela plaît ou non, tout en m'encourageant à continuer.**

 **Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore ! ;)**


	10. Entre - propos

**Entre – propos**

 _Le couple heureux qui se reconnaît dans l'amour défie l'univers et le temps_

 _il se suffit, il réalise l'absolu »._

 _ **Simone De Beauvoir**_


	11. CHAP 9 : Petits mensonges et gros secret

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fabuleuse période de Noël qui approche.**

 **J'ai eu énormément de commentaires sur mon histoire, choses qui me font toujours énormément plaisir. Je vais donc répondre aux GUEST : **

_**REGINAMILLS1011 : Vraiment merci pour tes messages à chaque fois. Ca m'encourage à poursuivre et je suis ravie de voir que pour le moment, ce récit te plaise. En espérant poursuivre dans cette continuité. **_

_**GUEST 1 : Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et oui, Emma se laisse doucement aller, mais des années en s'endurcir ne s'effacera pas d'un coup. A bientôt.**_

 _ **** **GEGE DU 76 : Oui, je sais, je suis longue à publier. Mais comme je l'avais dit dans un chapitre précédent j'ai perdu toute mon histoire et je n'arrivais plus ni à trouver l'envie ni le temps d'écrire. Ceci dit, je me suis déjà avancée cette fois, Noël étant inspirant. **_

**_MissHarpie : Woh ! Merci beaucoup ! Je compte donc sur toi pour la suite et pour savoir si cela te plaît toujours. Merci me lire._**

 ** _Artemis972 : Extraordinaire carrément. Merci pour ton commentaire, cela m'aide vraiment à continuer._**

 ** _GUEST 2 : Oui, Emma est instable par ce qu'elle ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle se sent tomber, trop rapidement, sous le charme de Regina et elle ne connaît pas ce sentiment. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle sait mieux faire : fuir et se défendre, aux dépens de Regina. Je ne penses pas que ce soit irrespectueux le mot est un peu fort. C'est certain, ce sont des choses qui auraient pu se dire petit à petit. Ceci dit, tout ça est trop personnel pour Emma et elle n'a fait qu'explosé et expulsa tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire durant des années. Tout ça ne ressortira probablement plus jamais. Le contexte faisait qu'Emma avait besoin de totalement livrer son sac et pas uniquement en frappant des murs, mais également avec des mots qui lui pesaient dessus depuis des années.  
Oui, je voulais inverser les rôles pour une fois et rendre Regina plus avenante et Emma plus froide._**

 ** _GUEST 3 : Ca pourrait, mais la fin n'arrivera pas encore. Il reste encore pas d'aventure que nos héroïnes vont vivres. La suite est donc prévue, et si tu as hâte de la lire, j'aurais hâte d'avoir tona vis. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer le rapport entre le titre et l'histoire tout de suite, sans quoi ça spoilerai (si ça se dit) mon tout dernier chapitre. Mais je te laisse émettre tes hypothèses. ;) Merci de me lire._**

 **Voilà ! En espérant n'avoir oublie personne. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.  
**

**Bref je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une BonNe leCtuRE à TOus :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Petits mensonges et gros secret**

Sans aucun doute Regina Mills était ce que l'on pouvait appeler : « gaga ». Elle passait ses journées à rêver d'un avenir radieux avec les Swan. Elle passait ses journées à rêver d'Emma, de ses longs cheveux ondulés couleur soleil, de ses yeux vert émeraude, de son nez fin, de ses lèvres ... _Mon dieu ses lèvres_. Jamais n'avait – elle goûtée des lèvres pareilles. Elles étaient tout à la fois. Pour son esprit scientifique, la jeune médecin avait dû mal à imaginer à quel point elle pouvait être accro au simple fait d'embrasser cette femme. Jamais elle n'avait vécu pareille chose en embrassant l'autre. Il lui semblait que chaque baiser était un tremblement de Terre.

Si elle avait toujours été une grande romantique, Regina n'avait jamais réellement connu l'amour avec un grand A et ne pensait pas le rencontrer. Des amourettes, tout au plus avait – elle vécu, mais la plupart du temps, ces relations ne s'étaient arrêtées qu'à un coup du soir : personne ne rentrant dans ses nombreuses exigences romantiques. Et pourtant, Emma Swan, la femme la moins romantique de cette Terre, la femme la plus rustre avec qui elle ait pu sortir, cette femme, plus compliquée que tous les problèmes planétaires, n'avait rien à faire pour plaire à la brune.

Tout semblait une évidence : aucun souhait de la brune pour que la blonde soit plus ou moins quelque chose. Tout autant, rien qui ne la dérangeait réellement.

Sans aucun doute Emma Swan était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « perdue ». Cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune femme avait rigoureusement fermé à double tour son cœur afin de ne plus jamais laisser entrer personne. Et voilà qu'il avait fallu qu'une divine brune débarque un jour et fasse sauter la serrure. Elle avait même réussi à confier à la jeune femme des choses dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas avec Mary ou August. S'ils avaient vécu la même, Emma avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais reparler de tous ses cauchemars. Et voilà qu'il avait fallu qu'une divine brune débarque un jour pour que, sans même sans rendre compte, elle expulse tous ses souvenirs douloureux et enfouis dans les plus grandes abysses ... même si, cependant, ils ne ressortiraient plus jamais (probablement).

Emma avait toujours était très loin de l'idée de romantisme dont toutes les filles rêvent. Le summum du romantisme pour la jeune fille était un repas romantique en tête – à – tête. Et pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, elle se surprenait à imaginer différentes activités qu'elle pourrait faire avec son médecin.

Néanmoins, Emma Swan ne serait pas Emma Swan sans ses éternelles hésitations. Bien qu'elle se sentait divinement bien en la présence de Regina, Emma ne parvenait pas totalement à se laisser aller à la bienfaisance de l'amour. Elle souhaitait plus que tout garder sa bulle avec la brune et ne pas l'éclater D'une part parce qu'elle aimait avoir son jardin secret pour une fois et d'autre part, parce que la blonde n'arrivait pas à imaginait que toute cette relation allait perdurer.

Elle trouvait cela si bien pour elle, trop beau pour elle, qu'elle attendait patiemment que la brune débarque un jour et lui dise avoir trouvé mieux ailleurs et ne la quitte. Et si Emma le cachait à Regina, cela avait néanmoins un impact sur leur vie intime : au moindre rapprochement physique, toujours entreprit de la part de Regina, Emma faisait en sorte d'esquiver la chose. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement été adepte et désirait être sûr de passer le restant de sa vie avec la personne à qui elle offrirait ce cadeau. Cercle vicieux, somme toute.

Cercle vicieux qui malgré tout, poussait les deux femmes à savourait chaque instant.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Cette peur, malencontreusement, blessé la brune. Si cette dernière avait accepté de garder son amour secret au départ, elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à saisir tout cela au bout d'un mois de relation. Emma lui avait même demandé d'éviter d'en parler à ses amis, notamment David puisqu'elle avait été amenée à travailler avec lui sur une enquête. Regina avait été ravie d'apprendre que David et Emma s'entendait parfaitement bien, si ce n'est plus que bien mais cette nouvelle amitié poussait Emma à également vouloir cloisonner « ses vies » à l'égard de David. Et ne pas en parler aux deux personnes qui avait toujours tout su de sa vie mettait la brune de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Et pour le mariage de Katherine, Regina avait bien tenté de dénouer la chose, mais Emma avait catégoriquement refusé. Regina lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer leur relation à leurs amis et à Henry, mais elle s'était heurté à un désaccord puissant. Emma s'était braqué et avait refusé d'accompagner Regina au mariage de la fille Midas et plus encore lorsque Regina lui avait demandé d'au moins réfléchir à en parler à Henry. Le petit garçon passait sont temps en effet à vanter les mérites de l'une auprès de l'autre, persuadé qu'elles étaient des âmes – sœurs. Emma avait bien entendu refusé et Regina avait fini par rentrer chez elle l'âme en peine.

Et le 8 mai 2019, la jeune brune, assise à la table des mariés s'était ironiquement moqué d'elle – même se disant qu'elle était à un mariage à penser à la femme dont elle était folle amoureuse tout en assurant à tous son éternel célibat. Et mentir de la sortir, lui donnait de plus en plus la nausée.

Emma avait attendu une semaine avant de recontacter Regina. La veille, David lui avait raconté le mariage de sa sœur et avait fini par dérivé sur Regina lui disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps si morose voire triste et surtout, que jamais celle – ci ne s'était fermé ainsi à lui. Mais leurs wenk – end à passer chez l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas s'amenuisaient au fil du temps.

Et c'est ainsi que la voilà, à attendre devant la porte du bureau de celle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la tête depuis, finalement, des mois à se triturait les ongles, réfléchissant à quoi dire. _Souffle un coup et puis toque avant d'entrer_.

Elle ne put s'empêchant de sourire en voyant cette femme parfaite, assise au beau milieu de son bureau, au milieu de tant de feuilles qu'elle se serait perdu plus d'une fois si elle avait essayé de les compter. Elle s'approcha doucement par le côté comme elle avait appris à le faire ces dernières semaines où elle lui rendait visite afin de ne pas lui faire peur, tout en l'entendant marmonner diverses choses, probablement scientifique.

Emma s'abaissa pour se mettre la hauteur du médecin et agita ses mains sous les yeux ombrés, faisant sursauter la détentrice de ces yeux profonds.

-Em... Emma, s'exclama Regina, dont la respiration se bloquait.

-En personne, ironisa la blonde laissant s'échapper un rire nerveux.

''Qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici'', signa le médecin en se redressant.

''Je voulais te parler''.

''Il était temps'' railla Regina.

''Hum... oui, je sais ... Et en même temps, c'est toi qui est parti, pas moi'' signa Emma à voix haute en riant une nouvelle fois avant de se stopper brusquement alors que Regina lui lançait un regard noir lui signifiant qu'elle ne rigolait certainement pas. ''Okay, je suis désolé de m'être énervé la dernière fois. Mais j'aime notre bulle et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle éclate'' se livra Emma.

''Mais l'annoncer aux gens qui nous sont proches ne signifie pas que tout va exploser ...''

''J'ai juste ... j'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde est un droit de regard sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous. C'est nouveau tout ça pour moi, et j'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement''.

''Je veux bien y aller doucement Emma, mais là j'ai juste l'impression que tu as honte de nous. De moi.'' La blonde allait la contredire, mais Regina leva les deux mains face à Emma pour l'empêcher de la couper. Et elle reprit tout en signant et en parlant afin d'être certaine qu'Emma allait bien comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire : '' comprends - moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais rien caché, que ce soit à David et Katherine ou à ma famille. Et là, ils savent que tu me plaît et depuis le début, mais ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble. Pire encore, Henry n'arrête pas de me demander quand est ce que l'on sera ensemble. Qu'il aimerait, qu'il adorerait nous voir ensemble. Et moi, soit je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire soit je suis obligé de trouver un stratagème pour esquiver la conversation. Et s'il y a bien une chose qui me met vraiment hors de moi et mal à l'aise, c'est le mensonge. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps, mais nous sommes deux dans tout ça.''

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Tu es juste la première personne avec qui je sors réellement depuis Neal, le père d'Henry. Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi, Regina. Au contraire. Jamais je n'aurai honte de toi, il faudrait être fou pour penser ça. Non, j'ai plutôt peur que tu ne réalises réellement qui je suis, que tu ne trouves mieux ailleurs et que je me retrouve seule à nouveau avec Henry à consoler qui a déjà imaginé notre maison avec notre chien blanc et nos futurs enfants alors qu'il ne sait même pas que ... que j'ai de fort sentiments pour toi, finit – elle faisant naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Regina.

-Tu sais, si tu as peur que je pense que tu n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, rassures toi, tu m'as montré tes pires facettes dès notre rencontre. Jalouse, mesquine, méfiante ... mais tout ça fait partie de la Emma dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Tout ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à essayer de te comprendre et a toujours plus appréciait ta personne. Cette personne parfois désobligeante et autoritaire, parfois douce et tellement romantique, parfois complètement folle et passionné. Katherine disait que je suis folle, peut être. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens pour toi et là maintenant je suis prête à te dire, au risque de te faire peur, que nous resterons ensemble pour la vie. Soyons niaises. Mais je ne peux pas te prédire l'avenir : tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une relation secrète durant vingt ans moi attendant que tu acceptes que l'on puisse t'aimer et toi attendant que je te quitte pour quelqu'un de mieux. C'est débile.

Tout fit sens dans le cerveau d'Emma qui se rua sur les lèvres de sa bien – aimée pour un baisé passionné qui surprit Regina. Emma poussa Regina afin que celle – ci s'allonge sur le dos, et embrassa à nouveau la brune jusqu'à manquer d'air.

-Que diriez – vous, mademoiselle Mills, de rencontrer mon fils.

-Rencontrer ton fils ? Demanda Regina afin d'être certaine. Tu es sûr ? Questionna – t – elle à nouveau après qu'Emma ait hoché positivement la tête.

-Tu préfères que je change d'avis ? Se moqua Emma.

-Non, non, non surtout pas, s'exclama Regina en poussant Emma sur le côté qui retomba lourdement. Quand ?

-Tu ne vas pas paniquer quand même. Ça fait genre, huit mois que tu passes tes mercredis à parler de je ne sais pas trop quoi avec Henry, au point de m'en oublier.

-Pas paniquer... nia Regina qui en réalité commençait à paniquer. Le fait de « le rencontrait » rendait leur relation plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Quand ? Redemanda – t – elle tout en rallumant son appareil.

-Quand tu veux. Dès que tu as fini de travailler, tu viens chez moi et on lui annonce. Là, il va falloir que j'aille le récupérer à l'école.

-Maintenant. Enfin... je peux venir le récupérer avec toi, demanda Regina soudainement timide.

-Il me semble que tu es en plein et fastidieux travail vu le bordel que tu as mis dans ton bureau.

-C'est pour des patients qui ont l'Alzheimer, que j'avance vite ou non, il ne s'en souviendront pas, rétorqua Regina en haussant les épaules le plus naturellement du monde.

-Mon Dieu, tu es la médecin avec le moins de tact que j'ai pu rencontrer. Une vraie psychopathe, rigola Emma.

-Ouais bah psychopathe ou non, on se dépêche. Je veux pas que tu changes d'avis et je suis pressée maintenant, dit – elle en prenant son manteau et son sac d'une main et en tirant avec l'autre main Emma derrière elle, qui gloussait.

 _Oh ça non. C'est fichu. Jamais elle ne changera d'avis. Jamais elle ne la laissera partir._

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Emma connaissait la Regina enfantine, mais jamais elle ne l'avez vu si excité. La jeune femme, en effet, ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce côté si frais qu'elle avait détester au début de leur rencontre. Regina était réellement un vent d'air frais dans le vie. Même Henry semblait plus insouciant qu'avant alors qu'il apprenait toujours plus de choses et pas toujours de son âge, Regina ne faisant pas toujours attention à ce qu'elle expliquait au jeune garçon.

Le petit Swan fût d'ailleurs plus que ravie de voir que c'était les deux femmes qui étaient venu le chercher. Fou de joie, il avait sauté dans les bras de chacune puis ils se mirent tous en marche jusqu'à la maison des Swan, main dans la main.

Arrivé à la maison, Henry voulut montrer à Regina la maquette de l'Univers qu'il était en train de faire. Mais Emma l'arrêta avant, en l'informant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés assis dans le salon : les deux femmes sur le canapé et l'enfant sur la table basse en face. Arrivée là, les deux femmes étaient nerveuses au possible et n'osaient désormais plus engager la conversation. C'est donc Henry qui engagea la conversation, ayant une forte intuition sur ce qu'il allait se dire. _Enfin, te fait pas trop d'idée non_ _plus_ pensa – t – il.

-Y a un problème ? Vous avez toutes les deux quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

-Voilà, Henry. Regina et moi sommes ensemble, expulsa Emma.

-Ensemble comme dans amoureux ? Voulu être certain Henry tout en se délectant de mettre mal à l'aise les deux femmes.

-Oui, Henry.

-COOL ! hurla – t – il en se jetant dans les bras des deux femmes. C'est pas trop tôt. Depuis quand vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-Si ta question est quand est ce que j'ai vraiment embrassé ta mère alors c'est depuis le 6 avril, répondit Regina nonchalamment alors qu'Emma lui tapait le bras pour lui dire de se taire et qu'Henry grimaçant en ajoutant :

-J'en demandais pas tant. Mais ça fait super longtemps, on est au mois de juin là.

-Yep, répondit Emma.

-Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps. VOUS m'avez menti pendant tout ce temps ! Accusa Henry.

-Henry ... commença Emma avant d'être coupé par Regina dans un bref :

-Yep. On est toutes les deux des boulets, ta mère encore plus hein, assura Regina faisant rire Henry et s'offusquer Emma. Mais n'en parlons plus, maintenant que c'est dit autant en profiter, non ?

-Ça marche, répondit Henry. Je vais chercher ma maquette maintenant.

-Aïe, s'exclama Regina alors qu'Emma venait de la frapper.

-Je suis pas un boulet.

-D'accord.

-Je suis pas un boulet.

-J'ai dit d'accord.

-T'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Une encre ?

-T'es nul.

-D'accord.

-Tu te fous de moi, là.

-Embrasses – moi idiote.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

La soirée se termina dans la plus grande joie et bonheur. Henry était extatique finalement et Regina n'arrangeait rien. Emma avait l'impression de se retrouver avec deux enfants dont le plus grand ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de Regina qu'elle aimait bien. Finalement, Regina avait raison pensa Emma : l'annoncer à Henry l'avait soulagé d'un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Si bien, qu'elle avait désormais envie de le crier sur tout les toits et de garder ce tableau à jamais : Regina et Henry riant dans une complicité qui ferait oublié que leur rencontre était récente et les discrets regards amoureux que lui lançait Regina de temps en temps. Regard auquel elle ne se lasserait désormais plus jamais de répondre.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à très bientôt !**

 **N'hésitez bien-sûr pas à me laisser vos avis, bons ou mauvais, afin de me faire une idée sur ma fiction.**

 **Bisous** ,

 ** _LyliTom._**


	12. CHAPITRE 10 : De rose en noir

**Et me voilà à nouveau après une très longue attente. Mais pour me faire pardonne, voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. En espèrant qu'il vous plaira. Voici mes réponses aux GUEST :**

 _ **GUEST : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Vivre une relation dans la peur n'était pas sain du tout. Et tout ça est vraiment nouveau, alors elle avance à son pas, très très lentement. **_

_**.SQ : Je suis vraiment ravie que tu est tant apprécié mon histoire. Je met d'ailleurs fin à ta frustration avec ce nouveau chapitre. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. **_

**Sur ce, BoNne lECTUre à tOUS :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : De rose en noir**

Deux semaines étaient passées, la petite famille en herbe ne se quittait plus. Lorsque Regina ne faisait pas de nuit, alors elle allée chez Emma et passait sa soirée chez les Swan, et elle dormait dans les bras protecteurs de la blonde pour repartir le matin. Et durant une semaine où la brune n'avait absolument pas pu s'échapper de son travail, Emma, seule ou avec Henry, débarquait pour passer une heure ou deux avec la brune.

Annoncer leur relation à Henry avait finalement ôté d'un poids aux deux femmes. Elles étaient plus câlines, plus elles – même, même si Emma restait distante lorsque leurs mains baladeuses s'aventuraient trop. Regina comprenait son besoin de prendre son temps même si ça n'était pas vraiment son genre. Elle prenait sur elle, mais plus les rapprochements et le temps se faisait, plus elle rêvait de toucher un peu plus la femme de ses rêves. Sans compter que Regina n'en avait toujours parlé à personne d'autre ce qui la pesait toujours autant, mais elle n'osait désormais plus en reparler avec Emma.

En ce samedi, Regina avait pris son week – end afin de le passer avec les Swan. Manque de pot, Emma avait été appelée le matin même, réquisitionnée par son patron pour des rapports qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Regina avait proposé d'emmener, pour une fois, Henry chez elle afin de lui montrer ses vieux livres tant espérés par Henry.

Et en effet, une fois arrivée, le petit fut émerveillé, quoiqu'un peu timide, dans cet immense univers. L'appartement était très cosy, voire rustique. Étant au dernier étage de son immeuble, elle avait une petite cheminée en bois, sur la gauche en entrant, autour de laquelle était disposé un grand canapé et deux gros fauteuils en cuir recouvert de plaids en laine. Sur la droite de la porte se trouvait la cuisine dans un style usine, démarqué par un grand bar en bois.

Regina conduisit Henry vers sa salle préférée, son exutoire : sa bibliothèque. A son arrivée ici, sa maison comportait quatre chambres. N'en voyant pas l'utilité, elle avait choisi de consacrer la quatrième chambre pour en faire la pièce de ses rêves. Désormais, les murs étaient recouvert en tout point par d'immenses étagères allant jusqu'au plafond elles – mêmes, totalement remplies. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un grand bureau en bois disparu sous une tonne de papier : seul élément bordélique de toute la maison, retraçant enfin le caractère de la brune que nous connaissons. À côté de la porte, se trouvait un petit canapé avec des coussins, des poufs jonchant le contour du canapé.

A la vue de la pièce, Henry ne savait plus où donner de la tête et après une bonne heure de recherche, Henry choisit _« L'île aux trésors »_ de Stevenson pendant que Regina en profitait pour travailler un peu, même si bien vite Henry et elle se prirent pour des pirates sanguinaires.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Emma venait tout juste de finir cette saleté de rapport. Elle avait perdue plus d'une demi heure à entendre Cavanaugh l'engueuler pour son retard inadmissible. En sortant de son bureau, heureuse d'en avoir enfin fini, elle rentra dans une grande brune fine et élancée aux cheveux bruns et bouclés réunis en une queue – de – cheval.

-Putain, Swan. T'es pas possible. Râla la brune en sifflant de douleur et en tirant sa chemise blanche loin de sa peau et donc du café bouillant qu'elle venait de se renverser dessus.

-Merde, je suis désolé, Rizzoli. S'excusa Emma sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Elle se stoppa brusquement. Attends, c'est un suçon ?! S'exclama – t – elle en écartant le haut de la chemise.

-Nan mais, ça va pas. Crie le plus fort et déshabille – moi pendant que tu y es. Dit – elle en la prenant par la main pour l'envoyer dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle en ressortit et réapparut rapidement avec une autre chemise blanche, identique.

-Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, depuis quand couches - tu avec quelqu'un ?! Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ?

-Mais chut ! Dit – elle en se baissant de moitié et en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'écoutait. Arrête de crier.

-Tu sors avec qui ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Six mois. Répondit Jane presque en posant la question et en grimaçant légèrement.

-SIX MOIS ?! Mais comment j'ai fait pour rien voir. Je suis nulle comme flic. Maura est au courant ?

-Oui. Sourit la brune sans s'en rendre compte.

-Oh, non ne me dis pas que ... s'exclama Emma au bord de la crise cardiaque, la main sur sa poitrine. Oh mon dieu, ton suçon, il est de Maura. Souffla – t – elle.

-Mais non, enfin.

-Oh, pas à moi. Je te connais trop bien. Tu te fous de moi. C'est Maura, j'en suis sûr.

-Okay, okay. J'avoue, c'est Maura.

-Tiens, j'aurais cru mettre plus de temps à te faire admettre ça. La vache, c'est trop génial. Je suis trop contente. Sautilla l'officier, euphorique.

-C'est vrai. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ou gênant ?

-Mais non, enfin tête de nœud. Ça fait des années qu'on attend que vous vous mettiez ensemble. J'ai bien cru que ça n'arriverais jamais.

-Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Se livra Jane en s'asseyant à la petite table au milieu de la pièce.

-Oui, je sais ça. Y avait rien de plus visible que vos sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Sauf pour vous, visiblement. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Après son enlèvement, elle était vraiment stressée et j'ai passé ma semaine chez elle.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Comme elle faisait des cauchemars, bah j'ai fini par dormir avec elle. Et puis le soir où je suis rentré, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre je me sentais vide. Et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai débarqué à trois heures du matin et je me suis déclarée. Elle n'a rien dit ni même bougée. Du coup, je suis repartis chez moi. J'ai cru que j'avais tout gâché. Mais le matin en me levant, je l'ai trouvé assise dans ma cuisine. Elle m'a fait carrément peur. Et puis elle s'est déclarée à moi, elle aussi, et on s'est embrassées.

-Et ça fait six mois que vous êtes ensemble.

-Plus ou moins, oui.

-Oh, je suis si heureuse pour toi, Jane. Pour vous.

-Moi aussi. Plaisanta Jane. Mais y a que Frankie qui est au courant, parce qu'il nous a surprises. Donc, pas de gaffe. J'aimerais profiter que ma mère me laisse un peu tranquille, si je puis dire.

-Promis juré craché. Cita Emma dans un clin d'œil.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Manque plus que toi à caser, maintenant. Indiqua la brune tout en se levant pour sortir.

-C'est déjà fait. Déclaré Emma, le cœur battant la chamade par l'immense pas qu'elle venait de faire alors que son amie n'avait pas encore passé le seuil de la porte. Celle – ci referma doucement la porte et se retourna tout aussi doucement.

-Hein ?

-C'est déjà fait. J'ai quelqu'un. Depuis presque quatre mois.

-Mais non ? Emma Swan est en couple ? Répondit la brune en accusant le coup. Attends, c'est avec ton médecin ?

-Oui.

-Wouah ! Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit, vilaine. La gronda – t – elle en lui frappant le bras.

-Tu peux parler toi. Ça fait six que tu sors avec Maura et personne n'est au courant. Moi, ça fait que trois mois.

-Oui, mais non c'est pas pareil. On avait le bazar Alice entre temps et puis j'ai ma mère. T'façon on parle de plus en plus de l'annoncer officiellement, mais faut voir avec Cavanaugh si ça ne pose pas de problème. Mais toi, y a rien qui t'empêche de le crier sur tous les toits. En plus, d'après Henry elle est super canon.

-Je crois pas qu'Henry ait parlé d'elle comme ça. Ricana la blonde.

-Ouais, bon peut être pas dans ces termes. Il est au courant d'ailleurs ?

-Oui, on lui a dit il y a quelques semaines. Il est euphorique depuis, d'ailleurs.

-Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?

-Oui, super. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps chez moi, en alternant avec ses gardes. Elle s'entend tellement bien avec Henry. Elle est vraiment géniale, elle est tellement ... enfin je veux dire, elle est tout le temps heureuse et souriante. Ça fait du bien.

-C'est vraiment cool, ça. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Et apaisée. Encore plus quand je suis avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais je suis tout de même stressée à l'idée que quelque chose foire. Que je ne foire tout.

-Mais non idiote, tu es géniale. Et si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est elle qui est nulle. La rassura – t – elle en lui frictionnant doucement le bras, comme pour la réchauffer. Et au pieu, elle est comment ? Demanda Jane soudainement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Non, mais ça va pas. Je vais pas parler de ça avec toi.

-Oh, Emma. On a parlé de bien pire.

-Non, je veux pas. Et de toute façon, y a rien à dire.

-Attends, tu veux dire que vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ?

-Non.

-Ouais, après chacun va à son rythme.

-Vous avez mis combien de temps avec Maura ?

-...

-Jane ?

-Six heures. Marmonna Jane.

-Ah ! Okay, rythme rapide selon ce qui vous intéresse. Explosa de rire Emma avant de se faire frapper. Attends, tu as mis cinq ans pour te déclarer et six heures pour la mettre dans ton lit. Excuse – moi, mais c'est pas moi qui a un problème de rythme avec tout ça.

-Idiote. Et puis, c'est justement parce qu'on avait trop attendu. Répliqua – t – elle se redressant.

-J'en ai envie. Mais en même temps, dès que je sens le moment arriver, je me bloque.

-Tu en as parlé avec elle ?

-Non... Enfin, elle a déjà essayé, mais je me braque à chaque fois.

-Emma.

-C'est pas de ma faute. C'est plus fort que moi. À chaque fois, je me crispe et j'arrive pas à en parler. J'ai juste pas envie et ... et bah je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux. Fuir.

-Et tu veux en parler avec moi ?

-Nop. Mais ça, je crois que ça passe encore. Elle me reproche surtout et de plus en plus d'être mon secret.

-Elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça ?

-Bah, à moitié en fait. C'est juste qu'elle a l'habitude de toujours tout raconter à sa famille. Et que je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire et, du coup, je crois qu'elle le vit assez mal.

-Bah là, je la comprend carrément. Franchement Emma, c'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire de se confier à quelqu'un, parce que je suis sûr que tu lui as demandé de ne le dire vraiment à personne. Avec Maura, ça fonctionne parce qu'on le veut toutes les deux et qu'on est pareille. Mais tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est la perdre à lui interdire des trucs comme ça.

-J'ai juste pas envie que tout change une fois que tout le monde saura.

-Mais ça changeras rien. Regarde, tu me l'as dit et alors. Je ne vais pas te saouler avec ça tous les jours. Écoute, franchement, je crois que tu es tombé sur une perle de patience avec toi parce que si je sortais avec quelqu'un qui m'interdirais des trucs comme ça alors que je suis très proche et que je me confie beaucoup à ces personnes, ça serait next direct. Écoute, tu t'es donné un gros coup de pied au cul pour accepter de vous donner une chance. Alors, place au second coup de pied au cul.

Elles continuèrent à parler, Jane tenant surtout Emma au courant de son avancée sur une de ses enquêtes. Puis elles se quittèrent dans l'ascenseur, la brune allant au sous sol rejoindre sa belle, tandis qu'Emma descendait au rez – de – chaussé.

Elle récupéra sa voiture et s'engouffra dans le trafic de Boston. Dix minutes à peine plus tard, elle arriva devant l'immeuble de Regina. Elle se gara dans le petit parking privé et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tout en envoyant un sms à Regina pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée. Elle y tapa le code, Regina le lui ayant donné auparavant, et elle monta à pied les huit étages, n'aimant pas prendre les ascenseurs.

Elle arriva devant la porte et sonna. C'est Henry qui ouvrit la porte et bondit dans les bras de sa mère. Emma le réceptionna et le cala contre sa hanche afin de passer le seuil de la porte. Cependant, elle n'osa pas aller plus loin alors elle écouta Henry lui raconter sa matinée, debout dans l'entrée. Quelques minutes après Regina arriva.

-Désolé. J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère. S'excusa la petite brune en s'approchant d'Emma. Mais entre, enfin.

-Pas de soucis. C'est moi qui suis désolée de vous avoir fait faux – bond. S'excusa à son tour la grande blonde en rejoignant la brune pour lui voler un doux baiser.

-Je comprends. Si j'avais une urgence au boulot, je vous abandonnerais sans scrupule aussi. Taquina le médecin en souriant de bien - être contre les lèvres roses de sa blonde.

-Hey ! Je ne vous ai pas abandonné. C'est méchant. Geignit Emma en lui frappant le bras.

Regina rigola doucement et tira Emma pour lui faire visiter son chez elle pendant qu'Henry était parti lire son livre.

''C'est tellement beau et grand chez toi. Et cosy. Ça te ressemble beaucoup''. Signa Emma en embrassant encore Regina, ce qui surprit la brune.

-Merci. Dis, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

''Quoi ? Comment ça ?'' Demanda Emma en signant à nouveau pour faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle avait le droit de signer.

Si Emma avait beaucoup de difficultés à s'adapter à cette vie de couple contrairement à la brune, il y a néanmoins un élément avec lequel la brune avait beaucoup de difficultés à se laisser aller : signer. Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de cacher sa cécité aux membres extérieurs de sa famille et plus encore lorsqu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un qu'il lui était désormais très difficile de signer naturellement lorsqu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Emma le savait et ne tolérait pas le fait que la brune se sente mal à l'aise pour une chose pareille. Elle s'évertuait donc à chaque fois à faire en sorte de parler de plus – en – plus en signant et non autrement et ce, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne naturel.

''Attention, j'ai carrément rien contre avec le fait que tu m'embrasses beaucoup et que tu sois tactile, c'est carrément le contraire. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas beaucoup. Et ça me surprend, c'est tout.'' Remarqua Regina en signant.

''Premièrement, je crois que l'atmosphère de ton appart' y est pour beaucoup. Deuxièmement, j'ai parlé avec Jane tout à l'heure et elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais me laisser aller avec toi, prendre ce que j'avais et ne m'occuper que du présent. Mon présent étant toi et tes lèvres'' Expliqua – t – elle en embrassant à nouveau sa petite amie.

''Attends. Stoppa Regina en serrant Emma dans ses bras, mais en écartant son visage pour encrer son regard dans les yeux émeraude. Tu ... Tu veux dire que tu as parlé de nous ?'' Demanda – t – elle incertaine.

''Oui. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Maura depuis six mois et qu'elle gardait ça secret. Du coup, j'ai fini par lui avouer. Et je me suis souvenue que si je voulais garder tout ça secret c'est pas plus par envie comme elles, mais plus par peur. En plus, et ne dit pas le contraire, je sais que ça te rends malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir en parler autour de toi ou d'être distante quand on se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry. Et ... et je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche, alors je vais faire des efforts''.

''Merci. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as un rythme plus lent que le mien et on va garder ton rythme. Même si je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir nous assumer en toute sérénité maintenant. Mais t'en fais pas, tout ça se fera petit à petit. Okay ? Rassura – t – elle en voyant la soudaine peur dans les yeux d'Emma. Je vais juste l'annoncer à David et Katherine et puis on verra comment pour le reste. C'est pas parce que tu as eu une illumination d'un coup, que je vais aller le hurler sur les toits''.

-Je suis presque sûr que tu en serais capable. Rigola Emma.

-Je te promets de le faire lorsque la dernière personne de notre entourage sera au courant pour nous.

-Chiche.

-Chiche.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Regina se mit à faire des lasagnes avec l'aide, minime, d'Emma. En goûtant les fameuses lasagnes de Regina, les deux Swan s'extasièrent tellement les lasagnes étaient bonnes. Ensuite, Henry tenu absolument à faire un jeu de société et ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à jouer aux cartes. En fin d'après midi, ils s'installèrent tranquillement devant un Disney rapidement suivi d'un autre puis d'un autre encore.

Henry s'était installé dans un des gros fauteuil en cuir marron, enroulé dans un plaid blanc tandis qu'Emma était allongée de tout son long dans le canapé avec Regina dans ses bras, un plaid les recouvrant aussi. Une vraie petite famille en somme.

Lorsque deux ventres se mirent à grogner, Regina fit réchauffer les lasagnes du midi et ils les mangèrent devant la télé. En parlant de tout et de rien, Emma faisant des blagues pas drôle selon les dires d'Henry. L'ambiance était si bonne, si naturelle que le temps passa à une vitesse folle et après proposition de Regina, Henry alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Pendant qu'Emma bordait son fils, Regina en profita pour ranger tout le bazar sortis de leur après – midi et fit la vaisselle. Elle gémit doucement en sentant deux bras se nouer autour de son ventre et des lèvres chaudes et humides déposer une multitude de baiser dans son cou.

-Emma ... Gémit – t – elle alors que celle – ci continuait ses baisers et qu'elle avait glissé ses mains sur le ventre plat de la brune.

Regina se retourna puis embrasser passionnément Emma et glissa ses mains sur les fesses rondes de la blonde, qu'elle pressa.

-Attends. Stop. Arrêta Regina. Je sais qu'on a dit d'aller plus loin, mais on ne fera pas l'amour ce soir. Pas comme ça et pas avec Henry dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Tu as raison. Acquiesça Emma, consciente de ses propres limites. Ceci dit, je peux déposer Henry chez Mary le week – end prochain. Sous - entendit – elle tout de même, désireuse de poursuivre l'échauffement de son bas ventre rapidement.

-J'adorais. Mais je vais chez mes parents le week - end prochain.

-La veille ?

-Emma, tu es vraiment sûr. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de quoique ce soit. J'avoue en avoir carrément super ultra envie, mais si tu te ...

Emma réembrassa Regina pour la faire taire avant de lui signer un ''tais – toi'' et de la tirer dans la chambre de la brune où elles se couchèrent rapidement. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

-outch ! Grogna Emma en sentant quelque chose de lourd lui sauter dessus et rebondirent sur son flanc gauche.

-Debout ! Debout ! Debout maman ! Cria Henry dans les oreilles d'Emma.

-Henry ! Grogna Emma en poussant sa tête sous l'oreille.

-Allez ! Debout ! Debout ! S'amusa – t – il à dire encore et encore en sautant sur Emma.

La jeune mère se redressa vivement, échangeant sa position avec celle d'Henry pour venir lui chatouiller les côtes. Regina entra à ce moment - là dans la chambre et ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonflait face à la vision de ces deux êtres qui devenait de plus en plus vitale dans sa vie. En l'apercevant, Emma cessa ses attaques et sourit doucement à sa brune.

''Hey''. Signa – t – elle.

-Hey. Répondit Regina, un plateau dans les mains.

''Avec Regina, on t'a préparé le petit déjeuné''. Signa également Henry qui apprenait désormais avec Emma.

''Quoi ? Oh non, le rêve. C'est beaucoup trop gentil.'' Dit Emma, les yeux brillants.

À chaque action de la brune, Emma ne comprenait pas comment cette femme pouvait être plus parfaite. _Bon sang, comment avait – elle fait pour vivre sans elle avant ?_

''Pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, chocolat chaud à la cannelle, jus de pomme pressée.'' Cita Regina.

''Merci. Mais depuis quand êtes vous levez ? Il est quelle heure ? ''

''Il est neuf heures et demi. Je me suis levé à huit heures et j'ai entendu Regina dans son bureau, alors je l'ai rejointe''. Expliqua Henry en parlant et signant à la fois.

''Depuis quand es – tu levée ?'' Demanda Emma à Regina, surprise que la brune travaillait déjà à cette heure – ci, un dimanche.

''Peut être quatre ou cinq heures.'' Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

''Hein ? Mais ça veut dire que tu n'as dormi que, quoi, quatre heures ?''

''Je dors rarement beaucoup.''

-Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Comment tu peux être si parfaite encore en dormant si peux. Qui dort si peu, d'ailleurs ? Questionna Emma abasourdie.

Regina se contenta de rire, charmée par l'attitude d'Emma et de l'embrasser rapidement avant d'enfourner un pancakes dans sa bouche. Le petit déjeuné se fit tranquillement et ensuite, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se laver. Henry et Emma partirent les premiers, pendant que Regina en profita pour terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

Tellement prise dans ce qu'elle écrivait, le médecin n'entendit ni ne vit Emma entrer dans son bureau, comme bien souvent lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans son travail. Emma s'assit face à Regina, de l'autre côté de son bureau. La brune la remarqua et leva la tête.

-J'ai fini. Tu peux y aller.

-D'accord, je finis juste ça.

-Tu sais, si tu as vraiment beaucoup de travail. On peut te laisser avec Henry.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Regina.

-Bah tu te lèves tôt pour travailler et là, tu sembles encore plonger dedans. Je comprendrais tout à fait, t'en fais pas. Juste, si tu as besoin de trav...

-Non, non, non, non, non. Débita rapidement Regina en se levant pour rejoindre Emma et se mettre sur ses genoux. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que quand je m'y mets, j'ai souvent du mal à lâcher ce que je fais. Et j'ai eu une idée cette nuit, alors comme elle tournait en boucle dans ma tête, je suis venue ici pour libérer ma tête. Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez, surtout pas Emma. Je suis désolée.

-Okay. T'excuses pas enfin. Je comprends. Assura Emma, surprise par la soudaine vulnérabilité de la brune. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu réagir ainsi. Tu as fini ?

-Attends, je note juste ce truc et je vais me doucher. Déclara Regina en se penchant sur son bureau pour reprendre son livre et son carnet marron et recopier quelque chose, penchée sur son bureau. Offrant une vue de ses fesses, _parfait semble – t – il_ , à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emma qui sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

-Pourquoi tu es rouge ? Tu es malade ? Demanda Regina en mettant sa main sur le front d'Emma.

-Non, non. J'ai juste chaud.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. J'y vais.

Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire, ils décidèrent d'aller pique - niquer à Central Park, les températures étant très chaudes. Chapeau en paille sur la tête de Regina, short en toile pour Emma et short orange pour Henry, ils arrivèrent les bras chargés audit parc. Sous un arbre, ils s'étaient tous les trois « attablés » autour d'une nappe avec beaucoup trop de nourriture. Ils avaient assurément vu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Notamment Regina qui avait tenu à passer au supermarché du coin pour acheter quelques petites choses pour rendre ce pique – nique génial. En réalité, on aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient fait les courses pour une semaine vu comment le caddie était rempli. Lorsque les deux Swan lui avaient dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop, elle leur avait répondu :

-C'que vous êtes rabat joie parfois tous les deux. J'avais envie de ça, tu avais envie de ça et tu avais envie de ça. On serait bien bête de ne pas en profiter. Et puis si vous insistez tant, on fera un autre pique – nique pour finir le reste.

Et elle était partie sans vraiment attendre les deux autres qui s'amusaient de l'insouciance de la brune. Parfois, ils avaient l'impression que la véritable enfant n'était autre que le grand médecin et non Henry. Mais en réalité, cette bouffée d'insouciance leur faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Le monde paraissait presque génial à leurs yeux.

Cependant, le pique – nique fut écourtée vers 15:00 lorsqu' Emma reçu un appel d'urgence. N'ayant pas le temps de redéposer Henry et Regina et ne voulant pas les laisser repartir avec tous les sacs, les trois partirent ensemble jusqu'à la scène de crime.

Emma demanda aux deux bruns de bien rester dans la voiture. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs ne broncha, n'ayant pas énormément envie de voir quoique ce soit de macabre.

En arrivant la blonde s'étonna de voir autant de monde et s'inquiéta légèrement quant au drame qui avait pu se produire.

-Qu'est – ce – qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emma en s'approchant d'August et de David. Qu'est – ce – tu fait là ? Demanda Emma à David, sachant que cette partie de la ville n'était pas de sa juridiction.

-J'ai entendu l'appel et j'étais pas très loin. Du coup, je suis venu. Une baby-sitter a appelé à l'aide, on ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Le corps, c'est quoi ? Demanda Emma en s'approchant et en soulevant la housse. Putain.

-Le chien a été poignardé. Sur le ventre. Il était probablement en position de défense. Apprit une jeune femme blonde aux talons immenses derrière Emma.

-Maura, Jane ?

-Suspicion de disparition d'enfant, qui plus est d'un flic. Tous les flics qui étaient au poste et qui n'avaient rien d'urgent, on était réquisitionné.

-Quel âge l'enfant ?

-6 ans. Indiqua Jane tout en montrant de la tête un couple au loin. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Jerry, un de ses collègues. On va commençait par faire un râteau sur tout ce terrain.

-Il est immense. La baby-sitter n'a pas un téléphone qu'on peut localiser ?

-On l'a retrouvé là bas. C'est donc par là qu'on va commencer les recherches. Okay, j'ai Henry dans la voiture avec Regina. Je vais les prévenir que j'en ai pour un moment.

-Regina est avec toi ? Je viens aussi, attends. Décida David.

En les voyant arriver, Regina sortie de la voiture et attendit à côté du capot.

-Hey, ma belle ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda David en embrassant sa meilleure amie.

-Bien et toi ? Qu'est – ce – qu'il se passe ?

David expliqua la situation à Regina pendant qu'Emma en faisait de même dans la voiture auprès d'Henry.

-Je vais demander à un collègue de vous ramener. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai.

-Je peux demander à Mary. J'étais avec elle, elle est dans un restaurant à deux pas.

-Euh ... ouais. Acquiesça Emma qui se retourna pour prévenir Henry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Mary, toi ?

-Je ... On sort ensemble, en fait. Chuchota – t – il.

-Hein ? Nan ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Tout doux, ça fait une semaine à peine. Je crois pas qu'Emma soit au courant. Et pourquoi toi, tu l'est pas : c'est simple, t'es super dur à avoir en ce moment.

-Pardon. Je te prie de m'excuser. Je vais me rattraper et tu vas tout me raconter. J'aurais un truc à te raconter aussi.

-C'est au sujet d'Emma ? Demanda David.

La brune se contenta de hocher niaisement la tête et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne comprenne.

-Non ? Oh putain ouais, faut qu'on parle. Dit – il les yeux écarquillés.

-Bon, c'est bon. Mary arrive dans cinq minutes. Déclara Emma en revenant vers eux. Je suis désolé d'écourter cette journée Regina. S'excusa à nouveau Emma, mais la brune ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Regina ? Ouh ouh. Essaya Emma en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi vous cherchez là – bas ? C'est pas logique. Demanda la brune sans détourner son regard des hommes en uniforme marchant sur une grande plaine.

-Parce qu'on a retrouvé le téléphone de la b...

-Pourquoi c'est pas logique ? Demanda David en coupant Emma.

-Cerveau reptilien. Répondit simplement la brune en se retournant pour rejoindre la scène de crime.

Emma commençait à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller là – bas, mais David l'arrêta autorisant Regina à passer la limite, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de demander la permission. Elle s'arrêta à côté du cadavre de chien et d'August et regarda autour d'elle.

-Ça veut dire quoi cerveau reptilien ? Demanda Emma qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de sa petite amie.

-Imaginez que vous vous baladez tranquillement avec un enfant et qu'on vous attaque. Qu'est – ce – que vous ressentez ? Demanda Regina en se mettant à marcher en arrière.

-La terreur ? Supposa David, se prêtant au jeu de son amie, la connaissant bien.

-Exactement, la terreur. Et à ce moment - là, c'est le cerveau reptilien qui prend le relais : c'est l'instinct de survie. Expliqua – t – elle en passant au - dessus de la grille du parc de jeu pour se diriger vers une forêt. Et le premier processus qui est mis en place, c'est la fuite.

-Attendez. Pourquoi par là ? Demanda Jane, visiblement convaincu par la brune. D'autant que Maura semblait se maudire de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Le cerveau reptilien déclenche un regard fuyant pour voir tous les éléments de fuite possible et tous les obstacles qui risque d'empêcher la fuite. Regardez : sur la droite, un lac derrière nous, là où vous cherchez, une étendue beaucoup trop vaste et impossible de se planquer. La maison là – bas est trop logique quant à elle. Le cerveau reptilien, lui, a abandonné toutes ces options. S'ils sont venus ici, c'est qu'elle connaissait le chemin et donc qu'elle s'est au moins déjà baladé par ici. Donc elle a dû prendre ce chemin parce qu'elle le connaît. Autre truc : le cerveau reptilien, c'est le cerveau de tous les réflexes acquis pendant l'enfance. Et lorsque l'on est enfant, où est – ce – qu'on se cache ?

-Derrière un arbre. Répondit Maura en écarquillant les yeux.

Sans plus attendre Regina s'engouffra dans la forêt et marcha d'un pas rapide. Emma la suivait, avec une inexplicable confiance envers la brune. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas pu lui faire confiance en cet instant. Elle semblait persuader de l'endroit où elle se rendait, elle marchait comme si elle savait où elle se allait.

-Regina, ça fait une et demi qu'on marche, là. Remarqua Emma au bout d'un moment.

Mais la brune ne répondit rien et marcha encore. Trop concentré.

-Stop. Ici. Hurla August en descendant une petite pente.

Tous accoururent et trouvèrent une jeune adolescente rousse étalée à terre, contre un arbre. Regina prit son pouls.

-Elle est morte. Déclara – t – elle sombrement en s'écartant avec une légère envie de vomir. Elle sent la bière. Informa Regina en sentant ses doigts collant et en haussant les sourcils.

-La benne. S'exclama Emma avant de se mettre à courir tout en rebroussant chemin. Elle arriva à la benne à ordure qu'elle avait aperçu en entrant dans la forêt et l'ouvrit rapidement. Son cœur se stoppa.

-Oh mon dieu. Tout va bien. Je suis de la police. Tout va bien. Dit Emma en attrapant la petite fille de 6 ans dans ses bras qui était prostrée dans un coin de la benne, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine.

Emma la sortie et alla rapidement vers l'ambulance. Avant même d'y arriver, les parents de la petite lui sautèrent dessus et, en pleurs, la serrèrent contre leur cœur. Emma se retourna, les larmes aux yeux et vit Regina arriver, tranquillement en marchant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'avança vers elle et en gardant une certaine distance, elle lui signa :

''Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. T'es géniale, c'est grâce à toi si on la retrouvé.'' Dit – elle en lui prenant la main.

''Ne dis pas ça. J'ai retrouvé un mort, toi un vivant.'' Répondit la brune, mal à l'aise et dans un clin d'œil.

Emma ne répondit rien et se contenta de repartir avec Regina. Elle la déposa chez elle et après un long baiser, elle repartit, avec la hâte de retrouver son fils sain et sauf.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

 _C'est sexy, ça ? Ça lui plaira ?_ Se demanda pour la énième fois Emma. Après avoir passé une heure à trouver les sous vêtements parfaits, la voilà à nouveau bloqué sur sa tenue. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas pourtant. Mais là, elle voulait être parfaite. Elle savait que c'était le grand soir, celui où sa relation avec Regina allait prendre un grand tournant. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser et en même temps, elle avait tellement hâte qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : la voir et faire directement l'amour sans plus attendre.

20:00 sonnèrent et réglé comme une horloge, Emma entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut subjuguée par la beauté de la brune dans cette robe jaune canari surmontée d'un petit béret noir.

-Oh ... wouah ... Mon dieu, je fonds. Tu es si belle. Tellement belle. S'extasia Regina, elle aussi subjuguée de voir Emma dans cette robe noire, transparente à la naissance de sa poitrine.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

Sur ces paroles, elles s'en allèrent, main dans la main et Regina se mit derrière le volant. Les deux femmes avaient un sourire incessant. Emma avait bien tenté de savoir où elles allaient, mais Regina changea à chaque fois de sujet. Cependant, la blonde tiqua lorsqu'elle reconnut l'hôpital et plus encore lorsque Regina s'engouffra dans le parking sous – terrain réservé au personnel.

-Euh. T'as pas l'intention de bosser toute la soirée, hein ? Demanda Emma, un rire nerveux.

-Mais non, idiote. Tu vas voir. Dit – elle en se garant. Elle tira Emma par la main et la conduisit vers une petite cage d'escalier. Emma ne put s'empêcher :

-C'est le moment où je me rends compte que tu es une psychopathe, c'est ça.

-Bingo. Se contenta de répondre Regina.

Elles montèrent encore un moment les marches et Emma commençait à se demander si elles allaient arriver un jour où l'autre. Finalement, Regina poussa une porte en ferraille et laissa apparaître le toit de l'hôpital sur lequel était disposé une petite table ronde avec une nappe blanche et deux cierges au milieu de celle – ci. A côté de la table, une seconde était disposée, sur laquelle plusieurs plat sous cloche se cachaient.

Emma mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée et avança lentement vers la table. Elle effleura doucement, du bout des doigts, la nappe, les assiettes, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on ai pu faire ça pour elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna vers la brune légèrement timide. Celle – ci couru presque vers Emma pour lui prendre le visage angélique de ses deux mains.

-Non, non. Ne pleure pas. C'est rien ça encore, imagine quand je ferais un vrai big truc. Pleure pas pour ça.

-Un vrai big truc. Bon sang, Regina. On a jamais fait ça pour moi. Tout ça, c'est bien au - delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver un jour.

-Et bien tu as plutôt intérêt à t'y faire. Parce que j'ai tendance à faire les choses en grand pour les gens que j'aime. Et c'est encore rien, tu mérites encore mieux. Dit – elle doucement, son regard cherchant à s'encrer dans celui de la blonde.

Emma releva soudainement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la brune. _Elle l'aime ?_ Emma ne savait plus trop quoi dire et heureusement, Regina passa rapidement à autre chose. Elle lui tira la chaise et laissa Emma s'asseoir, puis elle s'assied à son tour, en face. Elle souleva les deux cloches et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Sous ces cloches se trouvaient deux bons gros hamburgers.

-Fallait trouver quelque chose qui n'avait pas besoin d'être super chaud et qui en plus te plairait. En vrai, le choix a été assez vite fait. J'espère que ça te va. Expliqua Regina.

-Carrément. J'adore. Merci. C'est toi qui les as faits ?

-Bien-sûr. Tout est fait par moi.

Emma sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de son hamburger et de gémir en roulant des yeux, savourant le délicieux mets. La soirée se déroula tranquillement, où les deux femmes se racontaient des anecdotes ici et là, dans toute sa simplicité.

''Tu n'as eu que des femmes ?'' Demanda finalement Emma.

''Je suis sortie avec un garçon lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Je pensais qu'il me plaisait depuis des années et finalement lorsque je me suis mise à sortir avec lui, ça ne s'est pas passée comme je l'espérais. J'étais totalement mal à l'aise alors que l'on était ami avant et rien que l'embrasser me dégoûtai. J'ai fini par le quitter en comprenant que je préférais les filles, même si j'ai mis un certain temps à l'accepter. Je lui en ai parlé et pendant un certain temps, il a été le seul au courant. Aujourd'hui, c'est le mari de ma sœur. ''

''Quoi ? Tu es sortie avec le mari de ta sœur ?''

''On a tous les deux fait nos études de médecine ensemble. Et on a été muté tous les deux dans cet hôpital où ma sœur travaillait déjà. Ils ont travaillé ensemble et sont tombés amoureux. ''

''-Wouah ! Et ça ne t'as pas dérangé ?''

''-Non, du tout. Je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Je m'en fiche. ''

''-Et du coup, ta première copine ? ''

''-Lors de ma première et deuxième année de médecine. Mal. Je suis plutôt du genre à m'investir à fond dans une relation et finalement, on n'avait pas les mêmes attentes. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'elle n'étais pas exclusive et encore moins avec moi. J'étais folle amoureuse et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. Du coup après, et je n'en suis pas fière, je me suis contenté de coup d'un soir ici et là. Ne me demande pas combien d'amante j'ai eu, je ne saurais te dire. Mais je me suis calmée il y a quelques années de ça, je te rassure. Et je suis fidèle.'' Se sentit obliger de préciser Regina.

''-T'inquiète, je ne te juge pas. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Ta première fois était tard finalement. A moins que tu ne l'as fait avec Robin.'' Rassura Emma.

''19 ans. Et toi ? Tu es déjà sortie avec une femme ? ''

-Sortie oui. Seulement deux, Lily lorsque j'avais 14 ans et Rita à 20 ans. Mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que des baisers.

''Pourquoi ?''

-Avec Lily, je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Et avec Rita, ça s'est arrêté rapidement une fois qu'elle a appris pour Henry.

-C'est qu'elle n'était pas pour toi.

-Je pense.

-Tu as eu peu d'amants, alors ?

-Je n'ai eu que le père d'Henry et Neal. Je ne couche pas facilement.

-J'en prends note.

Le repas continua sur le dessert : un fondant au chocolat avec une panna cotta aux fruits rouges. Mains liées, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux, parlant de tout et de rien, alternant entre la langue des signes et l'oral. Puis elles quittèrent le toit pour aller prendre un verre dernier chez Regina.

Arrivée chez elle, Regina déboucha une bouteille de vin et servit deux verres qu'elles burent, accoudées au rebord de la fenêtre, observant la vue illuminée de Boston.

-Tu as une super vue d'ici.

-Oui. J'adore me poser là et observer. Répondit Regina, rêveuse. Quoi ? Demanda – t – elle en sentant le regard insistant d'Emma sur elle.

-Embrasse – moi.

Regina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa passionnément Emma. Leur baiser s'endiabla rapidement à tel point qu'elles lâchèrent toutes les deux à l'unisson leur verre pour se sentir plus proche l'une de l'autre. Impossible désormais de décoller leurs lèvres, Regina tenta tant bien que mal de conduire Emma à sa chambre.

Une fois entrée dans celle – ci, la brune ténébreuse poussa Emma sur son lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle, descendant ses mains sur les jambes de la blonde.

-Si jamais je vais trop loin, arrête moi tout de suite.

-Embrasse - moi. Déshabille – moi. Quémanda la blonde.

Doucement, Regina remonta la robe d'Emma et Emma retira en même temps celle de Regina.

-Mon dieu, tu es si belle. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Regina, les yeux noirs de désir.

Elle continua de couvrir de baiser tout le corps de son amante. Passant son doigt sous l'élastique de la culotte noire en dentelle d'Emma, Regina s'assura une dernière fois du bien - être de sa bien – aimée.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda – t – elle en cessant ses baisers sur la poitrine d'Emma.

-Bon sang Regina, tais toi et fais moi l'amour. La supplia Emma.

Ce feu vert fut rapidement suivi d'une myriade de gémissement de la part de la blonde. Après son premier orgasme, Emma intervertit les positions et s'attela à faire plaisir à sa compagne. Rapidement, Regina obtint un orgasme tout aussi fulgurant. Emma remonta doucement pour embrasser à nouveau les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de la brune, se stoppant net en entendant trois mots.

-Je t'aime. N'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler Regina. Elle attendit un instant, apeuré de voir la blonde fuir, mais celle – ci resta figée. Alors Regina fonça à nouveau sur les lèvres de la blonde et elles repartirent dans une danse chaude et endiablée, pour plusieurs nouveau round.

Quelques heures plus tard, essoufflée, Regina, à plat ventre, dessinait des dessins imaginaires sur le ventre de la blonde qui regardait le plafond. Soudain, elle se redressa.

-J'ai faim et soif. Tu as faim et soif ? Demanda Regina faisant rire Emma qui hocha positivement la tête, cependant.

La brune embrassa le front d'Emma et sauta au - dessus d'elle et partit en direction de sa cuisine, nue. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau et une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'une barquette de fraise et se retourna dans sa chambre en trottinant, plus que jamais heureuse.

-Qu'est – ce – que tu fais ? Demanda – t – elle en se stoppant à l'entrée de sa chambre, observant Emma presque rhabillée.

-Je m'en vais. Répondit la blonde froidement, de dos.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Je pensais que tu allais pass...

-Je n'ai pas aimé Regina. Coupa Emma.

-Oh... Je pensais pourtant que ...

-Bah tu pensais mal.

-Mais enfin qu'est – ce – qui te prends ? Qu'est – ce – qui s'est passé ? Demanda Regina en déchargeant ses bras sur son lit pour se rapprocher de la blonde.

-C'était une erreur.

-Qu'est – ce – qui était une heure au juste ? Demanda la brune dont la tête commençait à lui tourner.

-Tout ça. Toute notre relation. Depuis le début, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. J'ai joué et ça ne m'a pas plu.

-Comment ça tu as joué ? Je ne te crois pas. Demanda – t – elle vexée par les propos d'Emma.

-Va bien falloir parce que je me casse. Dit – elle en passant à côté de Regina.

-Attends. On peut parler. Explique ce qui ne va pas. Supplia Regina en lui attrapant le poignet, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non. Pas besoin. Faut pas se leurrer, c'était nul. On n'est carrément pas compatible. Trancha durement la policière en se dégageant violemment de la prise de la brune, lui brisant le cœur.

-Mais arrête bon sang. Y a quelques heures encore, tu disais le contraire. Qu'est – ce – qui c'est passée en cinq minutes de temps pour que tu sois si méchante avec moi d'un coup ? Demanda la brune qui supportait de moins en moins la situation.

-Je n'ai pas aimé, Regina ! Hurla Emma. Et je ne t'aime pas. C'était juste une expérience. Je suis fixée, je suis 100% hétéro. Tu es juste une expérience ratée.

-Arrête. Respire deux secondes et parlons calmement. On peut arranger les choses. Si c'était juste une expérience, tu n'aurais pas appris la langue des signes, tu n'aurais rien fait croire à Henry. Exposa Regina, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

-Met toi arrête ! Bon sang, tu es insupportable. Le monde n'est pas rose, Regina. Ton délire de monde sucré n'existe pas et il serait tant que tu grandisses. T'essaies de me montrer que la vie est rose et tout le tralala qui va avec, mais tu ne sais rien de la vie. Tu n'as jamais rien vécu. La vie n'est pas rose, elle est juste dure, noire et faite de trahison. J'ai appris cette putain de langue des signes pour t'amadouer rien de plus, mais c'est gênant et chiant en réalité. Rien d'étonnant que les autres se soient cassées. Et puis, en réalité je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai appris, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin de toute façon, tu es trop facile. Pas étonnant que tu te sois tapé autant de filles. On croirait une enfant en manque d'amour, Regina. Réveille – toi, t'es plus une gamine. Quant à Henry, c'est un gosse. Il t'oubliera vite, t'es rien pour lui.

-Sors. Répondit simplement Regina, la voix faible et cassée.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, je t'avais dit de ne pas pousser.

-Sors ! Dégage ! Hurla la brune en poussant Emma hors de sa chambre, hors d'elle.

La main sur le chambranle de la porte, la respiration erratique et les yeux hagards, Regina laissa sortir un gémissement plaintif et douloureux en entendant la porte se claquer. Elle s'écroula à terre, à genoux et se mit à pleurer abondamment, la respiration difficile. Emma Swan venait de lui briser son cœur. Emma Swan venait de la briser.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse sur cette note un peu triste.**

 **Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires et follows.**

 **A très vite,**

 _ **LyliTom.**_


	13. CHAPITRE 11 : Des larmes pour toi

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Vous allez avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions : pourquoi Emma a - t - elle fait ça ? COmment va réagir Henry ? Regina ?**

 **Donc je vais répondre rapidement aux GUEST et place à l'histoire :**

 _ **DIANA : Je suis une adepte des fins heureuses, ne t'en fais pas. Alors j'espère que cet histoire restera assez heureuse pour toi et captivante. Merci.**_

 _ **RM : Je suis assez d'accord. Mais tout est vraiment nouveau pour Emma et elle est du genre fuyarde - peureuse. Mais elle va se rendre compte que c'est bête et qu'elle tient bien plus à Regina que ce qu'elle pensait. **_

**_RM (2) ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne ou non, mais je réponds quand même. Désolé de t'avoir tant mise en colère ^^' Il est bien entendu que, même si les raisons sont expliquées dans ce chapitre, Emma va devoir se munir d'une bonne pelle et de creuser assez profond pour se rattraper. J'espère tout de même qu'Emma ne restera p_ _as indésirable longtemps à tes yeux et que tu continueras à lire cette histoire ;)_**

 **Sur ce,** **bOnNe leCtuRE à TouS :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Des larmes pour toi**

-Regina ? Appela Katherine en entrant dans la demeure de celle – ci, suivit de David. Hey ! Regina, tu es là ?

-C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda David faisant se retourner Katherine.

Le jeune garçon se trouvait au milieu de débris de verre et de vin étalait dans le salon. En moins de deux, les deux se mirent à paniquer et à appeler Regina, sachant l'appel inutile puisqu'elle éteignait souvent son appareil lorsqu'elle était chez elle, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Ils entrèrent en fracas dans la chambre de leur meilleure amie et furent, dans un premier temps, terriblement soulagés en voyant la forme brune étalée de tout son long dans le lit, un couvre - lit recouvrant son corps et un traversin dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent doucement de chaque côté de la brune et Katherine lui caressa la joue afin de la réveiller. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans cette chambre. La bouteille de vin dans son lit et les sillons de larmes et de mascara noir l'inquiétait vraiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune grogna, se réveillant doucement. David en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu.

-Hey, chérie. Tu m'entends ? Demanda Katherine.

La brune se contenta de grogner d'affirmation et de se retourner doucement pour se mettre sur le dos, éblouit pas la lumière. Elle se sentait perdue, entendant des bribes d'un « tu m'entends », « tu vas bien ? ». Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait la nausée et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-Hé ben, ma puce, tu as dû te prendre une sacrée cuite. Entendit – elle David plaisanter.

-Qu'est – ce – que vous faites, ici ? Demanda la brune pas du tout encline à plaisanter, toujours un peu perdue.

-On s'inquiétait. Ta mère nous a appelés en panique il y a une demi – heure parce que tu n'étais toujours pas arrivée et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

-Quoi ? Demanda la brune en se redressant pour se mettre en tailleur et mettre immédiatement sa main devant ses yeux.

-Repas de famille. Tu as oublié ?

-Oh, on est samedi ?

-Yep.

La brune se contenta de gémir longuement et de laisser sa tête tomber sur ses jambes.

-Je suis désolée. Il est quelle heure ?

-12:00. Au départ, elle pensait que tu avais juste une urgence à l'hôpital donc elle ne s'est pas inquiétée. Mais quand Zelena est arrivée et lui a dit que tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital, on s'est tous inquiété. Expliqua David en essayant de capter le regard de la brune qui avait désormais sa tête entre ses mains, se massant les tempes.

-Qu'est – ce – qu'il s'est passé, ma chérie ? Demanda Katherine en caressant le dos de son amie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, se sentant de plus en plus mal, les souvenirs remontèrent, doucement et douloureusement.

 _Ses mains sur son corps._

 _Ses baisers._

 _La beauté de la blonde._

 _Son aveu._

 _Cette merveilleuse nuit._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Elle est heureuse et soudain._

 _Tout se brise._

 _Tu es une erreur._

 _Tu es une expérience._

 _Tu n'es rien pour Henry._

 _Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime pas être avec toi._

 _Son cœur fendu._

 _Son cœur brisé._

À ces souvenirs, aussi beaux que douloureux, la jeune brune se leva d'un coup et couru jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Les paroles d'Emma tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu déraper. Elle sentit les mains de sa meilleure amie relever ses cheveux et lui susurrer des mots doux, se voulant apaisants. Mais s'en fut trop pour la brune qui, toujours la tête dans la cuvette, se mit à pleurer.

-Hey, ma belle. Qu'est – ce – qu'il se passe ? Demanda David de plus en plus inquiet.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son soul pendant que sa sœur épongeait le front de la brune. La respiration presque erratique, les deux frères et sœurs ne savaient plus quoi faire et avaient peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'angoisse. Chose très fréquente chez leur amie. Profitant d'une accalmie dans les pleurs de leur amie, Katherine demanda à la brune ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle s'était disputée avec Emma.

À ce prénom, le médecin se remit à pleurer de plus belle et avec bien des difficultés, elle leur raconta tout. De leur premier baiser à aujourd'hui.

A la fin de son récit, David se leva, fou de rage, prêt à exploser. Mais sa sœur attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter et lui dire de se calmer. Pour le moment.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti. S'excusa Regina, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, les larmes continuant de s'échapper.

-Mais non. On ne t'en veut pas du tout ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai était si bête. Y avait mille signes pour me dire d'arrêter tout ça. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dit – elle le regard nulle part et ailleurs.

-Non, stop. Ne dis pas ça, ma belle. L'arrêta David. C'est elle qui ne te mérite pas. Depuis le début, tu fais tous les efforts inimaginables et elle ? Rien. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment merveilleux et je ne veux pas que tu croies quiconque te dira le contraire. Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, avec Katherine, vous allez aller chez tes parents. J'ai un truc à faire avant. Okay ? Demanda – t – il avec sa voix la plus douce.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Se contenta de répondre la brune, le regard encore plus vague et un sanglot fuyant.

-Arrête de penser à tout ça, tu fais du mal pour rien. Demanda Katherine consciente que son amie n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les paroles de la blonde. Est – ce – que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?

-Je veux Daniel. Je veux Daniel. Répéta la brune en se mettant à pleurer plus fort.

Les larmes aux yeux, Katherine prit sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années que la brune ne l'avait pas réclamé et les deux Nolan mesurait ainsi l'ampleur des pensées négatives de la brune. David fit signe à sa sœur qu'il s'en allait et celle – ci hocha de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle arriverait à gérer sa meilleure amie.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Il était pourtant certain d'avoir réussi à se calmer durant le trajet. Mais lorsqu'il vit cette blonde, penchée sur son bureau avec la main d'un homme sur son dos, il perdit tout son sang - froid et fonça vers elle.

Emma le vit arriver et sortit rapidement de la pièce, consciente que l'homme semblait au courant et ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre. Mais à peine sortie de la pièce qu'elle fut propulsée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, percutant violemment le mur.

-Nan mais, tu vas pas bien ?!

-Moi, je ne vais pas bien ?! Tu te fous de moi, j'espère. Ce que tu as fait à Regina est dégueulasse et je veux comprendre.

-Y a rien à comprendre et ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Me fais pas de scandale. Déclara Emma en voulant prendre l'autre porte pour sortir.

-Tu rêves là, ma p'tite. Ricana David en prenant Emma par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur. Ça me regarde complètement lorsque je retrouve ma meilleure amie en pleurs, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, anéantie parce que TU la brisée. Je veux des explications. Je te pensais quelqu'un de bien et je refuse de me dire que tu as fait ça juste par pure méchanceté. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me fournir une explication assez plausible.

-Mais j'ai rien à te dire. Déclara Emma en repoussant David. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Elle s'en remettra vite. Elle est forte. Affirma Emma qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de pleurer.

-Ouais, elle est forte. Mais elle est fragile en même temps. Tu connais la Regina toujours heureuse, insouciante. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle a connu des choses si dures que désormais elle préfère toujours voir le bon côté partout. Mais moi, je connais la Regina qui avait tant de solitude en elle qu'elle se noyait dans le travail. Je connais la Regina anxieuse en permanence qui ne passait pas une semaine entière sans faire de crises d'angoisse tant les gens et le monde l'accablait. Mais tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas retrouvé cette Regina ? Depuis plus de quatre mois. Et maintenant, je comprends que c'est à peu de chose près depuis que vous étiez ensemble. Hurla David faisait se calmer Emma.

L'image que David dépeignait était totalement inconnue de la blonde. Elle revoyait ses cheveux noirs virevolter au vent, avec un éternel sourire. Presque jamais elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Toujours rêveuse, toujours souriante, toujours admirative, toujours tout.

 _Craque pas bordel._

Elle avait paniqué et sur le coup, elle avait trouvé sa réaction logique. Mais ensuite ... Mais maintenant ?

 _Craque pas bordel !_

Les deux blonds s'observaient désormais, la respiration erratique. L'un devenant de plus en plus haineux, l'autre perdant toutes ses résolutions.

-Parle ! Dis moi ce qui t'a pris ! Hurla à nouveau David en frappant de son poing la vitre à côté de lui.

Emma allée se mettre à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit prestement.

-Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ?! Engueula Jane en entrant dans la salle, suivit d'August et d'un homme imposant avec une barbe blanche. Vous voulez que Cavanaugh vous entende ou quoi ?

-On va se calmer, mais c'est une conversation privée alors laissez nous. Ordonna David en encrant à nouveau son regard sur Emma.

-Non. On a fini. Déclara Emma.

-Je ne crois pas non. J'ai demandé des explications, j'aurais des putains d'explications. Déclara David en bloquant à nouveau Emma.

-Ouais, tu vas en avoir. On va tout te raconter. Déclara August.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est encore moi qui suis concernée.

-Il a le droit de savoir. T'es plus la seule concernée depuis hier soir et tu le sais. Alors on va au bar.

-Je suis d'accord avec August, Emma. Déclara Jane.

Et avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde, Emma suivit Jane jusqu'au bar de Korsak, les autres souhaitant rester au poster pour avancer au plus vite.

À cette heure ci, le bar était encore vide. Seule Angela, la mère de Jane, était là. Attablée, Jane commença à raconter une histoire.

* * *

 _ **Deux mois avant. L'amour transit.**_

 _-Henry, grouille toi. On est en retard et j'ai une audience au Tribunal. Hurla Emma de bon matin, encore et toujours en retard._

 _-J'arrive. Je me brosse les cheveux._

 _Emma grogna une nouvelle fois et mit son manteau pour partir plus rapidement, tâtant ses poches pour vérifier que ses clefs de voiture étaient bien dans celles – ci. Bien sûr, elles n'y étaient pas. Emma grogna et chercha partout. Alors qu'elle était à quatre pattes derrière le canapé, elle entendit sonner. Elle râla de plus belle et tomba nez – à – nez avec un facteur en ouvrant la porte._

 _-Bonjour, un colis pour vous._

 _-Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Emma en avisant la rose._

 _-Vous êtes Mademoiselle Swan ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Alors surprise. Sourit l'homme en lui tendant le bouquet._

 _C'était une seule rose rouge. Elle prit la carte et lu : « Une unique rose pour une femme unique »._

 _Emma sourit. Regina était adorable. Elle sortit un verre et y déposa la rose. Deux secondes plus tard, ils partirent. Enfin et à pieds._

 _Emma avait été si heureuse d'avoir reçu cette rose, qu'elle décida d'emmener Regina manger le soir. Cependant, en la remerciant de la dite rose, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne venait pas du tout de Regina. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu._

 _Cette étrangeté cependant, lui sortit de la tête jusqu'à la semaine suivante où elle reçut à nouveau le même facteur. Cette fois – ci, deux roses rouges en cristal étaient présentes et le mot disait : « Deux roses éternelles, car nous sommes à deux pour toujours »._

 _Cette fois – ci, Emma paniqua. Elle appela August pour être certaine que ce n'était pas une de ses blagues bizarres, mais celui – ci nia catégoriquement._

 _Trois jours plus tard, elle recevait, à nouveau des roses qu'elle jeta illico. Mais elle regretta son geste, car cinq minutes après, elle recevait un message sur son téléphone : « Tu me déçois beaucoup, Emma. Jeter mes roses, il n'y a rien de pire pour m'énerver. »._

 _Sans était trop. Elle appela August et deux heures plus tard, elle était avec Jane, Korsak et Frankie en train de raconter cette histoire de harceleur._

 _Sous les conseils de Jane, Emma essaya de le contacter de lui donner rendez-vous. Elle réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous, mais le harceleur comprit le piège et se contenta d'envoyer un message furieux à Emma. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, mais elle l'avait trahi, disait – il. Elle le paierait._

 _Désormais, place à la fureur._

* * *

 _ **Un mois avant. L'amoureux furieux.**_

 _Depuis cette tentative ratée, Emma recevait des menaces à toutes heures. L'homme n'était plus simplement amoureux fou, mais fou de jalousie. Dès qu'elle était avec quelqu'un, elle recevait un message de menace lui disant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un seul message concernant Regina, alors elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété._

 _Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que l'homme semblait au courant de tous ses faits et gestes, même de ses paroles. Et ceci avait réellement le don de la mettre hors d'elle._

 _Deux semaines avant, elle était aller jouer au basket avec Frankie et August. Elle s'arrêta un instant après avoir entendu son téléphone sonner, envoyant par la même occasion Frankie chercher des bouteilles d'eau à leur voiture._

 _Elle regarda son téléphone. Un nouveau message : « Je t'avais dit de ne plus les approcher. Maintenant choisit lequel tu préfères ». Elle fronça des sourcils et aperçu cette BM rouge qu'elle avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises et écarquilla des yeux en l'apercevant démarrer, fonçant sur son ami._

 _Elle hurla sur celui – ci et lui sauta dessus pour qu'il évite la voiture. Coincés entre deux voitures, ils pensaient être sains et sauf , jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Emma se retourna et vit la voiture rouge partir à toutes vitesses. Comprenant que l'homme avait tiré sur August, elle se releva et courut vers lui. L'homme était assis à terre en se tenant le bras._

 _-August ? August, tu vas bien ? Paniqua – t – elle._

 _-Ouais, je vais bien. La balle m'a juste éraflée. Rassura August en grimaçant._

 _Deux semaines donc, qu'Emma était légèrement paranoïaque._

-Hé ! Je suis ne pas parano ! Râla Emma.

-Laisse – moi, expliquer. Râla Jane.

 _Ce qui nous amène donc à la dernière étape : Emma qui pète un câble._

* * *

 _ **Une semaine avant. Ignoble amour.**_

 _Emma s'était enfin totalement libérée. Acceptant d'embrasser librement et partout Regina. Et ça, son harceleur ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait été si persuadé d'une potentielle menace masculine, que jamais il n'avait eu l'idée que la véritable menace à leur idylle était Regina Mills._

 _Alors, il les avait suivis et en avait appris bien plus sur elles. Lorsqu'il avait vu Emma et Regina entrer chez le médecin, il n'avait pas supporté et avait décidé d'envoyer son ultime bombe. Même si Emma l'avait vu trop tard, ça ne changeait rien. Il avait réussi._

 _-Je t'aime. Lui avait – elle soufflée._

 _À ces mots, les oreilles d'Emma s'étaient mises à bourdonner de bonheur tant elle était émue de ces mots qu'elle avait si peu reçus, de ces mots qui étaient si sincères. Des heures plus tard, après un énième round, Emma rêvait d'une vie heureuse avec Henry et Regina en savourant les douces caresses sur son ventre._

 _Oui, c'est possible._

 _-J'ai faim et soif. Tu as faim et soif ? Lui avait – elle demandée. La blonde avait rit._

 _Et puis._

 _Et puis, elle en avait profité pour regarder ses messages en attendant son amante. Et elle les avait vus. Cour-circuit. Dans un élan de pure panique, elle ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Des centaines et des centaines de photos de Regina avec ou sans Emma et Henry qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux verts. À l'hôpital, à la porte de son appartement, dans son bureau, dans sa voiture, juste à quelques mètres lors de leur pique – nique et la plus inquiétante : une de la brune endormie dans son bureau à l'hôpital. Le tout dernier message était :_

 _« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tout ça est sale, mais je peux encore te pardonner. Alors à toi de choisir : brises lui le cœur ou c'est moi qui m'occuperais de te débarrasser d'elle »._

 _Elle repensa à sa tentative sur August. Ça n'était pas du bluff. Et dans cette panique, les idées moins claires. Elle avait décidé de lui briser le cœur. Un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard. Tout cela ne changeait rien, après tout. C'était écrit. Les relations ne sont pas pour Emma, il fallait bien que tout soit détruit par sa faute, encore une fois. Autant faire en sorte de ne pas la revoir venir._

 _-Je n'ai pas aimé Regina. Tenta Emma._

 _Mais c'était si faux._

 _-C'était une erreur._

 _Mais une erreur que j'aurais pu recommencer mille fois. Si je n'étais pas moi._

 _-Met toi arrête ! Bon sang, tu es insupportable. Le monde n'est pas rose, Regina. Ton délire de monde sucré n'existe pas et il serait tant que tu grandisses. T'essaies de me montrer que la vie est rose et tout le tralala qui va avec, mais tu ne sais rien de la vie. Tu n'as jamais rien vécu. La vie n'est pas rose, elle est juste dure, noire et faite de trahison._

 _La preuve._

 _-J'ai appris cette putain de langue des signes pour t'amadouer rien de plus, mais c'est gênant et chiant en réalité. Rien d'étonnant que les autres se soient cassées. On croirait une enfant en manque d'amour, Regina. Réveille – toi, t'es plus une gamine. Quant à Henry, c'est un gosse. Il t'oubliera vite, t'es rien pour lui._

 _Coup de grâce._

 _-Sors ! Dégage ! Lui avait – elle hurlait._

 _Non, ce n'était pas possible._

 _Emma était sortie en claquant la porte. La porte n'avait pas finit de claquer, qu'elle recevait déjà les félicitations de son bourreau. Bon sang, mais où est – il ?_

 _Les larmes qui perlaient en une cascade incessante, elle se m'y à courir à en perdre haleine. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'un seul cœur de brisé ce soir là._

 _Cinq heures sonnaient à peine lorsqu'Emma toqua à tout rompre chez Maura. Elle pensée que Jane serait là. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'est la grande brune qui ouvrit et Emma ne perdit plus une seconde pour se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé autant aller. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé paraître aussi vulnérable. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal, aussi._

 _Jane emmena Emma dans le salon, et après un bon chocolat chaud, la blonde lui raconta tout._

-Et voilà ! Tu sais tout. Conclu Emma, légèrement gênée.

-Et vous avez au moins un soupçon de qui ce serait ?

-Oui. On a découvert que c'était un témoin qu'elle avait interrogé il y a trois mois sur une affaire.

-Okay. Alors si vous savez qui c'est. Il est arrêté ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-On a aucune preuve que ce soit lui. Et je ne savais pas avant ce matin qui c'était. Répondit Emma.

-Mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est bon.

-Tu es flic David. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Répliqua Emma en regardant Jane se lever pour répondre à un appel.

-Bien – sûr que si Emma. Tu n'as qu'à lui tendre un piège. Demande lui de vous voir ou bien va dans un endroit vide et rends le jaloux, on ne verra forcément que lui. S'agaça – t – il laissant un blanc. Écoute, je veux et je vais t'aider. Parce que je t'aime bien et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais également parce qu'une fois qu'il sera sous les verrous, tu iras voir Regina et tu t'excuseras.

-David...

-Non ! Je comprends que tu ai paniqué, et cætera. Mais ce que tu lui as dit était totalement disproportionnée et inexcusable. Je sais bien ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire et crois moi, bravo. Tu as réussi. Mais après tout ça, tu peux réparer les choses en lui expliquant. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas, du moins pas facilement, même si je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de passer l'éponge. Mais elle mérite des excuses et des explications. Parce que là, tout ce qu'elle pense c'est qu'elle n'est qu'une moins que rien. Et ce n'est pas tolérable, Emma. Finit – il plus durement, toujours en colère.

-Il a raison ma chérie. Appuya Angela en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Emma pour la prendre par les épaules. Elle mérite de savoir pour la seule et unique raison que cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas laissé aller au bonheur aussi simplement.

-Quand on voit ce que ça donne. Grommela Emma, sachant tout de même qu'ils avaient raison. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait ça.

David et Angela n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, Jane revenant pour leur dire qu'il avait son adresse et l'autorisation d'y faire une descente. Ils partirent rapidement.

-Comme ça, tu sors avec Mary... Indiqua Emma dans la voiture, alors que David conduisait. Elle avait fait exprès de se mettre avec lui afin de pouvoir avoir quelques informations.

-Yep.

-J'avais prévu de te faire le grand discours du « si tu lui fait du mal, je te brise les rotules, découpe tes bijoux de famille et les fais bouffer à des chiens ». Mais, je serais carrément mal placé pour te faire ce genre de discours, là maintenant.

-C'est certain. Répondit simplement David, voulant continuer de paraître froid, même s'il souriait discrètement à la menace cachée de sa collègue.

-Elle m'en a parlé ce matin. Et elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux comme jamais je n'en avais vu dans les siens. Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis vraiment ravie que ce soit toi. Alors prends soin d'elle.

-Je sais qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que toutes ses angoisses et ses souvenirs douloureux ne deviennent qu'éphémères par rapport à ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

Emma se contenta de sourire et continua d'observer la route. David en fit de même, repensant à son histoire. Comment aurait – il réagit si c'était lui qui avait été la cible. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que cette famille était compliquée.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé le numéro de Mary afin de lui proposer un rancard, la jeune femme s'était mise à totalement bégayer avant de prendre la fuite. Il l'avait revu par hasard dans un café et, comprenant qu'il fallait y aller doucement, il s'était simplement installé à côté d'elle et il avait commencé à lui parler. Assez rapidement, il ne fit plus la conversation seul. Ils s'étaient découvert un assez grand nombre de choses en commun et comme il n'arrivait plus à avoir ses week – end traditionnels avec Regina, il en avait profité pour les passer avec Mary. Se dévoilant l'un et l'autre un peu plus au fil des semaines, jusqu'à leur premier baiser. Aucun d'eux ne se l'était dit, mais, sans aucun doute, ils étaient le véritable amour l'un de l'autre.

David sortit de ses pensées, se recentrant sur l'immeuble en face de lui. Il suivit les unités jusqu'au dit appartement. L'immeuble était nouveau et très entretenu. Après les usages, Jane enfonça la porte (adorant faire ça) et ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Ils fouillèrent plus ou moins toutes les pièces jusqu'à tomber sur une espèce de chambre noire où se trouvait des centaines et des centaines de photos d'Emma et de ses proches. Dans une autre pièce se trouvait des écrans sur lesquels des caméras filmaient les endroits fréquentés par la blonde.

-Ce mec est malade. Souffla August en voyant qu'une des caméras filmait sa porte et qu'une autre était dans le bureau de Regina.

Emma fit le tour des pièces, un peu sonnée, constatant l'étendue de l'enquête de son harceleur. Lorsque soudain, elle reçut un message. _« Bravo. Tu as trouvé notre chez nous. Je suis juste un peu déçu que tu ramène autant de personne. Henry serait – il heureux ? »._

Les mains moites, n'en pouvant plus, Emma décida de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : lui répondre et le provoquer. _« Tu crois me faire peur. Tu crois pouvoir dire qu'il y a un nous. Mais pourquoi ne cherches - tu pas à me rencontrer pour de vrai ? »._

David avait raison. C'est en prenant le taureau par les cornes que la situation se débloquerai. C'était risqué. Il pourrait simplement lui dire non, être sur ses gardes. Surtout en l'ayant constaté aussi peu réceptives à « toutes ses attentions ».

Mais heureusement ou malheureusement, Emma n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant d'y lire une réponse. _« Je sais que tu ne veux pas être avec moi. Comment savoir si ce n'est pas encore un piège ? »._

 _« Je suis sûre que tu es en train de m'observer. Tu vois bien que je suis seule dans cette pièce, avec personne. Donne - moi rendez - vous »._

 _« Hier encore, tu embrassais l'autre »._

 _« Parce que j'étais perdue. Que je ne savais pas qui je voulais. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Et j'accepte d'être avec toi seulement si Henry est avec moi »._

 _« Très bien, je te crois. Rejoins - moi sous le parking derrière le bâtiment et nous irons chercher Henry. Ne dis rien à personne où je le saurais. »._

Aussitôt, Emma posa son téléphone sur la table et partit. David le remarqua, et dans un ultime geste, elle mit son doigt devant la bouche comme pour lui dire de se taire.

Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et fit le tour de l'immeuble pour se retrouver dans une petite contre – allée sur laquelle un soleil très chaud frappait sur les murs jaunes. Personne n'était là et elle s'inquiétait de s'être elle – même fait avoir.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, elle observa finalement une voiture arriver et qui se gara juste devant elle.

-Emma. Souffla l'homme dégarni avec de grosses lunettes, un immense sourire béat sur le visage.

-Earl. Répondit Emma en tentant de garder sa contenance.

-Je suis vraiment ravie de te voir. Dit il en sortant une arme de derrière lui pour l'approcher. Pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi beauté, mais vaut mieux être prévenant alors, pas bouger. Lui dit – il en lui caressant la joue. Il la fouilla partout, prenant bien son temps pour passer ses mains sur son corps. Parfait.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais par réflexe Emma se recula. Voyant que cela allait jouer en sa défaveur, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser, une envie soudaine de vomir. En se détachant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Je sais que tout ça peut paraître fou. Mais je suis fou amoureux de toi.

-C'est toi qui m'as envoyé toutes ces fleurs ? Tous ces mots ?

-Oui. Je voulais te conquérir. J'ai finalement réussi n'est ce pas ? Demanda – t – il en lui caressant une joue, le regard plein d'espoir.

-Oui, tu ... tu as réussi. Souffla Emma, nerveuse. Allons chercher Henry. Proposa – t – elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite voiture. Mais alors qu'Earl abaissait le frein avec la même main qui tenait son arme, un rond froid se posa sur sa tempe tandis qu'un pied appuyait sur sa main.

-Tu vas sortir gentiment de cette voiture. Souffla d'une voix dure David qu'Emma avait vu entrer discrètement dans la voiture alors qu'elle embrassait l'homme de ses dégoûts.

L'homme en question lâcha un rire froid, comprenant que sa dulcinée s'était moquée de lui.

-Tu m'as désobéi, Emma. Souffla – t – il, la rage s'insinuant en lui.

-Sors. Ordonna à nouveau David alors qu'Emma prenait l'arme des mains du conducteur.

-Tu m'as désobéi, Emma. Et je suis très en colère. Répéta – t – il en sortant de la voiture, alors qu'Emma se retrouvait face à lui, l'arme prise auparavant braqué sur l'individu.

-Lève tes mains. Ordonna – t – elle.

-Avec plaisir. Dit – il dans un immense sourire. Mais alors que David sortit les menottes, Earl se retourna pour lui asséner un énorme coup de poing qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et lâcher son arme.

Emma tira sur l'assaillant avant qu'il ne se tourne pour récupérer l'arme. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'arme était factice. Elle lâcha la fausse arme pour courir après l'homme sur qui elle sauta afin de l'empêcher d'attraper le revolver. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le côté et Emma en profita pour lui asséner un coup – de – poing dans le visage avant de se relever, poing en avant. Même s'il n'était pas dans la même forme physique qu'Emma, Earl était indéniablement plus lourd et plus fort qu'Emma, alors, quand celui – ci pris ses deux jambes pour la faire tomber, laquelle, surprise s'y claqua la tête et qu'il s'assit sur elle, Emma n'avait plus aucun moyen de bouger.

Il lui frappa lui thorax et commença à l'étrangler. Les yeux pleurant malgré elle, le sang frappant dans ses tempes, Emma sentait sa dernière heure arriver. Lorsque d'un coup, la prise se relâcha totalement et l'homme tomba sur elle. Emma ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal : le fait d'avoir était privé d'air ou le fait que cet air qui manqué venait de reprendre sa place à une vitesse si ahurissante qu'elle en fut estomaquée, ses poumons lui brûlant.

L'énorme masse fut dégagée d'elle par David, elle roula sur le côté, la toux grave et douloureuse. Elle entendit vaguement David lui demandait si elle allait bien. Trop tôt. Il faut juste reprendre son souffle. Deux secondes.

Elle regarda sur sa droite et vit l'homme, les yeux et les bouche grand ouverts, comme s'il était ébahi par la tournure des événements. Un troisième œil figurant au bon milieu de son front.

-EMMA !

August en tête de rang courait auprès de sa sœur à grande vitesse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se jeta sur ses genoux pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras, l'ausculter, puis la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

-Maman ! Cria Henry à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital en courant pour finir sa course dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri. Souffla – t – elle en fermant les yeux, savourant l'étreinte.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le petit garçon, inquiet.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste mal à la gorge. Rassura – t – elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-On fera du thé au miel alors. Sourit le petit garçon faisant rire Emma. Oh oh, Mary aussi a trouvé l'amour.

Emma suivit le regard de son fils et vit sa petite sœur dans les bras de David.

-Dis, on peut aller voir Regina. J'ai trouvé le livre dont elle nous avait parlé avec Mary.

-Elle n'est pas là. Je te l'ai dit, elle passe le week – end chez ses parents.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon bah lundi, alors. Dit – il en haussant les épaules.

-Non. Écoute Henry, commença – t – elle en se raclant la gorge, j'ai fais une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise. Alors je pense qu'on ne verra pas Regina avant un moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda son fils en s'écartant, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

Emma tira Henry dehors afin de ne pas être dérangé par le monde autour et ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Pendant qu'Emma expliquait toute la situation à Henry et à Mary qui les avaient suivis, David en profita pour téléphoner à sa sœur. Il n'y eut pas une sonnerie qui passa, que Katherine décrocha, presque hystérique.

-Alors ? Tu as pu parler avec Emma ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'espère que tu lui as fait regretter d'être née ! Finit – elle durement.

-Kat' calme toi. Oui, je lui ai parlé.

-Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle était harcelée et lorsque le gars lui a dit que si elle ne brisait pas le cœur de Regina, alors il lui ferait du mal. Elle a paniqué et la écouté.

-Mon dieu.

-Mais tout va bien de ce côté - là. Je te raconterais plus en détail quand je te verrais. Comment va Regina ?

-Pas bien du tout. J'ai l'impression de la voir comme quand elle avait 16 ans. Quand tu es partie, j'ai quand même réussi à la faire manger un peu. Mais sur le trajet, on a dû faire un arrêt parce qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse et elle a finalement tout rendu. Elle est triste à en mourir. Tu connais Cora, quand je lui ai raconté, elle a pété à câble. J'te jure, si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait maudit les Swan. Du coup, Henry a emmené Regina faire un tour pour qu'ils discutent. Je pense qu'ils sont allés voir Daniel.

-Putain, ça me dégoûte toute cette histoire.

-Mmh. Est – ce – qu'Emma le regrette ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense vraiment qu'elle devrait débarquer et tout rétablir.

-Elle regrette vraiment. J'ai eu la même idée, je voulais juste avoir un autre avis pour pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Franchement, si tu es sûr qu'Emma peut changer quelque chose, alors oui. Faut faire ça. Zelena est en face de moi et approuve. Parce que là, Regina pense que tout est normal et qu'elle ne mérite personne. Qu'elle n'est rien sans lui. Termina sa sœur, la voix cassée.

-Hé, ne pleure pas. Emma est en train de tout raconter à Henry et après, je te promets de commettre toutes les infractions possibles pour arriver le plus vite à Storybrooke. Alors arrête de pleurer et essayez de nous calmer la mère Cora un peu. Ça aidera.

-Je suis derrière, idiot ! Cria Cora.

-Merde. Je vous laisse. S'empressa de raccrocher David.

Tout ça devait s'arrêter. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux, lui aussi ému malgré lui et rejoignit Emma, Mary, Henry et August.

-David, il faut que tu nous emmènes à Regina tout de suite. Ordonna Henry qui avait couru vers le jeune homme pour le voir arriver.

-Henry, stop. Ça ne marches pas comm...

-Tais – toi. T'a tout gâché, mais c'est toujours possible de tout réparer. S'il te plaît, David. Supplia le petit garçon en se tournant à nouveau vers David.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour réparer ma famille. Assura le jeune garçon.

-Tu promets de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal ? Demanda David à Emma qui se tenait timidement derrière son fils.

-Je ne vais pas te promettre ça, parce que je suis pas super douée et que j'ai tendance à être égoïste. Tu me l'as fait comprendre. Elle sait tout de moi, elle a tout fait pour moi, pour nous et moi ? Rien. Mais je peux te promettre d'essayer de changer et de tout arranger. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus lui faire de mal.

-Et puis je serais là pour surveiller. Promis. S'il te plaît, David. Renchérit le petit garçon.

-Bien, lets go ! On a de la route. Dit – il en frappant de ses mains et en prenant Henry dans ses bras, surprenant Emma. Elle pensait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre le blond.

Et tous les cinq partirent de suite sans même faire un aller - retour chez eux, direction Storybrooke dans le Maine. Le silence était très pesant dans l'habitacle, personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Pressée et angoissé à l'idée d'arriver. Si pressé d'ailleurs, que David avait réellement du mal à lever le pied de l'accélérateur si bien qu'il aurait pu perdre son permis une bonne dizaine de fois si les routes qu'il empruntaient n'était pas désertes.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils arrivèrent enfin à Storybrooke. David se gara devant une immense demeure qui impressionna les quatre autres. Une immense maison d'apparence raffinée et sophistiquée. Rien que la cour dans laquelle David s'était garé était magnifique avec son parterre de gravier marron, entourée d'arbuste et d'une fontaine d'eau au milieu.

Le frein tout juste levé, une tornade blonde et une tornade rousse débarquèrent pour rejoindre David. Zelena s'avança vers Emma, le visage fermé, plus froid que jamais.

-J'espère que t'es là pour tout arranger et faire des excuses qui valent le coup, parce que t'es pas au bout de tes peines. Je m'en contrecarre que c'était une question de survie ou non. Décréta la rousse d'un ton très dur. Allez, venez. Dit – elle d'un signe de tête vers sa maison.

Emma suivit la petite troupe, légèrement en traînant des pieds. C'était clairement pas sa journée. Entre Earl et toutes les personnes qui l'avaient réprimandé, elle commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre. Mais elle prenait sur elle.

 _Ne te braque pas pour une fois. Fais tes excuses pour une fois. Pour elle._ Alors, elle s'avança dans ce terrain hostile, dans la gueule du loup. Parce que c'était totalement ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être invité à se faire descendre par les protecteurs de sa brune. Et en réalité, elle enviait ça.

Elle fut éblouie dès son entrée dans le hall. Un énorme escalier en marbre divisé en deux se trouvait devant elle, un lustre flamboyant planant au - dessus de sa tête. C'était à la fois très tape à l'œil et discret, si c'est possible.

-Ma femme a toujours eu des goûts de luxe. Indiqua une voix.

Derrière elle se tenait un petit homme dégarni, aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, il l'observait avec un fin sourire, chaleureux, qui la rassura immédiatement.

-C'est vraiment très beau.

-C'est vrai aussi. Je me présente : Henry Mills, le père de Regina et Zelena. Se présenta – t – il en tendant sa main.

-Enchantée. Emma Swan. Se présenta – t – elle en serrant sa main.

-Je sais. Répondit – il en gardant la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

-Écoutez, je souhaiterais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce que j'ai pu faire. Et je vous promets de tout faire pour tout arranger.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma fille cet après – midi, et si vous l'aimez un tant soit peu, alors je suis de votre côté.

-Vraiment ?

-Il vous faudra bien un allié, ici, Mademoiselle. Et ce ne sera évidemment pas femme ni Zelena. Et croyait moi, tout le monde a besoin d'un allié face à ma femme. Rassurez – vous, je ne vais pas vous demander toute l'histoire, ça ne me regarde pas et si ont vous somme de la raconter, affirmait vous. Mais je vous préviens mademoiselle, si ma fille est encore plus mal après vous avoir parlé, si cela est possible, ou bien si vous la faite à nouveau souffrir de la sorte, Cora sera un agneau par rapport à ce que je vous ferez payer. Finit – il dans un sourire presque innocent donnant plus de sens à la menace. Bien, j'ai laissé ma fille dans le verger derrière la maison. Il serait préférable que vous commenciez par elle. Indiqua – t – il dans un sourire entendu.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Mills.

Emma sortit de la maison et en fit le tour, le long tour. Arrivée derrière, elle vit une immensité d'arbre aligné sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et Emma se dit qu'elle allait mettre des heures à chercher la brune. Elle marcha une demi – heure sous un soleil tapant et sous des pommes rouges, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit au loin un gros pommier surpassant tous les autres. Emma se souvint que Regina lui avait parlé de cet arbre sous lequel elle adorait passer des heures et des heures. Le premier arbre planté par ses parents en tant que couple. Elle décida donc de s'y rendre, marchant sous ce soleil de plomb, un seul but en tête.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Elle s'arrêta un instant afin d'observer sa brune, prenant conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir ce bonheur à porter de main. La brune était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur eux, des lunettes noires posées sur son nez, jouant avec une pomme. Peut - être était elle restait vraiment très longtemps à l'observer, toujours est – il qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été démasquée lorsque Regina roula sa tête sur le côté avant de la redresser vivement, lâchant sa pomme. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se leva doucement alors qu'Emma avancée. Angoissée, mais déterminée.

''Salut''. Se contenta de signer Emma, légèrement timide.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Regina, froidement. Il t'es arrivée quoi ? Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta – t – elle aussitôt en s'approchant de la blonde pour l'observant et de mettre ses mains sur le cou de la blonde où des bleus étaient apparus.

-Ouais. C'est une assez longue histoire. Sourit Emma en prenant les mains de Regina.

Celle – ci, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié toute sa rancœur en quelques secondes, s'en voulu immédiatement. Elle retira brusquement ses mains et s'écarta d'Emma.

-Je m'en fiche. Va – t – en. Dit elle en faisant demi tour.

-Attends, s'il te plaît. Excuses – moi. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Supplia Emma en se mettant devant Regina pour lui bloquer la route.

-C'est bien gentil ça, Emma. Tu es toujours là à être adorable pour ensuite être odieuse. Et ensuite demander pardon, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme de la merde dès que tu as peur et une fois que tu t'es rendue compte que tu es allée trop loin, demander pardon. C'est pas moi l'enfant entre nous deux. S'énerva la brune dont les larmes menacées de couler à nouveau.

-Je sais. Et crois moi, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir après ça. Mais je veux que tu saches que tout ce que je t'ai dit était faux, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Tout était fait pour te briser le cœur.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Lâcha Regina dans un rire jaune mélangé à un sanglot.

Emma se contenta de s'asseoir contre l'arbre et débuta son récit. Sans omettre aucun détail, elle livra tout sur tout. Même certains points dont Jane n'avait pas été mise au courant. Mais c'était le moment où jamais de prouver à Regina qu'elle souhaitait vraiment plus avec elle. Durant tout le récit, Regina resta debout, tremblante, écoutant les paroles d'Emma. Bataillant avec l'envie de lui pardonner et de tout oublier et l'envie de faire ramer Emma, de lui faire payer. C'était contre sa nature, mais si même son père le lui avait suggéré, c'était peut être un poil mérité.

-... et me voilà. On a débarqué à quatre chez tes parents. C'est ton père qui m'a envoyé ici.

-Henry est ici ? Demanda la brune étonnée.

-Il peut pas se passer de toi. C'était faux, il est dingue de toi. Tout comme moi. Déclara Emma en s'approchant doucement de Regina.

-Emma, je ne peux pas. Même si cette histoire explique beaucoup, les choses que tu m'as dites sont réelles. Elles sont sorties. Si tu les as dites, c'est que tu les pensaient...

-Non, Regina...

-Laisse – moi finir, s'il te plaît. Tout n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, Emma. Je m'en fiche que tu as ou non été forcée à dire tout ça, ça était dit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la seule à tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Et depuis le début, Emma. Et là, même si tu pensais que c'était la bonne chose, c'était faux. Regarde : le lendemain à peine, vous avez arrêté cet homme, alors à quoi bon ça servait de faire ça ? Si tu m'avais parlé, j'aurais pu comprendre et attendre. J'ai vraiment envie de te croire. Parce que, quoi que tu en dises, je n'avais pas rêvé au grand amour et je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour. Je ne pense pas que la vie soit parfaite. J'ai juste décidé de prendre les bons côtés de la vie parce que ça ne sert à rien de bloquer sur le mauvais. Mais tu es arrivée et je ne t'avais ni prévu ni attendu. Je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de toi, Emma. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu arriver et tu m'as fait croire que c'était possible. Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais digne de toi, Emma. Pour ensuite, tout m'enlever brutalement.

-C'est l'inverse. C'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de ...

-Et j'en ai marre que tu te rabaisses tout le temps. Tu es géniale et si tu n'étais pas cette petite fille qui avait incessamment peur de tout, tu serais parfaite. Je suis la seule à choisir de qui est digne ou non de m'approcher et si j'ai jugé que tu l'étais, c'est que j'ai raison. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te faire croire le contraire, loin de là. Toi, cependant, tu n'as pas cessé de me le faire comprendre. Même si j'ai préféré faire l'autruche. Murmura la petite brune, des larmes burinant maintenant son visage.

-J'ai menti. Tout le long. À, tu es insupportable, je pensais « tu es épatante en tout point ». À, la vie n'est pas rose, je pensais «certes, mais la vie à tes côtés est plus rose que jamais ». Tu m'as rendue gourmande de la vie avec Henry et gourmande de toi. À, j'ai appris la langue des signes, j'aurais dû te dire que je l'avais apprise pour découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi, pour t'aimer entièrement. À, tu ressemble à un enfant en manque d'amour, je pensais « laisses – moi t'aimer et t'apporter tout l'amour dont tu auras besoin comme tu peux le faire avec moi ». À, tu n'es rien pour Henry, j'aurais dû dire ... je ... J'ai toujours était un peu trop surprotectrice avec lui et jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'il ait un parent autre que moi. Mais, il y a quelques semaines, je me suis surprise à nous imaginer en famille. En te regardant jouer avec Henry, je me suis dit que tu étais la personne parfaite. La seule personne sur cette Terre que j'aimerais et que je souhaiterais comme mère pour mon fils.

-Emma. Voulut l'arrêter Regina.

-Ma vie s'est soudainement illuminée d'amour, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Tu ne réalises pas que tu nous as sauvés, Henry et moi. Continua Emma en prenant le visage de la brune de ses deux mains, l'empêchant de partir en courant. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Ma tête et mon cœur sont perdus par tous ces sentiments qui les assaillent alors qu'ils en ignoraient la plus petite existence. Des sentiments tellement forts que je n'arrive pas à t'avouer mes sentiments, mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Tu l'as dit toi même, il faut juste savourer le moment présent, ce cadeau magnifique. Alors je me déclare, sans plus aucune peur. Je t'aime, Regina. Je veux rire avec toi, me blottir dans tes bras et t'embrasser encore et encore. Je veux épater le monde entier de mon amour pour toi. J'ai besoin de toi Regina et ce, malgré le monde, malgré toi, malgré moi. Je t'aime.

-...

* * *

 **J'aurais été plus ou moins rapide !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que le précédent ne vous aura pas crée une aversion pour mon histoire.**

 **Bref, à bientôt et merci à tous de me lire ;)**

 _ **LyliTom.**_


	14. CHAPITRE 12 : La famille Mills

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Rapide réponse au GUEST et je vous laisse lire :**

 _ **GUEST : Ravie de t'avoir surprise avec la tournure de l'histoire et également de t'avoir rassurée. Tu vas pouvoir voir comment Emma va se faire pardonner, mais Regina ne va pas dire amen tout de suite. **_

**Sur ce,** **BonnNE LecTURE à TOus :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La famille Mills**

 _-Je t'aime._

 _-..._

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Implora presque Emma après des minutes interminables à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

La brune était comme figée, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni même comment respirer. Son visage toujours emprisonné dans les mains de la blonde, elle avait apposé les siennes sur les avants - bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle savoura encore quelques instants ce toucher, puis elle se recula doucement, rompant ce contact tant apprécié par les deux. Doucement, elle passa à côté d'Emma et parti en direction de sa maison d'enfance.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et comprenant parfaitement le refus de la brune, la blonde se contenta d'observer l'élue de son cœur s'en aller doucement. _Elle avait tout gâchée._

-Je ne t'ai jamais fait goûter le cidre de mon père.

Emma écarquilla des yeux, ne comprenant pas cette phrase sortie de nulle part. Puis, comme une fulgurance, tout devint clair. Elle n'avait pas tout perdue. Elle n'était pas totalement pardonnée, mais à sa manière, Regina lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait une seconde chance. Elle bougea ses pieds qui semblaient enlisés dans le sol et rejoignit, avec un fin sourire, son médecin. Côte à côte, elles marchèrent dans cette immense allée de pommier. Doucement, savourant cette plénitude d'une seconde chance, consciente que lorsqu'elles atteindront le Manoir Mills, une tempête allait se déclarer. Par hasard, leur main se frôla. Un doigt, puis deux ... Puis Emma prit son courage et enlaça de sa main celle de la brune, croisant leurs doigts. Soulagée de ne pas être rejetée, elle marcha tranquillement, plus sereine que jamais alors que tout semblait plus fragile que jamais. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était habitée par aucun doute. Elle était certaine de ses sentiments et toute la différence était là. Personne ne lui ferait renoncer.

Enfin arrivée, elles montèrent les marches du porche - toujours sans se lâcher la main - et Regina ouvra la porte. L'une des mains se resserra sur la seconde pour se rassurer, laquelle est - ce ? Les deux, peut - être. Regina se retourna pour se mettre face à Emma, les mains toujours liées. Implicitement, elles passaient un pacte. Pacte qui fut abrégé par des pas feutrés apparaissant sur le côté.

-Regina. Appela une voix.

Aussitôt, la brune lâcha la main de la blonde et se recula de deux pas, se retournant face à l'indiscret qui venait de les interrompre.

Emma observa la femme - qu'elle déduit comme étant la mère de Regina - qui se trouvait sous la porte. La femme avait des cheveux roux et court, au - dessus des épaules. Juchée sur des talons aussi hauts que portaient habituellement Regina, elle portait un tailleur bleu marine qui la rendait autoritaire. Elle avait un regard maternel qui se changea immédiatement en un regard froid comme la glace lorsqu'elle quitta du regard sa fille pour le poser sur celle qui avait fait du mal à sa fille.

Emma déglutit difficilement et se lança :

-Bonjour. Je suis Emma Swan. Vous devez être la mère de Regina. Se présenta - t - elle en se rapprochant de la femme pour tendre sa main.

La rousse se contenta de toiser de haut en bas Emma avec un mépris plus qu'apparent, laissant la main de la jeune femme seule, avant de la contourner et de signer à sa fille :

''J'espère que tu n'as pas était si faible et que tu ne lui as pas déjà pardonné. Cette fille n'a rien à faire ici.'' Gronda sa mère durement.

''Elle comprend tu sais ? Je gère. Sois gentille, s'il te plaît.'' Demanda Regina coupant court à toute réprimande de sa mère en la dépassant et en attrapant Emma par la main pour la conduire dans le salon.

Regina fut assez surprise en voyant qu'il y avait autant de monde avant de se souvenir qu'Emma lui avait dit que personnes n'avaient vraiment réfléchi à deux fois avant de la suivre dans le Maine à la reconquête de son cœur. À cette pensée, un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Regina. Cria Henry en se jetant dans les bras de la brune qui le réceptionna aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Alors c'est bon ? Tout est réparé ? Demanda le petit garçon impatient.

Gênée d'avoir autant de regards sur elle, Regina laissa échapper un rire nerveux en lançant un regard désespéré à Emma. Ce ne fut cependant pas Emma qui lui vint en aide, mais Cora qui arriva rapidement et pria à tout le monde de passer à table. Désirant à la fois venir en aide à sa fille qu'elle savait rapidement mal à l'aise lorsque tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et également, désirant expédier au plus vite cette journée et ne plus voir le visage de la blonde.

Tous attablés, l'ambiance était plus pesante que jamais. À dire vrai, tous étaient à la fois partagés entre l'envie d'entendre une bonne fois pour toute ce que la matriarche avait à dire et l'envie de tout oublié le plus vite possible. Donc, personne n'osait prononcer un seul mot, attendant pour certains, que le couperet tombe et pour d'autres, ayant peur de sortir un mot de travers et réveiller le dragon de la maison.

-Bon, dit ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse. Déclara Regina en relâchant brusquement ses couverts dans son assiette, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension.

''Depuis quand ne signes - tu pas, ici ?'' Demanda Cora sans ouvrir la bouche voulant, de cet manière, faire comprendre aux intrus qu'ils étaient indésirables.

-1) J'y suis pas obligé, 2) depuis quand te fais - tu passer pour lâche et hypocrite en ne nous donnant pas le fond de ta pensée ? Provoqua Regina consciente que c'était la seule manière de couper court au manège de sa mère.

-Comment oses - tu ? Gronda sa mère offusquait.

-J'établi simplement des faits.

-Bien. Les faits sont qu'elle n'a rien à faire, ici.

-Je... On va s'en aller. Déclara Emma ne voulant être la cause d'une brouille entre Regina et sa mère.

-Assis. Déclara durement Regina surprenant tout le monde tant ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

''Je déplore ta faiblesse, Regina''. Reprit Cora empêchant ainsi sa fille de continuer. ''Tu as cette manie de pardonner à tout le monde tout ce qu'ils font, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Certaines personnes ne méritent pas ta grâce et c'est le cas de cette femme. Il serait grand temps que tu le comprennes."

-Cette femme s'appelle Emma et...

''Ecoutez madame Mills, je comprends que vous me détestiez. Y a de quoi. Vous voulez protéger votre fille et je le comprends aussi. Si quelqu'un agissait avec mon fils comme j'ai pu agir avec Regina, je lui aurais fait passer un si mauvais quart d'heure qu'il aurait regretté d'être né.'' Coupa Emma, le sang pulsant à tout rompre dans ces tempes, nerveuse comme jamais de s'exposer ainsi. Mais c'était le moment ou jamais de prouver qu'elle voulait que les choses changent réellement en s'imposant. ''Mais je m'en veux réellement et j'aime votre fille comme j'ai jamais aimé. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire et j'ai conscience qu'il va falloir que je change pour pouvoir ne serait - ce qu'arriver aux chevilles de Regina. Je ne la mérite pas, c'est indéniable. Mais, il m'est impensable de continuer ma vie sans elle, alors je ferais tout pour la combler, la chérir. À moins qu'elle ne me dise clairement qu'elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi, je ne suis pas prête à lâcher l'affaire, Madame Mills.'' Argumenta Emma en signant frénétiquement créant ainsi quelques erreurs.

Presque essoufflée, Emma défia Cora du regard. Regina admirait Emma, ravie de son discours, même s'il était indéniable qu'elle venait de se tirer une balle dans le pied en affrontant ainsi Cora. Mais peu importe. Et c'est Cora qui abdiqua la première, jetant brusquement sa serviette dans son assiette et quittant la table. Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa, seulement brisé par le claquement d'une porte - qui fit trembler les murs - émit par la maîtresse de maison.

-C'était rapide. Souffla finalement David, nerveux.

-Je vais me coucher. Déclara Regina en se levant à son tour sans plus de préambule.

Emma la regarda partir, inquiète d'avoir tout gâché. Mais elle fut vite rassurée par le père de la brune qui lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant. Le repas se termina dans le silence malgré quelques tentatives infructueuses de combler la conversation. C'est donc tôt que tout le monde alla se coucher. David et Katherine allèrent chez leurs parents avec Mary - Margaret tandis qu'August, Emma et Henry occupaient les chambres d'amis. Le patriarche avait demandé à la dénommée Chanel, leur gouvernante, de faire préparer trois chambres. Sans revoir Regina de la soirée, Emma se coucha, éreintée par sa journée et s'endormit très rapidement, le corps et le cœur endolories.

* * *

Six heures du matin. Henry souffla d'agacement et décida de se lever. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé, une soif le tiraillant et il n'en pouvait plus. Il se décida et osa descendre jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il marcha à pas de loup, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en traversant le long couloir. Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le marbre froid de l'escalier qu'il descendit plus rapidement. En bas des escaliers, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait aucunement où se trouvait la cuisine. Il entra dans une première pièce. _Raté, c'est la cave._ Il fit demi - tour et repassa devant le salon.

-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix faisant sursauter le petit garçon. Henry ? Demanda la voix qu'il reconnut comme étant Cora qui s'approchait de lui.

-Oui.

-Que fait tu debout à une heure pareille ?

-J'étais réveillé et j'avais très soif. Mais je ne sais pas où est la cuisine. Déclara - t - il en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Bon, suis - moi. Soupira Cora en passant devant le petit garçon.

Elle le conduisit vers une immense cuisine où un îlot central, transparent et rempli de bouteille de vin, était disposé. Elle sortit un verre d'un placard et ouvrit le robinet pour remplir le verre qu'elle tendit ensuite à Henry. Tandis qu'il buvait le verre à grande gorgée, la matriarche prit place sur une chaise en osier disposée autour d'une petite table ovale qui se trouvait devant le comptoir et elle observa le soleil - qui continuait doucement de se lever - par la grande baie - vitrée. Henry déposa son verre à côté de l'évier et rejoignit la vieille femme, observant à son tour le paysage magnifique d'un soleil apparaissant à travers les champs, dans la lignée parfaite des pommiers.

-Vous n'aimez pas ma maman ? Demanda Henry de but en blanc.

-Non. Répondit Cora après quelques instants à chercher une réponse adéquate pour un petit garçon. Ne trouvant pas, elle préféra opter pour la plus grande franchise.

Henry sourit en reconnaissant la ressemblance entre Regina et sa mère. Toutes les deux avaient un franc - parler assumé et avec n'importe qui. C'est une chose qu'il admirait chez Regina, le fait qu'elle ne lui parle pas comme à un enfant. C'est donc avec joie qu'il retrouvait cet aspect chez la mère de la jeune femme.

-Je comprends. Ma mère ne s'est pas super bien fait voir. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée avec les gens et encore moins quand ça parle sentiments. Même avec Mary et August, y a un truc qui bloque. Y avait qu'avec moi où elle se laissait totalement aller et encore. Et puis y a eu Regina. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais elle a comblé un truc de cassé chez ma mère. Croyez - la lorsqu'elle vous dit qu'elle est capable de prendre soin de Regina, parce que moi j'y crois. Et je suis le mieux placé, c'est ma mère. Et si elle est géniale comme mère, elle ne peut être que géniale comme amoureuse. Il faut juste qu'on lui laisse le temps d'apprendre comme elle a apprit avec moi.

-Tu as l'air de tenir à cette histoire.

-Regina a tout changé à la maison. Avant, c'était toujours triste. Je sais bien qu'elle est heureuse de m'avoir, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que maman est là parce que je suis là. Qu'elle survis. Et avec Regina, je me suis rendu compte que survivre n'est pas une vie. Et puis, j'adore Regina. S'extasia Henry, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est super et super intelligente. J'ai appris plein de trucs et elle est toujours là quand j'ai envie de parler. Même à l'école, ça s'est un peu arrangé grâce à elle. Des enfants m'embêtaient et Regina m'aide à régler la situation. Expliqua - t - il au regard interrogatif de Cora. J'aimais bien la famille qu'on avait avec August, Mary et maman. Mais à trois, c'est autre chose. J'ai l'impression que Regina est la pièce qui manquait dans notre vie.

-Je vois l'importance qu'à ma fille dans ta vie. Mais, retiens que tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux sur ta mère, je ne change pas d'avis si facilement. Et s'il faut que je lui accorde une chance, elle aura plutôt intérêt à faire ses preuves et comme il faut. J'y veillerai.

-Regina m'a dit une fois que vous étiez aussi têtue que ma mère. Si c'est le cas, je me doute que ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Mais du coup, et retenez - le, ça fait déjà un point commun entre vous deux. Déclara Henry malicieux.

-Tu me parais bien plus intelligent que ta mère. Ria Cora à la manipulation apparente d'Henry.

-Faut bien relever le niveau.

-Effectivement.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne fais pas les louanges de ma mère pour que vous l'appréciez ensuite. Je fais ça pour que vous lui laissiez une chance de se rattraper. Je sais que l'avis des gens qui compte pour Regina compte pour elle et que vous aurez forcément un impact. Ma mère a pas eu une vie très simple et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle trouve quelqu'un et Regina est la seule qui peut lui apporter tout ce dont elle a besoin. Et je sais que Regina a les mêmes sentiments que ma mère et qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse avec ma mère et moi que seul. Et en tant que mère, vous ne devez vouloir que le bonheur de votre fille. Manipula - t - il.

Cora observa ce petit garçon qui osait lui faire la morale. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle aimait toutes les personnes qui lui tenait tête. Et ce garçon avait de la suite dans les idées. Se reconcentrant sur le paysage, elle réfléchie. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passée, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais peut être que laisser le doute raisonnable planer pouvait éventuellement se faire. Si cela rendait vraiment heureuse sa fille, de quel droit allait elle s'y opposer ? Et à rester trop braquée, elle finirait par se brouiller avec sa fille et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. D'autant que son mari lui avait déjà fait la morale la veille au soir et lui avait dit qu'il serait contre elle si elle s'évertuait à dénigrer la blonde auprès de Regina.

-Bien. As - tu l'intention d'aller te recoucher ?

-Non.

-Alors que dirais - tu de préparer le petit - déjeuné avec moi ?

Henry hocha vigoureusement la tête et suivit Cora dans la cuisine. Ils préparèrent la pâte pour faire des pancakes et pendant qu'ils la laissaient reposer, ils pressèrent des pommes afin d'en faire du jus. L'un comme l'autre en profitait pour poser quelques questions discrètes afin d'en apprendre plus sur leurs familles. Ayant encore le temps, Cora décida de faire des muffins, s'amusant et discutant avec Henry. Elle trouvait le garçon très vif et adorable. Le charme Henry Swan avait indéniablement fonctionné sur Cora Mills. Une première tête apparue quelques heures plus tard. Henry Mills. Habillé d'un pantalon crème et d'une chemise rouge, il vint dire bonjour à sa femme d'un baiser chaste et rempli d'amour.

-Déjà réveillé, Henry ?

-Oui. J'ai aidé Madame Mills à faire le petit - déjeuné. Répondit Henry, à genoux sur le tabouret du bar.

-Allez mettre la table tous les deux. Et Henry, tu peux m'appeler Cora. Proposa la matriarche en tendant les bols, couverts et assiettes à Henry.

Les deux Henry s'appliquèrent à mettre la table dans la cuisine riant de la similitude de leur prénom.

-Bonjour.

C'était Emma qui entrait, intimidée. Rassurée de voir que son fils était bien là, mais tout de même intimidée à l'idée de se retrouver avec les parents de Regina et plus encore avec sa mère. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant la nuit et s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé ainsi à la matriarche. Elle n'avait décidément pas mis toutes les chances de son côté en l'affrontant, même si pour rien au monde elle ne s'excuserait.

-Ah Emma vous voilà. Avez - vous passez une bonne nuit ? Demanda Henry avec un grand sourire sous le regard noir de Cora.

-Oui, très bonne merci.

-Regarde, c'est moi qui a fait tout ça avec Cora. Déclara Henry en montrant les assiettes de pancakes et de muffins.

-Vraiment ? C'est super cool, ça à l'air bon. Tu vas pouvoir en refaire à la maison maintenant. Plaisanta Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-C'est sûr que ça sera meilleur venant de ma part que de la tienne.

-Non, mais, quel fils indigne. S'offusqua faussement Emma sous le regard rieur du vieil Henry et la fausse ignorance de Cora.

-Y a qu'à tester.

-Pari tenu, monsieur. Je vais te faire manger la poussière.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment, puis Emma aida à mettre le reste des plats sur la table. Même si Cora lui avait expressément demandé de restait assise et de ne pas l'aider. La matriarche avait assez vite compris qu'elle ne serait aidé par personne dans sa croisade contre Emma Swan et laissa finalement faire.

-C'est qui sur la photo ? Demanda Henry alors qu'il observait les cadres accrochés sur le mur vert avec sa mère.

Sur l'une d'elles, une photo de famille. Cora et Henry étaient debout, bras - dessus, bras - dessous. À leurs pieds se trouvaient Zelena affalée sur un garçon qui tenait entre ses jambes Regina. Une photo de famille magnifique et vivante, en somme.

-C'est notre fils. Répondit Henry en s'approchant des deux Swan.

-Votre fils ? Regina a un frère ? Demanda Emma plus que surprise. Elle avait entendu à de nombreuses fois Regina parler de sa sœur, mais jamais d'un potentiel frère.

-Oui, elle avait un frère jumeau. Soupira Henry dans un regard triste.

-Avait ?

-Il est décédé dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans.

-C'est comme ça que Regina est devenu sourde ? Demanda Henry en faisant le rapprochement entre ce que la brune lui avait dit et ça.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Emma en frissonnant, consciente que ses mots étaient bien dérisoires. Je ne savais pas. Murmura - t - elle.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas savoir. Elle avait raconté des choses de sa vie que seule Regina était désormais au courant et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la brune. Comment lorsque tout était toujours tourné autour d'elle ? Le vieil homme sembla se rendre compte du fil de ses pensées car il ajouta :

-Ne vous en voulez pas de ne pas savoir ça. Vous avez quelques torts, mais ne pas connaître son existence n'en est pas un. Ce fut excessivement dur pour Regina et en parler, encore aujourd'hui, est très dur. La rassura - t - il tout en jetant un regard sur sa femme derrière, qui écoutait d'une oreille, les larmes aux yeux.

Les années avaient beaux passé, jamais la douleur ne s'éteignait. Et ce souvenir était l'un des plus douloureux de la famille. S'en relever avait était très dur notamment pour Regina et Cora.

-Comment il s'appelait ? Demanda le petit garçon.

-Daniel.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé durant un instant. Comme un hommage. N'en pouvant plus de cette attitude, Cora coupa court et appela à l'aide en cuisine pour préparer café, thé et chocolats chaud. Quelques minutes après, August débarqua ainsi que le mari et la fille de Zelena. Ils décidèrent de se mettre à table sans attendre leurs filles, déclarant que si elles avaient faim, elles descendraient rapidement. Comme pour confirmer les dires, les deux Mills débarquèrent toutes les deux pour déjeuner, réveillées par les odeurs. Elles embrassèrent leurs parents et s'installèrent. Le petit - déjeuné était nettement moins tendu que le repas de la veille au soir. Il restait une petite tension, certes, mais bien moins pesante. Tous avaient décidé de faire quelques efforts. Au grand étonnement de tous, les plus bavards étaient Henry et Cora qui relataient leur petite matinée. Les moins bavards étaient Regina et Emma, qui étaient face à face et qui ne cessaient de se jeter des regards discrets ainsi que quelques sourires par - ci par - là, n'écoutant rien au déroulement du petit - déjeuné. Une fois que tous avaient fini, ils débarrassèrent tous la table pour tout mettre dans le lave - vaisselle tandis qu'Henry nettoyait les pichets de lait et de jus de fruit dans l'évier. Une fois fait, ils allèrent s'habiller pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

Emma s'habilla rapidement afin de pouvoir rejoindre Regina. En montant, elle avait fait attention à voir dans quelle chambre la brune entrait pour ne pas passer trop de temps à chercher la pièce et surtout pour ne pas tomber par mégarde dans une pièce qu'il ne faudrait pas. Elle renfila ses habits de la veille - tachés de sang - et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa brune et toqua. _Logique_ , se dit - elle lorsqu'il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle se permit d'entrouvrir doucement la porte, priant pour ne pas surprendre la brune dans une tenue délicate. _Ouf._ Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et observa le médecin se brosser ses cheveux, bouffant son brushing, face à un long miroir ovale rose pâle. Regina arrêta tout mouvement en voyant Emma à la porte de sa chambre à travers son miroir.

''J'ai toqué.'' Signa nerveusement Emma, ne sachant soudainement plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

''Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"J'aurais voulu qu'on parle ou ..." Dit la blonde sans finir sa phrase.

Sa détermination de la veille avait finalement disparu. Désormais, l'adrénaline passée, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, là où la veille tout semblait être limpide et couler de source.

"On pourrait peut - être allé se balader ?" Proposa Regina consciente, malgré - elle, des efforts que faisait la blonde et voulant l'aider un petit peu.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée."

Regina sortis alors une paire de chaussures de son armoire qu'elle enfila rapidement et les deux femmes sortirent se balader dans le domaine, sous les yeux réprobateurs de Cora qui les observa marcher vers les champs. Instinctivement, elles se redirigèrent au même endroit que la veille. En silence. Les épaules collées, les pas dans les pas, elles savouraient cet instant de plénitude. Arrivée au niveau d'une crique formée par la mer, Regina mena Emma près d'un gros rocher qu'elles escaladèrent et sur lequel, elles s'assirent. Le rocher surplombait tout Storybrooke, ses forêts, ses champs. Le silence était brisé par le chant des oiseaux qui tournaient au - dessus de leur tête et plongeait parfois dans l'eau. Emma brisa leur silence avec la plus banale des phrases :

"Il fait beau."

-Oui.

"Le domaine a l'air immense. Il est magnifique."

"Oui. Il l'est. Mes parents ont tout construit ensemble"

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Emma après plusieurs minutes, cessant de signer. De toute façon Regina avait encore une fois préférée allumer son appareil et elle ne la regardait même pas.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Bien, alors voilà ce que je te propose. On recommence à zéro. On va rentrer à Boston et je vais te faire la cour. C'est toujours toi qui as toujours tout fait, alors maintenant, c'est l'inverse. Restos, ciné, soirée, c'est à mon tour de te courtiser. Je vais tout faire pour tout réparer, je te le promets. Je suis juste un peu longue à la détente, donc s'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, je veux que tu m'en parles. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi ou que tu minimises quoique ce soit juste pour me préserver. D'accord ? On peut faire ça ?

-On peut faire ça. Oui. Approuva Regina, un immense sourire naissant et des larmes naissant.

-Hé, tu vas bien ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

-Pardon. Je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et stressée, je crois.

-T'en fais pas. Ca va aller. Rassura Emma avant de passer derrière Regina et la prendre dans ses bras.

La brune se tendit un instant et décida de se laisser aller contre la blonde. Emma posa son menton dans le creux du cou de la brune et observa les animaux vaquer dans la flore. Regina lia ses mains à celles de la blonde qui reposaient sur son ventre et observa le même spectacle. Les deux femmes s'apaisant petit à petit. Elles auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, mais le téléphone d'Emma vibra. La première fois elle le laissa, la seconde elle décida de voir qui brisait sa bulle. Un message d'August demandant quand est - ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de revenir. Doucement, elles repartirent en direction du Manoir.

Emma alla rejoindre Henry qui jouait avec la fille de Zelena, Margot, tandis que Regina allait refaire son sac suivit de David et de Katherine.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Demanda Katherine, extatique en sautant sur le lit.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors ? Qu'est - ce - qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien. On a juste parlé. Elle s'est expliquée et j'ai écouté. Expliqua Regina en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac de voyage en cuir.

-À t'entendre on croirait que tu n'as plus envie de quoique ce soit avec elle. Remarqua Katherine bien moins enthousiaste.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis vraiment contente et ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était wouah. J'ai pas de mot tellement je ne pensais pas entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un un jour et encore moins d'elle. Expliqua la brune, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-J'ai juste peur. J'ai envie d'y croire, mais en même temps, depuis le début je n'arrête pas de faire un pas en avant pour trois pas en arrière. Et je crois que j'ai atteints mes limites. Maman a raison, je laisse peut - être passer trop de chose.

-Mais non ...

-Ouais, c'est carrément vrai. Coupa David.

-David James Nolan, à quoi tu joues ?! S'exclama Katherine outrée par les paroles de son frère.

-Ta mère a carrément raison. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était son premier dérapage. Et franchement, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais dit de larguer cette personne et de la sortir de sa vie. Sauf, que c'est Emma. J'ai vu comment elle s'en est voulut et à quel point elle veut arranger les choses. Et surtout, j'ai vu à quel point cette relation t'a changé. Elle t'a apaisée, en tous cas ces dernières semaines. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi accro à quelqu'un et tu t'entends à merveille avec Henry. Tu me l'as dit toi - même le second soir où tu l'as vu : tu as eu un coup de foudre. Tu as fondu. Et ça, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

-Alors je fais quoi ?

-Vois comment les choses se passent. Ta mère a raison, cependant, ne lui rends pas les choses faciles. Fait là un peu ramer quand même. Sourit David en s'allongeant sur le ventre de son amie tandis qu'elle avant posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Katherine.

-Vive l'amour ! Cria Katherine en levant les bras en l'air.

-Par compte, c'est pas parce que je suis persuadé que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble que ça signifie qu'au prochain écart, tu dois lui pardonner. Le but d'une relation est quelle soit saine, pas toxique. Et pour le moment, c'est toxique pour toi. Alors si tu souffres à nouveau à cause d'elle, je la dégage de ta vie si t'en est pas capable. T'es prévenue.

-Oh c'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas dire des trucs géniales et ensuite dire ça, idiot. T'es skizo ou quoi ? Râla Katherine, exaspérée par son frère.

-Faut bien qu'un de nous reste terre - à - terre et c'est décidément pas vous deux.

-Je te signale que ...

Regina cessa d'écouter les chamailleries de ses deux meilleurs amis, réfléchissant à sa relation plus que compliquée. Elle avait tellement envie que ça fonctionne, mais elle avait terriblement peur de donner à nouveau une chance à Emma et d'être déçue et blessée une seconde fois. C'était des choses dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et elle les gérait donc assez mal. David avait raison, malgré tous les sentiments du monde, se lancer à cœur perdu dans une relation qui ne faisait que du surplace ne servait à rien à part se faire du mal. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors pour une fois, dans cette histoire, elle laisserait Emma gérer afin de mesurer sa véritable implication (en espérant ne pas perdre ses bonnes résolutions dès que le sourire angélique de la blonde la toucherait).

C'est décidé, son histoire d'amour dépendrait désormais d'Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Voilà ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends vos avis ;)**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 _ **LyliTom.**_


	15. CHAPITRE 13 : Je suis là et je reste

**Décidemment, j'y arrives pas. Je suis totalement perdue avec le temps et devinez quoi : on est jeudi aujourd'hui et pas mercredi. Donc je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais le suivant sera mercredi dans deux semaines quand même.**

 _ **GUEST : Effectivement, la famille Mills est très protectrice et les Swan vont devoir apprendre à gérer ce côté. Et oui, reconquérir Regina n'aura pas été très facile pour Emma et c'est toujours pas gagné ;)**_

 _ **Loann37 : C'est normal que personne ne se mette à la place d'Emma, d'une part parce que les Mills sont ultra - protecteur dans leur famille et d'autre part, parce que depuis le début, tout est fait pour comprendre Emma et faire attention à ne pas la froisser. Ils en ont juste eu marre. Et mama Mills comme tu dis (^-^) et vraiment très protectrice avec ses enfants alors il va falloir bien plus qu'un "pardon j'ai déraper" pour se faire pardonner. Ca aurait été bizarre si Cora avait directement passée l'éponge compte tenu de son caractère.**_

 **Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et BonNE leCtuRe à tOutES et à ToUS :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : Je suis là et je reste**

Cette nuit avait été magique. Une vraie magie. Pure. Douce. Bénéfique. Tout avait été lavé. Effacé. Pour de bons. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Emma avait découvert une nouvelle facette chez Regina, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Malgré le fait que la brune avait énormément été poussée par son entourage, elle avait d'elle - même décidé de faire ramer Emma comme elle, elle avait ramé. Elle s'était amusée à la faire tourner en bourrique et n'avait jamais été la première à faire le premier pas. Même Henry avait décidé de punir sa mère par la même occasion. Mais si l'ancienne Emma Swan se serait braqué et aurait tout abandonné sans se battre pour un cil, la nouvelle Swan était une vraie guerrière. Persistant et persévérant à chaque fois, apprenant de ses erreurs. Oui, elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Mais surtout, ce qui changeait, c'est qu'elle voulait vraiment de la brune dans sa vie, elle était bien prête à se battre bec - et - ongle contre tout le monde pour prouver qu'elle pouvait rendre heureuse Regina. C'était son défi. Le plus grand défi de sa vie et sur la plus longue durée qu'il n'est jamais existé.

Elle avait passé tout le mois de juillet à se faire pardonner. Emma faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour prouver à la brune qu'elle en valait la peine. Même si la chance n'avait pas été de son côté.

Un soir, par exemple, Regina finissait à dix - sept heures et Emma avait débarqué - panier pique - nique à la main - pour emmener la brune au parc. Seulement, elles avaient pris l'ascenseur et celui était tombé en panne.

 _-Pourquoi y a personne qui ne répond ? Demanda Emma au bout d'un quart d'heure à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel._

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais t'énerver comme ça sur ce pauvre bouton ne servira à rien. Ça, je peux te l'assurer. Sourit Regina._

 _-Putain, la poisse. Soupira Emma en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et en expirant bruyamment._

 _-Tu es claustrophobe ? Demanda Regina soudainement inquiète pour sa blonde qui semblait très angoissée._

 _-Non, bien - sûr que non. Assura - t - elle en s'asseyant à terre._

 _-Okay. Bah, respire quand même. T'en fais pas. Y a bien quelqu'un qui va vouloir utiliser cet ascenseur avant qu'on se dessèche. Plaisanta le médecin._

 _-Ah ah ! Très drôle, morte de rire. Dis pas ça._

 _-Okay. Pardon. Rigola Regina avant de s'avancer vers la blonde - fesses à terre - et de passer ses jambes autour d'elle. Respire, je suis là et tout va bien. Souffla la brune. Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des petits espaces._

 _-J'ai pas toujours eu peur. Mais une année, à l'orphelinat, y a un gars qui m'a enfermé dans une boîte à jouet dehors. J'y ai passé la nuit à écouter les animaux, le bruit, et cætera et on m'a ouvert que le matin. Depuis, ça m'angoisse. C'est débile._

 _-Pas du tout. Ça t'a traumatisé, c'est normal et c'est pas grave. Il faut juste que tu tentes de te calmer._

 _-Ouais, comme toi dans le vide. Nargua Emma en lui tirant la langue._

 _-Quoi ? Je te rassure et toi, tu te moques de moi. Bah, merci ! Fit la brune faussement vexée, en faisant mine de se reculer._

 _-Nan, nan, restes. Si on doit rester là - dedans, tu restes ici. Dans mes bras. Affirma Emma. Ça vient d'un traumatisme aussi ta peur dans le vide ?_

 _-Pas vraiment. J'ai le vertige parce que j'ai un problème de liquide dans mes oreilles. Mais bon, j'ai toujours eu le vertige, mais pas autant. Et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été traumatisé par ça._

 _Elles continuèrent de parler encore un moment de leurs peurs déviant sur d'autres sujets jusqu'à ce que leur ventre ne se mettent à gargouiller dans une même symphonie, les faisant rire. La brune écarquilla des yeux en avisant l'heure._

 _-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Emma._

 _-Dix - neuf heures._

 _-Quoi ? Merde, ça fait des heures qu'on est enfermés dans cette boîte. Grogna Emma en se levant rapidement et en faisant les cent pas. Pourquoi personne ne s'est encore rendu compte que cet ascenseur ne bougeait plus. Souffla - t - elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux._

 _-Okay, reviens ici Emma. Demanda Regina alors que la blonde appuyait une énième fois sur le bouton en sortant son téléphone._

 _-Et j'ai toujours pas de réseau._

 _-Emma, s'il te plaît._

 _-J'ai pas vu l'heure passée._

 _-Probablement, parce que tu étais détendu et qu'on passait un bon moment. S'il te plaît, reviens._

 _Cette dernière phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser ses agissements à Emma qui se retourna pour regarder la brune qui lui tendait les bras. En prenant une grande respiration, elle s'avança vers la brune et se remit dans la même position que dans les heures précédentes, ses jambes autour de la jeune femme, face - à - face._

 _-Calme - toi. Tout va bien. Respire. Insuffla le médecin en caressant les cheveux dorés._

 _-Je suis désolé. J'ai tout foiré. J'avais prévu un pique - nique dans le parc et nous voilà coincé là - dedans._

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et que dirais - tu d'entamer ce pique - nique ici quand même ? Je commence à vraiment avoir faim et ça te permettras de moins angoisser._

 _-Ouais t'as raison, quitte à être coincée, autant être à l'aise. Déclara Emma en sortant tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Bien, commençons par le début, alors._

 _Emma sorti une fougasse au fromage et à la tomate en forme de fleur. Elle tira sur l'un des pétales, laissant un long filet de fromage émerger, et emmena le pétale jusqu'à la bouche de Regina. La brune croqua dedans tout en laissant échapper un rire de sa gorge, amusée par la situation. Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'elle dégusta le mets._

 _-C'est super bon._

 _-Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Se vanta Emma fière d'elle._

 _-Vraiment ? Angela ne t'a pas aidé ?_

 _-Non, je voulais vraiment tout faire moi - même. Après, pour te dire la vérité, j'en ai fait sept / huit avant que le résultat ne soit fameux. Avoua la blonde en grimaçant._

 _-Et bien, j'adore vraiment ça. Affirma la brune en croquant à nouveau dans un morceau avant qu'Emma ne l'amène à sa bouche._

 _La blonde râla et la frappa avant de fourrer le reste du pétale dans sa bouche. Elles continuèrent à partager la nourriture et un verre de champagne, sans vraiment échanger de mot, mais en s'amusant à se taquiner. Finalement, une fois fini, Emma sortit une boîte de chocolat._

 _-Oh, ce sont mes préférés. S'extasia Regina._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-J'ai demandé à Zelena. Au départ, je voulais des fraises avec du chocolat, kitch, je sais. Bref, elle m'a dit que tu commettais le sacrifice de ne pas aimer les fraises et m'a plutôt conseillé cette boîte._

 _-J'aime pas tout ce qui est fruit - rouge, c'est vrai. Merci beaucoup, Emma. Soupira la brune en embrassant sa joue faisant se serrer le cœur de la policière._

Leur relation était redevenue presque comme avant, si ce n'est qu'Emma était beaucoup plus avenante et romantique et que Regina évitait tout baiser, étant encore trop sur ses gardes malgré - elle.

 _-Bon alors, on l'attaque cette boîte. Déclara Emma en se frottant les mains. Tut tut, on choisit pas. Ordonna Emma alors que Regina regardait le couvercle pour voir quel chocolat elle allait choisir._

 _-Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai pas envie de manger ce que je n'aime pas. Dit - t - elle en haussant un sourcil._

 _-Parce que le chocolat, c'est comme la vie, on ne choisit pas. Soit tu tombes sur quelque chose que tu aimes, soit tu tombes sur quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, c'est le hasard de la vie. On fait avec._

 _-Je ne vous savez pas si philosophique, Emma Swan._

 _-Oh, je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai piqué ça à Forrest Gump._

 _Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau et durant encore quelques heures, elles partagèrent ce repas qui finalement était l'un des plus romantiques qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu. Moment romantique qui fut abrégé lorsque l'ascenseur se remit en route et que les portes les libéra enfin._

C'était une des premières soirées romantiques qu'Emma organisait - de toute sa vie, d'ailleurs - et elle avait été plus ou moins gâchée par un imprévu, mais ce qu'Emma ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la première d'une longue série.

 _Un soir où Emma et Regina avaient voulu se faire une soirée cinéma, ledit cinéma avait eu une coupure de courant et avait été dans l'impossibilité d'y remédier, s'obligeant à rembourser tout le monde. Un autre soir, Emma avait emmené Regina dans un restaurant de poisson sachant que la brune adorait ce genre d'endroit lui rappelant sa ville d'enfance. Seulement, ce restaurant était une première pour les deux femmes et très certainement la dernière. La nourriture, comme le personnel, avait été abjecte, si bien qu'elles avaient fini par repartir sans avoir fini. Une autre fois, Emma avait emmené Regina près d'un lac non loin de Boston, à une heure. Elles s'étaient baladé pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir des cordes et des cordes et lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la voiture jaune de la policière, elles étaient trempées et gelées. Plus Emma essayait de faire des sorties romantiques et moins ça allait. Chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle commençait à être démoralisée d'autant qu'elle sentait Regina toujours distante. Elle n'était plus tactile et ne parlait jamais d'elle, déjà qu'elle ne parlait pas énormément d'elle, c'était une chose qu'Emma avait remarqué ces dernières semaines. Pour dire vrai, elle avait remarqué que même avant la brune ne parlait d'elle que pour des petites choses ici et là, mais jamais pour des choses importantes la concernant._

Et finalement, en réfléchissant et en discutant avec Mary et Henry, elle comprit. Emma avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ce n'était pas elle. Etre une vraie romantique ne lui ressemblait pas. Et peut - être que ce qui bloquait Regina était le fait que ce n'était pas Emma, la vraie Emma. Donc, avec l'aide d'Henry, elle avait volé les clefs de la brune et était allée chez elle pour préparer une soirée qui leur ressemblait plus. C'est - à - dire sans grande pompe et en famille. Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après - midi, les mains pleines de plaids et de DVD et ils avaient dressé une table, simple, mais tout de même ornée d'un énorme bouquet de lys au milieu. Ils avaient fait cuire et épluché des pommes - de - terre, attendant le retour de la brune. Et ils avaient attendu, attendu vraiment longtemps que la brune ne parte pour chez elle. Finalement, Zelena envoya un message à Emma pour la prévenir qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de rentrer et ils s'étaient empressés d'allumer l'appareil à fondu pour y réchauffer l'énorme meule de raclette.

Regina arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard chez elle, épuisée. Elle mit sa clef dans la serrure qu'elle tourna et entra rapidement en fermant la porte derrière son dos. Elle s'appuya contre celle - ci heureuse d'être enfin chez elle et de pouvoir détendre ses muscles courbaturés. Elle sentit une odeur de fromage qui l'a surpris, elle ouvrit les yeux et hurla de terreur - la main sur son cœur - en voyant les deux Swan devant elle, un grand sourire sur leur visage.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous m'avez fait si peur. Souffla la brune, la respiration erratique.

-Pardon. On voulait te faire une surprise. S'excusa Henry.

-Quoi ? Pardon. S'excusa à son tour Regina remise de ses émotions.

-Non, non, non. Il faut que t'arrête avec ça. Demanda Emma en stoppant la main de Regina qui s'empressait de rallumer son appareil afin d'entendre. "Si tu l'as éteint, c'est que tu en as besoin, alors s'il te plaît, laisse le éteint. Au moins pour ce soir. "

"Et je disais qu'on voulait te faire une surprise." Signa à son tour Henry.

-Une surprise ?

"Oui, viens." Tira Henry. "On a préparé repas". Signa - t - il en l'emmenant dans la salle - à - manger.

-Oh ! Se contenta de dire la jeune femme, surprise et émue.

"J'espère que tu aimes la raclette parce qu'on a vu gros avec Henry et qu'on en a pour toute la nuit". Signa Emma en se mettant face à la brune.

-J'ai des origines françaises. Bien - sûr que j'aime le fromage. Plaisanta la brune.

-Sérieux ? Je savais pas. Cria presque Henry. Oups. Dit - il ensuite en se tapant le front d'une main, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de signer. Il signa ce qu'il avait dit sous les rires de la brune.

-Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ?

"David m'a donné son double de clef."

-Donc, si je retiens bien, David donne mes clefs à n'importe qui. Accusa le médecin en haussant un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches.

"Si tu préfères, on repart". Proposa Emma en faisant semblant de partir.

-Non, non, non. Restez. Je suis très contente. Avoua la brune. Je peux au moins prendre une douche, j'ai une aorte qui m'a pété dessus et j'ai plein ...

-Ah, berk. Je veux pas voir ça. Cria Henry en se cachant les yeux.

Sous les rires, Regina alla prendre une bonne douche salvatrice pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait parfaite. Elle était heureuse et sereine, ravie de cette surprise. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Henry, elle le voyait rarement et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Emma. Alors qu'avant c'était l'inverse, Henry était au moins trois fois par semaine avec elle et pendant très longtemps et cette routine lui manquait. Elle était ravie de cette soirée parce qu'elle pouvait enfin passer du temps avec les deux amours de sa vie : Emma et Henry. Et pas séparément. Elle sortit de la salle - de - bain, habillée plus simplement et retrouva ses deux amours assit autour de la table, rieurs. Et le repas débuta dans une ambiance si naturelle et familiale qu'aucune des trois personnes n'auraient cru vivre un jour. Partageant le fromage ou se battant pour être le premier à en avoir, des anecdotes partagés ici et là, ils apprenaient tous enfin à se connaître sans aucune peur quelconque qui les bloquerait. Puis, après de longues heures à manger, Henry proposa de regarder un film et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Vous voulez manger un truc ? J'ai des popcorns, des gâteaux, des ... Quoi ? Demanda Regina en voyant quatre yeux écarquillés devant elle ?

"Tu as encore faim ?" Demanda Emma en parlant et en signant à la fois.

-Pas vous ?

"J'ai le ventre qui va exploser tellement j'ai mangé." Apprit Henry en tapant sur son ventre.

-Petit joueur. Ria Regina en arrivant avec des popcorns dans une boîte métallique. Tu dois apprendre bonhomme, que, temps que ton ventre n'a pas explosé, tu dois continuer de manger.

"C'est n'importe quoi ça. Et c'est un mensonge ça Henry alors l'écoute pas. Nan mais, et c'est un médecin qui dit ça. Vous allez être malade à trop manger." S'offusqua la blonde.

"Et tu parles en connaissance de cause." Nargua Henry.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda la brune.

"Je le dis à voix haute, je sais pas comment dire sinon." Précisa Henry en tapant sur ses lèvres pour que Regina puisse lire dessus. Un jour, avec August, maman a fait un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus d'Hamburger parce qu'August disait qu'il aimait plus les Hamburger que maman. Et ils en ont mangé des centaines. Exagéra Henry qui avait eu l'impression du haut de ses six ans que cela était bien cent, mais Emma derrière niait et indiquait le chiffre douze avec ses doigts pour elle et onze pour August, à moitié fière d'elle et à moitié mortifiée. Après, ils ont été malades pendant plusieurs jours et n'ont pas arrêté de vomir.

-Ca m'est jamais arrivé à moi. Se vanta Regina en souriant grandement et en s'installant entre les deux.

-Mouais, bah, c'est pas une raison. Bouda faussement Emma dans son coin, faisant la moue et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Boude pas chérie. Demanda Regina en embrassant les lèvres d'Emma. Lance le film, vas - y, Henry. Demanda la brune en se collant à la blonde.

"Moi aussi je veux un câlin".

-Viens.

Henry grimpa sur la brune et s'installa à côté d'elle. Emma n'avait pas bougé, du moins du son propre gré. Regina s'était installé entre ses jambes et avait pris les deux bras pour les mettre autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'Henry arrive et n'en prenne un pour être entouré à la fois d'Emma et de Regina. Mais la blonde avait figé. Regina l'avait appelé chérie et l'avait embrassé. Comme une ado qui venait d'avoir son premier baiser de la personne qui lui plaisait depuis des lustres, elle ne put retirer le sourire béat qui s'était mit sur son visage, ses yeux s'illuminant de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, s'en fut trop. Des larmes la submergèrent tant les émotions étaient fortes, tant son bonheur était submergeant. Voir les deux êtres de sa vie ainsi lui produisait une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant. Les caresses que la brune prodiguait sur son bras, leur complicité, leur amour pour elle, c'était bien trop pour elle. Elle ne suivit rien de tout le film, durant les deux heures. Son attention ne fut portée que sur Regina et Henry et ses angoisses. _Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne méritait pas ça. Si, elle avait assez attendu toute sa vie pour connaître cette vie. Non, tout ça va exploser en plein vol et elle ne pourra plus jamais s'en relever. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin de tout ce bonheur. Non, il faut rester et savourer ces fabuleux instants. Est - ce vrai d'ailleurs ? Ou bien est ce un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar, parce que lorsqu'elle se réveillera ... Non, chut. Tout va bien, rien n'a jamais été aussi bien._

-Hey oh ! Tu vas bien ?

Emma cligna des yeux un instant - comme si elle se réveillait d'un long rêve - et aperçu le sublime visage de sa belle, un fin sourire dessinait, mais une inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Oui, oui. Tout va magnifiquement bien. Soupira Emma en prenant le visage de Regina en coupe. Où est Henry ? Demanda - t - elle en voyant que son fils n'était pas là et que tout était rangé.

-Parti se coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Le film s'est terminé, mais tu n'as pas bougé et j'ai pas réussi à te ramener à moi. J'ai décidé de m'occuper d'abord d'Henry et de te laisser un peu. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda à nouveau la brune inquiète.

-Oui, je vais très bien. Merveilleusement bien. Sourit Emma, des larmes perlant toujours sur son visage.

-Mais tu pleures.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, ne le soit pas. Mais parle - moi. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout en toi et qu'ensuite ... Commença la brune en s'arrêtant, transmettant son angoisse malgré - elle.

-Et qu'ensuite je te rejette. Finit Emma. Son coeur se serra lorsque la brune hocha de la tête. Je ne vais plus faire ça, je te le promets. C'est juste que, vous avoir comme ça, ça m'a rendu heureuse. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ce soir et je crois que j'ai paniqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est fou. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as sauvé mon coeur et mon bonheur. Tout ça, jamais je ne l'ai connu. Et vous avoir tous les deux dans mes bras m'a fait me demander si vous n'étiez pas un rêve, parce que c'est pas possible d'être aussi bien, d'être aussi heureux. D'être aussi serein. Il y a forcément un moment où ce rêve va prendre fin. Chuchota presque Emma, son front contre celui de Regina.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve. Tout ça est réel. Je suis réelle et mon amour pour toi est réel. Henry est réel et son amour pour toi est réel. Tout est réel. Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais une réalité des plus parfaite, c'est tout. Arrête d'avoir peur que tout explose. Ca n'arrivera que si on ne prend pas soin de toute cette histoire et je ne suis pas prête de la lâcher. Il y aura probablement des hauts et des bas, des disputes, des peines, des larmes, mais aussi des sourires, des rires, et tout ça ne prendra fin que si tu baisse les bras, que si tu, toi Emma, tu nous abandonnes, parce que nous, jamais on le fera. Rassura Regina en chuchotant tout aussi bas qu'Emma.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Avoua Regina après quelques instants.

Sans plus attendre, Emma fonça sur les lèvres rouges de Regina pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné. Elles réussirent à atteindre la chambre de la brune dans laquelle elles firent l'amour, effaçant toutes les erreurs du passé et tournant une nouvelle page.

Regina plissa des yeux tentant de se réveiller au mieux. Tout doucement, son corps courbaturé lui rappelait l'extraordinaire nuit qu'elle avait passé et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Sur le ventre, elle tourna la tête pour retrouver le visage angélique de la blonde. Elle se redressa soudainement, le coeur battant la chamade : Emma n'était pas là. Elle appela la blonde, mais aucune réponse. _Panique pas, elle doit être quelque part._ Se sermonna - t - elle. Elle attrapa un vêtement à terre et alla directement vers la chambre d'Henry se disant qu'Emma ne pouvait qu'être là. Elle fut presque soulagée en voyant que Henry était toujours présent, mais pas d'Emma. Elle alla dans sa cuisine, pas d'Emma. Elle vérifia sur son canapé, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas d'Emma. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se sentit bête. Ils avaient tous raison. _Pourquoi fallait - il toujours qu'elle pardonne tout. Pourquoi n'apprenait - elle jamais de ses erreurs ?_ Elle entra dans sa chambre, furieuse et envoya valser ses oreillers.

-Regina ? Regina ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune sursauta brusquement et se retourna vers le son. C'était Emma. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot mélangé à un rire de soulagement, sans bouger, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Emma en s'approchant rapidement vers la jeune femme aux joues rouges et parsemées de larme.

-Je ... Je ... J'ai cru que tu étais partie. Avoua la brune en prenant Emma dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elles auraient pu fusionner.

Emma ne dit rien, se contentant de bercer la jeune femme dans ses bras qui tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait silencieusement. Elle comprenait que Regina avait eu peur d'être à nouveau trahi par elle et elle s'en voulu tellement de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Elle pensait qu'elle était passée à autre chose, mais elle se rendait compte que toutes ses erreurs ne pouvaient pas être effacées d'un coup. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle avait encore beaucoup à se rattraper.

-Pardon, je suis bête. Pardon. S'excusa Regina en se séparant des bras d'Emma pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira son pull, se mettant à rire.

-Qu'est - qui - te fait rire ?

-J'ai cru que tu étais partie et j'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais enfilé ton pull. Je suis si bête. Se sermonna - t - elle en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche.

-Mais non. C'est la première fois qu'on couche ensemble depuis que je t'ai jetée et la première fois, je t'ai dit des choses affreuses. Tu n'es pas bête, surtout pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Mais comme tu me l'as dit plutôt, je suis là et je reste.

Voilà. Ces mots étaient bêtes et simples, mais ils étaient sincères et c'est tout ce que Regina avait besoin de savoir. Elle croyait en ces mots. Bien plus qu'en tous les plus beaux actes qu'Emma aurait pu imaginer. La brune se calma, et timidement, elle alla dans les bras de la blonde, nichant sa tête dans le cou de la policière, s'apaisant par son odeur atypique de cannelle. Emma caressa le dos de Regina tout en déposant des baisers doux et protecteurs sur sa tête et en lui soufflant des mots doux. Au bout de longues minutes et sentant que la brune ne dormait toujours pas, Emma en profita pour parler un peu.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des origines françaises. Elles viennent de quel côté ?

-Ma mère. Elle est française.

-Non ? Ta mère est française ? C'était ça le petit accent ?

-Il est pas fort, mais elle ne l'a jamais perdu.

-Pourquoi elle est venue aux Etats - Unis ? Pour ton père ?

-Entre autre.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent évasive dès qu'on se mettait à parler de toi un peu plus profondément. Tu m'as dit que je devais te parler de moi, mais toi tu ne le fais jamais. Des que les questions sont trop personnelles, tu restes évasive et tu passes à un autre sujet.

-J'ai plus l'habitude d'écouter les gens. Je préfère. Ma vie est pas vraiment intéressante.

Emma renversa Regina pour la surplomber et plonger son regard dans celui de la brune.

-C'est pas vrai, premièrement. Et ensuite, moi ça m'intéresse. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Regina sourit et se redressa pour embrasser les lèvres roses de son amante. Alors ? Ta mère ?

-Elle vivait dans le Sud de la France, à la limite de la frontière espagnol. Mais elle détestait sa vie, sa mère et le village dans lequel elle vivait. Un jour, elle a rencontré mon père. Il était là - bas pour apprendre à faire du vin. Il avait voyagé partout dans la France pour goûter les plus bons vins et il a atterri dans son village. Ma mère est tombée sous son charme parce qu'il était nouveau et plus ouvert que les autres. Un jour, elle s'est fait agressée par des garçons dans la supérette où elle travaillait. C'est mon père qui l'a sauvé, mais c'était trop tard. Je sais qu'il l'a ramené chez elle parce qu'elle l'avait supplié de n'alertait personne, mais sa mère l'a traitait de tous les noms, de traînée alors il l'a emmené dans l'hôtel où il était et il s'est occupé d'elle pendant des jours. Il a dû repartir et il lui a proposé de partir avec lui, elle a accepté. Rien ne la retenait.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Trente - quatre ans.

-Et ensuite ? Ils se sont mariés ?

-Non, ma mère lui en a fait bavé. Elle ne voulait de mon père que comme ami, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et pendant quatre ans, ils se sont juste focalisé sur la construction du domaine et sur Zelena. Mon père avait hérité à l'époque des terres agricoles de son père. Et un jour, il a décidé de se lancer et il lui a avoué son amour, un an plus tard, ils se mariaient et un an plus tard encore, je naissais.

-Ta mère a fait patienter ton père pendant quatre ans ? Rigola Emma.

-Elle est têtue.

-Je t'ai fait patienter aussi. Pas aussi longtemps, heureusement.

-Et je me suis déclarée.

-Et nous sommes ensemble.

-Pour longtemps.

-Trente - quatre ans et plus encore. Murmura Emma le coeur battant par cette révélation.

-Oui. Trente - quatre ans et plus encore. Acquiesça la brune les larmes aux yeux, heureuses et émue.

Elle embrassa Emma et roula au - dessus d'elle pour se remettre dans la même position qu'auparavant. En sécurité dans les bras de sa policière. Elles se rendormirent, rassurées et heureuses. Cette fois - ci, tout était bel et bien lavé et elles s'en allaient vers un avenir plus prometteur et radieux que celui qu'elles avaient eu jadis. Un avenir heureux pour trente - quatre ans et plus encore.

* * *

 **Petite info** **: J'ai commencé un recueil de OS SwanQueen intitulée "De celles qui s'aiment" alors n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil ;)**

 **A bientôt. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis et merci de me lire,**

 _ **LyliTom.**_


	16. CHAPITRE 14 : Nouvelles et futurs

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et vos proches aussi. Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, il y en avait énormément et il me semble avoir répondu à tous, mais si j'en ai oublié un, je m'en excuse. Je réponds au GUEST et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre un peu plus évolutif.**

 _ **RM (commentaire 1) : Ravie te voir de retour et vu le nombre de messages que tu m'as laissé, je vais y répondre à tous ici et un à un. Effectivement, ce qu'à dit à Emma à légèrement amoindrit la confiance qu'avait Regina comment tu as sûrement pu le voir dans les chapitres suivants. Elle est impulsive et ne réfléchit pas encore très bien.**_

 _ ** (Commentaire 2) : **_

_**Oui et c'est ce que Regina lui reproche, d'avoir agit trop vite et sans réfléchir tout en lui faisant énormément de mal. Ceci dit, Emma ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait avant de coucher avec Regina. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à faire ça.**_

 _ **(Commentaire 3) : **_

_**Je suis d'accord avec David aussi. Les avis sont partagés entre les lecteurs, je trouve ça assez amusant. Mais oui, David est ultra protecteur avec Regina (comme toute sa famille ceci dit) et il va tout de même garder un œil sur Emma, juste au cas où, pendant un moment. Comment elle a remonté la pente ? Ça fera l'objet d'un chapitre, probablement le plus noir que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il plaira aussi. Le lien avec le titre : je ne sais pas trop de quel titre tu parles du coup. Mais ça n'a jamais de lien avec le harceleur. Si tu parles de "Des larmes pour toi" (ce que je pense), c'était plus en référence au fait que les deux femmes avaient beaucoup pleurés et qu'Emma s'était battu pour son amour et pour Regina. Si c'est pour "La famille Mills", ce qui m'étonnerais, bah c'est parce qu'on rencontre la famille Mills. Dis moi si j'ai bien compris ou si c'est d'un autre titre dont je parle.**_

 _ **(Commentaire 4)**_ _**:**_

 _ **Non, ce n'est pas fini. Il y a encore plein de chose à vivre dans cette histoire. Je trouve cette réplique génial, et pour les rendez - vous ratés c'est une histoire vécue. Regina est gourmande de tout, c'est un peu l'enfant rêveur de cette histoire qui croque la vie à pleine dent. Merci, je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder. Au départ je voulais un vrai chapitre dessus, mais après je me suis dit que ça serais bizarre donc j'ai préféré le soulevé parce que ça faisait parti de la construction de mes personnages, mais pas trop, pour pas que ça retire d'intérêt à l'histoire. Emma se bat pour changer et être moins fuyante et maladroite avec Regina, faut lui accorder ça au moins et pas lui en vouloir toute sa vie non plus. ;) Au contraire, tout se joue sur les paroles plus que les gestes parce que justement, Emma est une femme d'action plus que de moi. Alors, pour Regina, entendre Emma la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle est là en posant des mots sur ses sentiments est plus révélateurs que si Emma monterait l'Everest pour lui prouver un je t'aime. Elle reste une femme simple.**_

 _ **Et voilà pour tous tes commentaires. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser un à chaque chapitre. Ça me touche beaucoup.**_

 _ **LOANN37 : C'est vrai qu'elle en plus bavé à cause du pas de chance que du Regina. Le karma ? Oui, heureusement aussi qu'il se soit lancé un jour parce qu'elle aurait pu le faire patienter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup, ce chapitre est encore plus doux que le précédent je pense, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira. **_

_**GUEST : Effectivement, Emma a abîmé la confiance qu'avait Regina, en elle et en Emma. Et Emma n'a pas encore totalement réussi, mais si leur relation a passé un cap évident. **_

**Et voilà, sur ce, BonNe LectURE à ToUteS et à TouS :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : Nouvelles et futurs …**

-Mon dieu, je suis si heureuse pour toi Kat'. S'enjoua Regina en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi. Depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda David qui avait lui aussi sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Trois semaines. Frederick voulait que je vous l'annonce dans trois mois, pour être sûrs. Mais j'ai pas tenu. Renseigna Katherine en se mordant la lèvre et en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Ça m'étonne déjà que tu aies tenu trois semaines. Tu n'as jamais su garder un secret. Se moqua David en se réinstallant sur sa chaise en dessous de la fenêtre.

-Idiot. Se contenta de dire Katherine. Et du coup, autant vous le dire tout de suite : j'aimerais que vous soyez son parrain et sa marraine.

-Avec grand plaisir Kat'. Accepta David.

-Carrément que j'accepte. C'était écrit. Accepta Regina en remettant ses jambes sur les cuisses de David.

La fin des vacances d'été approchait et ils n'avaient pas eu trop l'occasion de se voir. David était parti en vacances avec Mary et Kat' en voyage avec Frederick. Alors Regina les avaient invités chez elle pour la soirée afin de se raconter les évolutions de leurs vies et de leurs histoires. D'autant que ce soir - là, elle n'avait ni Henry ni Emma puisqu'ils passaient la soirée avec Mary et August. Tous les trois avaient donc tiré la table pour la mettre en dessus de la grande fenêtre qui surplombait des arbres et ils avaient ouvert la fenêtre pour avoir l'impression d'être au soleil. David s'était installé juste en dessous, Regina à côté de lui, ses jambes reposant sur les siennes et Katherine en face d'eux, leur annonçant sa grossesse.

-Quand est - ce qu'on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Pas tout de suite. Dans quatre ou cinq mois, à la deuxième échographie. Expliqua Katherine.

-J'ai trop hâte. Et la première écho, c'est quand ? Demanda David, heureux comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon.

-Dans moins de trois mois.

-Oooh ! C'est long. Geignit David faisant rire les deux femmes à ses côtés.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Mary ? Demanda Regina.

-Bien. Répondit simplement le jeune homme en laissant naître un sourire plus que mielleux sur le visage.

-Bah vas - y, raconte plus ! Idiot ! Pesta Katherine qui était plus qu'impatiente.

-Bien. Ça allez doucement, mais depuis qu'on est parti, je crois qu'on a pris un nouveau tournant. Expliqua David.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est - ce - que vous avez fait ? On ne sait même pas où vous êtes parti. Où êtes - vous partis ? Soit pas si cachottier. Pourquoi es - tu si cachottier ? S'enflamma Regina, impatiente d'entendre les confidences de son meilleur ami.

David se moqua un peu d'elles, mais finit par raconter. Il avait eu un peu de mal tout le mois de juillet à faire évoluer sa relation. Comme Regina, il voulait avancer, mais comme Emma, Mary prenait son temps et il la sentait timide et mal - à - l'aise par moment ce qui le mettait encore plus mal - à - l'aise. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, c'était de lui faire du mal. Et puis, il lui avait proposé de partir avec elle, en vacances et elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à la Barbade, île paradisiaque dans les Caraïbes et ils avaient passé une semaine des plus romantiques au bord de la plage. Depuis leur retour, ils avaient passé un cap et Mary était plus tactile, plus avenante, moins timide. David lui avait prouvé qu'il était là pour prendre soin d'elle et qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir, et c'était tout ce don avait toujours rêvé Mary, sans trop oser. En racontant tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et en taisant les faits les plus intimes, David avait des étoiles dans les yeux prouvant aux deux femmes qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour qui le faisait rêver depuis qu'il était petit. Plus que les deux femmes en face de lui. David avait toujours était le plus romantique des trois, même s'il était aussi celui qui avait le plus les pieds sur terre.

-Et ben, si vous ne vous mariez pas bientôt, j'y comprends plus rien. S'amusa Regina en se resservant un verre de vin.

-Ouais, je continue à aller doucement. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur non plus. Rétorqua David, qui cependant, ne démentit rien ce qui n'échappa aux deux femmes. Mais aucune des deux ne releva, ce n'était pas le moment. Et toi, alors ? C'est ton tour. Qu'est - ce - que tu as fait avec Emma et Henry pendant qu'on n'était pas là.

-On est parti aussi. Sourit la brune en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-C'est ce que Mary m'a raconté ouais. Ce n'était pas prévu ?

Regina répondit simplement par la négative en hochant la tête, doucement, de gauche à droite. Non, ce n'était pas prévu. Un soir, elle était rentrée épuisée et démoralisée. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormi, trop occupé sur ses premiers essais cliniques ... Qui n'avaient pas du tout fonctionnés. Démoralisée, elle était rentrée chez elle et elle avait retrouvé Emma et Henry dans le canapé devant la télé. Depuis leur soirée raclette, les deux Swan passaient le plus clair de leur temps chez elle. Emma avait gardé la clef et la brune ne l'avait pas réclamé. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait trop peur de leur proposer de vivre pour de vrai chez elle, alors elle les laissait aller et venir et Emma et Henry avaient pris leur aise, habitant implicitement chez la brune. Ce soir - là, elle avait été émue de les voir là. Elle était démoralisée de ne pas réussir à mener à bien son projet et elle pensait passer la soirée seule à se morfondre, mais ils étaient là. Et la première pensée qui lui vint avait été, _"niquel ! Soit fort maintenant, ils sont là, aucune raison d'être mal"._ En réalité, la fatigue l'avait rendue émotive et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Emma s'était inquiétée pour elle ce qui l'avait fait encore plus pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une femme remplie d'hormone qui ne gérait pas ses émotions. Elle avait raconté à Emma son échec et le lendemain demain matin, Emma et Henry l'emmenait en vacances au bord d'un lac dans une forêt pour lui changer les idées. Regina était en réalité en vacances depuis une semaine déjà, mais elle avait tellement était prise par ses essais que ses vacances s'étaient transformé en des journées de travail plus intense, et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait bien besoin de repos.

Ils avaient passé une semaine géniale essentiellement à lézarder et à se baigner dans le lac. Dans la journée, avec Henry; à minuit avec Emma, terminant quelques fois par des danses charnelles intenses. Un jour, Henry avait proposé de partir en randonnée et Regina avait été exaspéré par les Swan qui étaient parfois trop peureux à son goût. Après avoir bataillé longtemps avec Emma, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de ne prendre ni GPS ni carte afin de se laisser porter par leurs pas. Elle leur avait dit qu'il fallait apprendre à se laisser guider par son instinct et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de carte. Emma lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient se perdre et qu'elles avaient un enfant avec qu'elles donc il fallait prendre ses précautions. Emma était têtue, certes, mais Regina l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête et elle avait gagné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma et Henry venait ici, au contraire, et pourtant ils avaient découvert de nouveau endroit qu'ils n'auraient jamais découvert s'ils s'étaient cantonné à suivre le chemin tout trace. _"Il faut parfois sortir des sentiers battus et apprendre à découvrir autre chose. C'est en se laissant aller à des choses inconnues que l'on vit la plus belle des aventures, pas en regardant en permanence dans son rétroviseur "_ leur avait dit Regina. Et Emma comme Henry avaient parfaitement compris le sens caché de cette phrase. Regina faisait toujours ça, transformer une situation banale en une aventure pour leur prouver que la vie était une aventure merveilleuse si on s'en donnait la peine de la vivre pour de vrai. Et la mère comme le fils commençait doucement à comprendre l'étendue de cette aventure.

-Bon, ceci dit je me suis quand même perdue un moment. Grimaça la brune.

-Tu m'étonnes. Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Se moqua Katherine.

-Emma a dû péter un câble, non ? Continua David, rieur.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit, tu plaisantes. S'exclama Regina. J'ai juste fait croire que c'était prévu, j'ai gagné du temps et finalement, j'ai retrouvé le chemin. Si j'avais avoué qu'on s'était perdu, Emma m'aurait tué et j'aurais dû admettre qu'elle avait, peut - être, raison.

-Elle avait carrément raison. Tu es inconsciente parfois, d'autant que tu oublies que tu avais un enfant avec vous. Tempéra Katherine qui connaissait le tempérament impulsif de son amie.

-Oïe, oïe, oïe. Ce que vous pouvez être coincé tous. C'est pas une poupée porcelaine, en plus il est débrouillard. Si on s'était perdu, franchement j'aurais compté sur leurs connaissances à eux. Se justifia la médecin sous les rires de ses deux amies.

Les deux continuèrent à la charrier pendant un long moment et puis les sujets dérivèrent à nouveau sur d'autres sujets. Lorsque Katherine raconta ses rêves futurs, David en fit de même racontant comment il voyait son futur avec Mary. Les deux frères et sœurs se mirent à rêver de cette vie future, pendant que Regina se replongeait dans une discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Emma.

-Si, allez ! Dis - moi ! Supplia la brune en se retournant pour voir Emma.

-Non, tu vas te moquer de moi. Tu ne m'as même pas dit le tien. Déclara Emma dans une moue si attendrissante qu'elle savait que Regina ne pouvait pas y résister.

-D'accord. Accepta la brune en se remettant entre les jambes d'Emma et en jouant avec la mousse du bain.

Après avoir couché Henry, Regina avait fait couler un bain dans son immense baignoire sabot qu'elle avait retapé un été et les deux femmes s'y était installé, des odeurs de pomme remplissant toute la pièce. Et elles avaient dérivé sur leurs rêves d'enfants.

-J'ai toujours rêvé, et j'en rêve encore. Reprit la brune. J'ai toujours rêvé de construire ma maison, avec ma compagne. Une immense maison de plein - pied avec un jardin immense et des tas de pièces. Et l'une de mes plus grandes envies sur cette maison est qu'il y a un porche, sur lequel il y aurait deux fauteuils à bascule où l'on passerait la soirée à regarder le soleil se coucher et taper sur la façade multicolore.

-Une façade multicolore ? Rigola Emma.

-Pas partout, juste devant. Juste pour dire aux gens qui passent ou qui viennent "attention, vous entrez dans un monde plein de magie. Dans une vie colorée et heureuse. La mienne. La nôtre". Rêva la brune.

-C'est beau. Et pourquoi une maison que tu aurais construite ?

-Parce que je veux qu'elle soit comme je l'ai imaginé, premièrement. Et ensuite, parce que je veux qu'elle soit à l'image de la vie et de l'amour. Tout ça, ça se construit lentement et avec détermination. Tout se construit et je veux construire ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait encore ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux la construire avec la personne qui vivra avec moi dans cette maison.

-Et si tu ne la rencontre jamais ? Demanda Emma en caressant les épaules de sa compagne.

-Je pars du principe que je ferais ça avec toi. Chuchota presque la brune, incertaine de si c'était le bon moment ou non pour rêver futur avec la blonde.

-J'adorerais ça. Ça pourrait même faire partie d'un de mes rêves, maintenant. Chuchota aussi Emma en embrassant le cou de Regina.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Regina en se retournant pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

-Fais moi rêver encore. Hocha Emma de la tête. Comment serait - elle ?

-Mmh, il y aurait une immense cuisine, jaune, avec une salle à manger qui donnerai sur un immense terrain. J'aurais une bibliothèque, plus grande encore que celle d'ici et un bureau dans une verrerie. Quatre ou cinq chambres pour recevoir et une chambre immense pour toi et moi avec une cheminée. Je veux des cheminée partout. Un bureau à toi, pas trop loin du mien pour que je puisse te retrouver, dans des tons bois ou même carrément en bois. Oui, en bois, c'est bien. Il y aura aussi un salon où toi et Henry pourriez passer votre temps à jouer. Il sera orange. Je veux beaucoup de couleur. Oh, et un grenier que seule toutes les deux connaitront et qui sera ouvert au ciel, comme ça je pourrai te faire l'amour à n'importe quel moment, sous la pluie, le soleil, les nuages, les oiseaux, la lune, les étoiles ... Termina la brune en caressant les jambes allongées d'Emma.

-Okay, ça me va. J'adhère totalement. Et j'adore déjà ce grenier. Mais il faut un garage aussi, où je peux bricoler.

-Ça marche. Et toi alors, ton rêve de petite fille ? Demanda Regina en prenant la main d'Emma et en la faisant aller et venir dans l'eau, à travers la mousse.

-Je rêvais d'être glacière.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Regina. Pourquoi ?

-Avant de rencontrer August, j'ai vécu à Baltimore. C'était pas génial, mais il y avait un truc que j'adorais : une boutique. Une vieille dame appelée Ingrid y vendait des glaces et on s'est tout de suite super bien entendu. Elle m'a trouvé un jour sur un banc alors que je pleurais, je refusais de lui parler alors elle a fait demi - tour. Elle est entrée dans sa boutique et est revenue avec une glace qu'elle m'a donnée. C'était pas grand chose, mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien. Je me suis sentie mieux dès la première bouchée et dès que j'en prenais une nouvelle, j'avais l'impression que tout aller allez mieux. Ensuite, j'y aller souvent et elle me donnait une glace et puis elle m'a montré comment faire. J'adorais cet endroit parce qu'il n'y avait aucunes mauvaises ondes si je puis dire. Tout le monde était heureux d'être là et je me suis dit que moi aussi, j'aimerais créer un endroit où les gens viendrait pour se sentir bien, heureux et loin de tous leurs tracas quotidiens.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait ensuite ?

-Parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était bête d'essayer d'oublier un instant que ta vie est nulle. Et c'est plus douloureux ensuite, lorsque tu reviens à la réalité. Ça n'existe pas ce genre d'endroit. J'étais juste jeune et rêveuse.

-C'est toi qui es nulle. Marmonna Regina.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es nulle de penser ça. C'est pas vrai. Il faut avoir des choses, des endroits qui nous permettent de nous sentir bien. Regarde, quand tu es avec Henry et moi, le soir, tu te sens bien. Tu oublies tous tes ennuis. Enfin j'aime croire ça, à moi ça fait ça. Tout comme quand je suis au planétarium ou dans mon bureau, ou avec Kat' et David ou avec ma famille. Et cette idée est vraiment belle et géniale parce qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont rien pour se sentir un peu mieux, c'est pour ça que tu te sentais bien dans cette boutique. Il faut que tu comprennes, Emma Swan, qu'être heureux à un moment en oubliant les ennuis du dehors n'est pas nocif. Au contraire, ça permet de ne pas rester focaliser là - dessus et de s'évader.

La blonde se contenta de réfléchir, laissant les paroles faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Après tout c'était vrai, maintenant elle avait trouvée un endroit où rien ne pouvait interférer dans son bonheur : les bras de Regina.

Sortant de ses rêveries, Regina réinséra la conversation où Katherine annonçait chercher une nouvelle maison ou un appartement, maintenant que la famille allait s'agrandir. Leur soirée finit par se terminer avec tous les trois dansants et chantant à tue - tête après que Regina lui ai lancé le défi de faire une chorégraphie entière à la Michaël Jackson. Les deux frères et sœurs repartirent le lendemain matin ravi d'avoir pu passer la soirée ensemble. Regina referma la porte derrière eux et le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler un petit peu. Vraiment un petit peu, puisque pas moins de deux heures plus tard, elle vit Emma ouvrir la porte pour la rejoindre. La motivation s'envola comme une plume au vent et elle se leva directement pour embrasser la blonde à pleine bouche.

-He bien, il semblerait que je vous ai beaucoup manqué mademoiselle Mills. Gémit Emma.

-T'as pas idée. Trois jours sans te voir ça me va plus du tout. Refusa la brune accrochée à la blonde.

-Ah oui ? Alors que sans Henry, ça passe. Se moqua la policière.

-Du tout. Mais il ne m'apporte pas la même chose.

-Mmh, vous êtes une coquine, docteur. Gémit Emma en échangeant sa position avec Regina pour la plaquer contre la porte.

-Où est - il ? Demanda Regina, le souffle haletant alors que la blonde embrassait son cou.

-Qui ça ? Taquina Emma.

-Emma. Geignit Regina.

-Pas là.

-Désolé Henry, mais c'est génial ça. Soupira la brune faisant rire Emma.

Elle remonta la blonde pour l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à la pousser sur le divan de son bureau.

-On l'a jamais fait ici. Remarqua Emma en dessous de la brune.

-Non. Répondit simplement Regina à califourchon sur l'officier prête à lui prodiguer les plus tendres attentions.

Elles firent l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne finisse par tomber du divan, n'ayant plus la force de se soutenir. Regina éclata de rire et se laissa à son tour tomber sur Emma, emboîtant leur corps. Elle posa sa tête entre les seins d'Emma, adorant écoutant son cœur battre après qu'elles aient fait l'amour. Totalement allongée sur Emma, elle enlaça ses jambes avec celles de la blonde et reprit doucement son souffle, savourant les caresses d'Emma le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Totalement apaisée, le corps chaud, Regina fini par s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, bercé par les battements du cœur d'Emma tandis que son amante finie elle aussi par s'assoupir, bercé au rythme des caresses qu'elle prodiguait à Regina. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que les deux femmes se réveillèrent, caressées parles rayons du soleil.

-Bonjour vous. Soupira Regina en embrassant Emma avant de s'asseoir et s'étirer.

-Bonjour vous. Répondit Emma en lorgnant sans pudeur les courbes de la brune. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais là, j'ai le corps tout endolori. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Dormir à terre n'est pas fait pour nous. On est trop vieille pour ça.

-Trop vieille. Parle pour toi.

-Oh, mais c'est vrai ça. Ça va faire un an qu'on se connaît et je ne sais pas quand tu es née ni même quel âge tu as.

-27 ans. Premier février mille neuf cents quatre–vingt–douze. Et toi ?

-Je suis plus vieille d'un an. Et je suis née le vingt–deux octobre mille neuf cents quatre–vingt–onze. Déclara Emma en revenant embrasser Regina.

-Non, stop. J'ai faim. Arrêta la brune en se levant pour sortir du bureau.

-Tu sais que tu es à poil.

-Affirmatif.

Emma laissa échapper un rire et enfila un tee – shirt et une culotte avant de rejoindre Regina en cuisine. Elle fondit un peu plus pour la jeune femme en la voyant vêtue d'un simple tablier au-dessus de son corps parfaitement nu.

-C'est trop pour moi, tu es beaucoup trop sexy. S'exclama Emma sans pouvoir se retenir.

La brune se contenta d'un léger sourire timide avant de se reconcentrer sur les pancakes qu'elle retournait.

-Comment s'est passée ta soirée au fait ? Demanda Emma.

-Génial, on a beaucoup parlé et j'ai eu plein de scoop. Ne le dis à personne pour le moment, mais Kat' est enceinte. Avoua la brune.

-Sérieux ? C'est génial, ça. De combien ?

-Trois semaines.

-C'est récent.

-Oui, je sais. Elle a craqué avant les trois mois. Et toi, ta soirée ?

-Génial aussi. Pourtant ça avait mal commencé.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de mon avocat pour me dire que le jugement de Earl Baxton était le 16 septembre.

-Oh ... Et comment tu te sens ? Demanda la brune.

-Maintenant bien. J'étais un peu stressée, mais ils m'ont changé les idées. Enfin bref. Coupa Emma en frappant dans ses mains. Qu'est ce que je disais ?

-Ta soirée.

-Oui. August a apparemment rencontré quelqu'un même s'il ne m'a pas dit qui. Ça doit être important du coup, sinon il se serait empressé de nous raconter ses ébats. Et Mary n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de David. Elle était tellement heureuse de sa semaine avec lui, je suis super contente pour lui.

-Oui, David nous a racontées aussi. Il est sur un nuage.

-Ils se sont bien trouvés. Mary passe son temps à rêver de lui et d'évoluer plus vite encore.

-Elle voudrait se marier ? Demanda Regina en repensant à David.

-Elle m'en a pas parlé, mais quand on l'écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'elle attends que ça. Qu'elle en rêve, elle regarde de plus en plus des émissions dessus ou des articles. Et David ?

-Oui. Il aimerait se marier. Avec elle, il attend juste qu'ils soient un peu plus loin je pense.

-Vaut mieux, ça ne fait même pas quatre mois qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Il y a des couples qui se marie très vite et franchement, ça ne m'étonnerais pas trop qu'ils le fassent. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment est Mary même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle est du style Blanche - Neige et tout. David est comme ça et je sais qu'il ne fera rien tant qu'il sentira que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais ensuite, je lui donne pas deux semaines pour attendre.

-Ouais, Mary est Blanche - Neige, c'est carrément ça. Ils se sont bien trouvés en fait. Sourit Emma en remplissant deux tasses de chocolats chauds. Et toi ? Demanda la blonde après quelques instants.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu voudrais te marier ?

-C'est dans mes projets, mais pas maintenant. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Et des enfants ?

-Oui. Affirma la brune. Elle souffla et se leva pour aller se mettre sur les genoux d'Emma. J'ai essayé il y a deux ans pour être honnête.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Emma. Et ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda - t - elle après que la brune n'ait seulement hoché la tête.

-J'ai fait deux essais qui n'ont pas fonctionnés. Le troisième a fonctionné, mais c'était très dur. David a été super présent avec moi parce que je suivais un traitement d'hormones qui avait tout chamboulé en moi. Je pouvais me mettre à pleurer pour un rien et faire des crises d'angoisses juste parce que l'eau ne chauffait pas assez vite pour les pâtes. Et finalement, j'ai fait une fausse - couche à quatre mois.

-Oh, Regina, je suis désolé.

-Ça était assez dur pour moi et je n'ai pas voulu recommencer. Enfin, je veux toujours être enceinte, mais je ne veux plus faire ça seule. J'ai trouvé ça trop dur, même si David était là.

-Je comprends. Et je serais ravie de vivre ça avec toi, mais pareil. Pas tout de suite, on attend encore un peu.

-Je suis d'accord aussi. Sourit Regina. Je t'aime.

-Idem. Tu travailles cette semaine ?

-Non, mais … mais on ne pourra pas se voir. Je passe la semaine chez mes parents et je pars demain matin.

-Ah … Et ça y est, tu as décidé de me cacher de tes parents ? Dit Emma, légèrement déçue.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste, que j'ai plein de trucs à faire là - bas et on se verra même pas. Crois - moi. Je ne veux pas vous cacher, je vous emmènerais tous les deux une prochaine fois, mais pas là. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Demanda Regina d'une voix qui perturba Emma.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, idiote. De toute façon, j'ai du travail et des rapports à faire. J'en profiterais pour rattraper mon retard pendant ton absence.

-Bien. Alors que dis tu de passer une journée à rien faire, si ce n'est rester ensemble.

-Ça me va. Acquiesça Emma en portant Regina pour l'amener dans le salon.

Elles y passèrent la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien, puis l'après - midi, elles décidèrent d'aller se balader dans les rues de Boston sous ce soleil chaud. Elles finirent leur journée dans un petit restaurant calme où presque personnes n'étaient, mais un restaurant italien des plus chaleureux. Elles s'étaient installés sur la terrasse et elles avaient passé la soirée à se sourire, heureuse d'être ensemble. Elles avaient même eu les compliments du chef pour la beauté de leur couple.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et un bon confinement (restez chez vous),**

 **Et à bientôt,**

 _ **LilyTom.**_


	17. CHAPITRE 15 : Semaine de chagrin

**CHAPITRE 15 : Semaine de chagrin**

Ennuyée, Emma regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone à côté d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas de nouveaux messages. Elle se balança en arrière et mit ses deux bras derrière sa tête, les croisant. Elle en avait marre de sa paperasse et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Regina. Elle en avait eu lorsque Regina était partie de chez elle et puis plus rien depuis. Emma se disait que c'était parce que Regina avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais ça l'inquiété un peu ... Et elle lui manquait terriblement. Et, pour couronner le tout, elle s'ennuyait cruellement. Elle laissa lourdement retomber les quatre pieds de sa chaise et se leva, abandonnant une bonne fois pour toute sa paperasse. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite et se dirigea vers la chambre de Henry qu'elle trouva assit à terre en train de coller des allumettes sur son château - fort pour en faire un pont - levis.

-Salut.

-Hey ! Regarde, j'ai presque fini le pont.

-C'est génial. Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Emma.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Se moqua Henry.

-J'en ai marre, oui.

-On peut aller voir Mary ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-Oui, je suis partante. On passera en même temps au poste pour déposer mes rapports. Prépare - toi.

Les deux rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et ils s'en allèrent à bord de la petite Beetle jaune d'Emma. Celle - ci était habillé d'un simple short en jean noir et d'un débardeur orange avec une paire de sandales marron dont les lanières montaient à mi - mollet tandis que Henry était vêtu d'un short bleu avec un tee - shirt blanc. Emma se gara derrière le poste et, aidée de Henry, elle prit le tas de dossiers et ils montèrent les trente - deux marches blanches pour entrer dans le poste. Elle alla vers un petit bureau dans lequel elle y déposa tous les dossiers pour que le coursier puisse les récupérer. Ils allaient partir lorsque Henry lui signala que Mary était un peu plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent donc en silence et derrière elle, Emma mit ses mains sur les yeux de la petite brune et Henry sauta autour de ses jambes, faisant sursauter la pauvre institutrice.

-C'est pas vrai, vous m'avez trop peur ! S'exclama Mary, une main sur son cœur. Qu'est - ce que vous faites - là ?

-On est venu déposer des rapports à maman et ensuite, on voulait venir te voir. Expliqua Henry.

-Yep, ça fait longtemps. Maintenant que tu as un mec, tu nous snobes ou quoi ? Taquina la blonde.

-Tu es bien placé pour dire ça. Et je pensais que vous étiez partis avec Regina, je n'ai pas osé déranger.

Emma allait répondre, mais David arriva.

-Tu n'es pas en vacances, toi ?

-Si, retard de dossiers. Déclara simplement Emma en haussant des épaules.

-Moi aussi. Rigola David. Je te conseille de partir tout de suite, je me suis fait choper par Cavanaugh et il est d'une humeur de chien. Conseilla le jeune homme en les poussant vers la sortie. Pourquoi vous êtes là, d'ailleurs ? Je pensais que vous étiez à Storybrooke.

-Bah, allez - y, dites le que vous ne voulez pas nous voir. C'est pas grave, on le prend bien avec Henry.

-Mais non, c'est pas ce qu'on dit.

-Regina a dit que ça servait à rien parce qu'elle travaillait et qu'on se verrait même pas. Expliqua Henry.

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? S'étonna David.

-Pourquoi tu es étonné ? Demanda Emma maintenant suspicieuse. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Nan, pour rien.

-Bon, et pourquoi on irait pas se manger une glace ? Proposa Mary dans une tentative manifeste de changer de sujet.

Henry et David acceptèrent vivement et Emma laissa passer. Ils allèrent tous commander une glace qu'ils mangèrent dans un parc. Ils passèrent quelques heures ensemble puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. En arrivant chez eux, Emma vit August dans son appartement, dans la cuisine, en train de faire à manger.

-Mais qu'est - ce - que tu fais là ?

-Je fais à manger.

-Je le vois bien ça. La question est : pourquoi est - tu chez moi, en caleçon, en train de faire à manger ? Tu n'as pas une maison, Pinocchio ?

-Non, justement. Dégât des eaux. J'ai dû partir en vitesse.

-Merde. Y a beaucoup de dégâts ?

-Nan ça va. Mon propriétaire avait commencé à mettre mes affaires en hauteur pour protéger et j'ai terminé. L'eau est coupée maintenant, mais il y a trois centimètres d'eau partout dans le studio.

-Donc tu squattes ?

-Sauf si ça te dérange.

-Bah tiens, comme si mon avis comptait. Tant que tu fais à manger ça me va.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Henry assis sur le comptoir.

-Paëlla.

-Ouais. Cria Henry en frappant dans ses mains.

-La douche d'abord. Ordonna Emma.

Henry n'attendit pas une seconde et couru se laver. Emma déboucha une bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle versa dans deux verres.

-Vous étiez où ?

-Avec Mary et David.

-Tu en penses quoi de ce mec ?

-David ? Il est génial, Mary pouvait pas trouver mieux. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai passé une soirée avec eux trois il y a quelques jours. Je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça du coup j'en ai profité. Et puis Mary a l'air complètement accro. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se prenne une porte. On sait tous les deux qu'elle sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère si c'est le cas.

-Je ne penses pas que ça arrivera. David est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et Regina m'a dit qu'il était complètement accro, aussi. Il est vraiment cool et attentif et de toute manière, on ne peut rien y faire. Ils sont ensemble, on ferait mieux de se réjouir pour eux que de paniquer et d'attendre le jour où Mary débarquera en miette parce que ça aura cassé, tu ne crois pas ?

-Et bien, je ne vous savez pas réfléchi, Princesse.

-Qu'est - ce - que tu veux, l'amour change les gens. Répliqua Emma théâtralement. Et toi ? Ce mystérieux coup génial ?

-Silence radio.

-August.

-Silence radio.

-Homme ou femme, au moins.

.ce .o. Déclara August en détachant chaque syllabes. Branle - bas. Déclara - t - il ensuite.

Emma ne tenta pas plus. "Branle - bas" était un code entre eux pour signaler un danger imminent. Ils avaient commencé à le dire pour alerter l'autre lorsqu'un surveillant débarquait alors que l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise. Puis ce mot c'était transformé en un panneau STOP lorsqu'ils se passaient quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas. Une action, une discussion qui allait trop loin ... En un mot, ils savaient que c'était le moment de se taire et de ne pas essayer d'aller plus loin.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et Emma alla se coucha, seule. Elle essaya d'appeler son médecin, mais elle tomba sur la messagerie directement. Agacée, elle jeta loin son téléphone et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée par Henry et August qui lui sautèrent dessus. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle réussit à les virer pour aller se préparer. Elle regarda son téléphone et elle vit qu'elle avait un message non lu de Regina datant de quatre heures du matin. Elle souri et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa page de message, impatiente, mais le regrettant aussitôt.

# _Désolé. Super occupée. Je t'appelle plus tard.#_

Ce message eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Emma qui trouvait le message trop froid à son goût. Définitivement agacée, elle alla prendre sa douche pour se calmer et rejoignit rapidement Henry et August pour déjeuner. Puis, étant toujours de mauvaise humeur, elle préféra s'isoler et terminer ses dossiers. L'avantage lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère, c'est qu'Emma devenait redoutablement efficace dans son travail, focalisant son esprit sur sa tâche plutôt que de penser à ce qui la troublait. Du coup, elle avait réussi à boucler tous ses dossiers avant onze heures. Mais son humeur n'avait pas descendu. Elle en avait parlé avec August qui l'avait un peu forcé à avouer ce qui la perturbait, mais cela ne lui avait pas permis de descendre. Au contraire.

A treize heures, alors que tous les deux discutaient dans le canapé attendant que Henry ne leur montre son château - fort terminé, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Un numéro inconnu. Elle raccrocha, n'ayant aucune envie de parler, mais celui - ci résonna aussitôt une nouvelle fois et, poussée par August, elle décrocha.

-Emma Swan, j'écoute.

-Emma, c'est Zelena.

-Zelena ? Qu'est - ce je peux faire pour toi ?

-Qu'est - ce - que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as dit que dorénavant? tu serais toujours là pour Regina et tu n'es pas là. A quoi tu joues ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Questionna la sœur de Regina, véhémente.

-Okay, alors tu vas te calmer, premièrement. S'agaça Emma. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-De ton absence à Storybrooke, bon sang.

-C'est Regina qui me l'a demandé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait trop de travail pour faire attention à nous et que par conséquent, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on vienne parce qu'on ne se verrait pas. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

-Quoi ? C'est ... C'est vraiment ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Zelena dont le ton c'était clairement radouci.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est - ce - qu'il se passe Zelena ? Il y a un problème ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

-Ma sœur est une idiote. Je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

-De quoi, Zelena ?

-De Daniel. Notre frère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait t'en parler avant aujourd'hui et je pensais qu'elle l'avait fait. Merde, elle est trop bête parfois.

-Il se passe quoi avec lui ?

-Elle ne travaille pas du tout cette semaine. C'est juste ... C'est la semaine où il est mort, Emma. Et je pensais que pour une fois, elle le vivrait mieux parce qu'elle t'avait toi, mais quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, papa m'a dit qu'elle était venue seule. Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu avais préféré faire autre chose plutôt que venir ici. C'est morbide je sais, mais elle a besoin de toi. Il faut que vienne.

-Ce n'est pas morbide, mais je ne sais pas. Si Regina ne m'a rien, c'est probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas justement qu'on soit là ... Suggéra Emma, peinée et blessée.

-Non, ma sœur n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne qui se plaint et qui va demander du soutien. Elle préfère tout gérer seule. Viens s'il te plaît, je sais que ça lui fera du bien. Et elle ne peut pas garder sa toute sa vie, vous êtes ensemble tu dois être pour la soutenir, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-Et si elle se met en colère et qu'elle se sente plus mal après, tu y as pensé deux secondes ?

-Alors elle se mettra en colère et te rejettera, mais au moins, tu seras là pour la soutenir. S'il te plaît, viens. Pour moi, cette période c'est nettement amélioré quand j'ai eu Robin. Et je sais que ce n'est pas pareil pour Regina, mais je suis sûre que ce sera un peu moins dur si tu es là, avec Henry.

-Très bien. Je prépare un sac et on débarque avec Henry. On arrivera d'ici deux ou trois heures.

-Merci.

Emma raccrocha et resta un moment à regarder son téléphone dont l'écran était devenu noir, se mettant en veille. August observa son amie, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Il avait entendu toute la discussion et il savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à toute puissance. Il finit, ceci dit, par la sortir de sa torpeur, trouvant le temps long.

-Tu as l'intention de rester bloquer comme ça longtemps ?

-Tu ne crois pas que si Regina ne m'a rien, c'est justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne et que justement, si on débarque, elle risque de se sentir plus mal ?

-Je pense que tu dois y aller. Je t'avais dit de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ça doit être super dur de parler de la mort de son frère et pire encore, de son jumeau. Son père t'a dit qu'elle n'en parlait jamais, elle n'a peut-être juste pas eu le courage et il faut peut - être juste la pousser un peu, comme elle l'a fait avec toi.

-J'ai l'impression que si on débarque comme ça, sans son accord... J'ai l'impression qu'on va fracasser une porte super intime, contre son gré.

-Tu aurais pété un câble et tu te serais braqué, toi.

-Carrément.

-Mais Regina ne m'a pas l'air comme toi, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle se transformera en un pit - bull enragé et aux crocs acérés. Se moqua August. Je sais que tu lui as raconté toute ton histoire, ou presque, alors que tu n'as jamais voulu et pu en reparler avec nous. Tu t'es senti comment, ensuite ?

-Sur le moment, franchement, j'avais envie de l'envoyer le plus loin de moi. Mais je me suis senti mieux, apaisée et plus ouverte, après coup. Avoua Emma.

Elle comprit ce que voulait lui faire comprendre son meilleur ami et elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa décision. Elle se leva et demanda à Henry de faire rapidement son sac pour partir quelques jours. Emma alla dans sa chambre et sortit son sac pour y fourrer plusieurs affaires en se disant ironiquement, que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se rendait au Manoir Mills et toujours sans y avoir été invité par Regina. Pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux Swan étaient dans la voiture roulant vers le Maine pour rejoindre leur brune. Dans la voiture, Emma raconta à Henry l'appel de Zelena et le petit garçon approuva vivement leur débarquement improvisé. Emma roula sans faire de pause, pressée malgré - elle d'arriver et elle se gara dans l'allée en milieu d'après - midi. Ils descendirent de la petite voiture jaune et, stressée, Emma sonna à l'énorme porte blanche qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le père de Regina.

-Bonjour Monsieur Mills. Salua Emma en se dandinant.

-Bonjour Henry. Salua l'autre Henry en serrant le vieil homme dans ses bras, ravis de le retrouver.

-Bonjour, Henry. Miss Swan. Salua - t - il dans un sourire bienveillant.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer ainsi, mais votre fille ... Enfin Zelena, m'a demandé de venir et ... Enfin ... S'expliqua laborieusement Emma.

-Je sais, j'étais là et je pense effectivement qu'il faut que vous soyez là maintenant que vous faîtes partie de la vie de ma fille. Merci d'avoir fait la route. Dit - il en s'écartant de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Henry leur proposa quelque chose à boire et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne savait pas où était Regina et que Zelena comme sa femme étaient en ville pour des courses. Toutefois, Emma était nettement plus rassurée de se retrouver seule avec le père de la brune plutôt que d'être tombée sur la maîtresse de la maison. L'homme était rassurant et agréable, posant de nombreuses questions à Henry sur ses vacances, lequel fut ravi de raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait, racontant avec plaisir son voyage avec sa maman et Regina. L'atmosphère était paisible et tranquille, tellement que lorsqu'une voix forte retentit, tous sursautèrent.

-Qu'est - ce - que vous faites ici ? Demanda Regina, les bras ballants.

"Regina, ma chérie. C'est nous qui leur avons demandé de venir". Signa son père à voix haute.

-Pourquoi ?

"C'est leur rôle". Se contenta de dire Henry faisant souffler Regina qui se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Ne le prenez pas mal tous les deux, mais repartez. Ordonna Regina en faisant demi - tour, fuyant.

Emma se lança à la poursuite de la brune, ne souhaitant pas la laisser partir ainsi. Elle réussit à la stopper en haut des marches du porche et put apercevoir par la même occasion Cora et Zelena vider des sacs de course du coffre.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez là. S'exclama Regina, les larmes aux yeux, son corps collé à celui de la policière.

"Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Zelena m'a appelé pour me dire de venir. Tu aurais dû me le dire."

-Non, tout ça ne te concerne pas.

"Si, je suis là pour toi. Quand tu vas bien et quand tu vas mal. Tu as était là pour moi, c'est mon tour, Regina".

-Non, je ne veux pas de toi. Je ne me suis jamais imposée là où tu ne le voulais pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire pareil. Je ne veux personne et encore moins toi. Va-t-en ! Rentrez ! Ordonna Regina désormais en pleurs s'échappant d'Emma.

La blonde la regarda partir préférant lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une réaction si virulente de sa compagne d'ordinaire très calme et joyeuse, réaction qui l'amena à se demander si elle avait bien fait de débarquer, brisant le jardin secret de sa compagne. La phrase rassurante du vieil homme lui disant qu'elle allait se calmer et qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot la rassura un instant jusqu'à ce que la mère de Regina ne parle.

-Je vous l'avez bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Se contenta de dire la matriarche avec un regard accusateur envers son mari et sa fille avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Zelena se contenta d'un sourire réconfortant et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emma pour la faire rentrer dans la maison. Les deux Henry allèrent jouer aux échecs dans un coin, pendant que Zelena et Emma s'étaient mises dehors afin de parler un peu, Zelena s'excusant d'avoir forcée Emma à débarquer ici alors qu'il se jouait, comme chaque année, un drame familial. Mais Emma lui avait assuré préférer être ici plutôt qu'ailleurs, même si elle était inquiète de la réaction de Regina. Zelena l'avait à son tour rassurée en lui disant que sa sœur ne lui en voudrait pas, elle n'aimait seulement pas que l'on touche à son frère et à elle. Elle lui raconta alors le drame qui avait traversé sa famille onze ans plus tôt, les changeants tous et les marquants à vie. Finalement, après des heures d'histoires, elles furent appelées pour manger par la fille de Zelena qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Durant le repas, Robin, Margot et Henry comblèrent le silence lourd et pesant qui régnait à table, avec quelques interventions d'Emma. Zelena était un peu remuée par toutes les confidences qu'elle avait faite et Henry et Cora ne disait aucun mot, les deux étant fâchés l'un contre l'autre. C'est rapidement que tous prirent congé dans leur chambre respective, Emma dans celle de Regina. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, se tournant et se retournant, attendant que la brune ne débarque. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Regina dans ses bras et la réconfortait, mais elle voulait lui laisser un peu de temps. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être. Durant toute la nuit elle tenta de comprendre la réaction de Regina. Emma savait bien que lorsqu'on la brusquait et qu'on la mettait au pied du mur pour en apprendre plus sur elle, elle se braquait et fuyait ; mais Regina n'était pas comme ça, elle parlait facilement, n'avait aucun secret pour personne ou presque et elle était toujours calme, à l'écoute, compréhensive alors elle n'arrivait pas à saisir cette réaction presque disproportionnée. Regina avait semblé trahie et avait pris la mouche en un quart de seconde sans même tenté de rester auprès d'Emma et la jeune femme s'en voulait parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais revoir dans les yeux de son médecin ce sentiment de trahison.

N'en pouvant plus, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre afin d'aller prendre l'air. Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes qu'elle avait posée sur la chaise du bureau et sortit discrètement, tentant de ne pas trop faire craquer le parquet du couloir. Elle descendit et alla dans le jardin pour s'asseoir sur une petite balancelle blanche en - dessous des étoiles. Ayant un peu froid, elle passa ses genoux en - dessous de son tee - shirt blanc, les collants contre sa poitrine et elle resta - pensive - à observer cette immensité noire. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se dire que n'importe où elle allait sur ce domaine, tout semblait extrêmement magnifique. Bercée par les étoiles, ses paupières finirent par devenir de plus en plus lourdes et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emma finit par s'endormir. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sentant la balancelle bouger brusquement la faisant sursauter. Les yeux à moitié fermés, elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit Cora s'asseoir doucement, avec un petit sourire traduisant une certaine vulnérabilité chez l'aînée.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Mademoiselle Swan.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas grave.

-La première fois que vous êtes venus, c'est Henry que j'ai rencontré en me levant. Il faisait une insomnie et nous avons longuement parlé, il m'a d'ailleurs fait la morale et je dois bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Vous avez élevé un petit garçon remarquable. Et maintenant, c'est vous que je retrouve, endormie sur cette balancelle. Ne pensez - vous pas qu'un lit serez plus confortable, Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Appelez - moi Emma, s'il vous plaît. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis inquiète pour Regina et le fait de savoir que je dormais dans sa chambre sans son autorisation m'a encore plus bloquée. Je suis venue ici et je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

-J'avais prévenu mon mari et ma fille que vous faire venir de cette façon était une mauvaise idée. Ils n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, comme toujours.

-Vous pensez qu'elle m'en veut ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, j'ai ...

-Je le sais très bien, ne vous en faite pas. Coupa Cora en posant une main bienveillante sur le bras de la blonde, la surprenant encore plus n'ayant encore jamais rencontré cette femme douce dont Regina lui avait tant parlé. Regina nous a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail et que vous ne pouviez pas venir. Elle ne sait pas mentir, je l'ai vu tout de suite et je me suis douté qu'elle ne vous avez rien dit. Voyez - vous, depuis toute petite, Regina a prit l'habitude de minimiser ses peines afin que l'on continue de s'occuper des autres et non d'elle. Ce trait de caractère est malheureusement un des traits que je lui ai légué : ne jamais se plaindre, toujours garder la tête haute, si bien que lorsque quelque chose nous touche de trop prêt, nous ébranle trop, nous fermons nos portes. Et Regina avec Daniel ... Avec Daniel, ils étaient inséparables, terriblement fusionnels. Commença - t - elle se balançant. Daniel était l'inverse de Regina : extravertie, sociable alors que Regina était réellement introvertie, elle a eu énormément de mal à s'en sortir avec les élèves de l'école. Elle aurait dû sauter deux classes, mais elle a toujours catégoriquement refusé, Daniel aussi, car ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. C'était impossible, ils étaient beaucoup trop fusionnels et pourtant, croyez - moi, on a essayé. Alors ... alors quand il est mort, son monde s'est effondré et elle était tellement en colère que pendant un temps, elle refusait d'entendre quiconque parlait de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de lui sinon elle se mettait dans une colère noire et indomptable. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux, même si nous ne parlons pas de lui, mais il serait faux de croire que tout est plus simple. C'est ce que pense Zelena et Henry. Il ne comprenne pas que faire entrer quelqu'un dans ce drame est quelque chose d'assez dur pour Regina parce que cela signifie faire entrer une personne que Daniel n'a jamais rencontré et apprécié. Cela signifie aussi rendre sa mort plus visible aux yeux des autres, aux yeux de personnes qui n'étaient au courant de rien au préalable. Et c'est la chose la plus douloureuse du monde. Je le sais parce que je vis exactement la même chose.

-Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas le renier.

-Non, je le sais bien. Avec Regina, on aurait plutôt eu cette tendance à vouloir tout effacer pour moins souffrir. On a commencé à en reparler lorsque Zelena à amener Robin en cette période. Je ne voulais pas de lui comme Regina. Je ne voulais aucun intrus. On n'avait pas compris que, Henry comme Zelena, ils réagissaient différemment de nous. Eux, ils avaient besoin d'en parler, ils avaient besoin de se souvenir. J'ai même découvert qu'ils se retrouvaient en dehors de la maison, nous mentant sur la véritable raison de leur sortie, juste pour ne pas nous froisser. Après de nombreuses conversations avec mon mari, j'ai fini par accepter la présence de Robin dans ces moments - là, ce qui ne signifie pas que ça m'est plus facile aujourd'hui. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'essayer de cacher tout ça et de faire comme s'il n'y avait que nous qui souffrions était une erreur.

-Alors je dois faire quoi ? La laisser m'accepter ?

-Vous êtes là, vous ne pouvez pas faire demi - tour. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et pas uniquement sur cette période - là, mais sur les autres aussi. Je sais que celle - ci est très dur et le sera probablement toute sa vie, mais je sais aussi que les fêtes ou les événements importants la rende, au moins un instant, très mal et nostalgique parce que son frère n'est pas là pour voir tout cela. Henry et Zelena n'auraient pas dû vous faire venir ainsi, c'est un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour Regina pour agir sur un coup de tête, sachez - le, Emma. Mais la secouer un peu ne peut probablement ne pas lui faire trop de mal. C'était sûrement trop tôt et brusque à mon goût, mais je pense aussi que si vous auriez décidé d'attendre que Regina vous laisse entrer dans cette histoire, vous auriez attendu des années.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Regina, je l'ai détesté. Elle m'agaçait pour tout, un mot, un geste, je ne la supportais pas. Commença Emma en ignorant le regard accusateur de Cora sur elle. En vrai, ce que je ne supportais pas, c'était sa candeur, son innocence que je lui enviais, finalement. Et cette innocence, elle avait réussi à la transmettre en quelques instants à mon fils qui l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps, à cause de moi. Et elle m'a appris à revoir la vie d'une autre façon. D'une façon ...

-D'une façon plus sucrée. Coupa Cora dans un sourire.

-Ouais, voir la vie avec gourmandise, son maître - mot.

-C'est un mantra qu'elle s'est imposé et qu'elle a imposé à tous après avoir fait son deuil. Pendant des mois, elle a était au fond du trou et un jour, elle est venue dans le salon et nous a demandé, je cite, _"de nous bouger le cul parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen de rester assis à se morfondre plus encore"._ Elle nous a dit que la vie était du sucre et que l'on venait d'avoir une super intoxication, mais que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait avoir peur du sucre plus tard. A partir de là, elle a toujours tout fait pour avoir une vision des choses plus optimistes, plus rêveuse. Elle avait toujours eu une vision de la vie bien à elle et utopique, mais elle s'est encore plus accentué après cela. Regina n'aime pas être triste et elle ne s'octroie ce bénéfice que très rarement, d'où cette semaine qu'elle s'offre chaque année.

-Un soir, alors que j'avais complètement pété les plombs, elle m'a emmené dans une des maisons que Katherine retapait. Elle m'a fait faire exploser les murs à coup de masse et, mon dieu, ça m'a tellement fait de bien. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai tout déballé. Ma vie, mes peurs, mes traumatismes, tout ce que je n'avais jamais raconté à personne, pas même à moi. Et je me suis sentie tellement libérée ensuite, comme lavée de tout ce que je trimbalais derrière moi depuis des années. Elle m'a libéré et je veux être là pour Regina, comme elle a était là pour moi. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis pas comme elle. C'est bizarre, mais Regina, elle agi et pouf, ça passe comme par magie, moi j'ai plutôt tendance à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et tout foutre en l'air.

-Pourtant jusque - là, vous avez réussi à vous en sortir et à tout réparer. La soutenir et être là, c'est tout ce qu'il faut. Croyez - moi, j'ai mis bien plus de temps pour réussir à agir comme vous le faites. J'ai rencontré Henry et vous Regina, il nous faut les garder et faire attention à eux parce qu'ils sont plutôt du genre à rester silencieux et être trop patient.

-J'aimerais tellement être avec elle, là maintenant, si vous saviez comme je l'aime et comme j'ai envie de la réconforter. Murmura Emma qui n'arrivait pas à concevoir que sa belle était malheureuse quelque part et elle, ici, et donc loin. Incapable de la réconforter.

-Venez. Ordonna presque Cora dans un ton sans appel en se levant et en se dirigeant dans la maison.

Emma suivit Cora à travers le salon, puis l'entrée où la maîtresse de maison récupéra des clefs de voiture et sortit de la maison. Emma la suivit, n'osant pas être en retard et par conséquent, n'osant pas lui rappeler qu'elle était à pieds nus. Elle entra dans la vieille Ford de Cora et celle - ci démarra aussitôt, passant par une petite route de campagne pleine de bosse. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, Cora freina en plein milieu du champ et se tourna vers Emma.

-C'est notre lieu secret. Je l'ai découvert il y a plusieurs années et j'y ai emmené Regina. On vient ici lorsqu'on a besoin d'être seule sans personne pour venir nous parler et par - là, j'entends mon mari. Elle y est en ce moment même, continuez tout droit et vous trouverez un saule pleureur sur la berge. Allez - y, elle y sera.

-Si c'est votre endroit secret, pourquoi vous m'y envoyait ? Demanda Emma, perplexe, se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège.

-J'ai confiance en vous et elle a besoin de vous. Elle ne sait juste pas comment vous inviter dans sa souffrance. Et de toute façon, Regina pourrait sortir de sa cachette dans deux heures comme dans six jours. Quand elle s'y met, elle sait très bien s'isoler. Alors allez - y et ne me le faites pas regretter, Emma.

-Merci, Madame Mills.

-Cora.

Emma acquiesça et ouvrit la portière pour en sortir. Elle avait peur. Elle était heureuse de ce grand pas qu'elle venait de faire avec la mère de sa compagne, mais elle avait peur de se faire à nouveau rejeter. Regina l'avait envoyé bouler parce qu'elle avait pénétré dans une partie de son jardin secret et là, elle s'apprêtait à refaire la même erreur en pénétrant dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Mais puisque tous la pousser à détruire les murs que Regina s'était forgé, Emma avait un peu plus d'assurance.

Elle marcha un long moment, se demandant même si elle ne s'était pas perdue. Cora lui avait dit de toujours marcher tout droit, alors elle avait marché tout droit vers ce lieu inconnu. A travers un champ de blé pour ensuite entrer dans une forêt qu'elle traversa de tout son long à la même allure que le soleil montait dans le ciel et enfin, elle vit le saule pleureur un peu plus bas sur la berge ou plutôt sur une petite île. Emma descendit prudemment la petite pente et passa sur trois planches en bois alignées au - dessus d'un petit écoulement de la rivière. Elle passa sur le côté de l'arbre qui en fait cachait totalement l'île. Si on ne connaissait pas l'endroit, on n'aurait pas pu remarquer que l'île était relativement vaste, ses feuilles couvrants tout ainsi que son énorme tronc. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant, elle la vit. Regina était endormi sous une couverture et entourée de plusieurs oreillers. Emma s'approcha et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Regina. Elle se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle la réveille ou non, mais après réflexion, elle préférait la laisser dormir, consciente que Regina en avait besoin de dormir au vu des énormes cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle attrapa un petit oreiller rose plein de graine qu'elle mit sous sa tête, tira une couverture solitaire sur elle et, bercée par le chant des oiseaux qui commençaient à se réveiller et par le son de la rivière qui s'écoulait, elle finit par s'endormir, enfin, aux côtés de Regina. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sentant le soleil plus chaud taper sur elle. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un second, légèrement désorienté. Elle se tourna sur le côté se souvenant de sa présence ici et se redressa vivement en voyant que le médecin n'était plus là. Elle se sentit soulagé en voyant Regina assise près du bord. Doucement, elle s'approcha de la brune pour se mettre à côté d'elle, sans la toucher, assez éloigné d'elle pour ne pas être collée.

"C'est ta mère qui m'a amenée ici."

-Parle. Demanda Regina en passant sa main derrière son oreille. Des semaines que ma mère me met en garde à ton égard et là, elle me tanne pour que je sois avec toi et elle te montre le seul endroit que nous deux connaissons. Elle n'est vraiment pas nette.

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Mais je m'excuse, débarquer comme ça alors que tu ne voulais pas de nous était bête et irréfléchie. J'aurais réagi de manière aussi virulente, mais quand Zelena m'a appelé j'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste être avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi non plus. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, mais dans ces moments - là, je suis à fleur de peau... C'est pour ça que je viens ici, parce que je ne supporte personne. Je ressens cette espèce de colère que je n'arrive pas à dompter et un rien me fait péter les plombs. J'ai horreur de cette période parce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde devient bizarre parce que c'est la date. Et j'ai l'impression qu'une fois qu'ils savent, tout le monde lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je trouve ça insupportable.

-Pour quelqu'un qui adore tout raconter à sa famille et ses amis, c'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir parce que d'habitude, je choisis ce que j'ai envie de dire. Je dis ce que je veux et je garde ce que je ne veux pas dire. Mais là, c'est comme si je n'avais pas le choix.

-C'est comme si tout le monde te donner l'impression de te comprendre et de tout savoir sur toi en ayant un regard différent alors que tu n'as jamais rien dit. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit là pour toi ? Parce que tu avais peur qu'on anticipe ta peine ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies avec pitié ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois sur mon dos pour savoir si je vais bien ou non.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait, je ne t'aurais pas vu avec ce regard. Peut être que j'aurais étais inquiète pour toi. C'est certain même, mais si tu m'avais dit avoir besoin d'être seule, je t'aurais laissé seule parce que je te comprends. J'agis pareil et pas une fois par an. Mais, et c'est une chose que tu m'as dite, nous sommes un couple et il y a des choses que je dois savoir. Je t'ai tout raconté, tu dois le faire aussi. Tu ne peux pas garder des choses ainsi pour toi, mais je peux attendre tout de même. Tu as tout ton temps. Saches juste, que je suis là pour toi et je peux à apprendre à vous connaître.

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de parler de lui, mais ça lui faisait si mal. Rien que d'y penser lui compresser la poitrine et lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans quelques choses de gluant, d'enlisant. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus parlé de lui, évitant ce sujet trop douloureux. Une fois par an, elle laissait libre cours à ce chagrin qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond de son cœur pour tenter d'oublier. Mais en vain. On n'oublie jamais. Alors elle venait ici et vivait comme un zombie attendant de voir apparaître, comme un miracle, son frère. Elle venait ici car c'était le seul endroit où elle avait d'innombrable souvenirs de lui, mais elle ne supportait pas non plus de voir toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient connu avec elle et qui avaient de la peine. Personne ne pouvait avoir plus de peine qu'elle et personne n'en avait le droit, d'ailleurs. Alors elle s'isolait, errant partout sur le domaine essayant de se rappeler des souvenirs de son frère, mais n'y restant jamais trop longtemps, ne supportant pas son absence. Regina avait toujours été plus proche de son père alors que Zelena avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère. Pourtant, s'agissant de Daniel, Regina n'arrivait pas à comprendre son père ni sa sœur qui ne la comprenaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Alors que Cora avait parfaitement su quoi faire, comment agir, quoi dire. Un jour, elle l'avait emmené sous ce saule pleureur alors que Regina avait explosé de colère ne supportant plus cette absence étouffante et ce silence étourdissant. Et la brune s'était apaisé en sachant que cet endroit était sur la terre où avait vécu Daniel, mais qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Au fil des années, Cora avait aménagé l'île de manière plus confortable, pouvant y restait des heures et des heures entières lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être seule. Henry savait qu'elle allait quelque part et ne lui avait jamais demander où, respectant son caractère solitaire. Souvent, les deux femmes s'étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre parfois sans parler, observant simplement la nature qui s'épanouissait devant elle et parfois, elles venaient pour s'apaiser et se mettaient à parler de tout et de rien, de leur métier le plus souvent. Ceci dit, ces fois étaient rares. Elles ne se résumaient qu'aux grands événements comme le jour où Regina fut diplômé ou le jour où Zelena accoucha de Margot. Cet endroit était l'endroit du silence. Mais jamais, elles n'avaient parlé de Daniel dans cette cachette.

Et même si Regina avait l'impression de mourir étouffée chaque fois que quelqu'un l'abordait, elle savait que ça lui manquait parfois de ne pas, de plus l'évoquer. Même si elle avait l'impression que son crâne était compressait contre un étau chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de penser à son frère.  
Alors, doucement, elle se rapprocha du corps rassurant de sa compagne, posant doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait à peu près bien avec une autre personne que sa mère, alors, elle décida de laisser sortir les mots qui compressaient son cœur. Emma passa ses bras autour des épaules de Regina et la serra fort contre elle lui transmettant tout l'amour et tout le courage dont elle disposait.

* * *

 ** **J'ai scindé ce chapitre en deux, sinon il était beaucoup trop long, du coup je posterai le suivant mercredi prochain.****

 ** **Ceci - dit je tiens à vous avertir qu'il sera assez dur et principalement concentré sur l'histoire de Regina alors si vous ne voulez pas le lire, je comprendrais.****

 ** **Bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous,****

 _ ** **LilyTom****_.


	18. CHAPITRE 16 : Témoignage

**Chapitre 16 : Témoignage.**

Onze ans plus tôt. 27 août 2008.

Cinq heures du matin, un enfant cours dans toute la maison une casserole à la main et une spatule dans l'autre les claquants l'une contre l'autre pour réveiller toute la maison, pendant qu'un autre enfant, un peu plus calme, mais tout aussi excité, prépare un bon petit déjeuné pour tous. L'enfant turbulent débarque en courant pour se cacher derrière l'enfant calme alors qu'il est poursuivi par une tornade rousse furieuse menaçant de le tuer et de l'enterrer dans les boxes. La rousse peste alors que le turbulent lui tire la langue, se chamaillant avant d'être réprimandé par les parents -tout juste réveillés- leur demandant de baisser le ton.

Tous se mettent à table et l'enfant calme, Regina, sert le déjeuné à chacun, donnant et recevant de chacun un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle s'installe à côté du turbulent, Daniel. Son frère jumeau. Et en face de sa demi - sœur, Zelena. Daniel est surexcité, comme toujours, mais encore plus en ce matin car dans quelques heures, il participera à une grande compétition équestre, d'où ce réveil très matinal au grand dam de Zelena. Le déjeuné se fit tranquillement et tous allèrent se préparer.

Cora et Henry Mills avaient eu Regina et Daniel six ans après Zelena. Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que Cora était enceinte de jumeau et cela les avaient un peu stressé, mais ils s'en étaient sortie à merveille ayant deux enfants extraordinaires. Les deux jumeaux étaient inséparables au plus grand désarroi de Cora qui avait tout fait pour les séparer un petit peu voulant qu'ils apprennent à vivre un peu l'un sans l'autre. Elle avait commencé par tenter de leur donner une chambre séparée, mais sans succès. Chaque matin, elle retrouvait Daniel dans la chambre de Regina. Ils avaient seize ans et Daniel continuait à découcher chaque soir pour dormir avec celle qu'il appelait son âme sœur. Pourtant, ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Daniel était extraverti, sportif, sociable, intenable alors que Regina était introvertie, peu sociable, préférant étudier et apprendre plutôt que de faire du sport. Ils se complétaient à merveille, l'un protégeant l'autre et l'autre tempérant l'un.

Après ce petit déjeuné express, Daniel était parti voir son cheval, Dieu, afin de le préparer pour son départ. Pendant ce temps, Regina était parti se préparer et était ensuite allée faire une partie d'échec avec son père. Elle adorait ces parties d'échecs et son père adorait en faire avec la brune, de toute manière, c'était la seule qui acceptait. Cora détestait cela car ça signifiait qu'elle devrait admettre sa défaite – et Cora était bien trop fière pour oser faire un jeu tout en sachant qu'elle allait perdre -, quant à Daniel et Zelena, ils trouvaient tout ça simplement terriblement ennuyant et _"ringard"_. Si Regina et Daniel étaient très fusionnels, c'était Zelena et Daniel qui se ressemblait le plus notamment au niveau des caractères, en dehors du fait que Zelena savait se comportait en parfaite petite peste lorsqu'elle le voulait. Celle – ci était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre potassant ses cours de médecine. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents vouloir faire de grandes études -de médecine qui plus est-, ses parents l'avaient de suite encouragé. Mais pour dire vrai, ils n'y avaient pas trop cru. Zelena n'avait jamais été très assidue en cours préférant sortir voire sécher pour sortir avec ses petits copains ou ses amis et pourtant, elle s'était réellement révélée et avait impressionnée ses parents par ses efforts qui étaient plus que récompensés. Bien entendu, elle sortait encore énormément et Cora avait dû monter quelques fois à Boston pour vérifier que sa fille n'était pas encore en train d'essuyer une énième cuite, mais Zelena préférait réussir ses études, travaillant d'arrache-pied. Pour agacer ses parents et surtout sa mère, Zelena disait souvent qu'elle préférait réussir parfaitement ses études et devenir un grand médecin avec plein d'interne à ses pieds comme sa mère pour pouvoir se les tapaient plus tranquillement. Zelena avait toujours adorée provoquer ses parents alors Daniel avait pris l'habitude de tout faire pour toujours provoquer Zelena, afin de renverser la vapeur. Et Regina se retrouvait souvent entre les chamailleries enfantines de sa sœur et de son frère.

Alors que Regina était en train de gagner contre son père et se moquant gentiment de lui, Katherine et David débarquèrent. Katherine s'affala lourdement sur le sofa non loin de Henry et de Regina et râla contre Daniel. Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble après avoir été poussée par David et Regina. Ils étaient amis depuis leurs cinq ans. À l'époque, Regina et Daniel avaient été mis dans deux classes différentes à la demande de leur mère afin de les séparer le plus tôt possible. Cette séparation avait eu un effet catastrophique : Daniel était intenable en classe piquant parfois dans des colères noires et ingérables et Regina était totalement perdue sans son frère, renfermée et se mettait à pleurer pour un rien. David et Katherine n'étaient pas jumeaux, mais ils étaient nés la même année : Katherine au mois de mars et David -d'un petit accident- au mois de décembre. Comme Regina et Daniel, ils avaient été séparés, la différence résidait dans la raison de leur séparation : ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas et passaient leur temps à se battre violemment, jaloux l'un de l'autre.

Un jour, Regina s'était mise dans un coin pour faire le travail qu'on lui demandait – comme toujours – mais refusant de le faire avec d'autres enfants qui, de toute façon se moquaient d'elle et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. David s'était assis à côté de la petite brune et avait commencé à lui parler. Butée, la petite fille n'avait daignée lui répondre et le petit garçon avait réitéré l'opération pendant des semaines, ayant le béguin pour la brune. Et un jour, alors que David se faisait malmener par d'autres enfants, Regina avait débarqué pour le défendre et avait collé une baigne à un des garçons qui embêtait tout le monde en permanence. À partir de ce jour là, les deux enfants devinrent très amis, passant leur temps ensemble à l'école. Et puis, vers le milieu d'année, Daniel et Katherine avaient été renvoyé de leur classe pour être avec leur frère et sœur. La pauvre institutrice n'en pouvait plus des colères incendiaires de Daniel alors elle n'avait pas laissé le choix à Cora pour remettre Daniel avec sa sœur. Katherine avait suivi le petit garçon, car, comme Regina, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Regina comme Daniel avaient vanté les joies extraordinaires d'avoir un frère ou une sœur et les deux petits Nolan s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient bien plus fort ensemble plutôt qu'à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient toujours continué de se disputer – souvent pour des broutilles -, mais ils étaient devenus bien plus proches. Tous les quatre étaient devenus très vite inséparables et avaient même découvert que leurs pères travaillaient ensemble et étaient de très bon amis. Des repas entre les deux familles commencèrent à affluer les rapprochant et scellant une véritable amitié entre les quatre enfants. Regina avait parfois un peu de mal à comprendre les trois enfants qui se lançaient dans des jeux qu'elle qualifiait de bizarre et d'immature du haut de ses sept ans, faisant rire les adultes. Mais c'était les seuls enfants avec qui, malgré ses différences avec eux, elle arrivait à s'entendre. Les années étaient passées et jamais leur amitié n'avait faibli. Regina et David étaient devenus les meilleurs amis et Katherine et Daniel aussi. Ils se tournaient autour depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit d'ailleurs, alors avec David, Regina avait décidé de, enfin, les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser lors de la fête de l'indépendance, le quatre juillet, un an plutôt.

Katherine râlait souvent après son petit - ami - souvent pour la forme - et ce jour ne faisait pas exception. Daniel était tellement angoissé par sa compétition qu'il était obnubilé par son étalon et ses nerfs se répercutaient sur tout le monde. Regina informa ses parents qu'elle allait le rejoindre pour le rassurer et l'apaiser et leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre, elle partirait avec Daniel et le père des Nolan - c'était lui qui tenait le ranch et entraînait Daniel -. Elle monta sur son vélo pour arriver plus rapidement dans la propriété voisine et se dirigea directement vers les boxes de celle - ci où elle trouva Daniel en train de donner un coup de pied contre une porte. Elle s'approcha doucement en l'appelant. Il se retourna et se mit à crier en disant qu'il allait tout rater, qu'il ne voulait plus faire la compétition, qu'il y aurait trop de monde, avant de s'affaler sur une botte de foin, abattu. La compétition qui avait lieu était une compétition assez connue dans la région et attendue où tous faisaient la fête en suivant les exploits des cavaliers et de leur monture : rodéo, dressage, course, cross ... Il y avait toujours un monde incroyable mélangeant toutes les sociétés et Daniel y avait déjà participé trois fois, remportant les deux dernières compétitions de cross et de dressage, mais c'était toujours la même chose, il angoissait avant et devenant aigrie voire parfois en violent. Regina le rassura avec des mots qu'elle seule pouvait trouver et pris son frère dans ses bras pour un câlin rassurant. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsque le père de David et de Katherine, George, débarqua pour leur dire qu'il était l'heure de faire monter le cheval de Daniel. Regina prit le sac de son frère et Daniel son cheval qu'il fit monter dans le vanne et ils démarrèrent. Pour une fois, la langue de Regina était totalement déliée, n'arrêtant pas de parler, pour rassurer et changer les idées de son frère. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Ils étaient à trois devant, dans cette camionnette : Regina contre la fenêtre et Daniel au milieu, leurs mains liées.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés lorsque à un croisement, le conducteur ne vit que trop tard la petite Twingo griller la priorité. Dans un mouvement de panique et pour éviter de percuter la voiture qui ne s'en sortirait pas si elle était percutée par la camionnette, le père Nolan braqua violemment son volant tout en freinant. Mais le vanne ne suivit pas et commença à se renverser sur le côté. George essaya de se remettre droit en braquant rapidement le volant, mais c'était trop tard. Le vanne se renversa et lorsque l'accroche se brisa, il fit un effet catapulte sur la voiture qui s'envola dans les airs sous les cris des trois personnes terrifiées avant de retomber lourdement sur le côté et de terminer ses tonneaux dans le champ, volant à chaque fois dans les airs pour s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol. Secoués dans tous les sens, ils étaient totalement perdus dans ce fracas de tôle, n'arrivant pas à reprendre leur souffle tant la surprise et la peur les assaillaient. Daniel et Regina ne se lâchèrent pas la main à aucun moment dans tout ce capharnaüm. Paniquée, Regina resserra sa prise sur son frère jusqu'à lui casser les os. Et finalement, plus rien. La voiture se figea sur le côté, de la fumée sortant par le moteur et des oiseaux chantant au - dessus de cette horreur.

Le souffle erratique, paniqué, Daniel regardait partout essayant de voir où il était. Ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leva les yeux en l'air et vit le père de ses amis inconscient contre le volant, maintenu par la ceinture. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit sa sœur également inconsciente, la tête reposant sur l'herbe à la place de la vitre disparue. Il la secoua pour la réveiller, elle était pleine de sang, ses cheveux longs et bruns d'habitude si bien ordonné était dans tous les sens et collés à son front plein de sang. Il était terrifié. Et il avait mal. Très mal. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'il avait l'essui glace dans son ventre. Il paniqua et resecoua sa sœur en criant son nom, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Il se redressa avec difficulté et secoua plus mollement le père de ses amis qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Il recommença avec sa sœur en hurlant, incapable de se sortir de cet habitacle. Totalement paniqué et apeuré, il était sur le point d'abandonner et de se mettre à pleurer. C'est en voyant la main de sa sœur bouger avec difficulté qu'il se calma. Pour elle. Pour elle, il devait se calmer et trouvait un moyen de les sortir de là. Il chercha son sac pour y prendre son téléphone portable, mais celui - ci était trop loin pour lui et il n'arriva pas à bouger plus de quelques centimètres, ne sentant plus ses jambes et sentant tout son corps s'engourdir. Il se souvint que sa sœur l'avait pris et l'avait dans une des poches de sa veste. Il glissa sa main dans celle la plus proche, rien. Il laissa échappa un sanglot et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il reprit sa respiration, déterminé à appeler des secours. Il glissa sa main de l'autre côté, mais lorsqu'il tira sur la veste pour en faire sortir la poche, sa ceinture céda et il tomba lourdement et complètement sur Regina, hurlant en sentant sa blessure s'ouvrir. Totalement essoufflé, il se mit à rire en sentant le téléphone de sa sœur qu'il sortit. L'écran était cassé. Son cœur accéléra de peur que le téléphone lui soit inutile. Il appuya sur le bouton et vit l'écran s'allumer sur une photo d'eux deux avec ses parents et Zelena. Il bénit la manie qu'avait sa sœur de ne jamais mettre de code sur rien. Manie qu'il avait toujours reproché à Regina qui répondait toujours que puisqu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, pas besoin de code. Il déverrouilla le téléphone de ses mains tremblantes et appela les secours en leur donnant les informations dont il se souvenait. Où est-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était une dame. Une dame très gentille qui tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui parlant sans cesse et lui indiquant la progression des secours toutes les minutes afin de le garder éveillé. Mais il n'entendit jamais les secours arriver.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter du drame qui venait de se dérouler. Personne ne s'inquiétait de l'absence des trois. Ils parlaient, riaient, jouaient, pariaient, tous dans la bonne humeur et dans une joie éphémère. C'est Cora la première qui avait commencé à s'inquiétait lorsque son fils n'avait pas paru sur le départ de la première course. Personne ne s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Regina, il lui arrivait souvent de rester avec son frère jusqu'à la fin et de l'attendre à la sortie pour être la première à le féliciter. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée non plus en ne voyant pas le père Nolan puisque celui-ci se trouvait soit avec ses cheveux, soit en bas des gradins pour observer son coureur ou en haut des gradins pour parlementer avec des sponsors ou des personnes influentes. Mais son fils était absent et cette situation n'était absolument pas normal. Regina réussissait toujours à le convaincre de concourir. Comme une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, elle se persuada que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle attrapa son téléphone et téléphona aux trois -tombant dans le vide à chaque fois-. Elle fit part de son malaise à son mari et quitta précipitamment les gradins pour se mettre là où il y avait moins de bruit, suivit par son mari et la mère des enfants Nolan qui essayaient de la rassurer avec assez peu de conviction. Ça n'arrivait jamais à Cora de paniquer, c'était inédit. Elle téléphona encore en se rendant vers les écuries où elle appela ses enfants. Ou plutôt où elle hurla leur prénom. Elle croisa Katherine, David et Zelena et elle leur demanda où se trouvait Regina et David. Aucune idée. Elle appela encore. Elle déambulait partout, suivit par les autres, et chaque fois que la sonnerie tombait dans le vide, elle réappuyait sur le bouton appel, sans même le regarder, par pur automatisme. Encore une fois. Elle entendit une voix et se figea. Elle regarda son téléphone pour voir qui elle avait appelé. Sa fille. Sa fille. Alors pourquoi était - ce une voix d'homme qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Elle remonta doucement le téléphone et se présenta. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était comme seule dans son monde, coupé par un épais brouillard noir. Elle entendit l'homme se racler la gorge et se présenter à son tour. Un pompier ? Pourquoi ? Son cœur lui sembla soudainement trop gros pour sa poitrine tant il se compressait. Ils avaient eu un accident. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Ils avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital Providence Health Care. Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital sans voir le lieu de l'accident puisque la route avait été coupée afin de permettre aux professionnels de faire leur travail. Jamais Henry Mills n'avait roulé aussi vite de sa vie, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Savoir sans savoir était le pire des sentiments et avoir sa femme morte de peur et incapable de paraître impassible le troublait plus que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et pourtant, ils avaient vécu des choses terribles ensemble. Et ce comportement lui disait que c'était un signe, seule une mère pouvait savoir comment allaient ses enfants sans même les voir.

Henry se gara rapidement sur le parking, et Ruth, la mère des enfants Nolan, se gara juste en face de lui. Ils sortirent rapidement et Cora se dirigea directement vers un de ses collègues au lieu d'aller vers l'accueil. C'était l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle parla avec son collègue qui lui avait dit avoir vu une arrivée récemment pour un important accident de voiture, mais il n'avait pas vu qui c'était, trop occupé à gérer d'autres arrivées. Il lui demanda d'attendre cinq minutes, le temps de se renseigner et avec toute la plus mauvaise volonté, elle attendit. Elle se sentait rassurée car son collègue lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un blessé grave. Elle angoissait encore, mais dans sa tête cela signifiait que l'accident ne devait pas être si grave si une seule personne avait été admise. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne à leur rencontre. Cora détestait les patients impatients qui ne cessaient de demander des nouvelles toutes les cinq minutes, mais elle n'avait jamais était à leur place. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle comprenait. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas agresser les infirmières qui ne savaient pas lui dire qui était admis et si son mari n'avait pas été là pour l'apaiser, elle aurait déjà passée les portes et aurait vérifiée bloc par bloc si ses enfants étaient ici ou non.

Elle vit un de ses collègues arriver, pâle. Cora sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait opéré des centaines de fois avec lui, c'était un ami en même temps qu'un collègue avec qui elle aimait travailler. Rumple Gold. Toujours aussi froid et distant qu'elle, gardant bien à toujours maintenir les apparences. Mais là, il n'en était rien. Il semblait épuisé, vaincu, troublé. On savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas une bonne nouvelle.

-C'est eux qui ont eu un accident. Demanda Cora, à moins qu'elle n'exposa simplement les faits ... Gold hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa plus grande et seule amie dont il avait longtemps été amoureux. C'est bon vas - y. Ordonna - t - elle en serrant fort la main de son mari qui avait son autre main crispée dans le bas de son dos, terriblement inquiet.

-Très bien, mais allons ailleurs. Vous serez mieux, s'il te plaît. Proposa - t - il en lançant un regard à diverses personnes du personnel qui les observaient. Cora hocha de la tête et tous suivirent l'homme jusqu'à une salle qu'il ouvrit avant de leur intimer de s'asseoir. Et il débuta son discours funeste. A priori, le conducteur a perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Le vanne s'est détaché et a projeté la camionnette en l'air, d'après les premières constatations de la police. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils s'est passé. Il se racla la gorge. Ils ont fait plusieurs tonneaux dans ton champ, Henry, celui du carrefour des Pensées. Vingt-sept tonneaux pour être exact. Et George Nolan est mort sur le coup. Je suis désolé.

Tous haletèrent et Ruth serra fort sa fille qui venait de l'enlacer pour y cacher sa tête et pleurer. David retint ses larmes comme l'homme qu'il pensait devoir être, mais il broya la chaise qu'il tenait de sa main, ses phalanges devenant blanches tant il serrait le siège, alors que sa mère avait attrapé son autre main pour la poser sur son cœur.

-Et mon frère et ma sœur ? Demanda Zelena, les larmes coulant alors que son père la réconfortait.

-Daniel a été le seul conscient après l'accident et c'est lui qui a téléphoné aux secours. Cependant, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le soulagement dans les yeux de la famille Mills, il a perdu connaissance alors qu'il était encore en téléphone. Les pompiers ont tout tenté, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Non, stop. Supplia Cora.

-Sa blessure était trop importante et quoiqu'il arrive...

-Tais-toi. STOP ! Arrêta Cora en se levant, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ça. C'était trop dur. Impossible. Irréaliste.

-Cora. Attrapa son mari alors que la femme voulait sortir. Dans le coin de la porte, il l'étreignit, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite.

Cora tenta de contenir le sanglot qui lui montait en attrapant vivement les deux mains de son mari sur son ventre et posa sa tête contre la porte.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, il n'aurait pas survécu. Continua son ami. Daniel Mills est mort.

Comme un couperet, les jambes de Cora vacillèrent à l'entente de ces mots, et sans plus aucune volonté, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son mari dans un cri déchirant. Henri la suivit dans sa chute et laissa couler ses larmes, se mélangeant à celle de sa femme. Sous le choc, Zelena n'avait pas bougée, si ce n'est les tremblements furieux qui la parcouraient. David se leva et prit la rousse dans ses bras et avec Zelena, il se mit lui aussi à pleurer, oubliant son désir d'être un homme fort. La salle n'était remplie plus que de peine et de souffrance. Une souffrance harassante et étouffante. Rumple resta là, assis, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler ces deux terribles nouvelles. Il n'avait pas fini et se sentait épuisé. Il s'était cru capable d'annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amis, il avait voulu le faire par respect pour eux, mais finalement, il trouvait cela bien plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Il était le parrain de Daniel. Il avait perdu son filleul. A cette pensée, et en les voyant tous brisés, en voyant la femme la plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie totalement anéantie, il laissa couler deux larmes sans prendre la peine de les essuyer et il attendit que tous se calment. Il attendit plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, mais il n'avait pas la force de les interrompre.

-Et ... Et Regina ? Demanda David après de très longues minutes, dans un sanglot et Zelena toujours dans ses bras.

A l'entente de ce prénom, tous relevèrent la tête vivement. Plongés dans leur peine, ils en avaient oublié la petite brune. La sœur jumelle de Daniel. Gold se redressa sur sa chaise et comme pour abréger tout supplice à cette famille, il n'alla pas par quatre-chemins.

-Elle est vivante.

Chacun laissa échapper leur soulagement et le médecin jeta un œil sur le couple toujours à terre, dans le coin. Il vit Cora reprendre ses esprits et se faire violence pour reprendre contenance pour sa fille. Il la vit essuyer rapidement ses yeux et elle se leva avec son mari pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment, tremblante. A peine fut-elle assise que Zelena plongea dans ses bras. Cora l'attrapa et caressa doucement la tête de sa fille en hochant de la tête pour demander à son ami de continuer.

-La ceinture était trop grande et le choc lui a cassé une côte. Durant les tonneaux, probablement, cette côte a perforée son poumon gauche. Cela - dit, nous l'avons prise en charge à temps et de ce côté-là, elle semble allait bien. Elle a une fracture diaphysaire de l'humérus droit et nous avons dû procéder à une réduction fermée. La vitre s'est brisée et elle a dû être traînée sur le sol puisqu'elle présente des brûlures assez importantes de son côté droit. Cette vitre la coupé à divers endroits, mais les éclats de verre n'ont pas aggravé les choses. Il nous a fallu, cependant, recoudre sa lèvre dont elle gardera une cicatrice, je pense. Nous avons également dû procédé à une ablation de la ratte. Enfin, elle a un premier traumatisme crânien que j'ai réussi à résorber et ... elle ... Elle a aussi une fracture longitudinale du rocher.

-Non. Mon dieu. Non. Souffla Cora dans un sanglot, en mettant sa main devant son visage.

-Ça signifie quoi ? Demanda Henri qui ne connaissait pas le jargon médical.

-Cela signifie qu'elle a un important traumatisme. Que sa boîte crânienne, le rocher, s'est fracturé, si tu veux. Le trait de fracture a traversé la mastoïde et l'atrium et s'étend jusqu'à l'infundibulum tubaire. Ce choc a entraîné une hémorragie dans la caisse ce qui produit une surdité et a priori ce n'est qu'une surdité de transmission. Expliqua - t-il de la façon la plus simple dont il pouvait.

-Ma petite fille est sourde ? Demanda Henri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

-Sa surdité peut-être transitoire ou définitive. Si elle n'est que transitoire, nous devrons attendre environ trois semaines pour le savoir. De toute façon, nous en saurons plus à son réveil.

-Je veux la voir. Ordonna Cora.

Son ami hocha la tête et il emmena la famille Mills jusqu'à Regina, laissant les Nolan dans la salle. Il les laissa entrer et repartit en ordonnant au personnel de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte. En voyant sa sœur, Zelena fondit à nouveau en larmes dans les bras de son père tout en continuant de s'avancer vers la petite brune. Cora fit lentement le tour du lit, sans pouvoir détourner le regard de sa fille endormie et tira la chaise derrière elle pour s'asseoir. Elle prit la main de sa petite-fille et l'embrassa. Regina était pâle comme les draps, un pansement sur sa lèvre, un tuyau dans sa bouche et un bandage sur la tête. Son épaule droite était compressée contre une attelle grise. Ils restèrent des heures, toute la nuit à vrai dire, à attendre un signe de leur fille. Mais rien. Le seul bruit qui résidait était le bip insupportable du monitoring signifiant que Regina était bel et bien vivante.

Le lendemain matin avait été le jour le plus douloureux de leur vie. La police était venue afin de leur faire le relevé préliminaire de leur enquête et l'un d'eux devait aller reconnaître le corps de leur fils. Gold s'était proposé, mais Cora avait insisté pour le faire avec son mari. Mais elle n'avait pas supporté de voir son beau garçon allongé, sans vie, sans son éternel sourire, sur cette table froide et avait fini par tomber dans les pommes. Tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement pour tout le monde. La veille encore, ils étaient heureux, rigolant, se chamaillant et tentant de tempérer la pile électrique qui sévissait chaque jour et le lendemain, cette pile électrique n'avait plus d'électricité et ils devaient organiser son enterrement. Zelena ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait le faire maintenant. Elle voulait que sa sœur soit là, elle avait peur de son réveil car elle savait que sa souffrance serait supérieure à la sienne et elle n'arrivait déjà pas à gérer la sienne. Mais elle savait aussi que Regina voudrait et aurait besoin d'assister à l'enterrement, mais tous lui avaient dit non. Quoiqu'il arrive, Regina ne serait pas en état d'y assister avant un bon bout de temps. Zelena avait toujours été colérique, mais ce jour-là, elle avait eu probablement sa plus grosse colère de toute sa vie. Elle avait hurlé, désemparée, et tout cassée. Chaque objet était bon pour le jeter sur son père et sur son oncle qui tentait de la raisonner. Elle n'avait cessé qu'une fois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de force ni de crier ni de pleurer ni de jeter tout ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on enterre son frère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne soit plus, elle ne voulait pas que l'on continue de vivre sans sa sœur parce que pour le moment, sa sœur ne vivait pas. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Zelena avait fini par s'effondrer dans le salon, en boule et son père l'avait prise dans ses bras combattant un instant contre les faibles coups qu'elle lui donnait et il s'était mis à pleurer avec elle. Son frère, Léopold, les avaient laissés et était allés préparer un repas pour tous. Avec sa femme, ils avaient décidé de s'imposer chez eux voulant les soutenir et heureusement, parce qu'il était sûr que s'ils n'étaient pas venus, tous auraient oubliés au moins de se nourrir. C'est sa femme, Eva, qui avait également et pratiquement tout organisé pour l'enterrement. Henri ne s'en sentait pas capable et Cora ne voulait pas quitter sa cadette des yeux. Elle voulait revoir les yeux bruns, presque noirs, de sa fille.

Yeux que Regina ouvrit quatorze jours plus tard.

Tout était totalement flou. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une chambre à pression. Elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait bouger qu'une main. Pourquoi ? Sa vision devint plus nette alors que sa respiration devint plus difficile à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle porta sa main jusqu'à son flanc droit et la laissa lourdement tomber, avec l'impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes. Les murs blancs, les draps blancs ... Elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ? Elle essaya de faire un effort pour se souvenir, mais son attention se porta avant sur sa mère endormie à côté d'elle, son visage sur son lit. Doucement, elle ramena sa main toujours engourdie et caressa la joue de sa mère qui sursauta aussitôt la faisant elle aussi sursauter. Sa mère avait l'air terriblement fatiguée, des cernes noires mangeaient son visage. Elle vit Cora sourire et pleurer. Elle porta sa main vers le visage de Cora et essuya ses yeux avec son pouce. Cora l'embrassa et se leva pour appeler du personnel, mais lorsqu'elle revint, Regina s'endormait déjà alors elle en profita pour appeler son mari et sa fille. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps pour tous les voir débarquer et chacun, sans un mot, attendit que la jeune adolescente de se réveilles.

Lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit un peu moins désorientée, mais elle avait toujours l'impression que tous ses membres pesaient des tonnes. Elle ouvrit plus les yeux et vit sa famille autour d'elle. Elle fronça des sourcils. Il lui avait semblé que son père parlait, mais son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, puisqu'elle ne percevait aucun son. Elle essaya de parler, mais se ravisa immédiatement avec l'impression d'avoir des aiguilles dans la gorge. Elle toussa et sa mère se précipita pour la faire boire lentement. Cette eau lui semblait une véritable bénédiction et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois et fronça à nouveau des sourcils. Tous étaient là. Même son oncle et sa tante ... alors pourquoi elle ne voyait pas Daniel ? Elle prononça son nom, mais tout ce qu'elle reçu fut des regards encore plus triste. Un flash s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle était en l'air, le verre volant partout dans la voiture qui retomba avec une violence inouïe sur le sol. Regina haleta et réclama son frère encore. Elle voulut se lever, mais Henri la retint et Regina le repoussa avec une force que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait d'autant avec de pareilles blessures. Dans son geste brusque, sa perfusion s'arracha, mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle tenta de se lever, la respiration totalement erratique, criant désormais le nom de son âme-sœur. Zelena lui avait crié que Daniel était mort, mais sa sœur n'entendit rien. Soudain, son esprit se mit à tourner, sa vue se troubla, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle tomba au sol fut un infirmier brun courir vers elle suivit d'une infirmière avec des dreadlocks.

Ce n'était pas son travail, mais Gold avait tenu à faire tous les tests de Regina. Il avait intimé la famille Mills de rentrer afin qu'il puisse faire son travail et afin qu'ils puissent tous se reposer un peu. Regina irait mieux, ça ne pouvait que l'être. Mais comment annoncer à une jeune fille, qu'elle était désormais sourde -en tout cas pour un temps- à cause d'un accident de voiture qui avait tué son frère. Il eut énormément de mal à faire cela. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour la garder calme tout en lui annonçant les milliers de nouvelles. Il avait passé tout une nuit à écrire sur des pancartes, qu'il avait numérotés, indiquant tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Sur la première pancarte, Regina avait lu qu'il lui expliquerait tout petit à petit et qu'elle devait attendre pour avoir ses réponses, sans quoi il partirait, la laissant s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Regina connaissait suffisamment le meilleur ami de sa mère pour savoir qu'il serait capable de la laissait en plan, alors elle obtempéra, faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses questions. Rumple s'en voulait un peu, il avait l'impression de lui mentir et de la trahir en lui faisant croire que tout aller bien, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle l'écoute sans paniquer et demander sans cesse son frère. Il avait également demandé à Cora de ne pas revenir avec Henri et Zelena tant qu'il n'avait pas fini les tests afin de ne pas la perturber de ne pas voir Daniel. Cora avait hurlé et menacé de le tuer sur-le-champ, mais Henri -comme à son habitude- avait su la raisonner. Toutefois, elle avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital. Alors elle était restée dans son bureau, tentant sans réellement tenter, de travailler.

Dans sa deuxième pancarte, Rumple lui dit qu'elle avait eu un accident et lui demanda si elle s'en souvenait. Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à demander des nouvelles, mais il la fit taire avec e une autre pancarte lui interdisant toute question si elle n'avait pas un rapport avec sa santé. Elle respira douloureusement, ravala ses larmes et attendit la prochaine pancarte. Les suivantes lui expliquèrent ses blessures. Il commença par la plus bénigne à la plus grave. Et ensuite, il lui dit qu'il voulait l'ausculter et à chaque examen, il lui faisait lire la pancarte lui expliquant ce qu'il lui faisait et ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Jamais il n'avait été aussi lent pour faire des examens, jamais non plus il n'avait été autant à l'écoute d'un patient. Mais il voulait faire en sorte que tout soit le moins pénible possible. Il avait toujours adoré Regina. C'était sa préférée des enfants Mills et un secret pour absolument personne. Elle était calme, intelligente, à l'écoute et elle avait quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas ... Il passa plusieurs heures à effectuer tous les examens, faisant parfois de longues pauses afin que Regina puisse se reposer un instant, les examens étant très éprouvants. Et finalement, il arriva aux dernières pancartes. Durant toutes ces heures, Regina n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête de droite à gauche ou de haut en bas. Parler la perturbait parce qu'elle ne s'entendait pas. Elle sentait ses cordes vocales bouger, mais elle n'entendait aucun son sortir et cela la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait peur d'avoir l'impression de sortir un son, mais de n'en sortir aucun. Elle avait peur de se tromper de mot. Ça pouvait sembler bête. Une fois un mot appris, on ne l'oublie pas, mais comment être sûre de dire les bonnes choses lorsqu'on ne s'entend pas ?

Elle regarda Rumple s'asseoir face à elle et elle eut l'impression qu'il portait toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules. Il semblait si fatigué d'un coup.

-Daniel ? Prononça-t-elle comme pour lui donner du courage.

Il la regarda et eut envie de pleurer en voyant le petit sourire encourageant qu'elle avait. Il tira sa pancarte qu'il retourna lentement vers la petite brune qui, en lisant, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha sa tête entre les deux, respirant doucement sentant son cœur s'emballer. George était mort. Cela lui paraissait totalement impossible. Elle avait compris. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre, mais elle avait compris. Elle attendit d'avoir le courage nécessaire et releva la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard du médecin qui semblait ne plus avoir de courage pour abattre sa dernière carte. Elle lui prit sa main et la serra doucement comme pour le faire réagir et lui donner un peu plus de courage. Rumple se flagella et s'en voulu d'être aussi lâche quand la petite fille en face de lui faisait preuve d'autant de courage. Il retourna sa pancarte et lui laissa le temps de la lire. Il avait fait attention à choisir des mots allant droit au but, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Il attendit qu'elle finisse de lire, se préparant à une réaction violente. Mais il était bien loin de tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé. Regina s'est contenté de hocher la tête plusieurs fois, comme si elle assimilait ce qu'elle venait de lire, laissant ses larmes couler et puis, en silence, elle s'allongea et offrit son dos à l'homme. Totalement surpris, il préféra attendre voulant être sûr qu'elle allait bien, mais au bout de deux heures, il décida de partir. Il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer, ni crier, ni supplier. Il n'avait vu que son corps trembler quelques fois lui indiquant qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il se rendit à son bureau et expliqua sa journée à Cora qui ne comprit pas non plus la réaction de sa fille.

Les jours suivants, Regina accepta de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, c'est-à-dire manger, boire, coopérer pour faire ses exercices de rééducation dans l'unique but qu'on lui fiche la paix ensuite. A bien y réfléchir, sa famille et ses amis auraient cent fois plus préférés que Regina ne les rejette plutôt que ça. La première fois que Zelena l'avait vu -et même si sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas être trop brusque-, Zelena n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, trop heureuse. Mais Regina n'avait pas réagi une seule seconde, elle avait senti la secousse de sa sœur, mais n'avait pas rendu l'accolade. Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé, attitude que Zelena n'avait pas compris. La rousse avait eu l'impression que sa sœur était là sans vraiment l'être. Juste après, Regina s'était rallongée et, les yeux grands ouverts, elle leur avait tourné le dos. Elle était incapable de fermer ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la main de Daniel serrant la sienne et des débris de verre voler partout. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de lui dans la voiture. Elle était totalement perdue. Elle avait vécu tous ses jours avec lui et il n'était plus là. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien, un vide total qui la perturbait énormément, sans compter ce silence. En plus de ne plus l'entendre rire et parler fort, elle n'entendait plus personne du tout. La seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle était bien vivante, c'était ses horribles migraines et cette impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Cette douleur qui lui donnait parfois la nausée, mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Finalement, ils la ramenèrent au Manoir. Epuisée, Regina s'était endormie durant le trajet et Henri avait attrapé sa fille, la portant comme une princesse, et la coucha. Zelena demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec sa sœur et personne n'avait eu le cœur à lui refuser. La brune s'était réveillée le lendemain matin à cause du volet qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer. Confuse, elle avait eu énormément de mal à se retrouver. Elle se souvenait avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans un hôpital ? Elle était rentrée, c'est vrai. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas y être. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter, mais elle les ravala brusquement en sentant un mouvement contre elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit une masse à ses côtés et un dos. Un cauchemar ? Oui, c'est ça, elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle laissa ses larmes couler totalement à l'aise avec son frère et le pris dans ses bras en l'appelant. Zelena entendit sa sœur l'appelait et compris immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une erreur en entendant Regina lui dire qu'elle avait fait un horrible rêve avec lui qui était mort. Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire stopper sa petite-sœur qui avait hurlé en voyant Zelena à sa place et s'était vivement reculé, se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber du lit. Zelena essaya de la rassurer, mais tout ce que Regina voyait c'était sa sœur tendant ses mains vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts et ouvrant fermant frénétiquement la bouche sans émettre aucuns sons. Pourquoi pas de bruit ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, ou peut être que si. Elle attrapa le cadre à côté d'elle et le jeta à terre. Elle vit le verre se briser, mais pas de bruit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Jamais. Elle lâcha un cri de désespoir, mais encore une fois elle n'entendit rien. Elle en avait marre de ne rien entendre. Elle hurla encore une fois en poussant brusquement Zelena de son lit faisant tomber la rousse à terre. Dans le même fracas, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les parents de Regina, paniqués. Ils tentèrent de la calmer, mais Regina les repoussa, hurlant toujours plus fort et appelant toujours plus son frère. Elle hurlait tellement que ses cordes vocales auraient pu lâcher, mais elle voulait s'entendre. Comme une claque, elle comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle vit son oncle et sa tante dans le coin, toujours dans le couloir. Elle vit sa sœur en larme dans les bras de sa mère, elle s'en voulu d'être comme ça, mais elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle se laissa tomber contre sa tête de lit et pleura alors que son père la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant tout doucement, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants qu'elle n'entendrait jamais. Elle sentit sa respiration lui devenir de plus en plus douloureuse alors qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête, tellement mal au cœur, sa mâchoire tellement crispée lui devenait douloureuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait que c'était le chaos, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Il n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Son frère avait emporté avec lui tous les bruits. Toute la vie. Toute sa vie. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter brusquement et eut l'impression d'étouffer. Cora comprit immédiatement et indiqua à son mari d'emmener rapidement sa fille aux toilettes. Il la porta à nouveau, ne sachant pas où il pouvait trouver encore la force de porter sa fille dans ses bras. A peine l'eut-il déposé sur le sol de la salle-de-bain que Regina se laissa aller, incapable de combattre les convulsions de son estomac plus longtemps.

Elle sentit la main de son père caresser son dos doucement, la rassurant toujours, tout en la soutenant contre les toilettes, incapable de se supporter elle-même. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre la cuvette, tremblante et pleurant toujours, occupée à essayer de reprendre sa respiration entre deux hauts le cœur. N'en pouvant plus, elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans les bras de son père, sur le carrelage froid. Son père lui caressait ses cheveux collés à cause de la sueur et elle vit sa tante Eva lui tendre doucement un verre d'eau fraîche. Regina tenta de prendre le verre à travers sa vision floue, mais constatant la faiblesse et les tremblements de sa nièce, Eva garda le verre dans ses mains malgré les petites mains de l'adolescente qui s'étaient posé sur le verre et l'aida à boire, la forçant à finir tout le verre. Une fois finie, elle resta dans les bras de son père jusqu'à s'endormir. Ou s'évanouir.

Les jours suivants, Regina passa son temps couché dans son lit, refusant systématiquement que quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents n'entre dans sa chambre. Les nausées avaient disparu laissant place au vide écrasant qu'elle ressentait. Même dormir lui devenait impossible, seuls les médicaments que le médecin lui avait prescrit parvenait à l'apaiser un temps. Ses parents se relayaient à son chevet, tentant de la faire manger et parler, mais Regina ne faisait plus rien. Elle restait en boule dans son lit, l'oreiller du côté où son frère dormait toujours compressé dans ses bras. Ses parents étaient terriblement inquiets et Cora n'en pouvait plus. Un soir, elle avait demandé à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Regina, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines, avait dit qu'elle voulait mourir et retrouver son frère. Regina avait brisé le cœur de sa mère. Cora n'avait pas supporté ces mots et était sortie rapidement de la chambre pour s'adosser contre la porte et s'y laisser glisser, pleurant à chaude larme. Son mari l'avait retrouvé là et elle lui avait raconté ce que sa petite-fille avait pu lui dire. Il avait tenté de la rassurer et elle s'était énervé contre lui, ne voyant pas son autre fille cachée -qui avait préférée ne pas retourner en cours tout de suite- dans les escaliers un peu plus haut.

-Regarde-là ! Elle n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine et elle arrive à peine à bouger. Et maintenant ça. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre enfant, Henri. Avait hurlé Cora en se laissant aller à pleurer, épuisée par tout ça. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à gérer pour elle, son deuil, le deuil de sa fille ... C'était beaucoup trop.

Zelena en voulu terriblement à sa sœur de faire encore plus souffrir ses parents. Elle avait déjà vu son père pleurer, être inquiet, mais sa mère, jamais. Et la voir aussi anéantie la perturbait énormément, elle mourrait d'envie de secouer sa petite-sœur pour qu'elle remonte la pente. Mais elle n'osa pas, encore plus en entendant ce que sa petite-sœur souhaitait réellement. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Zelena décida de se relevait et prépara le petit - déjeuné et les repas pour tous, forçant ses parents à manger. Elle fit tout ce qu'ils ne faisaient plus -et finalement tout ce qu'elle avait refusé de faire avant-, elle faisait en sorte de revivre et de leur montrer qu'elle revivait. Cette attitude avait redonné de la force à Henri qui avait repris le travail et s'était rendu compte que les dernières semaines, il ne s'était focalisé que sur sa cadette et pas un moment sur son aînée qui ne devait pas se sentir aussi bien qu'eux. Il voyait à quel point elle avait mûrit et à quel point elle prenait sur elle, car d'ordinaire, elle ne supportait pas ne pas être le centre de l'attention et le faisait savoir. Pour lui changer ses idées, il avait demandé à sa belle-sœur de rester à la maison pour veiller sur sa fille, ne sachant pas où était sa femme et respectant son besoin de solitude et il avait emmené Zelena dans un spa pour la détendre et parler un peu. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient ce moment père/fille. Avant cela, jamais ils n'avaient fait quelque chose que tous les deux, cet instant leur permis de se rapprocher et permis à Zelena de vider son sac. Henri s'était excusé de l'avoir un peu oublié et Zelena lui avait assuré qu'elle comprenait totalement. Elle lui fit part de son sentiment qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise depuis quelques jours, cette colère qu'elle ressentait envers sa sœur de ne pas réussir à se relever. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir aimé correctement son frère. Son père l'avait rassuré en lui disant que chacun gérait sa peine à son rythme et comme il le pouvait et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que Regina et Daniel étaient très fusionnels. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie que Regina était séparé de son frère depuis plus de neuf heures. Il y a avait trop de changement pour la brune pour qu'elle puisse faire le tri dans son esprit et prendre les choses bien entre la mort et sa cécité. Cette conversation leur avait fait énormément de bien, tellement que les semaines suivantes, une fois par semaine, Henri emmenait sa fille quelque part pour prendre soin d'elle -et vice-versa- et s'évader de cette maison devenue étouffante.

Quelques jours plus tard, un médecin était venu et avait lourdement insisté pour faire hospitaliser la brune, soulignant son état de santé alarmant. Mais Cora avait refusé, ne voulant pas être loin de sa fille et Henri comme Zelena avaient argumenté le fait qu'il n'y avait que chez eux et entourée de sa famille que Regina irait mieux, persuadés que l'éloignement ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Le médecin avait fini par cédé et avait posé une perfusion à la brune.

Les semaines continuaient de passer et Regina n'avait pas bougé d'elle-même une seule fois. Elle laissa sa mère la nettoyer sans combattre, telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne voulait plus vivre sans son frère. Elle était incapable d'abréger ses souffrances, trop faible et parce que cela signifierait bouger et agir, et faire quelque chose signifiait vivre et elle refusait de vivre sans lui, alors elle attendait. La situation devenait de plus en plus invivable pour Cora qui arrivait de moins en moins à résister. Voir son mari et Zelena reprendre goût à la vie la désespérait encore plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent mieux. Pure jalousie finalement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir comment ils pouvaient, parfois, sourire.

Toujours le regard dans le vide, Regina fronça des sourcils en ayant cru voir une ombre passer. Elle sursauta presque en voyant cette ombre ouvrir rapidement les rideaux, l'éblouissant et la faisant mettre sa tête sous sa couverture. Cependant, sa couverture fut vivement tirée et ses yeux furent attirés par son amie totalement paniquée tenant une feuille dans les mains. Elle la lu et son cœur se serra de panique, elle ravala la nausée qui lui monta et se leva rapidement oubliant qu'elle était branchée à sa perfusion. Elle l'arracha et se raccrocha à Katherine pour ne pas tomber et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Elle vit David au téléphone, probablement avec les secours.

-Maman ? Appela - t - elle. Mais sa mère ne réagit pas. En tout cas, elle n'entendit rien.

Elle respira, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en elle et tenta de réfléchir à quoi faire, essayant de chasser le brouillard de sa tête. Elle vit que Katherine avait simplement écrit "elle gémit". Regina connaissait d'ordinaire les bons gestes à prendre ayant suivi des cours de premiers secours, mais elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer. Elle sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-Aidez moi. Articula - t - elle, détestant toujours autant le fait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas parler. David l'aide à mettre sa mère sur le côté et Regina plongea ses doigts au fond de la gorge de sa mère afin de la faire vomir. Après deux tentatives, sa mère régurgita tout et retomba aussitôt dans les pommes n'entendant pas les mots suppliants et rassurants de sa fille.

Entre temps, David avait entendu les secours arriver et était descendu pour les guider au plus vite. Katherine prit Regina dans ses bras pour la décaler et laisser les ambulanciers faire le travail. Elle tremblait et angoissait terriblement. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Elle ne pourrait pas la perdre aussi. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, puisqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau dans son lit, Zelena allongée sur le dos à côté d'elle, fixant le plafond, tout un tas de feuille sur son ventre. Elle fronça des sourcils. Avait-elle encore rêvé ? Non, elle ne rêvait plus. Doucement, elle caressa la joue de sœur qui sursauta, surprise et de peur de faire paniquer à nouveau sa sœur. Depuis l'incident, Zelena n'avait pas revu sa Regina.

-Maman ? Murmura la cadette, les larmes aux yeux.

Zelena prit un post-it qu'elle tendit à sa sœur et sur lequel il était écrit : ' _Maman est vivante'_. Regina hocha doucement de la tête, sa mâchoire crispée pour ne pas pleurer.

-Ma faute ? Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Zelena se retourna pour se mettre face à sa sœur dans le but de la rassurer, mais elle en fut incapable là maintenant. Alors, elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête pour dire oui. Regina hocha à nouveau de la tête et se mit à pleurer en demandant pardon. Zelena s'en voulut immédiatement et doucement, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras espérant ne pas se faire repousser. Regina s'agripa au gilet de sa sœur et pleura, Zelena avec elle. Elles pleurèrent un long moment, savourant leur retrouvaille. Une fois un peu plus calme, Regina s'écarta de sa sœur pour pouvoir voir son visage et essuya ses joues, faisant rire Zelena. C'était un geste que sa sœur avait depuis qu'elle était petite, ne supportant pas de voir les gens pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essuyer leurs yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

-Quoi ? Souffla encore une fois la plus jeune en montrant les feuilles qui étaient tombées entre elles.

Zelena attrapa le bloc de post-it et écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus. Elle avait réfléchi deux secondes pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de montrer tout ce qu'elle avait écrit à sa sœur plus que fragile, mais bien vite elle s'était dit que Regina avait justement besoin de vérité au lieu de continuer de l'enliser dans tout ce drame.

 _'J'étais en colère contre toi, mais je pouvais rien te dire. Alors papa m'a conseillé d'écrire tout ce que je voulais te dire. Et hier soir, j'étais plus qu'en colère, alors je suis venue écrire ici comme pour te parler pour de vrai'._

-S'il te plaît. Demanda Regina alors que Zelena avait retenu les feuilles qu'elle avait tenté de prendre.

Zelena lâcha les feuilles et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la laissant lire. Les feuilles étaient dans le désordre et Regina eut dû mal à se repérer dans le temps. Parfois, elle lisait à quel point sa sœur se sentait mal de toute cette situation, à quel point Zelena la détestait de ne pas réussir à se relever, à quel point Zelena avait peur de perdre aussi sa petite sœur et à quel point elle lui manquait ... Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait laissé la peine l'envahir tellement qu'elle en avait même oublié que les autres pouvaient en avoir. Pour dire vrai, elle avait occulté l'existence de sa sœur, se focalisant seulement sur l'inexistence de son frère. Lire tous ses mots, parfois crus et douloureux, auraient pu la rendre encore plus mal, mais au contraire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'accabler autant. En réalité, elle commençait à avoir honte de s'être accaparé toute la peine du monde, empêchant tous ses proches de faire son deuil, envenimant même la situation avec sa mère. Elle ne lut pas tout, n'en pouvant plus. C'était trop dur. Et de toute façon, certaines feuilles disaient la même chose, seulement avec des mots différents. Elle se mit à pleurer en demandant inlassablement pardon d'être si égoïste. Zelena essaya de la rassurer et de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour communiquer simplement. Lorsqu'elle sentit Regina un peu plus calme et capable de se concentrer pour lire, elle reprit un post-it et écrivit : _'je veux savoir ce qui te broie l'esprit'._

Regina voulu lui répondre par écrit, mais trop faible, elle n'arriva pas à manier le stylo, la rendant plus mal encore. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à voix haute, mais elle voulait continuer de discuter avec la rousse. Zelena réfléchit un instant et se leva sous les yeux pleins d'incompréhension de sa sœur et revint avec l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. Elle l'alluma et ouvrit un traitement de texte puis posa l'ordinateur sur sa sœur. Avec un doigt et affreusement lentement -même pour Regina qui était assez patiente-, elle expliqua à sa sœur son incapacité à se relever.

'Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop dur. J'y arrive, je peux pas vivre sans Daniel. Je suis pas assez forte'.

'Bien-sûr que si tu l'es. Tu as toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous trois. Tu as toujours pris soin de nous quand on avait nos peines de cœur ou qu'on se disputait. C'est grâce à toi si on ne s'est jamais battu plus que ça, parce que tu nous as toujours tempérés. Tous les deux. Tu n'as jamais rien abandonné de ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes là. Daniel était juste ton filet, mais tu as toujours agi de toi même. Tu ne te rends pas compte que le vrai pilier entre nous trois, c'était toi. Et j'ai besoin de mon pilier, moi. Et si vraiment tu as besoin d'un filet, je peux être là pour toi.'

'C'est pas juste.'

'Je sais.'

'J'aurais dû mourir avec eux.'

'Non...' Commença à écrire Zelena, mais Regina reprit l'ordinateur.

'Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas survécu et moi si. C'est injuste. George avait une famille des enfants, Daniel devait être un cavalier extraordinaire, il avait Katherine. J'aurais voulu mourir avec eux.'

'Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. On aurait tout autant été dévasté si tu étais morte. Je ne veux pas te perdre, sis'. Tu as toujours été ma première confidente, j'ai besoin de toi moi'.

Cette phrase fit finalement un peu sens dans l'esprit torturé de la jeune fille. Elle passa doucement son index sur les touches du clavier, réfléchissant quoi répondre et puis elle appuya.

'J'ai l'impression d'être totalement vide. De ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir si ce n'est cette douleur dans ma tête et ces nausées dès que j'y pense.'

'Quelle douleur dans ta tête ?'

'J'ai tout le temps mal à la tête, comme quand tu rentres de tes soirées et que tu as tes gueules de bois, je crois. Et j'entends toujours ce bruit assourdissant, qui m'entête et me rends encore plus malade.'

'Tu entends du bruit ?' S'enquit Zelena, gardant difficilement son enthousiasme, pensant que sa sœur commençait à réentendre.

'Non. C'est juste un sifflement aigu que j'entends tout le temps et qui me fait mal.'

'Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Question bête, je refais : les médicaments que tu prends te font quelque chose ?'

'J'en prends pas.'

'Pourquoi tu ne prends rien si tu as mal ?'

'Parce que ça me fait sentir que je suis vivante.'

Zelena ravala le sanglot qui lui enserrait la gorge, reprenant sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle trouvait toutes ces paroles trop dures, mais elle avait envie de continuer. Elle avait encore une question qu'elle voulait poser depuis le réveil de sa sœur. Elle voulait retrouver leur relation d'avant où toutes les deux, lorsque Daniel n'était pas là, elles pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Elle s'en voulait d'être jalouse de la relation que son frère et sa sœur avaient, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si longtemps jalouse d'être laissée de côté. Toute son enfance, elle avait gardé cette rancœur qu'elle n'avait comprise que ces dernières semaines en parlant avec son père et elle voulait l'oublier pour tout reconstruire.

'Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ?'

'C'est bizarre. Et j'ai peur.'

'De quoi ?'

'De me tromper. Je sais que je parle, mais j'entends pas ce que je dis et c'est déstabilisant. J'ai peur de me tromper de mot et de ne pas m'en rendre compte, j'ai peur de parler trop fort ou pas assez fort parce que j'arrive pas à sentir ma tonalité. C'est comme si mon corps agissait, mais que j'étais à l'extérieur de celui-ci pour le voir, mais que tout était flou et donc, je ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il se passe. C'est bizarre et j'aime pas.'

Zelena hocha la tête et reprit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la bercer et s'apaiser. Elle resta un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Regina ne rallume l'ordinateur tombé en veille et ne tape :

'J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir'.

Zelena embrassa sa sœur et lui expliqua la crise qu'elle avait eu quelques jours après l'accident. Néanmoins, elle lui raconta aussi l'enterrement de son frère qui avait été atroce et terriblement dur pour elle. Elle s'était sentie seule, terriblement seule. Elle avait détestée voir autant de monde présent, même des élèves du lycée que Daniel n'appréciait pas ou des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait haï toute cette situation qu'elle avait perçue comme terriblement hypocrite et avait fini par aller à l'hôpital pour être avec la seule personne avec qui elle voulait être ce jour-là. Après cet énorme pavé, Regina lui demanda si elle pouvait l'emmener jusqu'au caveau. Zelena ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais elle dit oui. Elle prit la perfusion de sa sœur prenant garde à la maintenir dans le bon sens, et doucement, elle aida sa sœur à marcher, celle-ci étant encore très faible. Dans le hall, elle attrapa les clefs de sa mère en se disant que si elle apprenait un jour qu'elle avait osé conduire son bébé, elle se ferait sûrement arracher le cœur sur le champ. Elle installa Regina à l'avant de la voiture et passa côté conducteur et démarra. Elle aurait dû mettre à peine dix minutes, mais à la place elle mirent à peu près le double puisque en route, Regina eut peur de la vitesse qu'arborait sa sœur et ne voulant pas que Regina ne fasse une crise d'angoisse maintenant, elle avait roulé à la vitesse la plus lente qu'elle pouvait. Elle la guida ensuite vers la tombe de leur frère, encore submergée de fleur de différentes couleurs. Regina s'approcha de la stèle et passa ses doigts dans la gravure du prénom de Daniel, puis sur les dates de sa vie. 01/02/1992 - 27/08/2008. Elle jeta un vase loin d'elle dans un accès de rage incontrôlable et Zelena la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour que sa sœur ne profane pas la tombe et la petite brune se mis à pleurer à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus sa sœur pleurer, elle comprit que celle-ci avait fini par s'endormir. Elle essaya de la réveiller, mais Regina était tombé dans un sommeil profond. La journée avait été plus que rude en émotion. Elle se félicita d'avoir pris son téléphone et appela son oncle, incapable de porter sa petite-sœur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement, paniqué et les récupéra en grondant la rousse, mais Zelena le réprimanda en lui disant qu'en quelques heures, elle avait fait plus de progrès qu'en quelques mois.

Les jours suivants, Zelena prit à cœur à faire en sorte de changer les idées de sa sœur, lui racontant des histoires, lui montrant des dessins qu'elle faisait ... Parfois, Regina lui répondait et d'autres fois, elle passait ses journées à parler seule. Alors que Zelena était en train de montrer une robe qu'elle voulait donner, elle entendit ses parents arriver. Trop heureuse, elle demanda à Regina si elle voulait venir avec elle, mais Regina refusa. Zelena n'insista pas, elle avait compris que Regina se sentait réellement coupable de l'acte de sa mère et avait tout fait pour la convaincre qu'elle n'était en rien responsable, mais la petite brune était rongée par la honte et s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer sans quoi elle se braquait et se renfermait sur elle-même, alors elle alla voir ses parents. Le lendemain, alors que Henri et Zelena étaient dehors, Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit sa mère assise dans son lit, un livre à la maman et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Cora releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se trouva incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit tant elle était surprise de voir sa fille. Regina s'avança doucement dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

-Tu es debout ma chérie ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement en prenant la main de sa fille, sortant de sa stupeur. Excuse-moi. Dit-elle en voyant le regard d'incompréhension et gênée de Regina. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et récrivit la question sur un morceau de papier.

Regina hocha de la tête et renvoya la même question à sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux terriblement gênées, ayant toutes les deux hontes de leur comportement et de ses conséquences. Les larmes aux yeux, Regina écrivit ses excuses auprès de sa mère qui s'en voulu immédiatement. Elle lui expliqua que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait tout simplement craqué et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Des jours qu'elle ne dormait plus, des jours qu'elle entendait ce silence assourdissant, elle souhaitait seulement se reposer. Les deux femmes s'excusèrent et pleurèrent encore de longues minutes avant de s'étreindre l'une contre l'autre tout en continuant de parler sur des morceaux de papiers qu'elles arrachaient d'un bloc. Dans un moment de pure vérité, elles se dirent tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur, tout ce qui les oppressaient tellement. Elles avaient envie que tout s'arrange et elles savaient que c'était en passant par là. Mais elles n'eurent même pas besoin de se faire violence pour oser parler, tout venait tranquillement et naturellement. Toutes les deux se redécouvraient. En entendant son mari criait après Regina, Cora l'appela pour lui éviter une trop grande panique et celui-ci entra rapidement dans sa chambre où il vit Regina et Cora assise l'une à côté de l'autre, au milieu de plein de morceaux de papier, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Avec Zelena, il rejoignit les deux femmes sur le lit et tous les quatre, comme une famille, ils passèrent la soirée à parler par le billet des petits papiers, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot.

Les jours suivants, Regina ne quitta plus sa mère ayant trop peur malgré-elle de la perdre. Peur que Cora comprit et accepta, trop heureuse de voir sa fille vivre à nouveau. Tous les quatre, ils apprirent la langue des signes, passant des journées à apprendre grâce aux livres et à Internet. Et entre elles, entre Cora et Regina, elles apprirent à lire sur les lèvres de l'autre, passant des heures et des heures à essayer de décrypter le mouvement des lèvres, les amenant parfois à des fous rires incontrôlables. Des fous rires au départ, très mal vécu par Regina, mais au fil du temps, elle s'habitua. Et puis finalement, elle en eu marre. C'était le mois de mars, Zelena n'était toujours pas retourné en cours, elle non plus et Cora n'avait pas retravaillé non plus. Elle n'avait supporté revoir personne hormis son oncle et sa tante ainsi que les enfants Nolan qui apprenaient avec elle la langue des signes et géraient en secret ses crises d'angoisse récurrentes. Elle refusait d'en parler à ses parents ou Zelena, ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus que de raison, alors David et Katherine veillaient en permanence à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas et petit - à - petit, ils apprirent à gérer les crises de leur amie et à les comprendre, quelques fois. Mais ayant marre que tous ne s'apitoient sur leur sort, elle débarqua dans le salon où Cora lisait avec Zelena et Henri et leur demanda à tous de bouger leurs fesses, offusquant les deux femmes devant elle. Elle sortie un tableau sur lequel elle avait fait un planning indiquant qu'elle aiderait Zelena à avoir ses examens -ce qu'elle fit avec arrachement et autorité-, qu'elle passerait elle aussi ses examens -toutefois elle refusa de retourner au lycée, de toute manière elle n'y allait seulement parce qu'il y avait Daniel et elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire face-, elle ordonna à sa mère de se remettre au travail et demanda à son père de l'aidait à faire à manger. Les Nolan venaient ce soir. Elle était partie, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix aux autres qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de sourire grandement, heureux de retrouver la Regina qu'ils connaissaient.

Zelena eut son année, Regina aussi. Cora redoubla de froideur à l'hôpital ne supportant pas les regards de pitiés de ses collègues, mais elle redoubla aussi de douceur envers ses filles, devenant plus maternelle qu'avant. Les mois passèrent et la famille Mills recommença enfin à vivre après des mois à pleurer, il y eut encore des jours sans qui les accablaient, mais ils arrivaient à les surmonter en se soutenant.

Onze ans plus tard. 2 septembre 2019.

-Ensuite, j'ai eu mes examens avec un an d'avance finalement et avec l'autorisation de mes parents, j'ai passé cinq mois au Pérou avec Rumple pour un stage de médecine. J'y suis allée en tant que stagiaire infirmière pour que ça passe mieux, j'avais besoin de construire quelque chose de nouveau, même si ma mère et mon père sont souvent venu me rendre visite. Maman a passé trois mois avec moi, d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que ça avait d'ailleurs énormément agacé mon père. Expliqua Regina.

Durant son récit, elle était passée derrière Emma pour la serrer fort contre elle, laissant reposer sa tête contre son dos et nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle trouvait cette position bien plus simple, elle préférait ne pas sentir le regard de sa compagne sur elle, alors elle avait tout raconté, caché derrière elle. S'arrêtant parfois lorsque l'émotion était trop forte et Emma avait attendu sans dire un mot dans ses moments là, caressant ses jambes et ses mains pour l'apaiser. Patientant. Et Regina reprenait, luttant contre l'angoisse et la peine qui l'étouffait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Elle avait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle était reconnaissante de la patience dont avait fait preuve la blonde qui posait parfois des questions pour l'aider à trouver le fil de ses paroles.

-Et ensuite, tu es venue directement à Boston ?

-Oui, j'ai fait toutes mes études là-bas. Avec Zelena, David et Katherine on a vécu en colocation pendant toutes nos études. Zelena avait fini, mais elle voulait qu'on vive ensemble et moi aussi. Katherine s'est lancé au départ dans l'architecture et David dans la police dans l'optique utopique de retrouver le mec qui nous a coupé la route.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais retrouvé ? S'étonna Emma.

-Non et ça était super dur pour lui quand il s'est rendu compte qu'on n'aurait jamais de réponse. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'était une voiture rouge puisqu'on a retrouvé de la peinture sur la voiture de George. Mais on l'a jamais retrouvé et j'ai aucun souvenir de l'accident à part de sa main dans la mienne et des débris de verre. Répondit Regina en ne prononçant pas le nom de son frère. Emma avait remarqué que Regina faisait toujours en sorte de prononcer autre chose que son prénom, prénom qu'elle n'avait dit que deux fois durant son récit et dont avait suivi de très longues minutes de silence, alors elle préféra ne pas relever ce point.

A la place, en demandant l'autorisation, Emma se retourna pour voir le visage de sa compagne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des heures, depuis qu'elle s'était mise à parler. Elle se retourna et passa ses jambes autour de Regina et posa son front contre le sien.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.

-Je crois que tu as réussi. Je me sens bien la maintenant, fatiguée j'avoue, mais bien. Tu me fais sentir bien, je t'assure.

-Et ta tête ? Demanda Emma en fronçant des sourcils et en caressant les temps de Regina.

Elle savait que la brune était souvent sujette à des céphalées, mais elle n'avait jamais su à quoi c'était dû et à quel point c'était déroutant. En réalité, Emma pensait simplement que c'était dû à la fatigue et au stress.

-Maintenant ? J'ai mal. Déclara honnêtement Regina.

-Comment tu as su que tu pouvais réentendre ?

-Quand j'ai dit à Zelena que j'entendais souvent des sifflements, elle en a parlé à ma mère quelques mois plus tard qui m'a emmené chez le médecin. En fait, j'ai juste ce qu'on appelle une surdité unilatérale. Pour faire court, en boostant un peu, avec les appareils par exemple, je peux entendre. Pas tout, mais je peux entendre.

-Quand as - tu réentendu ?

-Trois ans plus tard. Il fallait d'abord attendre que tout se répare bien.

-Ça a dû être troublant de réentendre, non ?

-J'ai paniqué, complètement et j'ai détesté ça finalement. Soupira Regina en rigolant, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir réentendre, mais dans tout ça, il y avait quand même une voix que je n'entendais pas. Plus. C'est à ce moment là que maman m'a emmené ici. J'étais totalement perdue et incapable de me calmer. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait de crise pareille retombant même dans le silence. Alors ma mère m'a tiré jusqu'ici et m'a expliqué ce qu'était cet endroit pour elle et m'a autorisé de revenir ici. C'est probablement un des endroits qui m'a le plus apaisé.

-Vous êtes une famille incroyable. En vous voyant comme ça, jamais j'aurais cru que vous aviez survécu à tant d'épreuves. Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais connue.

-Question épreuve, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Plaisanta Regina.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent chastement et continuèrent à parler un long moment de leur enfance et toutes leurs peines. Emma comprenait enfin pourquoi la brune parlait peu d'elle et peu de son enfance et savourait ces confessions, consciente qu'elle n'en entendrait pas autant avant longtemps. Elles avaient passé la journée sur cette île et en voyant le soleil commençait à tomber, elles décidèrent de se lever et de retourner au Manoir. Un bras autour de l'autre, elles avancèrent doucement à travers les champs. En arrivant au Manoir, Henry accourus rapidement vers les deux femmes pour un gros câlin et leur proposa de manger. Tous à table, ils passèrent une bonne soirée, loin des peines de chacun. Epuisée, Regina fut la première à s'excuser pour monter se coucher. Elle prit une douche chaude la détendant et en sortant de la salle-de-bain, serviette autour de son corps, elle trouva Emma et Henry sur le lit. Elle râla et alla se mettre en pyjama avant de les rejoindre. Henry grimpa sur elle pour avoir un câlin.

-Tu es encore triste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Rassura la brune en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Est-ce-que je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda-t-il du tac-au-tac à Regina.

Regina regarda Emma qui hocha de la tête. Elle dit donc oui. Henry avait déjà demandé l'autorisation à sa mère après une grande discussion qu'il avait eu tous les deux et où Henry avait posée une grande question à Emma. Emma l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était tout à fait possible, mais elle lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques jours sentant la brune encore fragile et émotive. Pour une question de timing, elle préféra tempérer son fils. Cela-dit, elle ne s'attendit pas à la demande de la brune qui fusa.

-Vivez avec moi.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils tous les deux surpris et pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu.

-Vous passez tout votre temps chez moi sauf quand vous faites vos soirées avec Mary et August. Je vous veux tout le temps, emménagez avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, OUI ! Hurla Henry en sautant sur le lit sans même laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre.

"Tu veux ?" Signa Regina perturbait par le silence de la blonde.

"Oui". Acquiesça Emma en venant embrasser la brune.

-On habite chez toi ? Demanda Henry extatique.

-Comment vous voulez.

-Va pour chez toi, y a plus de place. Adjugea Emma dans un clin d'œil.

-Va pour chez nous. Souffla Regina.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elles réussirent à tempérer Henry qui était excité comme jamais à l'idée de vivre comme une vraie famille. Après s'être fait gentiment gronder par Emma qui l'informa qu'elles étaient très fatigué, Henry se coucha entre les deux qui l'entourèrent chacune d'un bras, liant leur main, et tous s'endormir.


	19. CHAPITRE 17 : Emménagement et accrochage

**Tout d'abord je vais commencer un coup de gueule s'agissant de mon autre fiction _Welcome to Storybrooke_. J'espère que j'ai les même lecteurs sur les deux fictions et que le GUEST qui m'a laissé se commentaire se reconnaîtra. Alors je peux comprendre que la fin ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde puisque c'est une fin ouverte et je suis ouverte à tout commentaire qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Par compte s'il n'est pas justifié, merci de ne rien mettre car ça à le don de m'agacer. Simplement me dit que ma fin est nulle comme le reste de mon histoire est tout simplement sans aucune utilité à part blessant et ce commentaire m'agace prodigieusement d'autant qu'il est anonyme. Alors merci de respecter mon travail (et il en est de même pour tous les autres auteurs, je ne suis pas la seule) et de me laisser des commentaires justifier. **

**Bref…**

 **Sinon j'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien et que vous êtes en bonne santé.**

 **Je tenais également à vous remercier pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre dernier qui effectivement en réponse à vos commentaire a été assez dur pour moi de l'écrire. J'y ai passé énormément de temps alors je suis super contente d'apprendre qu'il a plu et qu'il a été assez émotionnel. Vous êtes géniaux, ne changez rien.**

 **Bref, sur ces remerciements je vous laisse pour un nouveau chapitre plus cool.**

 **BoNnE lecTURE à ToUS eT tOuTes :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : Emménagement et accrochage.**

Un premier baiser discret est déposé sur sa plante des pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième baiser se déposa sur son mollet. Puis deux plus appuyés dans le creux de ses genoux. Elle émerge doucement et sourit en sentant la poitrine de sa belle frôler ses jambes. Un autre se dépose sur sa cuisse gauche tandis que tout de suite après, un long baiser arrive sur sa fesse droite. Des doigts chaud tracent une ligne imaginaire sur sa chute de reins pour revenir au milieu. Un nouveau baiser. Avec le dos de son index, sa belle remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en déposant des petits baisers ici et là pour venir finir sa course dans son cou, à travers ses cheveux. Regina attrapa les boucles blondes et les déposa délicatement sur le côté pour pouvoir continuer sa course aux baisers. Son épaule. Son crâne. Sa tempe. Son nez. Et enfin. Sa bouche.

"Bonjour, vous".

Emma se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos - tout en baillant - et rapprocha le corps chaud et mutin de Regina contre elle, la brune étant désormais totalement sur elle.

-J'adore ce genre de matin. Articula Emma voulant garder ses bras autour de Regina. Tu peux me réveiller comme ça tous les jours.

"J'en ai bien l'intention". Signa la brune avec quelques difficultés due à sa position. "C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Prête pour cette journée merveilleuse ?"

-Carrément. Mais il est encore tôt, alors je pense qu'une séance d'échauffement ne nous ferait pas de mal. Déclara Emma avec un sourire sournois et lourd de sens, glissant ses mains jusqu'aux fesses rondes de Regina pour les serrer de ses mains.

"Je suis de votre avis, lieutenant Swan. Pourquoi croyiez-vous que vous êtes réveillé si tôt. "

-Mmh, docteur Mills, vous êtes une coquine. Rétorqua Emma en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de Regina la faisant sursauter - surprise - puis gémir, son regard devenant plus noir qu'avant.

Emma la retourna pour la mettre sur le dos et la surplomba de tout son corps avant de venir rapidement l'embrasser sauvagement et lui prodiguer les meilleurs échauffements du matin. Les deux femmes s'adonnèrent à prodiguer leur passion durant de long moment avant de se diriger vers la douche - où elles dérapèrent encore - pour se préparer avant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

C'était le grand jour. Emma et Henry allaient emménager officiellement chez Regina après un mois de longue attente. Les obligations professionnelles s'étant enchaînées, les deux femmes avaient dû reporter à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que Regina n'en est eu marre et décide de prendre son wenk-end - obligeant presque Emma à faire de même - pour enfin pouvoir vivre pour de vrai avec les Swan. Parce qu'en réalité, ils vivaient déjà tous ensemble. Les vêtements et les affaires qu'utilisaient Emma le plus souvent avaient élu domicile auprès des affaires de la brune. Quant à Henry, il avait été si excité que dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à Boston, le petit garçon s'était empressé de faire ses valises et de tout emmener chez la brune petit-à-petit et en à peine deux semaines, il avait vidé pratiquement sa chambre n'y laissant que les meubles et avait décoré sa nouvelle chambre avec Regina. Ce sujet avait d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'une rapide dispute entre le couple, Emma reprochant à la brune de trop gâter Henry et d'aller trop vite. Finalement, ce qui avait envenimé la situation était que Regina n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction d'Emma ce qui avait agacé encore plus la policière qui était retournée chez elle prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Et puisqu'elle était réapparue quelques jours après en s'excusant, Regina avait préféré passer rapidement à autre chose, même si un doute s'était insinué en elle : Emma voulait-elle vraiment emménager avec elle ? De tous les trois, Emma était clairement la moins enthousiaste à l'idée de ce déménagement. _Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées…_

Enfin prête, les deux femmes sortirent de la salle-de-bain - Emma vêtue d'un short court et d'un débardeur moulant orange qu'elle utilisait d'habitude pour faire du sport et Regina d'une salopette bleue clair et d'un tee-shirt croc top volé à Emma - et sortirent de la chambre. Pendant que Regina commençait à préparer les pancakes pour toute la famille qui allait arriver, Emma en profita pour aller réveiller son fils. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et s'approcha du lit en souriant en voyant son fils endormi sur le dos, la couverture ne cachant qu'une seule jambe et l'autre presque sortie du lit, son tee-shirt remonté négligemment et ses deux mains reposant sur un livre échoué sur son ventre. Elle tira le bouquin et caressa ses cheveux doucement, se remémorant tous ses souvenirs de lui et de son enfance. Totalement perdue dans ce moment nostalgique de leur vie à deux, Emma ne capta pas tout de suite que son fils était réveillé avant qu'il ne la tire de sa rêverie.

-Tu rêves de quoi, maman ?

-Mmh ? Oh, je repensais à nous avant. Et au chalet dans lequel on était allé tous les deux une fois pour les vacances, tu te souviens ?

-Oui. C'était trop cool. On s'était super bien amusé.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'était super cool. On s'était bien amusé, pour une fois qu'on était qu'à deux.

-C'est vrai. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas Regina, ça aurait été encore mieux. Tu crois que ça lui plairait si on partait tous les trois là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Habille-toi et rejoins nous pour déjeuner. Décida la blonde en se levant.

-Tu sais, vivre que tous les deux, c'est génial. Mais à trois, c'est différent mais encore mieux. Parce qu'on est enfin une famille, unie et que tu es plus heureuse. Moi aussi. Se sentit obligé de dire Henry alors que sa mère était sur le pas de la porte.

Emma se contenta de sourire avant de sortir pour aller rejoindre Regina qui cuisinait en chantonnant et en dansant. Emma se mit à sourire un peu plus avant d'aller se coller au dos de la brune et de se balancer avec elle au rythme de Regina, l'embrassant parfois dans son cou. Elle savoura ce doux instant jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne débarque plus réveillé et excité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin et Margot débarquaient - Zelena n'ayant pu venir tout de suite finalement prise par un accouchement difficile à l'hôpital. Tous les cinq s'installèrent en attendant les autres, dans le salon puisque Regina n'avait plus de table à manger. Elle n'avait pas retiré énormément de meuble de chez elle, Emma en ayant assez peu, mais leur table-à-manger étant bien plus grande que la petite qu'avait Regina, les deux femmes avaient donc décidé de garder celle en métal d'Emma. Finalement, Katherine, Frederick, David et Mary débarquèrent en même temps vers dix heures se faisant réprimander par Regina qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à neuf heures. Les retardataires avalèrent donc rapidement leur petit-déjeuné avant de quitter l'appartement en direction de chez les Swan, chacun dans leur voiture et David au volant d'une petite camionnette qu'il avait récupéré d'un ami pour permettre le déplacement des meubles lourds. Une fois dans l'appartement chacun écouta les directives d'Emma.

-Okay, alors Robin, David, Frederick et moi, on va s'occuper des meubles lourds. Henry, avec Margot et Mary, tu termines de tout emballer. Et Katherine, Regina, vous gérez les cartons pas trop lourds. Allez hop, au boulot les gars. Dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

-Et bien, miss Swan, je ne vous savez pas si macho. Les hommes prennent le lourd et les femmes, le léger ... Souffla la brune en embrassant le lobe d'Emma.

-C'est pas macho, je ne veux juste pas que vous vous fassiez mal. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. De toute façon, à part la table pour le moment, on ne va pas bouger beaucoup de meubles.

-Allez, arrête de l'embrasser et viens. Laisse-lui un peu d'air. S'exclama Katherine en tirant brusquement Regina en arrière, surprenant les deux femmes et empêchant Regina de répondre. C'est pas vrai, on dirait que tu es en manque. Un peu de sevrage te fera du bien. Soupira dramatiquement la blonde en continuant de tirer Regina vers la chambre d'Emma.

-Jalouse. Se contenta de dire Regina en tirant la langue.

-Bon, alors voyons voir quels sous-vêtements ta petite-amie porte. S'amusa-t-elle en sortant un string en dentelle rouge. Mmh, sexy.

-Bouge, je fais les habits. Grogna Regina en arrachant la culotte et en jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce son amie.

-Et c'est moi qui suis jalouse. Se moqua Katherine, pliée en deux et riant à gorge déployé.

-Tu m'énerves. Range.

-Rooh la la, ce que tu as l'air stressé. Dit-elle en commençant à ranger les livres de la blonde dans les cartons. Je ne savais pas qu'Emma aimait autant lire. Ça ne colle pas du tout avec le personnage que j'avais d'elle. Remarqua la blonde en observant l'étagère pleine à craquer où des livres étaient entassés partout.

-Y a un bouquiniste pas loin d'où elle travaille. Elle y a acheté son premier livre là-bas quand elle a été obligée de faire un jour au poste de police pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer alors quand elle est passée à côté de ce bouquiniste qui vend ses livres pour une bouchée de pain, deux choix se sont offerts à elle : soit s'ennuyer en lisant un livre, soit s'ennuyer en écoutant et regardant des gens qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle a choisi le livre et finalement, le hasard, mais c'était un livre qui portait sur les choix que l'on faisait dans la vie. A la fin de ce livre, elle a convaincu August qu'il fallait qu'ils s'inscrivent à l'école de police. Depuis, elle achète un livre chaque mois et elle en achète un autre pour chaque planque qu'elle fait.

-Y en a beaucoup qui sont des livres philosophiques.

-Ouais, la première fois que j'ai compris ça, ça m'a surprise aussi. Mais elle lit pas mal de trucs de ce genre, mais sinon c'est un peu de tout. J'y suis allé quelques fois avec elle, et en fait, la plupart du temps c'est le bouquiniste qui choisit pour elle et Emma en débat le mois suivant avec lui.

-Bah merde, je suis désolé, mais ça m'étonne carrément. Fin, je sais qu'elle est intelligente et vive, mais je la vois plus comme la sportive pas du tout portée sur les trucs intellectuels.

-Mmh. Soupira Regina en se retournant avec un sweat de la blonde avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre, et poser sa tête dans ses mains. Moi non plus au début pour te dire la vérité. Elle aimait pas l'école et étudier, mais je pense que c'était plutôt par esprit rebelle et réfractaire à la société. Elle a lu des tonnes de livres, mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle en débat même pas avec Henry ou moi, juste avec ce bouquiniste parce qu'il est inconnu même si ça fait des années qu'elle va chez lui. En fait, je crois qu'on lui a tellement répété qu'elle était bête et bonne à rien, qu'Emma a fini par le croire et qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'intelligence dont elle dispose. Ça me met hors de moi parfois lorsqu'elle demande à Henry de plutôt aller voir Mary ou même moi maintenant pour ses devoirs parce qu'elle y arrivera pas, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle gère tout ce qui est littérature et histoire. Même pour lire, elle le fait en cachette, comme si c'était un secret honteux et qu'elle avait peur qu'on se moque d'elle si on apprenait qu'en fait, elle n'était pas juste un hamacs de muscle, mais qu'elle sait aussi se servir de sa tête.

-Tu en as parlé avec elle ?

-Non et je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Enfin, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre tous les jours à quel point elle est géniale, belle, intelligente, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. Je sais bien qu'elle a besoin d'avoir son jardin secret et qu'elle n'aime pas parler de ce qu'elle ressent, mais c'est déstabilisant parfois parce qu'elle semble ultra contente et la seconde d'après, elle devient froide et distante. Et dans ces moments là, je préfère la laisser tranquille pour éviter de la brusquer, mais du coup, je me fais des idées pour rien. Mais, chaque fois que je lui demande si elle va bien, elle me répond oui et si j'insiste, elle change de sujet.

-Je pensais que ça aller mieux. Qu'elle fuyait plus et qu'elle acceptait votre relation ? Remarqua Katherine soudainement inquiète, dans la même position que Regina, mais en face.

-Oui, ça va. C'est génial, elle est géniale, attentive, câline, je ne dis pas le contraire. Vraiment, tout va super bien, t'en fais pas. En fait, c'est juste un truc qui me perturbe depuis quelques semaines en vérité.

-Et c'est quoi ? En voyant Regina lancer un regard furtif vers la porte, Katherine se leva pour la fermer et permettre à sa meilleure amie de parler sans avoir peur des oreilles indiscrètes. Vas-y, dis-moi. Demanda-t-elle en se réinstallant sur le lit, sur son flanc droit.

-Je ne sais pas, je te dis, j'interprète souvent les choses mal. Tu me connais. Hésita le médecin.

-Bah ça, je te le dirais si c'est le cas. C'est à ça que je t'ai toujours servie. Plaisanta la décoratrice dans un clin d'œil.

-En fait, je me demander si on n'aller pas trop vite. Pour l'emménagement. Précisa Regina en réponse au regard d'incompréhension de son amie.

-Tu veux plus emménager avec eux ?

-Moi, si. Tu es folle, j'en rêve depuis le début. Non, mais je me demande si Emma en a vraiment envie. Ça fait un mois qu'on en parle et c'est le plus souvent Emma qui à toujours décalée la date. Si je n'avais pas pris les devants, on y serait encore. Je sais que ce n'est pas la personne la plus expressive, mais quand même, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Henry en parlait constamment, et moi aussi, j'avoue, mais Emma jamais. Au contraire, à chaque fois, elle restait silencieuse et depuis la semaine dernière, elle va dans une autre pièce. Et ce matin, j'ai entendu une conversation qui m'inquiète un peu.

-Comment ça ?

-Pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuné, Emma devait aller réveiller Henry, mais comme ils n'en finissaient plus d'arriver, j'ai décidé d'aller voir. Je les ai entendus discuter de vacances qu'ils avaient eu que tous les deux et je ne sais pas, j'avais comme l'impression qu'Emma essayait de faire dire à Henry que c'était mieux lorsqu'ils étaient qu'à deux plutôt que maintenant.

-Mais ce matin, elle avait l'air carrément super enthousiaste. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

-Oui, je sais. Et elle était impatiente et de bonne humeur hier soir et ce matin. Renchérit Regina en souriant en coin, se souvenant des frasques de leur nuit et de leur début de matinée. Mais il y a quand même ses réactions qui me déstabilisent et cette conversation.

-Tu as entendu toute la conversation ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-A mon avis, tu stresses juste à l'idée que ça ne fonctionne pas entre vous. Tu n'as sûrement entendu qu'une seule partie de la conversation, alors ne fait pas de conclusion trop hâtive. Emma n'a vécu qu'avec Henry, la conversation de ce-matin était juste de la nostalgie parce que c'est sûr, des moments rien qu'avec Henry elle en aura moins. J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque je me suis mise avec Fred et que je me suis rendue compte que passer mes wenk-end à dormir chez toi n'était plus trop envisageable. Souviens-toi à quel point j'étais perturbé. Ce changement la déstabilise juste un peu parce qu'elle va forcément devoir changer certaine de ses habitudes. Mais franchement, depuis un mois sûr, c'est comme si vous viviez ensemble. Tu t'angoisses pour rien, chérie. Rassura Katherine en caressant les cheveux bruns. Et pour ce qui est de ses réactions, j'imagine que tu interprètes mal. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments, alors imagine lorsque ses sentiments la déstabilisent. Elle reste seule, mais tu fais exactement la même chose lorsque tu ne sais pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens et que David et moi n'y arrivons pas non plus.

-Je suis bête. Gémit Regina en laissant tomber sa tête sur le lit.

-Mais non, tu stresses juste. C'est une grande étape. Tu te souviens quand j'ai emménagé avec Fred ?

-Si surtout mon frigo qui s'en souvient. Tu l'as complétement vidé, j'avais plus rien une fois que tu avais fini ta crise. Se moqua Regina.

-Te moques pas trop parce que je pourrais revenir le vider. Je commence à avoir faim de tout et tout le temps en ce-moment. Tiens, cette nuit, je me suis réveillé parce que je mourrais de cheddar et de jus de pastèque avec des cornichons. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai réussi à ne pas céder et je me suis contenté du pot de glace à la menthe chocolat que tu avais laissé. Mais j'ai des envies de plus en plus bizarre et d'après Zelena, c'est super tôt pour ça. Je suis une fille bizarre. Soupira Katherine en laissant à son tour sa tête tomber sur le lit.

-C'est pas comme si c'était une nouvelle.

-Ouais, mais jusque là Fred n'était pas trop au courant. Comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à l'avoir dans mes filets, mais là, aïe, aïe, aïe, le stratagème s'effondre. S'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.

-Idiote. Se contenta de dire Regina en riant, plus sereine. Allez, faut tout emballer, on a rien fait. Et j'entends Emma donner des ordres, vaudrez mieux pas qu'on se fasse engueuler.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et repartirent mettre tous les objets et habits dans les cartons tout en discutant et plaisantant. De l'autre côté du couloir, Henry avait déjà presque fini de tout enfermer dans les cartons puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques affaires qu'il n'utilisait plus notamment de lui lorsqu'il était petit et que sa mère avait voulu garder. Avec l'aide de Margot, il commença à descendre les cartons qu'ils pouvaient porter seuls ou à deux sans se blesser et les déposèrent devant l'entrée comme Emma le leur avait demandé tandis que Mary était partie aider les deux femmes n'étant pas pressé de porter les cartons et de faire des aller-retour. En début d'après midi, ils décidèrent de faire une pause lorsque Zelena arriva les mains pleines de sandwich ayant fini sa journée. Tous s'étaient installés en rond à terre, discutant les uns avec les autres et mangeant tranquillement pour reprendre des forces.

Emma resta muette un bon moment observant cette tribu qu'elle avait devant elle et qui semblait s'aimer et se connaître depuis des années. Elle se sentait bien et elle avait l'impression d'être pleine pour la première fois de sa vie. Et lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur Mary et August, elle se rendit compte qu'eux aussi avait évolué positivement et que tout devenait de mieux en mieux. Sortant de ses pensées en sentant Regina l'embrasser, elle se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour faire bouger tout le monde ayant besoin de fuir l'attention de Regina malgré-elle. La brune - tellement surprise - resta assise encore quelques instants essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Emma venait-elle vraiment de la repousser ?_ Elle croisa le regard de Katherine qui semblait être aussi surprise qu'elle, mais Regina décida que ce n'était rien. De toute manière, Emma avait raison, ils avaient assez pausé. _Après tout, plus vite fini, plus vite elles pourraient dire qu'elles vivaient officiellement ensemble. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'Emma l'avait échappé, pressée d'en finir. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute._ Persuadé de ça, Regina oublia rapidement ses mauvaises pensées et se mit au travail, plus acharné et speed que jamais. Finalement, en fin de soirée, tous les cartons avaient été déposés dans l'appartement de Regina, dans les différentes pièces afin de ne pas trop encombrer et il ne restait plus que les meubles à récupérer et à installer ainsi que les cartons à vider. Tout le monde étant épuisé, ils avalèrent les sandwichs que Zelena avait ramené du midi et ils quittèrent tous l'appartement pour aller se coucher se donnant rendez-vous à dix heures le lendemain. Sans retard cette fois-ci. Emma et Regina prirent rapidement une douche tout en discutant et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla la première pour une fois et en profita pour observer la brune dormir. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule dans les films, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Regina, elle adorait la regarder dormir. Elle pouvait y passer des heures, elle y passait des heures parfois, n'osant rien faire de plus que de la toucher avec ses yeux, comme si la brune était un objet sacré que l'on ne pouvait pas toucher avec ses mains. Elle la trouvait magnifique, sans artifice. Non pas que le médecin était le genre à être artificielle et à porter un masque, bien au contraire, elle était plutôt un livre ouvert, mais comme tout le monde, il y avait une facette qu'elle cachait aux autres. Toujours maquillé, toujours impeccable et forte, c'était l'image que la brune renvoyait alors que lorsqu'on la connaissait un peu mieux, tout était parfaitement différent. Comme elle finalement. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Regina, elle s'était redécouverte. Elle se pensait hermétique à tout sentiment, incapable d'aimer de manière charnelle et encore moins d'être aimée de cette façon. Elle se redécouvrait. Plus sereine. Plus attentive. Epanouie. Plus tout et en mieux. Et parfois tout lui semblait complètement irréaliste. _Comment réaliser après tout que la déesse brune endormie à côté de vous vous aime aussi fort que vous l'aimez alors qu'on vous a toujours répété que vous n'étiez digne de rien ?_ Ce sentiment la faisait parfois décrocher de la réalité pour l'emporter dans ses doutes et ses angoisses comme depuis quelques jours. Elle était de plus en plus terrifiée à l'idée de vivre avec Regina parce que tout prenait une tournure plus réelle. Malgré-elle, elle s'était persuadé que Regina se lasserait d'elle et qu'elle découvrirait qui elle était vraiment et la quitterait ensuite. Mais la brune n'avait toujours pas compris qui elle était et Emma se sentait incapable de tout arrêter et de décevoir son fils alors elle prenait sur elle, faisant en sorte de réfréner chez elle ce qui ferait fuir la brune, mais maintenant qu'elles allaient vivre ensemble, Emma allait forcément se relâcher et tout lui exploserait en plein vol.

-Tu réfléchis vraiment très fort. Gémit Regina en se frottant les yeux encore collés et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé.

-Et tu me fixes. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Je t'admire. Et t'aimes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais, c'est flippant quand même.

-Non.

-C'est moi qui le vis. Et je te dis que si. Soupira la brune en se retournant pour faire face à Emma. Oh, merde. Gémit-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Courbatures.

-On voit ceux qui ne font jamais de sport. Se moqua la blonde en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

-Méchante. Te moque pas. J'ai vraiment mal. Soupira Regina en s'asseyant et plier son corps en deux pour se laisser tomber sur ses cuisses tout en étirant ses bras loin devant vers ses chevilles. J'ai plus de cuisses.

-Attends, je vais te masser. Décida la blonde en la relevant. Je t'avais dit de prendre l'ascenseur et de patienter au lieu de faire tout ces aller-retours dans les escaliers. En plus, tu aurais pu te blesser.

-Mais j'avais envie de finir de vite. Souffla le médecin en savourant les massages de sa compagne. Je savais pas que tu étais aussi douée, la vache.

-Quand j'ai fait une couverture dans un salon de massage, il y a quelques années, pour que ce soit crédible auprès des employés, la patronne m'a fait suivre des cours intensifs de massage pour que je puisse me faire passer comme une masseuse sans problème. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de choses à savoir pour masser. Enfin bref, depuis je suis devenue une experte en massage. J'ai des doigts de fée pour tout, tu devrais commencer à le savoir. Nargua Emma sournoisement en faisant bouger ses doigts en l'air.

-Ahah, pas remarqué non. Outch, okay, remarqué, remarqué. Changea-t-elle alors qu'Emma avait appuyé plus fort pour la faire changer d'avis. En tout cas, c'est bon à savoir. J'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot avec toi. Renchérit- elle en tirant Emma pour venir l'embrasser. Je pourrais en prendre l'habitude.

-Si c'est récompensé, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de s'embrasser durant de longue minutes avant que Regina ne repousse la blonde sentant que les choses allaient déraper et qu'elle ne saurait plus dire non ensuite.

-Pas tout de suite, en plus j'ai mal partout. Je veux qu'on se prépare pour commencer au plutôt.

-Oh, mais on a le temps quand même. Pas besoin de se presser.

-Bah si justement, j'ai envie de finir au plus vite pour que tu n'aies plus à retourner chez toi ensuite. Fit froidement la brune en repoussant pour de bon Emma, agacée par sa phrase.

Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de dire quoique ce soit, elle décida de reprendre une douche chaude pour détendre ses courbatures et surtout pour avoir le temps de se calmer n'ayant aucune envie de se disputer avec Emma sachant très bien que ses réactions étaient totalement disproportionnées. _A moins que non ?_ Regina ravala le cri qui menaça de sortir et fit des exercices de respiration tentant de se calmer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal, mais la peur qu'elle ressentait lui broyait les entrailles et la déstabilisait. Finalement, le fait d'en avoir parlé avec Katherine rendait ses peurs plus crédibles dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de vivre un conte de fée pour apprendre finalement qu'Emma détestait vivre avec elle et ne décide de partir aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait la première fois. _Circonstances atténuantes. Circonstances atténuantes. Circonstances atténuantes. Se répéta la brune._

En sortant de la salle-de-bain, les cheveux encore humides, Regina retrouva Emma - habillait et sur le lit fait - qui l'attendait en jouant sur son téléphone.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Emma en posant son téléphone pour se mettre sur ses genoux.

-De quoi ? Rien.

-Si, cette fuite et cette phrase froide ?

-Rien, je n'ai pas fui. J'avais juste besoin d'une douche. Je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai envie de finir au plus vite, j'en ai marre que tu vives loin.

-J'ai envie de finir vite aussi. Ceci-dit je ne vis pas si loin que ça et je rentre chez moi à peine pour quelques heures la semaine.

-Oui, mais j'ai envie qu'ici soit chez toi. J'ai envie de finir au plus vite pour qu'on reste ensemble.

-Ouais. Soupira Emma en commençant à sortir de la chambre agaçant encore plus Regina qui ne se contenait plus. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

-Ouais ?

-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus. Commença à s'agacer à son tour Emma qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à la brune.

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ce matin ? Tu es adorable et la seconde suivante, tu t'énerves pour un rien. S'énerva Emma en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Ça te va bien de me dire ça. Tu agis tout le temps comme ça ces derniers temps. Tu ne pourrais juste pas dire ce que tu penses pour une fois.

-Pardon ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on vive ensemble ? Lâcha Regina n'y tenant plus.

-Quoi ? Mais bien-sûr que oui.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles n'en avoir rien à faire ? Pourquoi à chaque qu'on en parlait avec Henry, tu quittais la pièce ? Pourquoi depuis quelques semaines dès que je parle d'avenir, tu fuis ? Explosa Regina exposant ses craintes n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Lorsqu'elle avait une question en tête, elle avait l'habitude de chercher jusqu'à avoir la réponse détestant rester dans l'incertitude, mais là il y avait trop de questions sans réponses dans sa tête et elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer. Elle avait besoin de réponse.

-Je … J'ai … Tenta la blonde se blâmant d'avoir toujours autant de mal de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Après cette tentative avortée de s'expliquer, la première pensée d'Emma fut de fuir, comme à son habitude. Mettre fin à ce qu'elle sentait comme un moment important, mais pour une fois, elle décida de prendre sur elle constatant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis Regina. Finalement c'était arrivée plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait, elle agissait déjà d'une manière visiblement insupportable pour sa compagne avant même qu'elles ne vivent totalement ensembles. _Elle avait raison, elle ficherait tout en l'air à nouveau. Ça arrivait juste beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'elle pensait._

-Emma ? Appela Regina en la sortant de ses pensées, morte de peur.

-Je veux vivre avec toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne sembles pas enchantée ? M'aurais-tu dit oui si Henry n'avait pas été là lorsque je l'ai demandé ?

-Je suis encore capable de prendre des décisions sans être influencé par mon fils, merci.

-Réponds moi !

-Bon sang, mais je viens de te le dire. Je veux vivre avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire à la fin ? Je suis ravie de cette nouvelle étape, j'ai juste pas l'habitude de faire des plans sur la comète comme toi.

-Des plans sur la comète ? S'offusqua Regina. Tu penses que tout ce dont on parle n'arrivera jamais ? A quoi ça sert dans ce cas que l'on continue ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, tiens.

-Maman ! Cria Henry qui avait été réveillé à cause des cris des deux femmes.

-Je vais faire un tour. T'auras qu'à expliquer aux autres qu'on a plus besoin de leurs services. Capitula Regina qui n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre.

Sans un regard, elle récupéra ses chaussures à l'entrée, sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en ignorant les appels de Henry lui demandant de rester. Emma, quant à elle, resta figée dans la cuisine s'en voulant d'avoir dit ces choses alors qu'elle ne les pensait pas. Elle avait tellement eu peur de faire fuir la brune que finalement, elle avait réussi et en dépassant clairement toutes les prévisions qu'elle avait faites.

-Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? S'énerva Henry les larmes aux yeux, furieux après sa mère.

-Henry … Je … Je suis désolé, ça va s'arranger. Va t'habiller. Demanda la blonde tout aussi abattue que la brune. Elle n'avait rien vu arriver.

-Non, tu dois tout arranger maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne qu'à deux, c'est plus possible aujourd'hui. C'était bien avant, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus possible.

-Henry, c'est juste une dispute et … un quiproquo, je crois. Alors on va rien dire et terminer d'emménager et lorsque Regina rentrera, calmé j'espère, je m'excuserais et j'arrangerais tout. Je te promets de tout faire pour tout arranger. Promit la blonde en se mordant l'intérieur de joues, elle-même pas certaine de réussi ce tour de force et pour s'empêcher de craquer devant Henry.

-Tu promets de tout arranger ?

-Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Conclu Emma en faisant une croix sur sa poitrine.

-On dit quoi aux autres ?

-J'ai besoin d'en parler avec Mary je crois alors je vais tout lui raconter. August aussi peut-être, mais pour les autres ça ne sert à rien de les inquiéter. On aura qu'à dire que Regina est parti faire un tour pour quelque chose, ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge.

-Et si elle ne revient pas ?

-Henry, elle reviendra. Y a pas de raison, je vais tout remettre en place dans ma tête et tout faire pour tout arranger. Maintenant va t'habiller s'il te plaît.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête et Emma le regarda partir avant de relâcher la pression qu'elle gardait sur ses cuisses pour rester accroupie et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, en tailleur. _Emma, t'es qu'une idiote. Comment tu vas faire pour tout arranger ? Tu mens à ton fils, t'y arriveras jamais. Et tu lui demandes de mentir aux autres pour cacher tes conneries. T'es un cas désespéré._

Soupirant de frustration, Emma se leva et commença immédiatement à déballer les cartons en attendant les autres, n'ayant absolument plus envie de manger. Heureusement pour elle, Mary et David furent les premiers arrivés alors elle en profita pour demander à David de s'occuper des cartons avec Henry afin de pouvoir parler de suite avec Mary. Elle lui raconta toute cette situation qui avait dérapé sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop comment, essayant de n'omettre aucun détail jusqu'à réciter toutes les phrases qu'elles avaient échangés afin que Mary ait le maximum de données pour l'aider.

-Tu penses que vivre ensemble va mettre fin plutôt à votre relation ?

\- …

-Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec ça, que tu ne doutais plus de la durabilité et de la sincérité de votre histoire.

-Je sais qu'elle est sincère. Mais elle ne connaît que la moi à petite dose et tant que c'était ça, je sais que ça aurait pu durer. Mais en vivant toujours ensemble, je deviendrai forcément… moi et ça ne durera pas.

-Emma. Tu t'imagines des trucs qui n'existent pas. Pour le coup, c'est toi qui fais des plans sur la comète parce que Regina te connaît déjà. C'est pas comme si tu avais été irréprochable durant toute votre histoire, elle sait déjà qui tu est. Elle connaît déjà ta lumière comme ta noirceur. Vous vivez déjà ensemble, c'était juste pas vraiment officiel et je sais que tu es toi-même avec elle quoique tu en dises. Tu penses juste le contraire parce que tout devient officiel et que pour toi tout va changer, mais hormis le fait que tu ne pourras plus t'échapper chez toi pour avoir la solitude dont tu as besoin et le fait que quand on voudra te voir, nous on devra venir ici, tu peux me dire ce qui changera par rapport à ces dernières semaines ?

-Mes horaires de boulot. Elles ont été assez coulent ces derniers temps, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

-Excuse. Tu as toujours fait en sorte d'être toujours un maximum présente pour Henry. Ça ne changera pas. Et elle est aussi accro à son travail si ce n'est plus que toi avec des horaires de fou et ce depuis le début. Toi comme elle, ça ne vous a jamais dérangé jusque là et je ne pense qu'elle te quittera parce que tu rentres tard, c'est pas son genre. En tout cas de l'impression qu'elle donne. Alors je repose pas ma question, qu'est-ce qui va changer ?

-Rien. Reconnu finalement Emma.

-Exact. Rien du tout si ce n'est que vous serez plus unies, plus ensembles, plus une vraie famille. Ne laisse pas tes peurs infondées tout gâcher Emma. On ne s'est pas battu contre elles toute notre vie pour avoir un semblant de vie normale pour les laisser gagner le jour où on a enfin trouvé le bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

-Pour le moment, tu la laisses respirer. Tu n'as pas réussi à t'expliquer ce matin et je pense qu'elle-même n'était pas en état de t'écouter, sinon elle ne se serait pas butée ainsi. Ce qui me fait dire d'ailleurs que peut-être qu'elle a tout aussi peur que toi. Supposa Mary en ouvrant un nouveau et dernier carton de vêtement.

-Regina ? Non, pas du tout. Elle a jamais peur de rien, encore moins pour tout ça. Ça glisse sur elle comme des gouttes d'eau sur le plumage d'un canard.

-Bien-sûr que non. Tu la vois comme quelqu'un de fort et de détacher de tout, mais c'est pas vrai Emma et tu le sais très bien. Tu penses ça uniquement pour garder la position de la petite fille seule et apeurée. Mais y a pas que toi qui peut angoisser. Alors peut-être que oui, elle est plus détaché des choses que nous deux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de craquer et d'avoir parfois besoin de soutien. J'en reviens pas que tu penses toujours ça alors qu'elle ta raconté son histoire avec Daniel.

-Mais de quoi elle aurait peur ? Je veux dire, j'ai pas l'intention de la quitter, je l'aime tellement, Henry aussi est fou d'elle, elle est géniale, attentionnée … Enfin, elle a tout pour elle.

-Et toi alors ? Henry t'aimes pas ? Elle ne te montre pas qu'elle t'aime ? Tu n'as pas un travail que tu aimes ?

-Je … Merde, je suis encore plus conne que ce que je pensais. Soupira Emma.

-Mais non, t'es pas doué c'est tout. Laisse les choses se calmer de son côté et maintenant que tout est un peu mieux ordonné dans ta tête, tu lui parleras et essaies de faire en sorte que vous mettiez vos peurs dans le même plat pour vous en débarrasser. Et de la comprendre. Garde juste en tête que tes peurs sont infondées, sérieux elle est raide dingue de toi, ça crève les yeux et retiens que c'est pas non plus quelqu'un à qui rien ne fait peur et qui vit tout super bien. Ça n'existe pas ça. En tout cas j'y crois pas.

Emma hocha de la tête et continua de ranger ses affaires en silence. Puis elle laissa Mary terminer puisque les garçons étaient arrivés et elle alla les aider pour ramener les meubles, ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de la journée puisqu'ils ne passaient pas par l'ascenseur d'Emma et qu'ils avaient dû passer par les escaliers tout aussi étroit. Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, avec August, pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre les meubles dans l'ascenseur alors que pour son emménagement, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu ce problème.

Elle avait tenté de noyer le poisson comme elle avait pu quant à l'absence de Regina, mais c'était sans compter sur Zelena qui lui avait demandé de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote en la coinçant dans les toilettes. Emma avait été obligée donc d'expliquer leur dispute du matin - tout en gardant plusieurs éléments pour elle n'appréciant pas tellement l'attitude envahissante de la rousse - tout en la rassurant. Zelena l'avait légèrement menacé avant de s'inquiéter pour sa petite-sœur ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital puisqu'elle y était passée le midi justement et elle n'était pas non plus avec l'un des Nolan puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux là. Ceci-dit, Regina aurait très bien pu se cacher chez David même si lui n'était pas là, c'était tout à fait son genre. Pensant que c'était probablement ça, Zelena préféra ne pas poser plus de question - même si elle bombarda sa sœur de messages - et se remit au travail, ses pensées dérivants tout de même quelques fois sur sa sœur. Enfin d'après midi, toute la petite troupe était affalée dans le canapé et les fauteuils - le canapé appartenant à Regina ainsi que les deux fauteuils en cuir tandis que deux autres fauteuils plus vieux mais dans le même ton que ceux de Regina appartenaient à Emma - tout en mangeant des pizzas dans une bonne ambiance. Finalement, c'est tout de même assez tôt que tous se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux étant épuisés. Emma les remercia - en son nom et en celui de Regina - et sur le pas de la porte, Katherine lui donna une adresse où devait se trouver Regina. Emma avait totalement oublié ça, pourtant Regina lui avait fait découvrir son univers plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle demanda à Mary et Henry si ça leur dérangeait de rester à deux ce que bien-sûr ils acceptèrent en la pressant d'aller rejoindre Regina. Emma attrapa son sac, ses clefs de voiture et se dépêcha de s'y rendre espérant qu'elle y était toujours. Un doute s'insinua en elle. Elle y aurait passé toute la journée ? Ça serait étonnant.

Tout en suivant le GPS, Emma arriva rapidement à l'adresse donnée par Katherine et arriva devant une toute petite maison en bois blanc en très mauvais état et à l'herbe de la cour pratiquement aussi haute qu'elle. Elle poussa la petite barrière blanche, la rattrapant de justesse lorsqu'elle la sentit tomber en arrière. _Okay, elle était juste posé. Est-ce que c'est le genre de maison d'horreur dans lequel se produit un meurtre ?_ Totalement.

Emma s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit délicatement - ainsi que la moustiquaire - de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule aussi. Elle appela Regina, mais pas de bruit. Elle s'avança doucement lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme fracas sur sa gauche, elle s'y rendit et crut mourir de peur lorsqu'elle vit une énorme masse arriver vers elle. Les deux femmes hurlèrent de peur et de surprise et Regina tapa juste à côté de la tête d'Emma.

-Oh, mon dieu, Emma tu n'as rien. Demanda la brune en attrapant presque violemment le visage de la blonde totalement paniquée.

-C'est bon je vais bien, je vais bien. Putain tu m'as fait peur.

-Quoi ?

"Tu m'as fait peur, mais ça va". Signa la blonde.

"Mince, Katherine va me tuer. Je ne devais pas toucher à ce mur". Se désola la brune en passant ses doigts sur le trou qu'elle venait de faire.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur".

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Regina en passant sa main derrière ses oreilles tout en craquant sa nuque d'avant en arrière.

-Je suis venue parler.

-Je pensais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire.

-Regina. Oh merde, heureusement que tu viens ici quand tu es colère. C'est toi qui as fait ce carnage ? Demanda Emma en suivant la brune dans la pièce principale qui devait auparavant être divisée en trois si Emma se fiait aux décombres. Pas le moment, compris. Dit-elle en retour au regard noir de la brune. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi, vraiment. Mais j'avais peur de m'imaginer plus loin parce que j'avais peur qu'en te rendant compte de qui j'étais vraiment, tu finirais par te lasser et par vouloir arrêter. Oui, je sais, j'avais tort parce que finalement tu sais déjà qui je suis, je t'ai déjà montré ma plus mauvaise par de moi, je continue d'ailleurs et qu'on en a déjà parlé. Oui on revient toujours au même point, blablabla ! Mais j'y suis pour rien, c'était malgré-moi, j'arrive pas à m'imaginer plus tard parce que j'arrive pas à imaginer que tout ce bonheur, que tout ce que tu m'apporte est réel et j'ai peur que si j'y pense trop de tomber plus bas encore.

-J'ai jamais dit que je te quitterais.

-Je sais et j'espère la même chose. Mais … Mais toute ma vie, j'ai eu des choses géniales pour qu'on me les retire ensuite et j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre. Je t'ai parlé de Neal qui m'a abandonné alors qu'il avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi et Henry même si c'était pas son fils biologique. J'y ai cru à ça et on a vécu trois années vraiment géniales à parler d'avenir, d'enfant, de mariage même. Je m'étais laissé pour une fois aller à rêver. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je suis rentrée un jour d'une planque de trois jours pour voir mon appartement vidé jusqu'à mes petites culottes et qu'il s'était envolé avec une partie de mon argent. J'ai dû tout revoir, j'ai dû oublier tous mes rêves qui m'empêchait de me relever parce que je savais que jamais je n'aurais le droit à ça, j'ai dû tout reconstruire et seule. J'ai … Depuis, j'ai juste appris à ne pas trop me focaliser sur l'avenir parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réserve. Je ne vais pas faire et imaginer pleins de projets pour au final me rendre compte qu'ils seront impossibles. Je préfère laisser venir les choses comme elles sont. Et je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à tout planifier en ce-moment. Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais il me semblait que tu n'étais pas vraiment ce genre de personne et que tu es plutôt le genre à laisser les choses venir. Remarqua finalement Emma.

-Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas laissé t'expliquer ce matin. Se contenta de dire Regina comme si cette vérité venait tout juste de lui frapper l'esprit.

Cette vérité venait tout juste de lui frapper l'esprit car elle s'était tellement focalisée sur la peur de perdre Emma qu'elle était restée bloquée sur le fait qu'Emma fuyait encore alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui avait fui pour une fois.

-Ça c'est sûr. Tu as agi comme si tu étais persuadé que j'allais te quitter. Tu as agi comme moi finalement.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta Regina en se rapprochant d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras et coller son front à celui de sa compagne. J'ai juste eu peur de te voir fuir comme la dernière fois et te voir fuir à chaque fois qu'on parlait de l'emménagement m'a fait peur parce que j'ai cru que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Et après je me suis dit que finalement, tu ne désirais pas non plus avoir un avenir avec moi alors j'ai voulu qu'on planifie tout tout de suite afin d'être sûr que tu serais là dans mes projets futurs et pour être sûr que tu étais investis autant que moi.

-Mais comme moi au contraire, je ne voulais pas faire de projet pour être sûr de t'avoir avec moi et que j'évitais à chaque fois que tu tentais quelque chose, tu pensais que j'en avais rien à faire et que je ne voulais pas finir par vie à tes côtés.

-On s'est toutes les deux complètement trompés.

-Pour une fois que je suis pas la seule à merder.

-Alors tu es vraiment heureuse de vivre avec moi.

-Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. A une chose près, en fait pour tout de dire. Mary me l'a fait remarquer ce matin. La seule chose qui ne me plaît pas vraiment et qui m'agace, c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'isoler lorsque j'en ai besoin. C'est pas contre toi, ni Henry, mais des fois j'en ai besoin pour tout organiser dans ma tête et faire comme une pause. Avant, soit j'envoyais Henry chez Mary lorsque j'en avais vraiment besoin ou alors j'appelais August pour qu'il garde Henry chez moi et je passais ma soirée seule dans mon monde, dans ma chambre. J'ai un peu peur de craquer si j'ai pas ça. Ou alors je double les doses à la salle-de-sport, il y a moyen.

-Tu as peur de perdre ton château ?

-Tu parles trop avec Henry. Soupira Emma même si elle comprit l'allusion.

Les deux femmes restèrent encore un moment dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre tout en discutant et en cherchant des solutions à d'éventuels problèmes de cohabitation qui finalement survenaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles parlaient. Finalement, sentant la fatigue les prendre, elles décidèrent de rentrer chez leur chez elles. Regina monta avec Emma étant venue à pied le matin et elles rentrèrent en silence constatant que Henry et Mary dormaient. Les deux amoureuses décidèrent tout de même d'aller embrasser le petit-garçon qu'elles réveillèrent malgré-elles, mais se rendormit aussitôt lorsqu'il fût rassuré du retour de la brune.

Sans prendre la peine de prendre une douche, Emma et Regina se déshabillèrent complètement pour se mettre sous les draps et s'endormirent aussitôt.

* * *

-Emma, bouge, réveil-toi. Souffla Regina en secouant la blonde.

-Mmh … Trop tôt … Moins bon réveil … Bisous. Marmonna-t-elle le visage retourné contre l'oreiller.

-C'est fait, aller je veux te montrer quelque chose. Fit la brune après avoir donné un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Emma la tirant ensuite vers elle.

-Rooh, c'est pas moi qui suis chiante finalement. Grogna Emma en se levant difficilement. N'en mais tu te fiches de moi, il est six heures, Regina Mills !

La brune se contenta de lui offrir un clin d'œil et un immense sourire en guise de réponse avant de la tirer vers une pièce du fond qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu puisqu'elle celle-ci était toujours fermée à clef, y compris la veille. Regina s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna brusquement vers la blonde, son corps presque collé au sien.

-Fermes tes yeux. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaît. Minauda la brune en embrassant Emma.

La blonde obtempéra et ferma les yeux. Elle recula d'un pas pour permettre l'ouverte de la porte et avança de six, sa main dans celle de Regina. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière et Regina lui dire qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Des draps et des tapis de différentes couleurs étaient accrochés au plafond donnant l'impression d'être dans un magasin marocain où les murs et les plafonds étaient fait de tapisserie colorée. Tous ses livres étaient disposés sur ses étagères et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un énorme édredon orange était à terre sur un tapis bleu ciel, le tout ornés de guirlandes de différentes couleurs. Emma ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le palais où Shéhérazade était retenue prisonnière dans le conte des _Mille et Une Nuits_ ou bien si elle se trouvait au-dessus de nuage ou de vague agité et coloré. Emu par cet endroit terriblement poétique, Emma se retourna vers Regina qui semblait nerveuse.

-C'est un peu bête je sais, mais je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un endroit vraiment rien qu'à toi où tu pouvais t'évader en décrochant totalement du monde comme tu le fais quand tu lis. Et comme je ne me sers pas vraiment de cette pièce si ce n'est pour entreposer tout et n'importe quoi, comme tu peux le voir, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait t'être dédié. Etre seulement à toi comme Henry à sa chambre et moi, mon bureau. Si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux modifier, j'avoue avoir un peu pété un câble.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'adore tellement, c'est magnifique. Ça me fait tellement rêver. Personne n'avait jamais fait un truc comme ça pour moi et je … Mon dieu, je t'aime tellement. S'exclama Emma les larmes en yeux en se jetant sur les lèvres de Regina. Attends, quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Cette nuit. Je me suis réveillée un peu après qu'on se soit endormi et ce que tu m'avais dit me trotter dans la tête, alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai tenté de la repousser et de la prévoir pour aujourd'hui, seulement quand j'ai une idée dans la tête il faut que je la face. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai réorganisé un peu. Heureusement que tout était bien rangé. Il reste un peu de bazar derrière le drap noir, j'ai fait une entrée pour que ce soit libre d'accès. Je ferais un tri pour savoir ce que je garde ou non et le reste je jetterais ou l'enverrais chez mes parents, mais pour le moment ça reste là. Ça ne se voit pas de toute façon.

-Tu as passé la nuit à faire ça. Tu dois être épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. T'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir Regina. Soupira Emma en recommençant à embrasser Regina faisant ses mains plus baladeuses et plus excitantes.

-Attends, on ne va pas faire l'amour ici. L'arrêta Regina.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est le paradis et je veux te faire l'amour au paradis. C'est mon phare et je veux l'inaugurer comme il se doit. Décida la blonde en continuant d'embrasser Regina.

Elles se laissèrent tomber au milieu des chutes de draps, de couvertures et de coussins et savourèrent leur première nuit en habitant réellement ensemble.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire, je vous aime. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est ma seule récompense ;)**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt,**

 ** _LilyTom_.**


	20. CHAPITRE 18 : L'anniversaire

**CHAPITRE 18 : L'anniversaire.**

Mangeant à pleine dents son beignet, Regina faisait défiler ses mails, répondant à certain et supprimant d'autre sans même les lire, tentant de s'occuper. Elle était fatiguée - mais en même temps, c'était complètement de sa faute - et elle attendait avec impatience Emma. C'était l'anniversaire de la blonde et elles n'allaient même pas se voir de la journée, perspective qui l'enchantait assez peu.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur emménagement et les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi bien, l'adaptation s'était faite sans encombre. Tous les trois avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu ensemble toute leur vie tant la cohabitation était naturelle. Les horaires des deux femmes avaient cependant parfois du mal à s'accorder puisqu'elles n'avaient toujours eu que leur travail, en dehors de Henry pour Emma. Mais après quelques discussions, elles avaient établi un planning pour réussir à jongler avec leur travail, Henry et leur vie amoureuse. Il avait été décidé également qu'il ne fallait pas apporter de travail à la maison ou si c'était le cas, ce travail ne devait pas empiéter sur la vie à la maison. De toute façon, Regina faisant régulièrement des insomnies lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, finissait toujours par se relever pour travailler. Emma avait été agacée les premières fois - et ce, même avant leur emménagement - mais elle avait vite compris que si Regina n'expulsait pas son idée, celle-ci tournerait vite à l'obsession. Un problème chez les surdoués qu'elle avait retrouvé dans les comportements de Henry parfois qui, lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau à construire ou à comprendre, pouvait y passer des heures sans manger ni dormir avant d'avoir trouvé la solution. Lorsqu'il était petit, il lui arrivait même de piquer des crises de colère avant de devenir mutique, obsédé par ce problème non résolu, alors Emma avait fini par soit l'aider à résoudre le problème soit - lorsque celui-ci était incompréhensible pour elle - veiller à ce qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de fin ou de sommeil. Et finalement, Emma se retrouvait à devoir veiller sur deux personnes en même temps, mais elle adorait ça. Donc, lorsqu'elle était réveillée par l'absence de sa compagne, Emma allait rejoindre Regina dans son bureau qui depuis quelques semaines croulait sous diverses radiographies et documents en tout genre. Si elle était trop fatiguée, elle s'installait sur les cuisses de Regina ou bien dans son dos si celle-ci s'agitait trop et se rendormait, collait au corps de sa compagne. À chaque fois, Regina s'en voulait et se mordait la lèvre avant de se remettre à travailler, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, la présence de sa femme la rappelant à l'ordre. Alors elle se couchait au milieu de tous les papiers, et s'accordait un peu de repos dans les bras de sa compagne. D'autres fois, lorsqu'Emma avait aussi une affaire en tête - même si c'était arrivée qu'une seule fois, mais pendant une semaine et demie -, Emma apportait son affaire et s'installait à côté de Regina, dans un coin pas encore sans dessus dessous et se mettait à travailler dans son coin jusqu'à ne plus tenir.

Et sans voir le temps passer, ils étaient arrivés au vingt-deux octobre. Emma travaillait depuis le matin et était de garde jusqu'au lendemain tandis que Regina était de garde jusqu'en fin de soirée. Toutefois, elle avait réussi à se libérer lorsqu'Emma lui avait annoncé s'ennuyer et n'avoir rien à faire. Regina avait saisi cette occasion et lui avait proposée de la rejoindre - proposition acceptée aussitôt - et elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter de quoi manger et un bouquet d'œillets - fleur qu'Emma adorait. Mais le temps pour Regina d'arriver, Emma avait été appeler en renfort sur une affaire qui avait déraillée et cela faisait donc trois heures que Regina attendait, plus que patiemment, mais elle avait vraiment envie de voir Emma, alors elle prenait sur elle. De toute façon, pour maintenant, son service se terminant dans une heure et Henry étant toujours à l'école, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Le seul problème était qu'elle avait fini par engloutir la moitié de la boîte de beignet, si ce n'est plus, et qu'Emma ne répondait plus à ses messages. Elle s'était occupé comme elle avait pu, discutant un peu avec la légiste Maura Isles qu'elle avait aperçu, il y a quelques mois, mais s'était promis de ne pas perdre de vue cette femme. Et la jeune femme avait dû répondre à ses obligations. Regina s'était ensuite installée à la cafétéria du poste sous les recommandations de Maura et avait fait la connaissance de la fameuse Angela, mère de substitution pour Emma et bavarde invétéré selon Regina qui avait bien eu du mal à supporter le débit incessant de l'Italienne. Mais finalement, lorsqu'elle avait été appelée à se charger d'autre clients, Regina l'avait regretté, s'ennuyant mortellement.

Soufflant encore et sirotant le café noir qui la réveillait, Regina lâcha ses mails pour regarder ses photos, laissant un immense sourire rêveur naître sur son visage. Elle fit défiler les photos et s'arrêta sur sa préférée, celle d'elle, Emma et Henry dans le lit après avoir pris un petit-déjeuné au lit. C'était deux semaines après leur emménagement, ils s'étaient tous réveillés très tard, alors Emma avait décidé de faire un petit déjeuné au lit et d'y passer la journée. Tous les trois avaient donc préparé de pancakes, des céréales et Emma avait récupéré d'autres paquets qui allaient leur permettre de tenir la journée, celle-ci avait été baptisé "La journée cochonnerie" par Regina et Henry. Et en fin d'après-midi, Henry avait enfin osé lâcher le mot qu'il retenait depuis le mois d'août.

 _-Au fait, dans une semaine et demie, c'est la rencontre parent-professeurs. Indiqua-t-il en revenant de sa chambre avec un papier._

 _-Okay, je travaille, mais j'échangerai mes jours avec August. Décida Emma en avisant l'horaire et le jour._

 _-Il faut que tu écrives les noms des professeurs que tu veux voir, si tu veux en voir d'autres que le principal._

 _-Tu as de bonnes notes partout, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit utile qu'on se tape tous les profs. À moins que tu veuilles m'en faire rencontrer certain ?_

 _-Non, je suis d'accord. Ils n'auront rien à dire à part "Henry devrait plus participer et s'investir avec les autres, blablabla ". Imita-t-il d'une voix ridicule, prouvant son agacement. Et de toute façon, Monsieur Ramirez, mon professeur principal, te fera un compte rendu de tout ce que les autres profs lui auront dit alors bon. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre quatre heures pour entendre toujours la même chose._

 _-Cool parce que ça m'énerve ces trucs. Demande un horaire après dix-sept heures quand même histoire que je prévois un délai d'imprévu sinon ils vont me faire la morale comme quoi je ne suis pas une bonne mère parce que j'arrive en retard, comme l'année dernière._

 _-Oui, enfin, c'est pas certain qu'ils retentent un jour de te faire la morale vu comment tu les as tous remis à leur place. Ils n'osaient plus rien dire à la fin et j'ai bien cru que mon prof de maths allait s'évanouir tant il était gêné. Se remémora Henry en rigolant avec sa mère._

 _-Oui, autant ne pas faire de scandale à chaque fois._

 _-Ça m'arrangerai, oui. Et toi, Regina ? Tu viendras aussi ?_

 _-Moi ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Je ne vais pas servir à grand chose. Remarqua le médecin qui, jusque-là, ne s'était pas senti concerné par cette annonce ... Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas osé se sentir concerné n'étant pas le parent._

 _-Bah, si. C'est une rencontre parents-professeurs et tu es ma deuxième maman, donc tu dois venir. Affirma-t-il._

 _Des semaines qu'il voulait lui demander. Il s'était imaginé une multitude de discours pour rendre l'occasion unique, des discours qu'il avait récité encore et encore à August pour être sûr. Mais chaque fois, il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'empêchait de le faire et finalement, il avait lui-même repoussé l'échéance, ayant peur d'un rejet. Et aujourd'hui, après cette super journée en famille, avec ce rendez-vous, il s'était dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de le demander. Finalement, il n'y avait pas besoin de discours incroyable, la spontanéité suffisait, exactement comme leur relation. Elle n'était pas inventée, mais spontanée, naturelle._

 _-Euh bah ... Que ... Ouais, de toute façon je ne devais pas travailler puisque ta mère devait travailler._

 _-Cool, je vais ranger ça. Je reviens. Fit-il en sautant du lit laissant les deux femmes dans leur chambre et une Regina totalement sous le choc._

 _-Hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _-Je ... il ... Bah ..._

 _-Si tu ne respires pas maintenant, tu vas devenir bleu et gâcher notre superbe journée. Sourit Emma en venant attraper le visage de Regina de ses deux mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses._

 _-Il a dit que j'étais sa deuxième maman. Soupira Regina, les larmes au coin des yeux._

 _-Parce qu'il te considère comme telle._

 _-Comme maman ?_

 _-Ouais. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. Respire. Se mit à rire Emma, attendrit par le choc de sa compagne._

 _-Tu savais ? Que ... Qu'il ..._

 _-Ouais, il m'avait déjà posé des questions fin août et il avait préparé tout un truc pour te faire une vraie demande, je ne te dis pas le jour où il fera sa demande en mariage. Ça sera quelque chose. Mais c'est arrivé au moment où tu n'allais pas très bien alors pour une question de timing, on a préféré attendre. Et puis ensuite, je crois qu'il a commencé à flipper un peu et vouloir que ce soit quelque chose de tellement grandiose qu'il s'est mis à voir bien trop grand._

 _-Et tu es d'accord ?_

 _Emma hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas avant de la dodeliner et de revenir embrasser les lèvres de Regina dans un baiser un peu plus appuyé._

 _-Je veux vivre avec toi et je veux que tu sois la mère de mon fils. Il n'y a que toi de fait pour ce rôle et jamais je n'aurais cru imaginer rencontrer un jour une personne comme toi._

 _-Tu fais de moi une maman, là. Remarqua Regina en posant une main sur son ventre et une autre sur la nuque d'Emma, alors que deux larmes se frayaient un chemin vers son cou._

 _-Tu veux bien, hein ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Regina hocha doucement de la tête, des larmes perlant toujours tant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait était perçant pour elle. Au moment où elle se penchait pour aller chercher les lèvres roses de sa compagne, Henry débarqua pour sauter sur le lit, inconscient du chamboulement émotionnel qu'il venait de commettre chez sa nouvelle deuxième maman. Alors que la mère et le fils discutaient sur la suite du programme, Regina sauta sur les deux, les renversants sur le dos et les embrassa tous les deux, provoquant des rires._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Regina ? Demanda Henry en reprenant son souffle alors que Regina avait cessé de les embrasser pour les admirer tous les deux de ses yeux bruns en caressant leur joue de ses pouces._

 _-Je vous aime. Et je suis heureuse._

Depuis, ils avaient quelques fois parlé d'adoption, Henry n'ayant pas de père. Et c'était une chose dont elle rêvait, même si elle préférait ne pas trop accélérer cette procédure et attendre encore quelque temps.  
Ouvrant un mail qu'elle venait de recevoir, Regina releva la tête en sentant de l'agitation derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit plusieurs hommes passer et la chevelure blonde de sa femme. Étouffant un nouveau bâillement, Regina rangea son téléphone, attrapa son café qu'elle n'avait pas fini et la boîte de beignet dont il n'en restait plus que deux - ce qui l'a fit rouler des yeux, sa gourmandise la perdrait un jour - et passa la porte sur sa droite pour se rendre dans les bureaux où travaillait sa compagne.

-Regina ? Tu es encore là ? S'étonna Emma en la voyant arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ignora le médecin en attrapant le visage d'Emma pour regarder son arcade sourcilière qui était refermé par trois strippes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste une arrestation qui a mal tourné, ils étaient plus que ce qu'on pensait et un des gars à rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de se battre contre moi. Inutile de te préciser qui a gagné. Se vanta Emma en gonflant le torse dans un immense sourire et en mettant sa main en dessous de son visage comme si elle posait.

-Qui t'as soigné ?

-Des ambulanciers. Et très bien. Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais très bien.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Capitula finalement Regina. Elle regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche pour être certaine que personne n'était là et se pencha délicatement pour embrasser Emma dans un long baiser langoureux.

-Woah ! Ça c'est du cadeau. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais attendu aussi longtemps, tu n'aurais pas dû. Oh et des fleurs, elles sont trop belles. Merci.

-Je n'aurais pas dû ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On ne se serait même pas vu de tout ton anniversaire et il en est hors de question.

-On le fait demain, en même temps que celui d'August qui est né le quinze octobre. Il y a aura tout le monde, Angela voit toujours super grand pour ce genre d'occasion. Tu verras à quel point elle est folle.

-Mmh, j'ai déjà eu un aperçu lorsqu'elle m'a appelé pour tout organiser. Grimaça Regina en repensant aux idées totalement extravagantes de l'Italienne. Mais je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est pas le bon jour et ... Regina glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean d'Emma et la colla fermement contre sa poitrine ... Je ne t'aurais pas pour moi toute seule.

-Oh, non, c'est pas vrai. Si tu m'aguiches comme ça, je ne vais pas être concentré du reste de ma garde. Fit Emma d'une voix rauque. Donc je vais plutôt me concentrer sur cette boîte.

-Tant que je ne suis en compétition qu'avec quelque chose d'éphémère, ça me va.

-Sérieux ? Tu es si fauchée que ça pour m'apporter que deux beignets ?

-Il y en avait douze au départ, mais tu étais longue. C'est de ta faute.

-Tu as mangé dix beignets à toi toute seule. Se moqua Emma qui était toujours étonné par la gourmandise insatiable de sa compagne.

Regina se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'en prendre un autre pour provoquer la blonde qui cependant, ne se laissa pas faire et rangea la boîte dans son tiroir avant de le fermer à clef afin "de les protéger". Elles discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Regina ne doive y aller pour récupérer Henry - non sans râler.

Soupirant, Emma s'installa derrière son bureau en s'étirant loin derrière elle et laissa le ressort de son fauteuil la ramener. Elle tapa son rapport de l'arrestation qui fut plus rapide que d'habitude, alors elle s'accorda une pause en sortant la boîte de beignet. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement en remarquant que Regina avait rajouté un peu de cannelle sur les beignets qu'elle avait achetée et sur lesquels il était écrit _"Joyeux anniversaire, on t'aime. R."_. Et comme par principe, Emma trouva que ces gâteaux étaient les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de toute sa vie.  
Alors qu'elle savourait un bon plat chinois commandé par August pour leur anniversaire, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer et s'empressa de répondre lorsqu'elle vit le nom de sa compagne.

-Allo ?

-Maman, c'est moi. Joyeux anniversaire encore ! Ça va ?

-Hey, gamin. Super et toi ? Ta journée ?

-Ça allait. On a eu cours sur l'Egypte, aujourd'hui, c'était super intéressant. S'enjoua un peu moins le garçon.

Même si les élèves étaient moins virulents avec lui cette année, Henry continuait à être exclu et parfois moqué des autres élèves. Emma le savait, mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait intimidé les parents, les professeurs, sans grand succès. Elle avait tenté de parler avec Henry, d'essayer de trouver des solutions, mais toujours sans succès alors elle avait décidé de ne rien dire puisque Henry n'aimait pas en parler, mais elle le surveillait de très près afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans la même situation que l'année dernière à subir les coups de ses camarades. Heureusement, après une énième bagarre, les quatre enfants qui menaient cette vendetta contre le petit Swan avaient été séparé. Deux avaient été exclus et les deux autres étaient surveillés de très près par leurs professeurs, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas les chefs de leur bande, Henry ne devait plus quotidiennement subir les attaques de ses camarades.

-C'est drôle, ça. J'ai mené une opération de démantèlement cette après-midi. Les gars avaient volé plein de reliques égyptiennes d'un particulier.

-Vraiment ? Oh, trop bien. Vous avez trouvé plein de trucs ? Tu pourras me les montrer ? Avant que ça parte ?

-Oui, carrément. On ira demain selon l'heure où on quittera la maison d'Angela ou après-demain, ça te va ?

-Oui, carrément, merci. D'ailleurs, tu es prête à subir la super fête surprise de Nonna ? Elle a prévu le paquet cette année puisque vous êtes tous en couple. Emma, August et Jane.

-M'en parle pas, on en parlait justement de ça. Ils sont en face de moi en train de faire la tête tant ils n'ont pas hâte. Jane m'a dit qu'elle était tombée sur une page My Little Poney sur son ordinateur après que sa mère l'a utilisé. Ça fait un peu peur. Elle entendit Henry exploser de rire derrière le combiné et se demanda si elle n'allait pas réellement se taper une fête de ce genre. Attends, je viens de capter. Tu viens accompagner ? Tu nous présentes enfin l'élu de ton cœur ?! Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à August.

-Non. J'ai parlé à Angela de cette personne et elle s'est mise en tête que j'allais bientôt vous la présenter.

-Bref, accepta Emma. Et ta soirée ? Tout se passe bien ? Tu as mangé quoi ?

-Super, j'ai fait mes devoirs pendant que Regina préparait une paëlla. Il en reste, tu verras, elle est super bonne. Et maintenant je t'appelle. Et toi ?

-Oh, c'est assez calme ce soir, du coup, on en profite pour bosser calmement nos enquêtes en cours et faire nos rapports. Je mange chinois, c'est August qui m'invite. Et Regina, là, elle est où ? Elle travaille ?

-Non. Se mit à rire Henry. Elle était crevée et elle a passé sa soirée à bâiller. Elle s'est posée dans le canapé le temps que j'aille chercher son téléphone dans son bureau et que je suis revenu, elle dormait comme comme un bébé. Là, je suis assis par terre en dessus d'elle, devant la table basse et elle, elle est affalée sur le canapé.

-Met-lui juste un plaid alors et laisse-là dormir. Elle en a besoin. Je suis sûr que ça fait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'a pas dormi. On l'engueulera plus tard, okay ? Plaisanta Emma, même si elle allait tout de même remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle comprenait que Regina avait quelques difficultés à éteindre son cerveau, mais il y avait des limites et elle allait sérieusement les poser.

-Ça marche. Bon, je te laisse. Je suis de corvée vaisselle du coup.

-Tu t'es fait avoir, là. À demain gamin, dors bien. Je vous aime.

-Moi aussi. Bisous à August et Jane en même temps.

-C'est fait. Acquiesça Emma en envoyant dans un clin d'œil un baiser volant à ses deux acolytes avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, Emma rentra chez elle, fatiguée mais sereine. Elle accrocha sa veste sur le porte manteau et jeta nonchalamment ses bottines noires dans le panier à chaussure avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. En passant, elle aperçut Regina qui dormait toujours dans le canapé, à moitié assise. Voyant sa position, Emma jugea plus judicieux de la réveiller.

-Hey, Regina ... Souffla la policière en caressant la joue ronde. Elle réitéra l'opération quelques minutes avant que Regina ne se mette à grogner bruyamment et à ouvrir les yeux.

-Emma ?

-Viens, tu seras mieux dans notre lit pour dormir. Tira Emma.

Complètement dans les vapes, Regina se laissa faire comme un pantin. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'Emma ouvrit le lit ni lorsqu'elle la guida pour s'allonger. Emma retira son jean, sa chemise et son soutien-gorge en-dessous de son débardeur et fit le tour du lit pour aller se coucher, se collant à Regina. La jeune brune se retourna pour se mettre face à Emma et passa son bras et sa jambe au-dessus de la blonde en geignant. Emma se cala dans les bras de Regina et s'endormit rapidement.

Au petit matin, les deux femmes avaient réellement eut du mal à émerger. Il était onze heures et elles étaient censé partir dans quarante minutes, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient envie de sortir des draps et des bras chauds et enveloppants. Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que Henry était passé les réveiller se doutant qu'elles ne le feraient pas d'elles même. Ils les avaient réveillés et le temps de leur laisser le temps d'émerger, il était allé préparer le petit déjeuner, mais les deux enfants du jour n'avait fait que picorer pour faire plaisir à Henry et elles n'avaient pas touchées à leur café car cela signifiait s'asseoir. En râlant, Henry les avait laissés pour qu'elles se préparent en les réprimandant.

-Mmh, je pourrais rester ici toute la vie. Geignit Emma.

-Moi aussi. Gémit à son tour Regina en calant sa tête dans le cou d'Emma.

-Ça te ressemble pas cette phrase. Tu as abusé sur le temps de rester éveillé.

-Un peu.

-J'aime pas ça.

-Je sais.

-Regina, je suis sérieuse. Je comprends que tu as l'habitude de dormir peu et ça me va. Mais rester autant de temps sans dormir, c'est dangereux. Pour toi, pour tes patients et tous les autres.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment pas vue l'heure passer. Quand je suis partie lundi, j'avais déjà une idée et ensuite tout c'est enchaîné. J'ai essayé. Je te le promets, mais j'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond du coup, j'ai abandonné et j'ai commencé à travailler et comme j'avançais, j'ai pas voulu m'arrêter.

-Attends ? Tu n'as pas dormi depuis lundi ? Mais on est samedi, Regina. Gronda Emma en s'asseyant. Tu as su voir l'heure et le jour pour mon anniversaire, donc tu es capable de t'accorder une pause.

-Bah, premièrement, j'ai fini. Je ne peux plus rien faire à part attendre les résultats qui arriveront d'ici huit à neuf jours. Et c'est pas pareil, j'avais tout prévu pour pas te louper et de toute façon, j'étais si fatiguée que j'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

-Justement, pour que tu en arrives à ce point, c'est que tu étais vraiment épuisé. Et tu avais Henry sous ta garde, imagines s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et que tu n'aurais pas su gérer parce que tu n'avais pas toutes tes capacités ?

-Je ... Je n'y ai pas pensé. Avoua Regina en culpabilisant, s'asseyant à son tour et jouant avec la couverture.

-Hey, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais tu ne vis plus seule, maintenant, même si je suis persuadée que Zelena, Kat ou David t'ont déjà réprimandé pour ça. Tu ne vis plus seule, alors tu dois faire attention pour nous.

-J'essaierais.

-Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Au moins trois heures par nuit et une lorsque ta tête est trop prise ou que tu fais des semaines comme celle-ci. Et si vraiment, il t'est impossible de te reposer deux secondes, appelle-moi. À la maison, j'arrive à te faire faire une pause, elles sont de plus en plus longues d'ailleurs, alors je peux le faire à l'hôpital aussi. N'hésite pas, s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi.

-Promis. Acquiesça Regina.

-Sinon, privé de mon sublime corps.

-Tu me priverais de sexe, toi ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à tenir. Nargua Regina en embrassant la poitrine de la blonde, comme pour lui prouver.

-Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je peux être plus que butée. Alors ne me cherches pas trop.

-En attendant, je peux en profiter.

-Tout pour toi. Acquiesça Emma en gémissant lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts fin passer en dessous de son boxer, de plus en plus excitée, se laissant aller de plus en plus jusqu'à ...

-LES MAMANS ! MAGNEZ-VOUS, ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! Hurla Henry sur le pas de la porte, avant de repartir, non sans faire sursauter les deux femmes.

-Argh, ça c'est une chose qui ne doit pas se reproduire. Fit Regina dans un grimace de dégoût en se levant pour filer à la salle-de-bain.

-Sérieux ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu me laisses en plan. Ils peuvent tous comprendre quand même. Grogna Emma en se levant pour se rendre dans la salle-de-bain et prendre rapidement sa douche, prenant sur elle pour ne pas déraper et sauter à nouveau sur Regina.

Une fois prêtes, ils se dépêchèrent avant d'arriver en retard. Regina était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux aux épaules dénudées et aux lanières en dentelle retombant sur le côté de ses épaules et fendue sur cinq centimètres à l'arrière entre ses jambes, le tout parfait avec une capeline noire et des talons de la même couleur. Henry avait mis un pantalon bleu et une chemise d'un bleu plus foncé, presque nuit et avait fait l'effort de se coiffer - depuis quelques semaines, il avait cessé de se coiffer ou plutôt, il se coiffait dans un style qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller. Et Emma ne portait qu'un simple jean avec une chemise noire transparente. Elle était bien habillée sans trop l'être, comme chaque année, faisant ainsi croire à Angela qu'elle ne se doutait réellement de rien.  
Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'August, Mary et Jane. Soufflant un coup, les trois concernés par la journée pénétrèrent ensemble et les premiers dans la maison de Maura et firent semblant d'être surpris lorsque tous crièrent surprise. Rapidement, des groupes se formèrent, Regina fut présentée à la famille de cœur complètement réunie d'Emma. Tout s'était passé à merveille, Jane, Emma et August faisaient semblant d'adorer le style kitsch de la fête et d'être ravie par les cup-cakes et salade qu'Angela et Maura avaient préparé. Heureusement, après les avoir regardé faire des grimaces pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, Frankie et Tommy - les frères de Jane - avec Korsak - un vieux collègue de Jane - sortirent des hot-dogs et des bières pour pallier le manque de matière grasses. L'après-midi se déroula rapidement et dans une bonne ambiance, tous riant et chantant aux travers de diverses anecdotes de jeunesse et de travail. Alors que le match de basket qu'avait mené Emma et Jane contre Frankie et August se terminait - et que les filles avaient gagné le pari - la blonde se recula discrètement et attrapa Regina par la main pour la tirer à l'intérieur de la maison vers une petite dépendance derrière la cuisine.

-C'est ici que j'ai vécu un temps, quand Maura m'a recueilli.

-Ta chambre de quand t'étais jeune.

-Yep. Bon, après ça a pas mal changé. Quand j'étais là, Maura m'avait permis de créer mon monde et d'aménager et mettre ce que je voulais. Mais à peine j'avais mis un pas dehors qu'elle avait déjà redécoré cette chambre dans un style plus Feng Shui et virait tous mes sacrifices à la mode comme elle disait.

-Woah, et ce dressing. Il est immense. S'extasia Regina en entrant dans la pièce qui comportait un grand miroir sur le mur du fond et le reste, que des placards. Au milieu, se trouvait une sorte de petite banquette grise dans un style victorien. Vu les habits que tu as, cette pièce n'a pas dû être très utilisé. Se moqua Regina.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu celui de Maura. Celui-là fait neuf mètres carré, celui de Maura le double. Et effectivement, ça date de quand je vivais déjà ici, mais je comblais à peine le bas de cette armoire. J'avais mis la banquette ailleurs et c'était la chambre de Henry.

-C'est ici que Henry a vécu ses premiers mois ?

-Oui et je voulais que tu voies ça.

-Merci.

-Me remercie pas encore. Il y a autre chose.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Fit Emma en tirant la porte de manière théâtrale pour la fermer à clef. Y en a marre d'être aguichée sans pouvoir finir. C'est mon anniversaire et je veux mon super cadeau de toi.

-Je t'ai offert un saut en parachute.

-Yep, mais vu comme tu as le vertige, je me doute que le second billet n'est pas pour toi. Et je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, de quelque manière que ce soit. Souffla Emma dans une voix rauque, le regard lubrique, coinçant la brune contre le miroir et glissant doucement ses mains du bassin jusqu'aux côtés de ses seins.

-J'adorais tomber dans les nuages avec toi. Mais il y a tous tes amis à côtés. Marmonna Regina, continuant l'image d'Emma, excité à l'idée de lui faire l'amour rapidement.

-Et ils sont occupés. Cette chambre est complètement isolée et personne ne vient jamais ici. Et cette fois, je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir. Décida Emma en léchant le décolleté de Regina.

Regina savoura un moment les douces attentions d'Emma, tentant de rester debout, les mains plaquées contre le miroir puis elle remonta la blonde pour l'embrasser et lui retirer sa chemise afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à la poitrine d'Emma. Elles étaient toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, la respiration erratique lorsque les deux femmes se stoppèrent brusquement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai fait insonoriser cette pièce quand Henry et Emma étaient là. Personne ne peut nous entendre et personne n'oserait venir. Entendirent-elles avant que ces paroles ne laissent place à d'autres paroles et gémissements plus que subjectifs.

-Putain, on porte la poisse ou quoi. Grogna Emma en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

-C'est pas grave. On peut continuer. Fit Regina désormais bien trop excité pour s'arrêter, en grimpant à genoux sur la banquette pour s'avancer vers Emma.

-Alors qu'on les entend ? Ça va pas ? Ça m'a coupé l'envie.

-C'est déjà ça, alors. J'ai pas ... Oh mon dieu, non.

-Ah non ! Si j'entends, tu entends aussi. Ordonna Emma qui attrapa le poignet de Regina qui passait derrière son oreille alors que les deux femmes de l'autre côté de la pièce hurlaient leur plaisir.

-Franchement, même insonorisé, je suis sûr que tout le quartier les entend là.

-J'avoue que je ne voyais pas Rizzoli aussi bruyante. Chuchota Emma, un peu pour elle-même.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent à nouveau et ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser dans un rire nerveux, tentant de faire taire l'autre. Si la chambre était insonorisée par rapport aux autres pièces, le dressing ne l'était clairement pas. Pourquoi faire après tout ?  
Et après un interminable moment pour Emma et Regina, elles entendirent enfin Maura et Jane se rhabiller, se recoiffer et se dire un je t'aime avant de quitter la pièce.

-Enfin. Super. Rhabillons-nous avant que tout le monde ne nous cherche. Décida Regina en se relevant.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit tiré en arrière et être allongée à même le sol, sur la moquette.

-Tu rêves, là. Je t'ai dit que j'aurais mon cadeau et je suis bien décidé à le prendre de suite.

-Emma, non ... Repoussa Regina avant de ... Oh merde, qu'est-ce que ... Okay ... cadeau ... moi ... prends-moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me résister. Fit sournoisement Emma en mordant le lobe d'oreille de Regina alors qu'elle avait passé la jambe bronzée de sa compagne au-dessus de son épaule.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de faire l'amour par terre comme ça.

-Tu adore ça.

-Quand même. Un lit moelleux, c'est bien aussi. Gémit Regina.

-Je te promets de t'emmener pour un wenk-end romantique, seule au monde, avec un énorme lit, okay ? Mais pour maintenant, détends-toi et ... Emma sursauta presque en sentant sa compagne en elle, la surprenant. Elle en fit de même et commença ses mouvements... laisse ... moi ... t'emmener ... jusque ... au ... septième ... ciel...

* * *

 **Après cette longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Faites-moi part de vos avis - bons ou mauvais - ils sont tous les bienvenues ;)**

 **A bientôt et prenez soin de vous !**

 ** _LilyTom_.**


	21. CHAPITRE 19 : Petite escapade intterompu

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous ? Je réponds aux GUEST et vous laisse et ne vous embête pas plus. Ceci-dit, je vous remercie tous pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent !**

 _ **Demath : Merci à toi de me lire et de décider de sortir de l'ombre. Les avis de mes lecteurs comptent énormément pour moi et j'espère que tu continueras à me laisser une petite trace de ton passage, même si je comprends que ce n'est pas toujours évident. A bientôt et prends soin de toi ;)**_

 _ **Artemis972 : Si le chapitre précèdent était chaud bouillant, prépare toi au nouveau ;) Merci beaucoup de me lire et de laisser une trace durant ce moment "lecture-détente" comme tu dis … Ce terme me plaît bien et m'a bien fait rire. A bientôt et prends soin de toi !**_

 _ **Irenedlr : Merci beaucoup pour ton super commentaire. Et je suis vraiment ravie que les chapitres sur Regina et Daniel t'ont plu, ce sont les chapitres les plus intenses que j'ai écrit jusque-là et sont mes préférés ;) Ta patience sera un peu soulagée aujourd'hui puisque voilà un nouveau chapitre. A bientôt ! **_

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à ToUs Et à ToUTes uNe BonNe leCtuRe :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 : Petite escapade interrompue.**

Après l'anniversaire, les deux femmes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, les fêtes s'enchaînant. Ainsi, elles avaient fêté Thanksgiving chez Regina et Emma pour réunir tout le monde et faire rencontrer leur famille. Les parents de Regina et Zelena, avec sa fille et son mari, étaient présent tandis que Mary - ayant préféré fêter avec Emma plutôt que les parents de David -, August, Angela, Jane, Maura, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak et Frost étaient présents à leur tour. C'était la première fois pour les deux jeunes femmes qu'elles recevaient autant de personne pour une si grande fête et la pression avait été équivalente, surtout pour Emma qui voulait que tout soit parfait jusqu'au petit détail, se montrant pratiquement obsessionnel quant à la nourriture alors que Regina lui avait interdit de mettre un pied dans la cuisine ... Pour éviter tout échec ...  
Puis Noël était venu et cette fois-ci, elles étaient allées passer une semaine à Storybrooke - pour une fois, Emma était officiellement invitée - et elle avait été totalement accepté par les Mills. Cora continuait d'être méfiante et froide, mais surtout par principe et mauvaise foi puisqu'en réalité, elle appréciait de plus en plus la jeune blonde en qui elle se reconnaissait sur bien des points. Emma avait pris sur elle et en avait profité pour parler au maximum avec la maîtresse de maison pour que Cora découvre réellement qui elle était en dehors de la fille capable de briser la chair de sa chair. Et Emma avait été réellement surprise lorsque Cora s'était à son tour confié sur elle-même lui montrant qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément - en dehors du fait que Cora avait une classe incontestable contrairement à Emma. Leurs discussions étaient à la fois très intimes et très pudiques, ne dépassant jamais les limites dans leurs aveux ou dans leurs questions.  
Et enfin, le nouvel an était arrivé. Toujours à Storybrooke, ils avaient tous réveillonné avant de décider d'aller à l'annuelle fête de la ville. Emma, Regina, Henry, Margot, Zelena, Robin, David, Mary et August avaient alors passaient le reste de la nuit à se déhancher sur les pistes de danse.

Fin janvier, le couple était enfin sur les routes pour leur semaine en amoureuse. Les fêtes s'étant enchaînées, Emma n'avait pas réussi à organiser le voyage de rêve pour sa compagne, mais maintenant que les choses étaient bien plus calmes, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Pourtant, elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait devoir annuler. Elle avait prévu une semaine entière avec Regina, en profitant pour fêter l'anniversaire de la brune. Seulement, elles avaient dû partir plus tard, puisqu'à la dernière minute, Henry s'était inscrit à un voyage scolaire qui consistait à traverser les Etats-Unis dans un road trip et visiter les merveilles de leur pays. Ils étaient six à partir, avec leur professeur. Six enfants assidus qui avaient su convaincre de leur envie de découvrir leur monde. Et pour une fois que son fils voulait faire une sortie scolaire, Emma avait immédiatement acceptée, mais s'inquiétant tout de même de laisser pour la première fois son bébé à des inconnus pour un long voyage. Elle avait donc préféré partir plus tard, décalant leur séjour à deux jours plus tard. Et la vieille, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir pour rouler la nuit et arriver tôt dans la matinée, David avait appelé Emma en panique.

Emma et Regina avaient lâché leurs bagages pour se dépêcher de se rendre chez le meilleur ami de la brune. À peine arrivée, David faisait le résumé de la situation à Emma qui se précipita vers la salle-de-bain, demandant aux deux autres de l'attendre dans le salon.

 _-Mary, c'est moi. Tu m'entends ? Ouvre-moi. Demanda Emma en tapant doucement contre la porte pour ne pas effrayer son amie. Elle attendit quelques minutes et finalement, elle entendit le loquet tourner indiquant l'ouverture de la porte._

 _Emma entra doucement et trouva Mary assise sur les toilettes, les mains crispées autour de la cuvette et la respiration haletante, les pieds ancrés dans le sol. Emma l'attrapa dans ses bras et la fit descendre du meuble pour l'asseoir à côté d'elle. D'un geste sûr, par habitude, elle plaqua sa main sur le ventre de l'institutrice et fit pression dessus pour ralentir la respiration de la petite brune. De son autre main, elle appuya sur sa gorge, endroit sensible qui ramenait souvent rapidement Mary à la réalité. Comme de fait, la jeune femme encra ses ongles dans les bras d'Emma et l'écouta la rassurer, adaptant sa respiration au rythme des pressions qu'instaurait la main de la policière._

 _-Tu es une fleur, petite fille. Et tu mérites tout ce qu'il t'arrives. Toutes les belles choses sont là pour te rendre plus belle et plus forte. Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, elles ne peuvent ni t'écraser ni disparaître, petite fleur. Tout va bien. Tu en sécurité et tous tes guerriers sont derrière toi pour te soutenir et te protéger. Accepte ton passé. Accepte ton présent. Accepte le futur qui se dessine devant toi. Car tu es pure et plus Blanche que n'importe qui. Répéta Emma en chuchotant, sa bouche à l'oreille de Mary._

 _Ces phrases étaient sorties d'August quelques mois après l'arrivée de Mary. Elle avait fait une énième crise d'angoisse après avoir ressenti trop de bonheur en elle. Les deux aînées avaient emmené la petite dans un placard - celle-ci se sentant toujours mieux dans des endroits restreint - et ils avaient tenté de la rassurer. August l'avait prise dans ses bras tandis qu'Emma avait posé ses mains sur le ventre et la gorge de Mary, comme elle le faisait avec elle-même lorsqu'elle se sentait étouffer, et August avait prononcé ces phrases, doucement, avec conviction, avec une voix basse, au creux de l'oreille de la petite brune. Et depuis, c'était devenu comme un mantra. Chaque fois que la plus jeune faisait une crise d'angoisse, l'un d'eux soufflait à nouveau ces paroles qui étaient devenues comme un pilier pour la jeune femme qui, au bout d'un moment, à force de les entendre, commençait à se calmer, voulant croire aux paroles. Comme ce soir._

 _-Tu vas mieux ? Mary acquiesça tout en essuyant ses yeux. David m'a raconté ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à Emma et s'adossa au mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. J'ai ... ja ... ja ... ja ... mais. Bégaya-t-elle._

 _-Hey ! Stop, respire. Tu es avec moi là, aucune raison de te sentir en danger. Souviens-toi de ce que disait ton orthophoniste, visualise les mots et laisses les glisser. J'ai tout mon temps alors prends-le. Rassura Emma._

 _-Tout est trop génial et je ne me suis jamais dit qu'un jour, je pourrais vivre ça. David est ... juste ... C'est un prince charmant. Il est toujours doux, attentionné, patient ... J'ai l'impression que c'est impossible d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux. Que ça va m'exploser à la figure, comme avant._

 _-C'est sûr que ça te change de James qui était ultra toxique, mais que tu pensais fait pour toi parce que tu pensais mériter tout ce qu'il te faisait subir. Mais tout ce que tu as vécu, tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Ton enfance, James ... Tout ça n'était pas ce que tu avais le droit d'avoir, Mary. C'était des démons qui t'intoxiquaient et te collaient à la peau pour te faire du mal, mais aujourd'hui, tu les as vaincus et tu as David._

 _-J'ai peur._

 _-De quoi ?_

 _-De le décevoir. De ne pas être fait pour ça et que tout soit un rêve. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à concevoir le fait que j'y ai le droit._

 _-Bien-sûr que tu y as le droit, Mary. Tu as le droit à tout l'amour et le respect possible pour la simple et bonne raison que tu nous aimes tous et nous respectent tous comme personne n'a jamais su le faire. On ne te l'a jamais dit avec August, mais tu as été la première personne, et encore aujourd'hui, à nous faire croire en des choses un peu moins noires, c'est toi qui nous as appris à nous aimer et à aimer. Si j'ai le droit à ça, avec tout ce que j'ai fait, alors toi, tu y as totalement le droit. Ce n'est pas envisageable autrement. Et tu es fait pour ça. Tout le monde, l'est. C'est ce que tu m'as appris. On est tous fait pour le bonheur et pour une personne dans ce monde, il suffit juste de le laisser venir et de l'accepter. Pour la première fois de ta vie, Mary, tu as un homme qui ne veut que ton bien, que ton bonheur et de ça, tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte le fuir._

 _-Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

 _-Tu me sèches ces larmes et tu vas le voir. On en a parlé, tu en rêves, alors si vraiment tu te sens prête, acceptes. Mais si tu sens que ce n'est pas le moment, que tu veux attendre encore un peu, dis-lui. Tu ne le blesseras pas si tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens. Il est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il ne fera rien pour te faire de mal, j'en ai la certitude. Et c'est moi, Emma Swan, celle qui se méfie de tout le monde tout le temps qui te dit ça. Sérieux Mary, tu le mènes à la baguette quand tu veux. Finis Emma en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère et faisant rire sa petite sœur._

 _Mary se leva et passa de l'eau sur son visage._

 _-D'accord. Dit-elle comme pour se donner du courage, en regardant Emma dans le miroir._

 _-Je suis fière de toi. Et n'oublies pas qu'on t'aime. Maintenant, va rejoindre l'homme de ta vie. Ordonna Emma en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la petite brune et en prenant ses épaules de ses mains. Elle embrassa sa joue et la dirigea vers la porte._

 _Le cœur battant, Mary rejoignit David dans le salon. En la voyant arriver, Regina lança un rapide sourire à l'institutrice et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa compagne. David se leva et s'approcha doucement._

 _-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ... J'aurais jamais dû. S'excusa-t-il sans oser la toucher, combattant son envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras pour éloigner tout son mal-être._

 _-Non. C'est moi. J'ai comme qui dirais un peu paniqué. Je suis désolé. Rassura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Sa tête contre son épaule, elle s'autorisa à sourire._  
 _Oui, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal et elle le méritait._

 _-On en a jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. Et c'est trop tôt, je me suis laissé empor ..._

 _-Redemande._

 _-Qu ... Quoi ?_

 _-Redemande-moi._

 _Incertain, David lança un furtif regard vers Emma qui hocha de la tête, l'encourageant, dans un sourire rassurant. David se recula d'un pas, soufflant un léger "okay" imperceptible et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si celle-là n'était pas la bonne, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il attrapa les deux mains couleur porcelaine et posa un genou à terre._

 _-Mary Blanchard. Je ... Est-ce que je refais mon discours ? Ouais, nan, pas utile. Si ? Non. Okay. Je ... J'avais même pas quinze ans que je rêvais mariage avec mes sœurs et j'avais le fantasme de rencontrer un jour une personne qui me compléterait, qui serait douce, attentionné, intelligente, drôle, sincère et têtue comme jamais avec, petit bonus, magnifique à en couper le souffle. Mais c'était qu'un rêve, imaginaire. Et je t'ai vu, je t'ai connu et maintenant, il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi. Et puisqu'une partie de mon rêve est désormais réalité, j'aimerais combler l'autre moitié avec toi, mon amour. Mary, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _-Oui, mille fois oui. Accepta Mary en s'agenouillant pour venir embrasser David._

 _Discrètement, Emma et Regina quittèrent l'appartement du jeune homme et retournèrent chez elles pour finir leur valise._

Étant trop tard, elles avaient décidé de partir tôt le lendemain matin et elles rouleraient toute la journée. Pour une semaine enfin toutes les deux.

-J'en reviens pas que Mary va se marier. S'exclama Emma en entrant sur l'autoroute.

-Et David. Oh là, je ne sais pas Mary, mais je sens que lui va être insupportable. Il va en parler tout le temps, il va être super mielleux, pire que d'habitude, c'est pour dire.

-Mary va être exactement comme ça. Y a pas de doute... Dis, je me posais une question. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre, mais je me demandais ce que tu pensais des surnoms ? Genre, Mary et David en utilise à la soupe et Kat' et Frederik ont leur petit surnom aussi.

-Franchement, je trouve ça assez bizarre et vraiment trop niais pour moi. Tu aimes ça ?

-Oh, putain, Dieu merci. Non. Mais j'avais peur que toi si, mais que tu n'osais pas à cause de moi. August m'a fait la remarque qu'on faisait "couple froid", fit-elle avec ces doigts, pas proche parce qu'on ne s'appelait pas mon poussin, ma chérie ou mon amour à tout bout de champ.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas trop ça, c'est le genre de truc qui me met mal-à-l'aise à vrai dire. A la limite, je trouve ça tellement intime que si on s'en donnait, ça ne serait qu'au lit ou qu'entre nous deux. Ce qui nous est déjà arrivé, remarque. Mais devant tout le monde, non, je n'aimerais pas ça.

-Moi non plus.

-Et puis je trouve ça bête ce que dit August. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne déborde pas de surnom plus niais les uns que les autres qu'on ne s'aime pas. On n'est juste pas aussi niaise qu'eux et plus pudique.

-Ouais parce qu'en réalité je trouve qu'on sait être super gnangnan en privé quand on s'y met. Bon, au moins je sais que je ne dois pas t'appeler mon poussin devant tes parents.

-Mon panda. Souffla Regina en roulant des yeux.

-J'avoue, quand j'ai entendu Katherine appelait Frederick comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire.

-Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire par rapport à d'autres surnoms qu'elle a eu et donné à ses exs. Le pire je crois, c'était mon bichou.

-Ah ! Sérieusement, elle baisse dans mon estime. C'est tellement ridicule ça. Ceci dit, je suis en train d'imaginer la tête de tout le monde si je t'appelais ... Mon canard. Imagina Emma, hilare, en jetant un coup d'œil à Regina qui plissait des yeux.

-Si tu fais ça un jour, tu le regretteras amèrement mon sucre d'orge.

Continuant de s'embêter avec des surnoms plus mielleux et ridicules les uns que les autres, les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, savourant leur premier voyage en tant que couple. Trois heures plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent à une station balnéaire pour manger dans un restaurant de poissons. Puis, tranquillement, elles allèrent se balader main dans la main, chaussures dans l'autre, sur la plage, les joues légèrement rougies par la brise fraîche de janvier. Après une très longue balade à se perdre à travers les falaises et les hautes herbes, Regina et Emma reprirent la route en direction de l'endroit surprise d'Emma.

-Arrête. Fit Regina en tapant la main d'Emma qui vérifiait à nouveau si elle n'avait pas de message sur son téléphone accroché sur le tableau de bord.

-Je devais recevoir un message de Henry. Je vérifie juste si je ne l'ai pas reçu.

-C'est la quatrième fois depuis qu'on a quitté la plage et tu me stresses. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la route où je conduis.

-Désolé. Je suis juste un peu inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'il part comme ça. Ça ne me rassure pas énormément.

-Mais il va bien. Il n'y a pas de raison autrement. Alors oublie un peu ton fils pour te concentrer sur la route.

-Dis, je me demandais. Hésita la conductrice.

-Je t'écoute. Incita la passagère en voyant l'hésitation de la blonde.

-Tu n'as pas eu de séquelle après ton accident ? Enfin, si, je veux dire, ça été pour remonter en voiture ensuite ? Et maintenant ?

-Tu dis ça parce que je te dis que tu me stresses ? Non, je n'ai pas eu peur des voitures ensuite. Je n'ai aucun problème sauf quand la personne qui conduit à la tête ailleurs et n'arrête pas de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour remonter dans un véhicule, mais en même temps, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à part de ... de la main de Daniel et des débris de verre. Bizarrement, c'est Katherine qui a eu le plus de mal.

-Ah bon ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on avait tous eu quelques séquelle après. David parce qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé le coupable, moi parce que je devais apprendre à vivre comme seule, Zelena qui a apprit à se battre pour d'autre personne que pour elle et Kat' ... David m'a dit qu'elle était allée le lendemain de l'accident sur le lieu et comme il y avait encore tous les débris, elle en a été choquée. Je ne me souviens plus de qui l'a ramené, mais je sais qu'elle était comme tétanisée ensuite, incapable de bouger. Après ça, elle s'est imaginé toutes les pires situations en voiture. Tu ne conduiras jamais avec quelqu'un de plus stressé qu'elle. C'est un sujet avec lequel elle ne plaisante pas une seconde, fait la regarder Fast and Furious et c'est fini. Elle a mis un temps fou à passer son permis parce qu'elle angoissait trop. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle a son permis, sa voiture, mais si elle peut prendre autre chose elle le fait et si elle peut se faire conduire, elle ne se fait pas prier. Et elle ne monte qu'avec des gens en qui elle a parfaitement confiance, sinon elle panique totalement. Moi je m'en fiche, ça n'a rien changé je crois. Je ne vois pas de différence.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas trop si c'est comparable, mais bon ... On devait avoir douze ans avec August et dans une décharge, on avait trouvé des vélos qu'on a volé. On avait fait tout un parcours d'obstacle à passer. Mary était en face et donnait le signal et nous, on pédalait. Y avait une butte qu'August à mal prise et il a fait un soleil super impressionnant avant de retomber. Il bougeait plus, on a appelé une ambulance et il a été conduit à l'hôpital. Il s'était fait une double fracture du péroné, une luxation de l'épaule et son bras était cassé. Avec toutes les visses qu'il a dans le corps, il est plus homme métal que homme humain. Enfin bref, après ça, dès qu'il accélérait je paniquais et moi, j'étais incapable de refaire des cascades. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir ce jour-là, du coup on a arrêté le vélo ... Pour d'autres conneries pas mieux, ceci-dit. Avoua Emma en regardant instinctivement à nouveau ses messages. Dis-le si je te gêne. Râla-t-elle alors que Regina venait d'allumer la radio pour mettre les informations.

-C'est pour te rassurer. Déclara nonchalamment Regina, dans un discret sourire.

-Me rassurer ? S'étonna Emma en délaissant son téléphone pour tourner sa tête vers sa voisine.

-En général, quand il y a accident impliquant des enfants en sortie scolaire, ils en parlent aux infos, donc à la radio. Tu seras la première au courant, là.

-Nan mais ça va pas bien de me dire ça. Ça tourne pas rond chez toi. Sérieux, des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir plus de problème avec ton manque de tact. J'ai plus de tact et j'ai plus de problème que toi. C'est comme avec le chien. Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête de génie. S'agaça Emma alors que Regina ricanait doucement.

-Tu ne voulais pas de chien.

-Ouais, mais y a des manières de le dire quand même.

-Visiblement, tes manières n'étaient pas très efficaces. Là au moins on en entendra plus parler.

-Parce que tu l'as traumatisé ce pauvre gamin.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois. Fit Regina en roulant des yeux.

Avant Noël, Henry avait réclamé à plusieurs reprises un chien. Puisque sa mère avait toujours dit non, il s'était tourné vers Regina afin d'avoir son soutien. Jusque là, il l'avait toujours eu. Mais la brune avait dit non, il avait râlé et demandé pourquoi. Regina lui avait alors dit qu'ils allaient avoir un chiot, le voir grandir et s'attacher à lui comme si c'était un membre de leur famille. Puis, comme c'était un chien, il mourrait forcément avant eux. Donc il aurait passait quinze ans avec une bête pour la voir mourir et devoir faire leur deuil. Souffrance inutile d'après Regina. Henry et Emma l'avaient regardé avec deux grands yeux ronds et le petit garçon avait tourné les talons sans plus dire un mot, abandonnant totalement l'idée d'avoir un chien. Pour toute sa vie.

Continuant de s'offusquer du comportement parfois inconscient du médecin, Emma bifurqua sur la droite pour sortir de l'autoroute. Et finalement, leur discussion s'orienta sur le travail de Regina. Depuis quelques semaines, Emma était devenue son puis de source. Un wenk-end, Regina n'avait pas arrêté de travailler voulant absolument trouver la solution sur le projet sur lequel elle travaillait depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Finalement, Emma s'était assise et lui avait demandé de tout lui expliquer, de manière compréhensible. Sceptique, Regina avait accepté, s'emportant bien vite, adorant parler science, et Emma l'écouta, posant quelques questions et parler ainsi avait révélé la solution à Regina. Depuis, chaque fois que la brune réfléchissait sans trouver de solution, Emma s'installait tranquillement et l'écouter parler - toujours en posant des questions même si bien souvent, elle se perdait dans les termes trop compliqués que Regina n'avait pas réussi à simplifier. Cette écoute avait au moins eu le mérite d'une chose - à défaut de faire avancer la brune sur ses travaux qui faisait du surplace depuis quelques mois -, Regina était bien plus calme et concentrée sur le vrai monde. Si la brune avait appris aux Swan à vivre la vie comme si elle était magnifique et ne plus en avoir peur, Emma lui avait appris à décrocher parfois de son travail pour se reconnecter au vrai monde et ce, même si son travail n'était pas achevé.

Se retrouvant pour la troisième fois au même carrefour au beau milieu d'une forêt, Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant en grognant. Une heure qu'elle tournait en rond, ne trouvant pas le chalet. Et elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à complètement perdre patience, elle fut arrêtée par Regina qui lui indiqua des randonneurs juste en face d'elles. N'ayant que cela comme solution, les deux femmes sortir de la voiture, espérant que ces personnes pourraient les renseigner.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Nous sommes un peu perdues et nous cherchons le chalet d'Ucab. Sauriez-vous où c'est ? Demanda poliment Regina aux trois randonneurs.

-Siamo spiacenti, siamo italiani. Non capiamo. Répondit une femme trapue aux cheveux gris tenus par un gros élastique rose.

-Oh, sei italiano? Eccelente. Ci siamo persi e stiamo cercando lo chalet Ubac, sai dove si trova ? Demanda Emma en italien.

-Sì, gira a destra poi dritto fino ad pozzo. Quindi vai a sinistra e passerai una cascata. Dietro, ci sarai. Indiqua l'homme du trio dont le visage était caché par de grosses lunettes et une casquette.

-Va bene grazie mille. Buona giornata. Conclu Emma dans un sourire avant de faire demi-tour.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Regina fit signe de la main pour dire au revoir et suivit rapidement Emma, abasourdie. Une fois dans la voiture, Emma démarra et Regina craqua après avoir attendu quelques secondes qu'Emma n'explique la situation.

-C'était quoi ça ? Tu parles italien ?

-Ouais, un peu. Répondit rapidement Emma en haussant des épaules, gênée.

-Emma, arrête de faire ça. S'agaça Regina.

-Faire quoi ?

-Faire comme si c'était normal, comme si ce n'était pas intéressant. Dès qu'il y a un truc qui montre que tu es plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraît, tu rabaisses le truc en question.

-Je ne fais pas ça.

-Bien-sûr que si. En plus, j'aurais adorée savoir que la femme avec qui je couche parle italien. C'est carrément sexy.

-Cette phrase est tellement dite et redite.

-Pas de ma faute si ça m'excite.

-M'entendre parler italien t'excite ? S'étonna Emma.

-Un peu, ouais.

-Allora farò l'amore con te in italiano.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Alors je te ferais l'amour en italien.

-Aguicheuse. Gémit Regina, totalement émoustillée. Elle croisa les jambes - alors qu'Emma riait de l'effet qu'elle faisait à sa compagne - et décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas jouir juste avec les mots d'Emma. Elle s'en sentait capable, là. Comment tu as appris l'italien ?

-Lors de ma première fugue. J'avais huit ans ou sept ... Bref, j'ai rencontré une SDF qui était italienne. Elle m'a recueilli, préférant garder un œil sur moi plutôt que de me voir errer dans la rue puisque je refusais de retourner dans ma famille d'accueil. Elle m'a appris l'italien du coup. J'ai toujours était plutôt douée en langue et j'ai continué celle-ci en rencontrant Angela.

-Tu veux dire que tu parles d'autres langues ?

-J'ai quelques notions de Russe que j'ai appris pour une affaire. Sinon je parle assez bien le chinois, ça a carrément aidé pour une couverture. Un trafic de cocaïne qu'ils faisaient passer à travers leurs restaurants et salons de massages. Ils imbibaient leur merde dans les huiles de massage, les couvertures ou certains aliments. Et je parle espagnol et allemand, mais ça j'ai appris avec Henry donc je n'ai probablement pas énormément de notions.

-C'est incroyable. Tu parles tellement de langue.

-C'est pas si incroyable que ça.

-Bah, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui parle autant de langue. La deuxième personne, c'est ma mère qui parle anglais, français, allemand et la langue des signes. J'ai toujours été super nulle en langue, j'ai jamais réussi à en apprendre une.

-Tu as appris la langue des signes.

-Oui, mais ça a été un vrai calvaire pour moi. Dès que ma mère accélérait, je me perdais et puis ce n'est pas pareil, c'est juste des signes. Y a pas de conjugaison, de sonorité différente ...

-Tu ne parles pas français ?

-Non, au grand damne de ma mère qui a tout fait pour nous apprendre. Elle parlait même en français assez souvent pour nous habituer, mais ça n'a jamais été ça. Zelena est celle qui parle couramment français ceci-dit, mais parce que à l'époque, ma mère ne parlait pas encore très bien anglais alors elle privilégiait le français. Quand elle nous a eu, elle parlait couramment anglais donc il a pris plus de place que le français.

-Vous êtes déjà allé en France ? Ça a toujours été un de mes rêves. J'aimerais bien apprendre la langue aussi un jour.

-Oui, quand j'avais neuf ans. La mère de la mienne l'avait recontacté parce qu'elle était mourante alors mon père avait convaincu ma mère d'y aller et on est parti à cinq.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Affreusement mal. J'imagine que c'est parce que j'étais petite à l'époque, mais j'ai le souvenir d'une femme monstrueuse et terrifiante. Elle me terrifiais et elle en jouait sur moi, d'ailleurs. Mais elle était encore plus dure avec ma mère et Zelena qu'elle insultait. On est restée que deux jours alors que mes parents avaient prévu une semaine. Du coup, mon père nous a fait visité tous les endroits qu'il avait faits avant de rencontrer ma mère et c'était vraiment magnifique. J'espère pouvoir te les montrer un jour.

-J'aimerais bien. Acquiesça Emma en tournant à droite pour passer sous un tunnel caché et fermé par une cascade qui tombée, comme l'avaient indiqué les randonneurs. Ça n'a pas été trop compliquée pour Zelena d'apprendre la manière de sa conception ? C'est étonnant que tes parents l'ont dit.

-Ma mère ne voulait pas, mais mon père y a tenu. C'est Zelena qui m'en a parlé la première et je me souviens qu'elle était très mal, ce fut une période où elle a eu dû mal à s'accepter comme quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne comprenais pas grand chose, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un viol. Mais bon, au bout de quelques mois, elle s'est rendu compte que même si elle n'avait pas été conçue dans l'amour, elle avait été élevée dans l'amour et elle procurait de l'amour à ma mère. Depuis, elle s'en fiche. Mon père est son père et on en parle plus. Oh Emma, c'est là ? C'est tellement beau. S'extasia Regina en se redressant sur son siège.

Elles arrivaient sur le chalet qui était totalement dépaysant. Traversant l'immense allée délimitée par les arbres parfaitement alignés et à moitié nus, reposé un petit chalet en bois sur pilotis qui était littéralement illuminé par une partie de la cascade qui chutait derrière, en arrière-plan. Éblouie, à peine Emma eut-elle tiré le frein de sa voiture, que Regina sortait pour admirer l'extérieur qui semblait tiré d'un roman féerique. Tout sourire, Emma attrapa la valise de la brune et son sac de voyage, elle monta les marches, suivit d'une Regina totalement excitée et retombée en enfance et ouvrit la porte avec la clef récupérée dans un pot de fleur comme le lui avait indiqué le propriétaire.

-Oh, c'est tellement génial ! C'est magnifique. Souffla Regina, sautillant sur place.

En face de la porte se trouvait un immense lit pouvant facilement tenir une dizaine de personnes et décoré d'oreiller tout doux. Sur la droite se trouvait une cuisine avec un îlot central en bois et sur la gauche un canapé en angle en cuir avec une petite table basse sur un tapis digne des vieux films romantiques où le couple finissait par s'unir sur une peau de bête ... _Assurément, elles allaient y faire honneur. Nota mentalement Regina._

-Ça te plaît ? Demanda la blonde en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne et en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tellement. C'est tellement génial, merci. Avoua la brune en se retournant pour nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de la policière.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais ça ne fait que commencer. Décida Emma en glissant ses mains sous les fesses de la brune qu'elle pétrit avant de la porter. Ho intenzione di fare l'amore con te come una dea.

-Continue. Attisa Regina en se laissant porter, mordant le pouls de la blonde dans son cou, point très sensible chez la policière.

-Mettiti nudo. Provoqua Emma en posant délicatement Regina sur le lit. Leccarti. Dit-elle en léchant le coup de Regina. E farti venire. Marmonna-t-elle en gémissant.

-Emma ... Gémit Regina en retirant le pull en laine d'Emma, ne tombant que sur un débardeur noir. Elle le retira plus vite, désireuse de voir la poitrine ferme d'Emma. Le débardeur enlevé, la blonde ne portant pas de soutien-gorge, Regina attrapa de ses deux mains les seins de la femme au dessus d'elle.

Le médecin réprima un gémissement entre les seins d'Emma lorsque celle-ci lui retira son pantalon et posa sa main sur sa culotte humide.

-Ti amo infinitamente. Souffla Emma en finissant d'effeuiller Regina.

-Répète. Demanda Regina qui avait tout compris de cette phrase.

-Ti amo infinitamente. Répéta Emma à la femme totalement nue et à sa merci sous elle.

-Répète.

-Ti amo infinitamente.

-Encore.

-Ti amo infinitamente.

Dans une myriade de gémissements, les deux femmes firent l'amour tout le reste de la journée, ne s'arrêtant que tard le soir, n'en pouvant plus. Leurs membres trop courbaturés de leur activité.  
Nue, Emma s'activa à faire chauffer des pâtes qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle tandis que Regina l'attendait dans le grand lit, entourée d'une couverture polaire en faux poil de bête, l'observant faire à manger, son cœur sautant chaque fois que la blonde frictionnait ses cuisses musclées ou qu'elle se retournait pour lui offrir un sourire. Revenant avec le plat, les deux femmes s'installèrent correctement dans le lit et mangèrent à même le plat, gardant leur rythme de séduction.

Tôt. Très tôt. Trop tôt. Regina se réveilla et s'étira longuement, tentant de délier ses muscles crispés. Discrètement, elle se leva pour aller préparer un bon petit déjeuné. Elle eut un peu de mal à trouver de quoi faire - fouillant dans tous les sacs - puisque c'était Emma qui avait tout préparé et finalement, elle rejoignit la blonde toujours profondément endormie sur le ventre, son corps pâle contrastant avec les couvertures chairs et marrons de l'immense lit. Elle posa le plateau sur le coin du lit et grimpa dessus pour venir embrasser Emma et la réveiller, non sans être aguicheuse. Alors qu'elle atteignait les fesses de la blonde qu'elle mordillait, Emma se réveilla enfin, gémissant de bonheur d'avoir à nouveau le droit à un tel réveil.

Souriant, Emma râla d'être réveillée si tôt, les deux amoureuses savourèrent leur petit déjeuné tranquillement. Vers midi, Emma tenta d'avoir Henry et à son grand soulagement, le jeune garçon lui répondit aussitôt, totalement excité et impatient de raconter ses découvertes et de raconter à ses deux mamans qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec deux enfants et qu'ils avaient même des passions en communs. Rassurée, Emma raccrocha et voua toute son attention à la brune durant tout le reste de la journée puisqu'il pleuvait des cordes pour pouvoir oser s'aventurer dehors. _Et heureusement._

Elles passèrent deux jours sans sortir du chalet, en profitant pour se retrouver charnellement et se raconter pleins d'histoires sur leur vie encore inconnues jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'elles n'en pouvaient plus, Emma avait sorti son ordinateur sur lequel elle avait installé toute une série de films totalement en accord avec leur semaine romantique. Mais le troisième jour, Regina voulait absolument aller visiter les entourages alors elles partirent tôt le matin, vers neuf heures, pique-nique dans les sacs à dos pour randonner tout autour de la cascade.

-Tu connais cet endroit, finalement ? Remarqua Regina en suivant Emma qui guidait depuis le début comme si elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur.

"Oui, il n'y a que le chalet que je ne connaissais pas." Signa Emma.

"Comment l'as-tu connu ?" Demanda la brune comprenant qu'Emma ne poursuivrait pas si elle n'insistait pas un peu plus.

"Avec une famille d'accueil, la meilleure que j'ai connue. C'était une femme seule avec un sale caractère. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et menait tout le monde à la baguette, je rêvais d'être elle quand j'étais petite. Elle m'a emmené plusieurs fois ici pour se ressourcer et couper avec la dureté de la ville. Elle habitait, elle habite, à Brooklyn."

"Tu avais quel âge ? "

"J'ai vécu chez elle de sept à neuf ans, à peu de choses près."

"C'est la première fois que tu parles en bien d'une famille d'accueil."

"Parce que c'est la seule de bien que j'ai eu et où je me suis sentie bien. Et pourtant, je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs au début. On s'était dit avec August que si on était intenable, ils allaient nous renvoyer au foyer et on serait à nouveau ensemble. Alors j'étais véritablement un petit monstre. Je l'insultais, j'ai cassé un bon nombre d'objets, mais elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et elle m'a même permis de voir August. Lui avait réussi à se faire renvoyer et après avoir discuté avec lui, il m'a fait la morale pour me faire ouvrir les yeux et me dire que j'avais de la chance. J'étais tombée chez quelqu'un qui était doux, patient et qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Il n'y avait que deux autres enfants orphelins, on n'était pas l'un sur l'autre, j'avais même ma chambre à moi toute seule et finalement, j'ai baissé ma garde petit à petit et on est devenue très proche. La première fois qu'elle m'a emmené ici, c'était après une fusillade de gang, ils avaient migré pas loin d'où on vivaient alors pour nous changer les idées, elle nous a emmenés ici. C'est assez prisé, mais elle connaissait les gens ici alors on avait tout gratuitement. Où un truc dans le genre. Elle nous a aussi emmenés pour mes anniversaires avec Mary et August. C'était géniale et cet endroit est devenu mon havre de paix. Je viens là où je t'emmène quand j'ai l'impression que je vais tout exploser et rien ni personne ne peux rien y faire. Comme toi avec la berge. "

"Tu m'emmènes dans un endroit inconnu de tous, tu veux dire ? "

"Même si c'est ta mère qui m'y a emmené, tu me l'as fait découvrir. Et je veux te faire découvrir le mien."

"Pourquoi elle ne t'a jamais adopté ? "

"C'était pas son job à la base. C'est juste une maison d'accueil, elle n'adopte pas, mais on en avait parlé quelques fois et je pense qu'elle aurait aimé. Mais les gangs se sont rapprochés et après qu'il y ait eu trois morts et deux attaques dans la rue où on était, les services nous ont récupéré pour nous protéger et j'ai plus entendu parler d'elle. "

"Tu n'as jamais essayé de la retrouver ? "

"J'ai fugué une ou deux fois pour la retrouver, mais je me suis fait choper avant même de sortir de la ville. J'étais pas encore une experte à l'époque. Plaisanta Emma dans un clin d'œil en grimpant sur des rochers. Et puis après, on a un peu dérapé avec August et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que j'étais devenu alors j'ai abandonné. "

"Et aujourd'hui ?" S'enquit Regina en attrapa la main d'Emma pour se hisser sur un rocher plus haut que les autres.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle ne doit plus se souvenir de moi depuis le temps. Et puis, ça se trouve, elle est morte. "

-Joyeux. Murmura Regina plus pour elle-même.

Dans une conclusion, Emma s'installa en haut des rochers, sur une couverture pour ne pas se salir, l'herbe étant toujours mouillée et elles pique-niquèrent, reprenant des forces, Regina continuant de poser des questions à Emma sur ses années de foyer - même si la blonde esquiva habilement et subtilement presque la moitié des questions, avec habitude. Le soleil commençant enfin à poindre le bout de son nez, dispersant les nuages qui camouflaient la forêt, les deux se remirent en marches sous l'agréable filet de chaleur que laisser transparaître les nuages.

"-Allez, courage, on y est presque, plus que quelques mètres. " Encouragea Emma tout en signant même si Regina ne la regardait pas en cet instant, son regard rivé sur ses pieds alors qu'elle avançait doucement, n'en pouvant plus.

-Tu ... Tu sembles croire ... que je suis sportive. Eructa Regina, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-J'avoue, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, c'est peut-être un peu hard. Mais pour ma défense, au lit t'es super endurante, c'est la même chose-là. Se moqua Emma en attrapant son bras pour se coller à elle et continuer à avancer.

-Ggna ... gnagna ... Eructa à nouveau Regina, toujours essoufflée, ne désirant plus qu'une chose, s'asseoir et ne plus bouger de sa vie.

Prenant son mal en patience, la pauvre brune continua tout de même d'avancer. Arrivée au sommet, où se trouvait une petite forêt, Emma guida Regina vers un immense arbre avant de redescendre un peu et de la diriger vers la cascade. Elles passèrent derrière la chute d'eau et entrèrent dans un petit trou de la grotte. Au bout d'un mètre, elles ressortirent de la grotte étroite et tombèrent sur la cascade tombant seulement sur les côtés et donnant accès à l'immense forêt devant elles, quelques nuages voilant légèrement le paysage, donnant une impression de rêve et le soleil totalement dégagé, tapant sur l'eau et les arbres encore un peu habillés de leurs feuilles.

-Emma ... C'est tellement beau. Souffla Regina en observant autour d'elle.

Cet endroit avait un caractère totalement intime, secret, petit et pourtant, de là, on pouvait voir toute la région. De sa forêt à sa rivière, de ses routes à ses maisons. Un endroit aussi majestueux que simple, aussi visible qu'intime.

-Approche. Souffla Emma en s'asseyant sur le bord.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma avant de se figer totalement, fléchissant les genoux et tendant ses mains comme pour se rattraper.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la blonde en la voyant agir et blêmir à vue d'œil.

-Trop haut. Trop haut. Répéta Regina en se laissant tomber à terre pour reculer ensuite.

-Merde, je suis conne. Le vertige.

-Tu veux me tuer.

-Désolé, désolé, respire.

-C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je bouge pas de là.

-Pas de soucis, on voit très bien d'ici. Rassura Emma.

Reprenant leur force et savourant les bruits de la nature, la cascade s'écrasant contre les pierres sous elles, les oiseaux virevoltants autour et le soleil faisant sa vie, elles y restèrent des heures avant de décider de repartir. La descente fut un peu moins longue que l'allée et elles atteignirent le chalet alors que le soleil était déjà retombé. N'en pouvant plus, sans manger, les deux femmes se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, elles regrettèrent toutes les deux de ne pas avoir fait d'étirements la veille, étant désormais totalement courbaturées. Ceci-dit, ce fut une parfaite excuse pour lézarder dans l'immense lit ou au coin du feu qu'elles avaient allumé. Le lendemain, Henry les réveilla en les appelant pour faire un Skype. Enfilant un tee-shirt qui traînait, elles l'écoutèrent leur raconter son voyage en Floride.  
Regina décidant d'aller prendre une douche, Emma en profita pour téléphoner à Mary et August et prendre de leur nouvelle. Prête, Regina sortit de la salle de bain avec une petite serviette rose nouée autour de sa poitrine dont l'ourlet arrivée à mi-cuisse et en séchant ses cheveux avec une autre serviette, prenant des nouvelles des amis de sa compagne.

"Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieuse ?" Demanda Regina en observant Emma qui avait fini sa douche, mais qui gardait le regard dans le vide.

"Si, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste." Signa Emma, chaussettes dans les mains.

"Et je peux savoir à quoi ?"

"Lèvres". Tout le poste est réquisitionné pour une histoire de meurtre bizarre. Ils pensent à un tueur en série parce que deux légistes de l'hôpital de Boston ont été retrouvé mort, congelé et un légiste d'une maison de retraite a aussi été retrouvé ce matin.

"Et tu as envie d'y aller ? Ça t'intrigue ?"

"Ça m'intrigue, bien sûr. Mais non, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je suis avec toi et c'est très bien." Rassura Emma en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

-Oui, mais c'est trop tard. Ta tête est déjà là-bas. Argua Regina en se relevant pour attraper son sac.

-Quoi ? Hep hep hep ! Arrêta Emma en agitant ses mains pour que Regina la regarde. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On reste."

"Emma, on devait partir demain soir. On peut partir maintenant. Je te connais et je sais très bien que de toute façon, tu vas réfléchir à cette affaire parce que je suis sûre que tu as déjà posé plein de questions à August. Je me trompe ? " Emma hocha négativement de la tête. "Bien, donc on y va. Cette semaine était géniale et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de revenir un jour plutôt. Ne t'en fais pas".

"Super, génial. Merci. " S'enthousiasma Emma en embrassant vivement sa compagne, la faisant ricaner.

Rapidement, Regina ranger leurs valises tandis qu'Emma démontait le lit et passait un coup d'aspirateur dans tout le chalet avant de partir vers Boston. Sur la route, Emma avait appelé August pour avoir des nouvelles et celui-ci lui avait annoncé faire du surplace pour le moment. Aucun indice, aucune concordance hormis leur métier, rien. Même Maura n'arrivait pas à trouver quoique ce soit sur les corps si ce n'est que le premier corps datait d'il y a plus ou moins cinq à neuf mois à la différence des autres. Elle avait plein d'analyse à faire, mais elle manquait de personnel pour tester tous les échantillons glacé sans les briser.  
Emma se mit à réfléchir à cette affaire, désormais totalement focalisée dessus et Regina s'invita à cette réflexion, légèrement enivré à l'idée de résoudre un tel mystère. Elle s'évertua à poser un maximum de questions qui avait conduit Emma à téléphoner à plusieurs reprises à ses collègues pour leur faire part des illuminations qu'elle avait eues. Finalement, arrivant très tôt dans la matinée, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'aller directement au poste ayant toutes les deux envies de continuer leur réflexion.

En entrant, légèrement intimidée et submergée par l'affolement de tout le poste, Regina se colla à Emma qui la dirigea vers la salle de briefing où se trouvait Maura et Jane. Elles se saluèrent rapidement et Maura fit un récapitulatif du rapport qu'elle venait de faire aux deux jeunes. Repartant pour continuer ses recherches, Maura proposa à Regina de venir l'aider.

-Toutes aides est la bienvenue et tu es un super médecin, tu verras peut-être quelque chose que les assistants ou moi ne voyons pas de part ta formation.

Dans un léger baiser, les quatre femmes se séparèrent et Regina suivit Maura. Elle enfila une blouse que la légiste lui prêta pour ne pas salir ses vêtements et chacune de leur côté, elles commencèrent à récolter les résidus de peau qui commençaient déjà à se défroisser et se décomposer, essayant de trouver un infime indice sur les corps des victimes tandis que les assistants s'occupaient des vêtements.  
Cela faisait une heure qu'elles travaillaient, toutes les deux penchées sur un ordinateur, elles avaient découvert une substance commune dans les blessures aux poignets de deux des victimes sur trois, lorsque Frankie entra dans la salle d'autopsie devancé par une petite asiatique aux lunettes carré et noir nommé Suzie.

-Il y a un nouveau corps, docteur Isles.

-Seigneur. Où ça ? On le connaît ? S'enquit Maura en retirant sa blouse et en attrapant sa mallette pour partir sur-le-champ.

-Dans une boucherie. Et oui, on le connaît. C'est Spoutnik.

-Oh mon dieu.

-C'est un ami ? Demanda Regina.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais il m'a remplacé quelques fois. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non, je vais rester ici pour terminer et je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose d'important.

-Très bien, le labo est à toi, fait ce que tu veux, mais si tu touches aux corps, consigne-le dans le rapport. Enregistre-toi avec le dictaphone, je m'arrangerai ensuite et envoie-moi les analyses dès qu'on les a, même si rien en ressort, on ne sait jamais. Lista Maura en écrivant son numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de papier.

-Bien viens, je t'escorte, on ne te laisses plus seule pour rien. Renseigna Frankie en sortant de la salle avec Maura.

Suzie indiqua à la brune qu'elle était dans la chambre froide si besoin et fit demi-tour pour terminer son travail. Regina lança le chargement des deuxièmes analyses pour les comparer et éteignit son appareil, puisqu'elle était seule. Elle se dirigea vers les corps, dictaphone en main et termina l'auscultation des terminaisons nerveuses. Une fois finie, elle se redirigea vers l'ordinateur qui avait fini son rapport. Fronçant des sourcils, elle téléphona à Maura.

'Oui, c'est Regina. Je viens de t'envoyer le rapport et ce qu'ils ont sur les poignets c'est du HCPP, c'est un produit qu'on trouve dans les chambres froides mobiles pour éviter de congeler les canalisations... Oui, et du coup, ça m'a donné une idée, est-ce que je peux regarder leurs poumons ? ... Très bien, je te tiens au courant, mais je pense que vous aurez fini avant moi... Je vais lui demander ... A tout à l'heure, oui.'

Raccrochant, Regina alla chercher Suzie afin de lui demander tous les outils dont elle avait besoin pour faire son opération et aimablement, elle refusa l'aide de la jeune femme, lui demandant toutefois d'essayer de corréler ses recherches avec les trouvailles qu'elle venait de faire. S'occupant du premier corps, Regina ouvrit son torse en un Y et découpa soigneusement ses poumons qu'elle porta jusqu'au microscope. Ravalant le cri de joie, elle retira un de ses gants pour taper les informations sur le rapport et l'envoyer à Maura. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un avis immédiat et la jeune légiste lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas joignable durant un moment puisqu'elle allait inspecter la chambre froide qui était sans réseau. Elle essaya tout de même de lui téléphoner, mais ne réussit pas. Elle transféra le dossier vers une autre adresse mail et attendit de voir que le fichier était envoyé pour téléphoner à cette personne.

'Allô ? Maman, c'est moi... Oui, je viens de t'envoyer un dossier, est-ce que tu pourrais regarder les conclusions pulmonaires sur les trois dernières pages, s'il te plaît ? ... Une affaire de meurtre sur laquelle Emma travaille, j'aide la légiste ... Oui, d'après le légiste... Il serait mort entre cinq et neuf mois ... Je m'en doutais ... Non, c'est le premier corps que je fais. Il y en a encore deux et un autre qui devrait arriver bientôt, on va vérifier tout ça ... Okay, je vais faire ça. Et il y a une substance que je ne comprends pas, celle de T2 ... Oui ... Je pensais à une chambre froide mobile ... D'accord, je vais faire ça ... Et je procède comment ? ... Mmh ... Mmh ... Au niveau de l'aorte ? ... Okay, je te crois ... Tu ferais ça ? Super, je t'envoie les deux autres rapports dans ce cas, appel-moi dès que tu as un truc ... Okay, bisous.'

Ravie, la légiste en herbe rangea le poumon dans une solution et se dirigea vers le second corps qu'elle ausculta en faisant la même procédure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant et assez excitant de chercher des réponses sur les autres sur des corps qui ne donneraient plus jamais de réponse verbale. Quoique, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça toute sa vie. Ça restait bizarre et elle n'était pas tellement à l'aise entourée de trois morts.  
Terminant de mettre à jour le rapport, elle vit son téléphone clignoter sur sa gauche et en déduit que sa mère la rappelait probablement. Finissant rapidement son rapport avec le dictaphone tout en le tapant pour sa mère, elle plongea le second poumon dans la solution pour le préserver et se retourna pour aller chercher son téléphone avant d'envoyer le rapport. En se retournant, elle sursauta brusquement en tombant sur un homme brun en costume cravate qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

-Bonjour Docteur.

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite … Qui est cet homme ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : spéculer et faites péter ma boîte mail !**

 **A bientôt,**

 _ **LilyTom.**_


End file.
